EDLyE: El Continente Obscuro
by patriot117
Summary: ¿Porque esperar que la obscuridad nos alcance?, ¿Por qué no llevar la lucha a ella?. El desafío más grande de los elegidos comenzara en las lejanías del "Gran Mar". ¿Estarán preparados para lo que pase en aquellas tierras lejanas?. El fin de la trilogía de inicio.
1. Prologo

**_¡Bienvenidos!, hoy inicia la tercer temporada de mi historia haha. Bueno las dos anteriores han gustado. Mas la segunda haha. Espero que esta tercer entrega sea la mas emocionante y entretenida, superando a la segunda que tuvo muy buen recibimiento n.n. Daremos inicio con un pequeño prologo, solo para entender mejor que es lo que paso antes del primer capitulo¡. Pero no se preocupen lo emocionante no tardara en llegar, lo aseguro haha. El viernes daremos comienzo al primer capitulo._ _Algo mas me gustaria tener una imagen que represente la historia de mi fic, si alguien me puede ayudar con eso le agradeceria que me avisara n.n. En fin espero disfruten esta nueva historia y mejor ya los dejo leer haha._**

_**Digimon no me pertenece, ni su historia y personajes esto es por puro hobbie.**_

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

El Destino de la Luz y la Esperanza:

El continente Obscuro

Prologo.

Semanas pasaron de la batalla contra Piedmon. Los elegidos ahora se encontraban cerca de los límites de Server y las "Arenas Eternas". Mimi y Matt estaban alistándose para introducirse en aquellas tierras misteriosas. Gennai hablaba con Wizardmon sobre algo. El digimon de un morral saco una especie de brújula plateada.

Joven Yamato – el hechicero llamo al rubio. El joven enseguida se le acerco – Ten, esto te guiara en aquel lugar. Lo necesitaras pues es fácil perderse ahí.

Bien –

Wizardmon te explicara como funciona – Gennai tomo el morral y busco algo mientras Wizardmon hablaba.

Bien, será mejor que Mimi se acerque para que vea – la castaña se les unió- esta brújula es especial, no apunta al norte. Siempre apunto a la estrella "Nia" – Matt y Mimi nunca había odio hablar de esa dichosa estrella – no es una estrella común, solo se puede ver en el occidente. En el continente "Aporu".

Extraño – Matt miro la brújula – solo hay que seguir a donde apunta.

Tiene otra ventaja – Wizardmon apretó un botón en la parte superior – Ahora la brújula apuntaba a otro lado – con esto podrán encontrar agua. La brújula les dirá en que dirección la podrán encontrar – Wizardmon volvió a presionar el botón y la aguja de la brújula apunto a donde anteriormente lo hacia - ¿Entendido?

Bien jóvenes, es tiempo de que se marche – Gennai con su cayado empujaba al rubio y la castaña – el tiempo esta contra nosotros.

Señor Gennai, ¿Sabrá cuanto tardaremos en llegar hasta donde vamos? –

Es difícil decirlo así, pero si todo sale bien – Gennai miro al rubio y la castaña – Un par de meses antes de que pase un año ya estarán de vuelta.

Justo a tiempo para la diversión –

Así es, bueno jóvenes es mejor que se marchen -

Déjenos despedir por lo menos señor Gennai – Matt esquivo el empuje del anciano y fue con Sora – Temo que nos tendremos que separar por un largo tiempo.

Te estaré esperando – Sora y Matt se envolvieron en un medio abrazo – No abra día que no piense en ti.

Espero que no me dejes de amar en este tiempo – Matt completo el abrazo.

No digas tonterías, lindo – Sora cerro sus ojos y cubrió su rostro en el pecho del rubio – Cuando menos lo pienses estaremos de nuevo juntos.

Te llevare en mis pensamientos cuando tenga los ojos abiertos y cuando los tenga cerrados – Matt pronuncio en el oído de su pelirroja.

Te amo –

Yo mas – Matt se separo de su novia y le dio un tierno beso. Luego paso con su hermano que le miraba entre preocupado y alegre – Enano, espero mantengas todo en orden hasta que vuelva.

No te preocupes hermano, todo estará como lo dejaste – ambos rubios rieron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo – Cuídate hermano, no te arriesgues de mas.

No te preocupes, pronto regresare y bien acompañado – Matt volvió a abrazar a T.K y le susurro – Traeré respuestas de nuestro pasado – con esto Matt dejo intrigado a su hermano y paso a despedirse de los demás.

Mimi ya se había despedido de casi todos, aun le faltaba un castaño. La joven se acerco al príncipe Yagami quien aun se despedía de su mejor amigo. Al notar la presencia de Mimi, Matt le sonrío y termino de despedirse de Tai. La castaña y el castaño se miraron sin decir alguna palabra. No se habían percatado que todos le miraban interesados en lo que pudiera pasar. Sin esperarlo Tai fue abrazado fuerte por Mimi. Esta se aferraba a el. El Yagami se puso colorado y no sabia que hacer o decir.

Te extrañare – Mimi le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tras ellos sonaron algunos cuchicheos.

Cuídate Mimi – Tai le sonrío y con esto los jóvenes se separaron.

Unas cuantas palabras mas entre los amigos y el pedido de Sora a Mimi de que cuidara a su rubio, fue lo último que sucedió antes de la partida de Matt y Mimi. Los digimon por su parte se despedían de Palmon y Metalgarurumon. La amistad de aquellos jóvenes fue algo que se fortaleció con el tiempo y aun lo hacia. El rubio, la castaña y Palmon se subieron en Metalgarurumon para emprender su largo viaje a través de las "Arenas Eternas".

Luego de la despedida, el grupo de elegidos y el hechicero tomaron la dirección contraria al desierto. Era tiempo de volver cada quien a sus tierras para restaurarlo. Pero por unos días el camino de todos seria el mismo, o eso se pensó.

Señor Gennai el camino es por acá – le indico Izzy al ver como el hechicero y su digimon tomaban otro sendero.

Mi camino es en esta dirección joven Izzy –

¿A dónde se dirige? – Joe y los demás se detuvieron al ver que dos de sus compañeros se quedaron atrás -¿Qué planes no nos ha contado?

Tengo que ir a las cadenas montañosas del reino de Reon – Gennai le sonrío a los elegidos – Puede que ahí encuentre lo que falta de esto – el hechicero saco la roca de Azulgomon – Lo que falta de lo escrito aquí, puede que sea la clave de salir victoriosos contra el mal que se nos acerca.

¿Quiere que lo acompañemos, señor Gennai? – T.K ofreció el seguirlo para darle ayuda, pero el anciano negó con su cabeza.

Todos tienen que cosas que hacer – Wizardmon se expreso por Gennai – No los queremos desviar, además no sabemos cuanto nos pueda tomar esta búsqueda.

Yo si lo acompañare – Izzy rápido se ofreció sin esperar una respuesta. Tentomon se poso a su lado – Aun así nuestro camino es hacia Reon, y me interesa que secretos pueda tener lo que falta de la roca de Azulogmon.

Izzy siempre querrá aprender cosas nueva- el comentario de Tentomon fue una expresión de orgullo ante la forma de ser de su compañero.

Bien Izzy puedes venir – El anciano sabia que aquel pelirrojo podría ser de mucha ayuda.

Entonces aquí nos separamos – T.K se acerco a Gennai y estrecharon sus manos – Lo esperamos pronto por las Islas Yagami.

Cuando menos lo esperen me tendrán ahí – Gennai y los elegidos sonrieron. El ofrecimiento de T.K más que una invitación fue un recordatorio de que en uno cuantos meses mas, antes de que pase el año, habrá una reunión de todos en las Islas Yagami para prepararse y bloquear al enemigo en el mar.

Los elegidos cabalgaron por el sendero de la izquierda mientras que Gennai, Izzy y sus digimon se fueron por el de la derecha. Las piezas del juego se comenzaban a mover y aunque faltara un año, debían de empezar a prepararse pues lo que les esperaba era un misterio y querían estar listos para enfrentarlo.


	2. Reconstruccion

_**¡Primer Capitulo!. Me da gusto ver que este fic lo iniciamos con el pie derecho hahaha. Espero que así continúe con el avanzar de los capítulos, lo cuales serán muy intensos. Esta historia será mas intensa, trágica y emocionante que las pasadas, o eso es lo que yo quiero lograr hacer. Llevo unos capítulos avanzados y es por eso que se los digo, además de que la idea en general esta pensada para ser así. Bueno eso ya lo juzgaran ustedes mis queridísimas lectoras y lectores. Bueno en este primer capitulo dejaremos a nuestros elegidos y sus amigos descansar algo. Pero no les durara mucho haha.**_

**_isabel-takari: _Las emociones llegaran y espero que sean de tu completo agrado =D.**

**_anaiza18: _Si ya esta aquí la tercera parte =D, y veras que nuevos retos tendrán los elegidos. En algún momento se volverán a juntar no te preocupes haha.**

**_IVYMON: _Pues ya veremos que pasa con el avanzar de los capítulos, y que bueno que el prologo te gusto, aunque fue corto hehe.**

**_bella.06: _Es gratificante ver que te gusta mi saga haha. Sobre de donde saco mis ideas pues la verdad es que mi cabeza tiene muchos pensamientos locos y claro se inspira en muchas cosas más hahaha.**

**_Ishida Mel: _Si el prologo se te hizo genial, ya quiero ver que te parecen los capítulos que le siguen hahaha. Y si me gusta publicar seguido, para no hacerlos sufrir tanto con la espera n.n.**

**_Takari121: _Si ojala que halla mas reviews haha. Y bueno espero te guste este capitulo n.n.**

**_Kari-Chan99: _Amiga si te emociono el prologo ya quiero ver cuando leas este capitulo y los que le siguen, mucha emoción si que habrá haha. Que bueno que el viernes será genial¡, y me da gusto que uno de tus motivos sea mi fic n.n. Sobre tus dudas de la reacción del rey Yagami este capitulo es para ti haha.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 1: Reconstrucción

Ocho meses después de la derrota de Piedmon.

La capital de reino Motomiya estaba casi en su totalidad restaurada. Solo algunos sectores aun estaban en ruinas. Uno de ellos era el gran Castillo de los reyes. Por orden de Jun la nueva reina del reino, esta edificación seria la ultima en ser reconstruida por respeto a su familia y los caídos aquella noche conocida como "La fiesta roja". Ken era el dirigente de que todo se hiciera conforme a lo planificado. El joven y su Stigmon estaban en ese momento vigilando que se restableciera bien una muralla en la parte sur De la ciudad. Después de lo vivido hace meses tendrían que poner mayor seguridad en la ciudad.

General Ken – Ken observaba como Stigmon levantaba una viga de madera. Volteo al soldado y tras este había dos perdonas las cuales amaba con todo su corazón – Lo buscan.

Joley – el joven corrió a su esposa y la beso dulcemente. Luego paso su mirada a lo que tenia en sus brazos su amada. Con cuidad quito la frazada que cubría a la pequeña bebe de unos meses de la pareja - ¿Cómo estas, pedacito de cielo? – Ken modificaba su voz de una manera muy graciosa. El soldado quien aun seguía junto a ellos río para si.

Queríamos traerte algo de comer – Yolei con su mirada le indico a su marido que viera al soldado junto a ellos. Ken lo miro y vio que este sujetaba una canasta –Me imagino que has de tener hambre.

La verdad no había pensado en eso – sus palabras fueron contrariadas por el rugir de su estomago – Bueno talvez algo – el joven sonrío, se acerco al soldado y tomo la canasta – Gracias Iroe.

Que envidia general, me gustaría que alguien me trajera algo de comer – el soldado sonrío a la pareja y se retiro.

Bueno creo que un momento de receso no es malo –

(-)

A miles de kilómetros del reino Motomiya. El ahora reino llamado "Ravu", el cual en el idioma de los bárbaros significa "Águila de amor", se levantaba de la unión de los clanes bárbaros que quedaron después de la guerra. Sora y su gente levantaba en la "Pradera Alm" la ciudad capital del nuevo reino. La ciudad se llamaría "Alm" en honor a donde se estaba construyendo.

¡Sora! – Joe llego jadeando con la pelirroja, al parecer tenia algo importante que decirle.

¿Qué sucede Joe? –

Hay problemas con una estructura en la plaza central – Enseguida Joe y Sora fueron a donde había ocurrido el problema. Al llegar al lugar Sora no noto nada malo. En cambio vio muchas personas, más cerca de ella había varios de su gente más cercana y estos estaban rodeando algo oculto tras una gran manta gris.

¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? – Sora paso su mirada por todos los presentes y se detuvo en Joe, esperando la respuesta.

Bueno, te tenemos una sorpresa – Joe dio la orden y quitaron la manta para dejar al descubierto el emblema de Sora tallado en una gran roca traída desde las cordilleras del norte, donde las rocas tienen un color rosado por el clima frío. Estas cordilleras están en los limites internos del antiguo reino de "Bara" – Espero te guste.

Pero, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué? – Sora y Biyomon se notaban emocionadas. Algo que hace meses no hubiera hecho la pelirroja. Demostrar sus emociones.

Es una pequeña sorpresa para nuestra Alú – dijo uno de los hombres presentes. Los bárbaros dejarían ese titulo para la realeza en su nuevo reino – Es una muestra de respeto y admiración.

¡Es un honor! – Sora no podía creer que su gente la apreciara tanto. Era un momento feliz para la pelirroja. Solo faltaba su amor Matt para que todo fuera perfecto.

(-)

En las islas Yagami el ambiente era diferente al del continente. El mal nunca había llegado hasta ese lugar. La gente seguía sus vidas con cada día nuevo que llegaba. En la capital, Odaiba, un rubio caminaba por lo que era su antiguo dormitorio en el edificio donde descansaba la "Guardia Blanca". El rubio salio de su dormitorio acompañado de Patamon, paso por aquel pasillo que tantas veces había cruzado. Un par de puertas a la suya se detuvo. Estaba frente al cuarto de su mejor amigo. No resistió y entro al dormitorio. Estaba igual de desordenado como lo había dejado antes de partir al continente. Pasó por el buró y vio varios papeles revueltos, todos llenos de polvo. Ha Carlo siempre le gusto escribir. Sintió que la esencia de su amigo seguía intacto. T.K sintió que alguien estaba parado tras el y al girar se topo con una rubia.

Solo quería recordar buenos momentos – comento T.K tomando una escultura de un caballo tallado en madera – Como lo extraño – el rubio se dejo caer en la cama aun con la escultura en las manos.

Al igual que yo – Catherine dejo caer una lagrima – Yo no tenia el valor de entrar a este lugar, hasta que tu lo hicieras – T.K miro a la rubia.

Ya hace un año de su muerte – T.K jugaba con la escultura del caballo – deje este momento para esta fecha.

Fue un gran hombre – Catherine se sentó al lado de T.K y ambos se miraron – Siempre hay que recordarlo por el joven alegre y gran amigo que fue.

No hay otra manera de recordarlo – los rubios sonrieron al igual que sus digimon que también apreciaban mucho aquel joven de sonrisa alegre – Me hubiese gustado que estuviera aquí para el evento que será en unos días. Que cosas de la vida, ni mi hermano estará.

Lo estarán – Catherine sobaba la espalda de su amigo.

Tienes razón – T.K se levanto y dejo el caballo de madera en su lugar. Sabia que de alguna forma su hermano y amigo lo estarían acompañando – además este como quien dice es el cáliz – los rubios sonrieron y dejaron la habitación. El rubio fue el que cerró la puerta – Nos vemos luego, amigo.

(-)

El palacio estaba vuelto loco. Faltaban dos días para el evento. El palacio debía estar en perfectas condiciones para lo que seria un evento importante. En la parte superior del palacio, en el cuarto de una castaña, pareciera que era donde había más movimiento. Sally la doncella más cercana a la princesa entro al dormitorio de esta. Lo que encontró adentro fue a varias señoras y jovencitas acomodando y ajustando un vestido blanco largo muy lindo que traía puesto Kari. La princesa se veía en un espejo de cuerpo completo con marco dorado, le pedía la opinión a su Gatomon. La digimon no dejaba de decirle que se veía hermosa.

Princesa, que hermosa se ve – comento Sally, Kari giro a ello y sonrío algo sonrojada. Gatomon comentó un "¿No te dije, Kari?" – Ya quiero ver el rostro de su prometido cuando la vea.

No digas esas cosas, Sally – Kari se puso mas roja al imaginarse a su novio al verla con tal vestido.

Oh lo siento si la he ofendido, mi lady –

Claro que no – Kari sonrío – es que me da un poco de pena.

Si me lo permite, no debería – Sally traía una rosa del mismo color del vestido de Kari, se lo coloco en la parte superior izquierda del pecho. Luego paso a colocarle una linda y ligera corona de plata en su cabeza. La acomodo entre el cabello castaño de la princesa de una manera que se notara y luciera – debe lucir su belleza al máximo, princesa.

¿Creen que le guste a T.K? –

Apuesto lo que quiera a que el general Takeru se quedara con la boca abierta – Sally sonrío. Kari aun sonrojada dio sonrío feliz, y la demás en la habitación comenzaron a soltar risitas.

(-)

Mas allá en el "Gran Mar". Una gran flota de dos docenas de Buques de guerra se posaba en dos largas hileras. Ese punto se conocía como la "Zona Limite". Ese seria el lugar para detener a la flota enemiga. Tai quien se encontraba en el Buque denominado "Valiente", que por el momento seria el insignia, esperaba que dentro de un par de semanas la flota aumentara considerablemente. Esto era debido a que en el continente se estaban construyendo a marchas forzadas barcos de guerra. Con respecto al buque "Espada del Rey" se encontraba en las islas Yagami por el evento que tendrían. En ese día el mar estaba muy tranquilo.

Otro día en calma – el Almirante Dai miro a Tai con una media sonrisa.

Nos lo merecemos después de aquel huracán – el Príncipe movió su cabeza a un lado – Casi perdemos dos de nuestro buques.

Los buques de nuestro reino son fuertes –

Por eso no los perdimos, Almirante – ambos rieron, Agumon se acerco al puesto de mando y no entendió las risas de los presentes.

¿Por qué se reirán? – se pregunto el digimon para si.

(-)

T.K y Patamon caminaban por el jardín trasero del palacio, en donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta. El rubio no podía creer que esa seria la fiesta donde se anunciaría oficialmente el compromiso de su boda con Kari. Nunca imagino que el rey Yagami pudiera aceptar esta situación pero para sombro de todos el rey acepto alegre la relación de la pareja, incluso Tai y Kari no tuvieron que pelear con su padre como pensaban. El lugar aun no estaba arreglado para el evento, pues aun faltaban dos días. En el reino Yagami había una tradición sobre el matrimonio y es que antes de una boda, los padres de la novia deberían hacer una fiesta para dar a conocer el compromiso de la pareja ante los familiares, amigos y allegados a las familias de los implicados. En el caso de la princesa seria la nobleza del reino y no solo de la capital sin no también la de las islas.

El rubio se sentó en uno de los escalones que dejaban entrar al palacio. Patamon se poso sobre la cabeza de su compañero. Era un bello día. Los parajillos cantaban y un par de conejos corrían por el ancho del jardín. T.K sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

¡Mi rey! – el rubio enseguida se levanto en forma de respeto al ver que quien se sentó junto a el era el padre de Kari.

Dejemos las formalidades por el momento, Takeru – el rey le sonrío al joven y le pidió que tomara de nuevo asiento a su lado. El rubio dude por un momento pero al final obedeció - Cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿cierto?

¿A que se refiere, mi rey? –

Te dije que por el momento las formalidades las dejemos aparte – el rey miro serio al rubio, T.K solo asintió – Y me refiero a como cambian las cosas con el tiempo – el rey miro el cielo y se dejo envolver por la fresca brisa que paso sobre ellos – Quien diría que aquel pequeño niño rubio, a quien trate mal, fuera el salvador de mi pequeña hija – el rey Yagami soltó un suspiro – luego lo acogería en mi palacio, y que por el y su hermano se creara la "Guardia Blanca" – T:K solo escuchaba, al parecer el rey tenia mucho que decir – Y tiempo después el y mi hija se convertirían en elegidos de algo grande – el rey parecía que todo eso se lo dijera así mismo, comprendiendo cada sucedo ocurrido en el pasado – y al final los dos se enamoraran para luego estar comprometidos.

Le molesta esta situación, ¿cierto? – la aceptación del rey ya se le hacia muy bueno para ser cierto al rubio. Talvez esta platica seria para hacerlo alejarse de su hija.

Estas totalmente equivocado si piensas eso – el rubio lo miro extrañado. El rey dibujo una gran sonrisa – Me di cuenta que cometía un error al comprometer a mi hija con el príncipe Motomiya. Me da gusto que al final este con la persona quien en verdad ama.

Pensé que se opondría a nuestra relación –

En otros tiempos, hasta a la hoguera te mandaría –

Eso ni dudarlo – soltó T.K quien al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho ahora si que seria desterrado del reino, o como dijo el rey lo mandarían a la hoguera. Para sombro de T.K y Patamon, el cual había pensado lo mismo que T.K, soltó una gran carcajada.

Es verdad, no te preocupes – el rey puso su mano en el hombro de T.K – Se que te has de preguntar por qué cambie mi forma de ser.

Con todo respeto, si –

Veras, cuando llego Catherine con la noticia de lo que sucedía en el continente yo quise ir por mis hijos – ahora que T.K se daba cuenta el rey tenia un semblante algo demacrado – pero en esos días me diagnosticaron una enfermedad – el rey se toco el pecho, donde puedes sentir el corazón – dicen que mi corazón se esta debilitando, y no hay cura – el rubio no sabia que decir, nunca imagino que el rey estuviera enfermo. Nadie comentaba nada – Dai me prohibió ir a pelear, por lo que me tuve que quedar aquí – esto si parecía molestarle al rey – y que bien que lo hice pues decaí, a tal punto que casi me muero – esto era algo que el rubio jamás se imaginaria – cuando me salvaron de mi casi deceso, me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Y una de ellas era algo que siempre note, pero nunca quise aceptar.

La relación entre Hikari y yo –

Exacto –

Señor, su hija y su hermano – el rubio dudo en si preguntar – sus hijos no sabes de su enfermedad, ¿cierto?

No –

Debería decírselos –el rey negó con la cabeza. El rubio sabía que no los quería preocupar – con todo el respeto que se merece, pero debe decírselos. Son sus hijos y tienen que saber que su padre no se encuentra bien.

No quiero preocuparlos – el rey miro a uno de los pisos superiores del palacio y vio un ventanal que seria del pasillo en cual se ubicaría el cuarto de su hija – no quiero echarle a perder la fiesta a mi hija.

Es necesario que se los diga – T.K miro a donde el rey – ellos sabrán tomar la noticia, y podrán ayudarlo en lo que necesite.

Eres un gran chico, Takeru – el rey se levanto de su lugar – tienes razón, se los diré – el rey miro a Patamon y le acaricio – pero guárdame el secreto para después de su viaje. Después les diré todo.

Bien, señor – el rey dejo solo a T.K, quien nunca creyó que el rey se abriera ante el con algo tan importante.

(-)

Odaiba resplandecía bajo la luz proveniente del sol. La arquitectura de lugar, el bello bosque que rodeaba la ciudad, las frescas brisas, las nubes blancas. Todo era bello. Una ciudad que nunca fue tocada por la obscuridad. T.K se preguntaba si esa tranquilidad perduraría por mucho tiempo más. El joven camino por las angostas calles de la zona comercial de la capital. En su paso le miraban con respeto. Claro era un soldado de la "Guardia Blanca". En su camino paso por la enorme y preciosa catedral. Se detuvo por un momento para observarla, pues ese seria en unos meses donde se casaría con su prometida. No pudo evitar sonreír, pero recordó a su hermano mayor. La sonrisa se desvaneció.

El rubio camino hasta llegar a las afueras de la capital. Patamon conocía perfectamente ese lugar en el que se estaban adentrando. A los pocos pasos un viejo y deteriorado establo se poso ante ellos. Era el mismo en el que los pequeños rubios y sus digimon vivieron por años. T.K entro al lugar.

Qué recuerdos, ¿Verdad, T.K? – Patamon vio el pequeño cunero que le había hecho su compañero cuando era solo un Tokomon.

Demasiados – el rubio sonrío al ver un lugar en el suelo chamuscado. Era donde Matt prendía la fogata cada noche - ¿Me pregunto si mi hermano se encontrara bien?

Ten por seguro que esta de lo mejor –

Siento que debí de haberlo acompañado –

Cada quien tiene un deber distinto que cumplir – Patamon vio como el rubio cerraba su puño. Era mas que obvio que estaba preocupado por su hermano. Esto llevaba meses – El de el fue viajar a tierra desconocidas, para traer esperanza – esta ultima palabra choco directo en el interior de T.K. Volteo a ver a su digimon y asintió.

Es mejor volver a la capital – el rubio le sonrío a Patamon quien imitándole fue directo a su cabeza.

(-)

Tai observaba como uno de los barcos regresaba de su patrullaje. Todo ese día como los anteriores eran tranquilos en cuestión de enemigos. Era obvio que no habría nada hasta el que pasara el año como dijo Piedmon, pero ¿Quién le creería algo a ese digimon?. Los elegidos pensaron que el Dark Master mintió al dar una fecha prolongada para que se confiaran y las tropas obscuras más allá de "Gran Mar" les atacaran por sorpresa. Pero por ahora todo iba como dijo el digimon malvado. Aun así no había que confiarse, ya que el año estaba por cumplirse.

(-)

Una hermosa castaña junto a su Gatomon observaban la hermosa cascada de las esculturas de los ángeles. Ese lugar siempre seria su preferido en todas las islas y el continente. Pareciera que el aire en ese lugar era más limpio y fresco. Las rosas tenían colores mas vivos y los árboles eran muy altos y frondosos. Ese lugar era paz y calma.

Sabia que te encontraría aquí – la voz de su amado sonó tras la castaña.

¡Amor! – Kari giro para toparse con esos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban – Pues yo sabía que me encofrarías.

No fue difícil – el rubio se acerco a su amada y la tomo de la cintura – Solo seguí el latir de mi corazón.

Te dijo Sally mentiroso – Kari no pudo evitar reír ante la expresión de su amado – yo le dije que te avisara que estaría donde siempre.

Bueno algo hay de eso – la pareja se sonrío y se dio un tierno beso. Patamon y Gatomon se vieron divertidos y mejor decidieron darle espacio a la pareja, por lo que fueron al naranjo que estaba cerca. Después del beso la pareja se sentó en el pasto, que por su forma pareciera que era podado constantemente. Era como estar sobre una fina alfombra. La pareja se quedo observando las esculturas de los ángeles. Luego de lo sucedido en Server y las digievoluciones de sus digimon, esas esculturas tenían otro significado para ellos.


	3. Fiesta de Compromiso

_**¡Segundo Capitulo!. En este capitulo prepárense que las emociones comienzan n.n, y espero haber logrado haber hecho un intercambio de escenas decente hehe ya veremos que tal. En fin como tengo algo de prisa y cosas que hacer solo pasó rápido a dejarles la actualización. Sus Reviews los espero con mucha emoción y gracias a los que ponen mi historia como Favorita o me eligen como autor favorito, hago lo posible en no decepcionarlos haha. En fin les dejo el capitulo y disfrútenlo, nos vemos cuando menos lo esperen ;).**_

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

_El sol calaba en la piel. El aire era sofocante. El sudor recorría la frente hasta llegar a la barbilla. Todo lo que se podía ver era de color café tan claro que pareciera blanco. Dunas y más dunas, era lo que se dibujaba como panorama. El calor era insoportable. La sed insaciable. Las noches no eran de mucha ayuda. Solo quitaban el ardor en la piel y refrescaban un poco el suelo. Pareciera que este viaje nunca tendría un fin. Pero era necesario avanzar, todo dependía de ello._

Capitulo 2: Fiesta de compromiso

El sol comenzaba a iluminar la capital de Odaiba. Un joven rubio observaba como el día iniciaba con sus ojos azules. Fue a la ventana de su dormitorio y abrió la ventana para dar paso al fresco aire de afuera. "Hoy es el gran día" pensó el joven al mismo tiempo que daba una gran inhalación. Volteo a su cama y vio aun dormido a su digimon. No puedo evitar sonreír. Fue a el y le acaricio, al parecer tenia un buen sueño. Fue por la ropa que usaría ese día y se dirigió a tomar un baño.

(-)

Un haz de luz se filtró entre las cortinas cerradas de la habitación. Impactaron en el bello rostro de una castaña. La joven poco a poco abrió sus ojos. Cuando se le quito lo adormilada, recordó que día era. Sonrío. Este día seria muy especial para ella. Enseguida se levanto de su cama y fue directo a la ventana de donde provino la luz. Abrió las cortinas de par en par, la luz del sol entro por completo en la habitación. Ante este hecho Gatomon quien seguía dormida se despertó. Al principio se molesto, pero enseguida al ver la felicidad de su compañera, decidió dejarlo de lado. La castaña le dio los buenos días a su digimon, en eso alguien toco la puerta. La castaña dio el pase. De la puerta entraron una decena de señoras y sus dos damas de compañía, Sally y Naomi. No recordaba que desde que el sol saliera por las colinas del oriente, estarían todas ellas en su habitación para prepararle. El evento se llevaría en la tarde.

(-)

En las afueras de la capital Motomiya, Sakka, se ubicaba el nuevo cementerio. El lugar era para los caídos en la guerra contra los Dark Master. Un joven de cabello azul obscuro estaba parado frente a una lapida, sus ojos demostraban tristeza. En la lapida estaba escrito con letras grandes "Davis Motomiya". Era el lugar donde yacía su mejor amigo. El único chico que no lo trato mal por ser pobre. El que lo defendió cuando le cortarían la mano por robarse un pedazo de pan. Sentía un hueco en su estomago. El joven se acerco más a la sepultura de su amigo y dejo unas flores amarillas en el.

Se te extraña amigo – el joven dio un par de pasos hacia atrás – sin ti ya nada es lo mismo en este tiempo de tranquilidad.

Se extraña mucho sus alborotos, ¿cierto? – Ken giro hacia donde provenía la voz y vio a Jun que se acercaba a la sepultura de su hermano y dejaba unas flores rosas – hasta su manera de ser fastidioso extraño de el.

Era muy alegre – Ken volvió su mirada a la lapida – lamento que tuviera estas perdidas, mi reina.

Dime Jun – el joven miro a la reina asombrado – eras el mejor amigo de mi hermano, mis padres te apreciaba – Jun con lagrimas en los ojos le sonreía – tu eres de la familia, Ken. Eres el único familiar que me queda.

Mi lady, esto me toma por sorpresa- el joven se sentía algo extraño por aquellas palabras. Que Jun le considerara de su propia familia era algo que nunca imagino – me da mucho gusto y felicidad que me considere de su familia. Aun cuando no soy digno.

No digas eso, Ken – Jun se acerco al joven y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ken se sonrojo – Tu eres el único que podría ser de nuestra familia, aun sin llevar nuestra sangre.

No se que decir –

Pues empieza con decirme como esta tu bebe – la joven sonrío y Ken le miro con una media sonrisa.

Querrá decir su sobrina – ambos jóvenes rieron. Luego de esto se quedaron un rato junto a la lapida de Davis y los reyes. Platicaron un buen rato. Ahora como familia, podrían sentirse mejor.

(-)

En medio de una linda pradera, se ubicaba una cabaña. Dentro de ella un anciano, un joven pelirrojo y sus digimon se refugiaban de la fresca mañana. Izzy estaba frente la chimenea encendida, sentado en un gran sofá el joven leía unos pergaminos. Por lo arrugado y el color amarillo opaco y sucio, los pergaminos mostraban su edad. El joven en ese tiempo había aprendido a leer textos antiguos gracias a Gennai. Al saber que el hechicero tenía una basta colección de antiguos textos, quiso leerlos y aprender del pasado. Le tomo meses pero por fin podía leerlos sin recurrir al anciano o a Wizardmon.

Por otra parte Gennai se encontraba en lo que seria una sala. El anciano encontró lo que buscaba. En la mesa frente a el, se ubicaban dos pedazos de roca azul. Tenían una forma que si lo acomodabas bien quedaba una en la otra. Era como si antes hubieran sido una misma. Lo curioso fue que la segunda roca la encontró muy lejos de donde obtuvo la primera. El hechicero trataba de entender lo que quería decir las inscripciones en la nueva roca. Pero el paso del tiempo arremetió duro con esta. Las inscripciones eran casi ininteligibles. Solo tenía unos pequeños fragmentos de todo el texto. Seria una tarea difícil de lograr descifrar que es lo que había en esa roca.

Mientras Gennia trabajaba en la roca e Izzy leía. Wizardmon y Tentomon mantenían una platica sobre como es que el digimon del hechicero también podía digievolucionar a Ultra. Wizardmon explico que como los elegidos tenían sus brazaletes, Gennai tenia sus poderes y el cayado.

Entonces el cayado es como el brazalete para los elegidos – Tentomon repasaba para si lo que le habían platicado.

Exacto – Wizardmon miraba atento al digimon de Izzy – Pero el cayado de Gennai es especial y diferente al de cualquier otro hechicero.

¿Ha que se debe? –

¿Recuerdas la platica de cómo se formaron los brazales? –

Si –

Bueno, ese día también se formo un cayado especial – Wizardmon apunto al cayado blanco de Gennai sobre la mesa donde trabajaba – Ve la punta – Tentomon hizo lo que le dijo. La punta del cayado era hueca pero con figuras en círculos, dentro de estas había una roca de un color plateado – esa es la gema "Talica". La más especial que puedes encontrar en las tierras de Rognath.

¿Es especial como las de los elegidos? –

Si, pero con el cayado hecha del mismo material que los brazaletes de los elegidos la hace aun mas poderosa –

Pero si pueden usar esas gemas para hacer la digievolucion …– Tentomon miro confundido a Wizardmon - ¿Por qué no hacen mas?, así todos podrían hacer digievolucionar a sus digimon.

Porque la gema "Talica" ya no existe – Wizardmon apunto al cayado de Gennai – la del cayado es la última en existencia.

La ultima he –

SI –

¿Qué le paso a los demás? –

Desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo –el digimon se levanto y se acerco a una ventana para ver el nuevo día – se cree que fueron eliminadas en la "Guerra obscura" por la comunidad de Hechiceros al ver que si caían en las manos equivocada serian un enorme peligro.

¿No dejaron ni para sus aliados? –

No, creían que era mejor que nadie las tuviera – Tentomon se rasco su cabeza, esto no lo entendía bien – por protección, y seguridad. Uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar.

Eso es cierto –el crujir de la madera arder sonó desde la fogata – pero, ¿Qué tiene de diferencia una roca "Talica" a una de los elegidos?

La de los elegidos son gemas "Celestiales", son mas poderosas – Wizardmon no despegaba su vista de lo que había del otro lado de la ventana – con la gema de Gennai yo nunca podría aspirar a llegar a un nivel Mega.

Entiendo –

Pero bueno será mejor de hacer algo para el desayuno –

Los digimon se fueron para la cocina. Izzy se levanto de su lugar y fue donde estaba Gennai. El anciano estaba sumido en su traducción que no se percato que el joven tomo asiento a lado suyo.

Disculpe señor Gennai – el anciano salio de su transe, vio para todos lados hasta dar con Izzy. Al verlo le sonrío

Dígame, joven Izzy -.

Tengo algo que comentarle – el pelirrojo tenia frente a el unos pergaminos – es sobre lo que acabo de leer.

¿Qué es lo que sucede? –

Usted nos platico sobre los "Royal Knight" cuando nos conoció, ¿recuerda? – el anciano asintió, el joven prosiguió – bueno nos platico que eran valerosos y que combatieron en la batalla final contra los verdaderos Dark Master.

¿Qué hay con ello? –

Nunca nos dijo que no todos pelearon en esa batalla – Gennai bajo su cabeza, "Con que ya encontró ese pergamino" pensó el hechicero – Varios de los "Royal Knight" fallecieron antes de este evento.

Así viene escrito en los textos –

¿Por qué no nos comento esto? –

Porque no quería que pensaran que compartirían el mismo destino que sus antecesores – el anciano con sus manos jugaba con una de las rocas – y no era un momento para decirles algo que podría bajar el animo.

Eso si lo entiendo – Izzy vio los pergaminos en la mesa – el texto no menciona quienes son los que cayeron. ¿Usted sabrá?

No – Gennai dejo la roca en la mesa junto a la otra – no hay un texto que especifique eso.

Ya veo –

No te preocupes, como te dije no compartirán el mismo destino – el anciano entendió que Izzy quería saber si su antecesor fue uno de los que cayó – Cada quien tiene su propio camino joven Izzy, nunca lo olvides. Cada uno forja su propio destino.

Si señor Gennai – el pelirrojo despego la vista de los pergamino y se noto mas animado – Es muy interesante la historia del pasado. Pero aun es mas la historia de los antiguos elegidos.

Eso es muy cierto – el anciano sonrío. Wizardmon aviso que ya había desayuno. Ambos fueron al llamado del digimon.

(-)

La tarde llego. El sol ya se estaba ubicando en las montañas del oeste. Una joven de cabello obscuro corría por uno de los largos pasillos con un hermoso vestido blanco en sus manos. El mismo que se había probado días antes la princesa. El tiempo era oro y doblando en una esquina la joven patino pero no era el momento para detenerse. Siguió su camino al recuperar el equilibrio y entro en la puerta que daba a una habitación donde preparaban a la princesa Yagami. Kari enseguida fue ayudada a ponerse su vestido, le colocaron un par de adornos en su cabello. La perfumaron. Le acomodaron bien el vestido. La dejaron verse en un espejo de cuerpo completo y al ver su reflejo, Kari sonrío. Era el momento de ir al gran salón donde vería a su prometido.

Por otra parte T.K se arreglaba. Junto a el se hallaba un señor el cual le había confeccionado el traje que usaría esa tarde. El rubio se miraba por un espejo dividido en tres. Uno le dejaba ver el frente de su cuerpo. Los otros dos sus costados. El señor tomo una botella con un líquido dorado. Puso algo en las muñecas del rubio. T.K froto las muñecas y se las paso por su barbilla y mentón. El aroma envolvió la habitación. Era una de las fragancias más caras y exclusivas del reino. El rubio se miro de nuevo en el espejo. El señor le coloco una flor de "Anali", la más bella flor que crecía cerca de la capital. Sus pétalos eran suaves, aterciopelados y de color azul claro opaco. En el centro había un punto de un blanco aperlado. La forma de cada pétalo tenia la forma de curvada. T.K se acomodo mejor su traje y se dispuso a encontrarse con su prometida.

(-)

Tai miraba el horizonte, o lo que se podía ver de el. Una neblina comenzaba a cubrir aquella zona. El príncipe estaba preocupado por el barco que mandaron a patrullar. Hace tiempo que debió regresar. Esto inquietaba al castaño.

Mi príncipe, será mejor que se vaya ahora – la voz de Dai saco de sus pensamientos al Yagami – la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana comenzara en unos momentos. Si se va ahora alcanzara a llegar.

No me puedo ir – Dai miro al castaño entendiendo la razón de el porque.

No se preocupe, mandare un par de barcos a buscar al que no ha regresado – Dai tomo el hombro del rey – déjeme todo a mi. En cuanto sepa algo yo le mando avisar.

Pero … –

Con todo respeto mi príncipe, pero es un momento importante para su hermana – el Almirante vio al castaño de una manera que el príncipe entendió –ella querrá que este con ella.

Tienes razón, Almirante Dai – el castaño sonrío – será mejor que me prepare para irme.

Eso –

¡Príncipe, Almirante! – los hombres vieron a uno de los marinos que estaban a su lado. Vieron como el hombre apuntaba a algo – De la neblina se acerca algo – Tai y el almirante observaron adelante. De entre la neblina una gran figura se acercaba. Al principio creyeron que era el barco que mandaron a patrullar, pero conforme se acercaba el tamaño de la embarcación era muy superior a la de ellos. Tai observo como la figura empezaba a ser acompañada por otras más. Poco a poco aparecieron más y más.

(-)

T.K y Kari se sonreían mientras la castaña pasaba su brazo por el de su prometido. Era momento de salir a lo que seria su fiesta de compromiso. La pareja estaba frente a una puerta con cristales de varios colores. Esta daba directo al jardín. Junto a ellos se encontraban sus digimon. Solo esperaban que las puertas se abrieran y les indicaran que era tiempo de salir para mostrarse a los invitados. Las puertas poco a poco fueron abriendo paso a la pareja que empezó a caminar. Una melodiosa música sonaban mientras ellos salían. Aplausos y voces emocionadas acompañaban la música.

(-)

Cañones y gritos era lo que acompañaba las explosiones que surgían de los barcos que se enfrentaban. La flota Yagami era superada no en numero si no en tamaño. Los barcos enemigos eran de un tamaño superior a la flota del reino de las islas. Tai ordenaba que sus cañones lanzaran sus proyectiles contra un barco oponente que tenían a su costado. El crujir de la madera era el nuevo sonido que se unía a los anteriores. Uno a uno los barcos al mando de Tai eran hundidos.

Se necesitaban dos de la flota Yagami para hundir uno de los enemigos. Era una batalla inesperada. En aquella zona la neblina fue acompañada de humo. Dai vio como soldados del barco enemigo mediante cuerdas de sus mástiles, empezaban abordar su barco. Los marinos sacaron sus espadas y se dispusieron a repeler el ataque.

(-)

El baile dio inicio con la pareja de prometidos. Al compás de la música la pareja se movía. Daban vueltas y se pasaban por toda la pista de baile. Al principio sentían las miradas de los invitados en ellos, pero conforme paso el tiempo, la pareja se perdió en la mirada del otro. Se envolvieron en su mundo. Tanto fue así que no se percataron que poco a poco las demás parejas se fueron uniendo al baile. La pareja era tan feliz en ese momento. Nada podría arruinar la fiesta.

Luego del baile, y un pequeño convivió en el que la pareja saludaba a los invitados, llego la hora del banquete. Antes de iniciar a degustar los deliciosos alimentos que se sirvieron en las mesas, el rey dio el aviso formal del compromiso de su hija, la princesa Hikari Yagami, con el general segundo de la "Guardia Blanca", Takeru Ishida. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. La emoción del momento estaba a flor de piel en la pareja.

(-)

El calor de la batalla invadía el cuerpo de los marinos. El rumbo de la batalla era desalentador para Tai. El buque insignia en el que estaba logro derrotar dos del enemigo. Lograron repeler la invasión de los marinos enemigos. Pero en ese momento dos buques, de los más grandes del enemigo lo empezaban a rodear. Dai preparo a su gente para enfrentarlos. Tai se tomo del barandal de las escaleras que daban al puesto de mando. Los dos buques ocasionaban olas que movían a su navío. Vio como poco a poco sus oponentes se colocaban cada uno a un costado de ellos. De ese enfrentamiento no saldrían bien librados.

(-)

La princesa sintió una incomodidad al notar que su hermano no estaba en la fiesta. T.K estaba hablando con algunos compañeros de la "Guardia Blanca". La princesa fue a la mesa de los reyes. La situación no le parecía normal. Tai sabía que ese día era la fiesta de su compromiso.

Padres – la joven se acerco a la mesa.

Querida, ¿te estas divirtiendo? – la madre de la castaña tenia una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Su padre una de menor dimensión pero con igual significado.

Mucho, se los agradezco – la castaña sonrío a sus progenitores – solo hay algo que me incomoda.

La ausencia de Tai – el rey dejo su sonrisa aun lado y vio a su pequeña hija – no te preocupes linda, tu hermano ha de haber tenido que solucionar algún inconveniente en el "Bloque".

¿Usted cree, padre? –

Claro hija, no te preocupes – el rey volvió a sonreír – tu diviértete en tu fiesta. Ya veras que tu hermano llega de rato.

Esta bien – la castaña no muy tranquila sonrío y se fue con su prometido. La incomodad no desaparecía de su interior.

La fiesta continúo de lo más tranquilo y placentero. Todos la pasaban muy bien. T.K noto en un momento distraída a su prometida. Le pregunto si todo estaba bien. La castaña sonrío y asintió. Comento que no pasaba nada. El rubio no convencido acepto lo que dijo su castaña. Un nuevo baile entre la pareja surgió. Toda aquella tarde, ahora noche, habían bailado. Pero esa canción era una especial. Era la que los padres de Kari habían bailado en su fiesta de compromiso. Los aplausos sonaron cuando bajo la luz de la luna la pareja bailo, uno cerca del otro.

(-)

Bajo la luna pedazos de la flota Yagami, yacían en el mar. Trozos de madera, que alguna vez formaron barcos se dejaban llevar por la marea. Cuerpos de marinos, tanto de Yagami como de los enemigos flotaban sin vida. La neblina se disipo. El viento se aplaco. La marea se calmo. El final de una batalla ante las estrellas se proclamo.


	4. De la calma viene la tempestad

_**¡Seguimos avanzando!. Llega un nuevo capitulo con muchas emoción y momentos tanto buenos como otros no tanto haha. Me da gusto ver que mi historia es bien recibida y con sus reviews hacen que sigua en continuando n.n, eso se les agradece a ustedes que ya mas que mis lectores son mis amigas y amigos haha. Bueno espero gocen del nuevo capitulo y ojala les deje con ganas de mas.**_

**_Blanse: _Saber que mi historia te fascina es algo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo n.n. Y pobre Tai pues esperemos que no se nos pierda en el mar hehehe. Y si la felicidad de Kari talvez no dure mucho hehe. Espero disfrutes de este capitulo.**

**_isabel-takari: _¿Será que lo que leyó Izzy tiene algo que ver con el presente? Muajaja naaa quien sabe. Espero este capitulo te guste mas haha.**

**_Yurimariposa: _Hey bienvenida a mi historia hehe. La platica de Jun y Ken es bueno ver que te gusto, la escribí mientras escuchaba una melodía triste, creo que ayudo hehe. El compromiso de T.K y Kari que bien que te agrado hehe.**

**_Kari-Chan99: _Espero que no te desagradara lo de Tai hehe. Y pues ya veremos como reacciona Kari ante el suceso. Mimi pues aun le falta para regresar hehehe. Espero goces de este capitulo, y que te guste los pequeños momentos de la parejita T.K y Kari n.n.**

**_IVYMON: _Pues la gran intriga aumentara con este capitulo hahaha, se vienen momentos difíciles. Que bien es ver que una de las escenas que escribí con sentimiento sea del agrado haha, hablo de la conversación de Ken y Jun. Sobre la parejita de T.K y Kari espero este capitulo te guste n.n.**

**_Takari121: _Bien, alguien mas que le gusto la charla Ken-Jun haha. Espero que el momento Takari de este capitulo este bien y sea de tu gusto haha. Sobre Tai mi abogado me dijo que no hablara por el momento de el, xD hahaha no te creas, pues ya veremos que nos depara los siguientes capítulos n.n.**

**_patamon takaishi: _Bienvenido a mi historia haha, me complace saber que consideras fantástica mi historia, muchas gracias haha, se hace lo mejor para que les agrade. No te preocupes por no comentar, ya lo has hecho y eso es lo importante haha. Te confesare que ha Cody si busque como ponerlo en la historia pero con tantos personajes que rondaron en mi cabeza que ya no supe como acomodarlo, ya veremos si en el futuro aparece aunque sea como Cameo xD haha.**

**_anaiza18: _No te preocupes, a veces pasa de olvidar la contraseña. Créeme me pasa haha. Bueno espero este capitulo te encante hehe.**

_**Wow que genial se siente escribirle a cada uno por sus reviews, y ahora que son mas soy feliz haha,. En fin a lo que prosigue.**_

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 3: De la calma viene la tempestad

En el puerto de la ciudad Cruz, Kari y T.K se disponían abordar el buque insignia de la flota. "Espada del Rey". Con el sol que apenas comenzaba a salir, el puerto ya tenia mucha vida. El viaje tenía que ser temprano para poder llegar al continente a tiempo. Kari miraba intranquila el mar. T.K hablaba con el capitán del barco. El rey Yagami a la distancia vio a su hija ida observando el mar.

Tranquila hija – el rey paso su mano por el hombro de la castaña – Ya mande haber que paso con Tai.

¿Estará bien? –

Claro, estoy seguro que algo lo detuvo – el rey miro el buque junto a ellos – pero nada de cuidado ya veras.

Eso espero padre – la castaña dejo escapar un gran suspiro – me gustaría mejor quedarme hasta que el vuelva.

Tienes un compromiso que cumplir hija mía – la castaña paso su mirada a su padre – Tai esta en el "Bloque" y yo tengo algunos pendientes que resolver. Tú eres la única de la familia para ir en representación de los Yagami a la reunión en Motomiya.

Eso lo tengo presente padre – Kari tomo la mano de su padre que se posaba en su hombro – pero mi preocupación no me deja ir.

En una semana, los alcanzaremos allá y veras que con nosotros vendrá Tai – el rey miro a su hija de una manera que la tranquilizaba – le diré que deje unos días el "Bloque" y nos acompañe para que lo veas.

¿Lo promete, padre? –

Claro hija mía –

Bien, entonces los esperare con ansias en una semana en Sakka –

Tenlo por seguro – ambos sonrieron. Kari sabia que su padre siempre cumplía sus promesas – bueno es tiempo de que abordes.

Si –

La castaña se despidió de sus padres y subió al navío. T.K se despidió de sus futuros suegros. Y también se subió al buque. Desde arriba la pareja veía a los reyes y damas de compañía de la princesa. Custodiados por varios soldados. "Espada del Rey" comenzó a moverse. La pareja vio como se distanciaban del puerto, hasta que estuvieron en aguas entre la isla principal y la cadena de islas a su alrededor. El viaje a Motomiya daba inicio.

(-)

Sobre la nueva muralla que rodeaba parte de la ciudad, Ken la recorría con mucha tranquilidad. Cada cierto metros se colocaba una torre. En ella siempre había un grupo vigilando las lejanías. El general superior, Ken, andaba cerca de una. Un soldado le hablo. Le aviso que un grupo de personas y digimon se acercaban. Ken subió a la torre. Observo cuando estuvieron cerca que las banderas tenían el símbolo del clan de Sora. Enfrente del grupo la cabellera roja de la joven no pasaba desapercibida.

Abran las puertas – ordeno enseguida el joven. Las grandes puertas de la muralla se comenzaron abrir.

Señor, han llegado antes –

Espero no sea por malas noticias –

Sora y su gente atravesó la gran puerta. Ken los recibió y los guío por la capital reconstruida. Pasaron por angostas calles. La mayoría de los edificios y casas estaban ya reconstruidos. La población se notaba que aun no se acostumbraban de nuevos a su antiguo estilo de vida. Y es que eso cambio después de una cruenta guerra de seis meses. Sora nunca había estado en el reino Motomiya, mucho menos en la capital. Vio a la gente algo desconfiada. Quiso imaginarse como seria ese pueblo antes de la guerra. Siempre los odio, pues eran muy crueles con su pueblo. Quien diría que ahora estaría cabalgando por sus calles en forma pacifica y como aliada.

Siguieron su camino hasta doblar en una esquina y toparse con un pequeño palacio. Ken les informo que era el nuevo lugar que habitaría la realeza por el momento. Ante la entrada todos bajaron de sus corceles, excepto algunos guerreros de Sora, a los cuales pido cuidar las pertenencias que traían.

Bueno si me siguen – Ken hizo un gesto con su mano para que le siguieran. Entraron al palacio. Todo estaba muy bien decorado. Lo primero que vieron fue una gran antesala. El techo se elevaba muy alto – Disculpen pero no los esperábamos tan rápido. Por lo que aun no están sus habitaciones.

No te preocupes, Ken – Sora le sonrío.

¿Cómo les ha ido en la reconstrucción de su ciudad? – Joe vio las pinturas por las que pasaban. Eran muy extravagantes – veo que llevan buen paso.

Si, ya solo nos falta la zona oeste de la ciudad –

Eso es bueno –

Y, ¿ustedes como van con su primer ciudad? –

Algo lento, tenemos que acoplar el terreno a nuestro favor – Sora sonrío al recordar el lindo detalle que su pueblo tuvo con ella.

No quiero sonar mal educado pero, ¿Por qué llegaron antes? –

Si piensas que algo malo ha sucedido te aviso que no es así – la pelirroja vio que Ken relajo su rostro al saber que todo estaba bien – solo llegamos antes para ver si podíamos ayudar en algo.

Se les agradece, pero como nuestros invitados eso no será posible – Joe y la pelirroja le dedicaron una mirada a Ken que le incomodo – Es enserio, todo lo tenemos bien controlado.

Bueno – Joe suspiro – por lo menos podré ayudar con alguien que este mal herido o enfermo.

En eso si necesitaremos mucho de tu ayuda Joe – el joven compañero de Gomamon se gano el respeto de la gente por sus grandes conocimientos sobre la medicina. En el nuevo reino de Ravu, ya tenía varios aprendices. De hecho ya tenia un par, que según Joe ya estaban graduados, y en su ausencia los dejo a cargo de lo medico en la ciudad – Tenemos algunos enfermos que esperemos logres sanar.

Haré lo que pueda –

Ken, ¿Has sabido algo de las Islas? –

Solo que mandaran a Kari y T.K como representantes para la reunión –

Ya veo, espero todo este en orden en el "Bloque" –

(-)

El viento estaba a favor. Las fuertes brisas daban buena velocidad al navío. Parte de la tripulación eran de la "Guardia Blanca" por lo que ya sabían sus deberes y los ejecutaban con buena precisión. T.K se paseaba por la cubierta principal. Los marinos pasaban de un lado a otro. Debían aprovechar el buen clima. El rubio vio como Patamon y Gatomon disfrutaban de la brisas en la cubierta del castillo. El rubio decidió ir a ver a su prometida que se encontraba en el camarote principal. Al llegar a la puerta dio unos pequeños toques, debía asegurarse que su amada estuviera presentable. Ya que aun siendo prometidos, no estaban casados aun para verse en formas inapropiadas. Como una vez menciono Tai cuando el rubio busco a su novia en el palacio, a lo que el príncipe le contesto que estaba en su habitación, le advirtió que tocara antes de entre pues no fuera hacer que su hermana estuviera de forma inapropiada. Después de tocar la puerta, la castaña hablo desde adentro dando el paso.

Hola linda – el rubio le sonrío a su castaña, que desde una mesa al fondo del lugar le miraba alegre.

¿A que debo la presencia del general en mi camarote? – bromeo Kari quien se acercaba al rubio sensualmente. El rubio se empezó a poner nervioso, pero siguió el juego.

Solo quería asegurarme de que estuviera todo en orden, mi lady –

Que mal, yo creí que venia aprovechar la intimidad que me da este lugar – la castaña se pego al rubio. Quedaron tan cerca que T.K sentía la respiración de la castaña. La voz que uso Kari, mas su comportamiento hizo que la sangre del rubio se calentara. Estaba sorprendido de la actitud de su amada. De pronto las carcajadas de la castaña lo sacaron de sus fantasías. La pareja se separo – amor, ojala pudieras ver tu rostro. Esta completamente roja, creo que mi broma te llego de más.

Muy graciosa – el rubio se giro y se tallo el rostro, como si con eso se le quitara lo rojo en sus mejillas – claro que tu broma me hizo efecto, nunca pensé ver esa faceta en ti.

Pues acostúmbrate – T.K rápido giro a su novia y esta al toparse con la mirada azul de su novio le guiño un ojo. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír – y, ¿Cómo va todo allá afuera?

Muy bien, si el clima sigue como hasta ahora creo que llegaremos antes a puerto –

Eso es una buena noticia – Kari volvió a tomar asiento y se ocupo en lo que escribía en un pergamino.

Kari, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo –

Dime, amor – el rubio tomo asiento frente a la castaña. La joven miro a su pareja.

¿Qué es lo que te ha estado preocupando esto días? – Kari sabía que su prometido la conocía muy bien, y que por más que asegurara que estuviera bien, el rubio no lo creería – Es Tai, ¿cierto?

Si, no apareció en la fiesta – la castaña dejo la pluma en el tintero – el no se la perdería por nada. Al menos que algo grave pasara.

Te entiendo – T.K bajo su mirada. La tristeza se dibujaba en sus ojos azules. Kari entendió que ella no era la única que se preocupaba por su hermano. El rubio tenia al suyo muy lejos, en tierras desconocidas. Sin poder tener noticias de el. No como la castaña quien veía a su hermano cada fin de semana, ya a lo mucho cada dos semanas. Kari tomo la mano de T.K. El rubio sintió el apoyo de su amada. El respondió el gesto apretando la mano delicada de su castaña – No te preocupes, Tai esta bien. Seguro tuvo algunas cosas que arreglar y le tomo más tiempo de lo habitual. Suele suceder mucho cuando navegas por mar.

Habla la voz de la experiencia – la pareja se sonrío. El resto del día la pasaron en el camarote abrazados, platicando, durmiendo, pensando en lo que ocurriría en la reunión en Sakka.

(-)

Esa noche en altamar fue tranquila. La mayoría de los marinos descansaban, solo algunos mantenían la guardia y vigilaban que todo estuviera en orden. En el camarote principal, Kari dormía abrazada a su Gatomon. El camarote principal tenía una cama, por lo que el rubio dijo que iría a dormir abajo con los demás, la castaña no lo permitió y le pidió compartir la cama. T.K se negó algo al principio, la imagen de un Tai enterándose de eso no le agrado. Kari le insitillo, dijo que no harían cosas fuera de lugar, con eso accedió el joven aunque en el fondo sintió decepción por eso. Al darse cuenta de lo que pensó, T.K se ruborizo algo, pero al final fue a tomar su lugar en la cama. Gatomon se acostó pegada a su compañera y Patamon se acurruco cerca de la cabecera. La cama era bastante amplia para todos.

La castaña se dio vuelta y no sintió la presencia de su prometido. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, y con cuidado de no despertar a su digimon y el de T.K, se recargo en su brazo derecho. Busco con la mirada a su rubio y lo encontró en la mesa con una lámpara con una vela a medio consumir a su lado. El joven estaba dormido recargado en la mesa, en su mano tenia una pluma y cerca de la lámpara. Se levanto tranquilamente de la cama y fue a donde estaba su prometido. Al estar cerca vio como el joven tenia un pliego de papel, donde estaba escribiendo algo. La curiosidad pudo mas y la castaña con cuidad tomo el papel que estaba siendo aplastado por el codo del rubio. Al tenerlo en sus manos empezó a leer:

_Mi luz, Mi vida_

_Pequeña musa de mi corazón_

_No te alejes de este pobre sin amor_

_Al que le das alegrías, fuerzas y razón_

_Al que curas y sanas su dolor._

_Mi sendero tu has iluminado_

_La vida de color me has regresado_

_Pues mis tristezas has eliminado_

_De mi obscuro trayecto caminado._

_Cuando más he creído estar perdido en la obscuridad_

_Tu luz me ha guiado hasta la belleza de tu alma_

_Como el sol brinda al mundo de calor y calma_

_Tus besos me brindan de fuerza, pasión y prosperidad._

_Tan seguro estoy que eres mi vida_

_Como que el sol volverá a salir por las colinas del oriente_

_Tan seguro estoy de amarte_

_Como que la luna en cada noche danza con el mar._

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la castaña. Sabia que ha su rubio le gustaba escribir, pero le daba vergüenza enseñar sus escritos. Solo una vez pudo leer algo de ellos, y fue en una carta muy bella que le dedico. Ahora al ver el poema, sintió una gran felicidad, apreciaba en cada letra el amor que T.K imprimía en ellas. Sabia que era la dueña de esas palabras, pues no hace mucho el último párrafo se lo dijo bajo la luz de la luna, antes de pedirle matrimonio. Volvió a colocar la hoja en la mesa y con mucha ternura despertó a su rubio. El joven adormilado fue guiado por su castaña hasta la cama, donde ambos durmieron en los brazos del otro.

(-)

El día antes de la reunión, la capital Sakka seguía con sus actividades. Ken pasó la mañana con su familia. Joe y Gomamon atendía algunos enfermos, los cuales eran por complicaciones de heridas en la guerra. Sora y Biyomon junto con algunos de los guerrero que llevo la pelirroja, fueron ayudar en lo que se pudiera en la ciudad.

Al atardecer hubo una gran movilización de soldados en la zona oeste de la ciudad. Ken en su corcel fue al lugar. Los soldados daban el aviso que se acercaba un gran grupo de gente desde el oeste. El grupo iba en fila. Algunos llevaban banderas con el sello del reino de Reon, el cual era un escudo con un estilo rayo que lo partía en diagonal. El nuevo invitado llegaba a la ciudad. Ken fue a recibirlos, ahora acompañado de Jun.

(-)

El buque "Espada del Rey" ya veía la costa del puerto de una de las ciudades de Motmoiya. T.K y Kari la reconocieron enseguida. Hace tiempo llegaban al mismo lugar, pero con una princesa comprometida con el antiguo príncipe del lugar. La ciudad estaba muy diferente, y no solo por que la ciudad tenía muchos edificios y chozas aun en ruinas. Lo que lo hacia mas diferente era que esa ciudad como otras mas, se estaban construyendo los nuevos navíos de guerra para la flota que seria mandada al "Bloque". El mar cerca del puerto ya tenía decenas de barcos navegando sus aguas. Se veían otros tantos en plena construcción.

Vaya, llevan buen ritmo con los navíos – comento Patamon al ver tantos barcos a su alrededor – aun así ninguno de esos barcos y buques se compara al "Espada del Rey".

No hay duda de que este buque es el mejor de toda la flota – Gatomon miro un barco de tamaño medio pasar a su lado. Tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para verlo.

No sean pretenciosos – el rubio acaricio a su Patamon y luego hizo lo mismo con Gatomon. Kari solo daba una risita.

(-)

Era el día de la reunión. Ken estaba en el camino que daba al puerto de donde llegarían Kari y T.K. El joven empezó a ver figuras aparecer sobre las colinas. Pronto vio como la gente de Yagami comenzaba a llegar a la ciudad. Ken junto con dos jinetes más fueron a recibir a sus invitados.

¡Amigos! – saludo Ken. La pareja le sonrío – es bueno verlos después de mucho tiempo.

Lo mismo decimos –

Por cierto muchas felicidades por su compromiso – la pareja no pudo evitar medio sonrojarse – sabia que llegarían hasta estas instancias.

Bueno, es que eso era inevitable – los amigos rieron – por cierto, ¿Ya llegaron los demás?

Si, Sora llego hace días y el nuevo rey de Reon llego ayer –

Vaya creo que somos los últimos –

Son puntuales, eso es lo bueno –

El grupo se adentro en la ciudad. La pareja y sus digimon vieron como la ciudad se iba levantando después de la guerra. Ya no era como la recordaban. Muchas cosas fueron modificadas. Siguieron su camino y pasaron por el antiguo castillo. El lugar seguía en ruinas. Malos recuerdos llegaron a la mente de la pareja. Ese fue el lugar donde todo dio inicio. Prosiguieron y dejaron el castillo atrás para avanzar más y ver un bello palacio. Era el nuevo lugar de vivienda para la realeza.

T.K dio unas cuantas órdenes a su gente. Ken espero y luego se les unió a la pareja. El joven de Motomiya los guío por el palacio. Caminaron por largos pasillos y amplias salas. Caminaron hasta llegar a un salón donde los demás invitados les esperaban. Los prometidos reconocieron a todos, incluso a un joven mayor que ellos, seria de una edad como la de Joe. El sujeto era demasiado parecido al rey Ari, solo que se diferenciaba por su cabellera larga negra en trenza y sus ojos azules. Era un rey Ari joven. Pero era más que obvio pues era su hijo mayor, el que tomo el trono ya que su padre falleció. Ya lo conocían pues hace tiempo fueron a su coronación.

Es bueno ver que ya todos estamos presentes – la reina Jun hablo con voz alegre – bien si me permiten, empecemos con la reunión.

Bien – la voz gruesa, aunque no como Ari, sonó del joven rey de Reon. T.K y Kari tomaron asiento después de saludar a los presentes.

Como sabrán el motivo de esta reunión es para formalizar el nombramiento del rey Nem – el hijo de Ari estaba de brazos cruzados, miraba a todos con sus ojos – Y como el "Tratado de Server" no se tiene el sello y firma del rey de Reon. Necesitábamos juntarnos para que esto se formalice en su totalidad.

Es un gusto tenerlo con nosotros rey Nem – Ken hizo un leve gesto de reverencia – su padre fue un hombre de honor, nos gustaría que el siguiera aquí.

A mi también – el rey Nem parecía molesto – Bien si me dicen donde firmo.

Antes, ¿le gustaría decir algo? –

No – Jun miro algo confundida al rey Nem, pero esto no la desalentó – Bien, ¿alguien quiere decir algo en esta salón?.

Solo darle la bienvenida al rey Nem, quien estoy seguro que es igual de formidable y valeroso que su padre – el rubio miro serio pero educado al rey Nem – espero que podamos ser buenos compañeros de batalla.

Ya lo veremos –

Bueno pasemos a lo que sigue – Jun hizo una seña y un sirviente le trajo un gran pliego de papel. Era donde estaba decretado el "Tratado de Server" – ¿puede firmar abajo y colocar el sello de su reino, por favor?

Bien – el rey Nem tomo el papel y leyó lo que contenía. Al pasar por algo frunció su ceño – dejar todo el poder a la "Orden de los Elegidos" – susurro, el rubio quiso intervenir al escucharlo, pero alguien se le adelanto.

Yo soy parte de la orden, si tiene alguna duda o inconveniente con gusto lo atenderé – Kari hablo y el rey Nem miro a la castaña. La mirada era pesada y directa, Kari se sintió incomoda pero siguió firme. De pronto el rey asintió y dio una media sonrisa – Yagami, ¿verdad?

Si, mi señor –

Bien – el rey tomo la pluma del tintero y puso su firma en el papel. Luego quemo algo de cera roja y con su anillo en el dedo anular puso el sello del reino – esta hecho. Reon sigue firme en la alianza.

Es un gusto – Sora miro al rey. Joe solo observaba todo lo que ocurría – por cierto si quiere conocer mas de la orden aquí tiene a la mayoría para cualquier cosa – la pelirroja paso su mirada a Kari, T.K, Joe y ella.

Me gustaría saber mas, pero por el momento me gustaría conocer los detalles actuales del problema que se nos avecina – el rey Nem seguía con su carácter de parecer molestó. Atendiendo a su propuesta, la reunión prosiguió a contar lo que estaba por suceder en unos meses más.

(-)

La reunión termino. Sora y Joe saludaron felices a la pareja, y les felicitaron por su compromiso. Jun hablaba con Ken y el Rey Nem se retiraría con su guardia. El rubio lo vio que salía por la puerta, fue en su alcance. El rubio tuvo que correr, pues el rey Nem caminaba muy deprisa.

Disculpe rey – T.K. le llamo. El rey de Reon se detuvo y espero a que lo alcanzara – Puedo hablar con usted un momento.

Si –

Bien – T.K veía que el carácter del rey Nem era muy frío – Es corto lo que quiero comentarle, o mejor dicho dejar en claro.

Bien, dígame que le inquieta joven… - espero a que el rubio le diera su nombre. Aun cuando se presentaron antes de la reunión, el rey no se aprendió los nombres.

General Takeru Ishida –

Dime General Ishida, ¿Qué te inquieta? –

Usted –

¿Yo? –

Si, es que quiero saber si podemos contar con usted para lo que se nos avecina –

Acabo de firmar, ¿no? -

Con todo el respeto que se merece, eso no quiere decir nada – T.K miro fijamente al rey. No le intimidaba que su mirada fuera pesada, el tenia que estar seguro que se comprometería con la alianza – Quiero sentir que se compromete de corazón con esto, así como lo hizo su difunto padre.

Ten por seguro que seguiré los firmes pasos de mi padre – el rey Nem cambio su gesto de molesto a uno tranquilo – el confiaba en ustedes y ustedes en el. Y si mi padre confiaba tanto en ustedes así yo igual, espero que ustedes también confíen en mi – estas palabras sonaban sinceras, sin ninguna duda todo lo que decía era cierto. Esto tranquilizo al rubio.

Es un gusto ver que eres igual al gran rey Ari -

Bueno si me disculpa General Takeru, paso a retirarme –

(-)

La semana transcurrió de lo más lento para una castaña. Pero por fin llego el día en que sus padres y hermano llegarían a la capital, Sakka. T.K vio que su prometida estaba ansiosa por que llegara su familia. Paso la mañana y no hubo señal de que alguien llegara a la ciudad. La tarde se hizo presente, pero nada. En la noche Kari estaba con los nervios que le erizaban la piel. El rubio la tranquilizaba. Mandó que le trajeran té de limón con algo de miel, para que se relajara. Le aseguro que al día siguiente llegaría su familia. Pero por dentro el rubio tenía la misma inquietud que su castaña.

(-)

Debemos de regresar, es extraño que no llegaran – Kari estaba desesperada pues habían pasado dos días mas desde la fecha que su padre le dijo que llegarían – algo no esta bien, debemos volver.

Tranquila, linda – el rubio sabia que esto no estaba para nada bien. Pero tenia la duda de si volver o no – debemos de tranquilizarnos y pensar con la mente fría.

Por favor, amor – los ojos de la castaña pedían suplicantes que fueran en busca de su familia.

Puede que ya vengan en camino –

Si es así no los toparemos – el rubio vio un punto a favor de Kari – pero estoy segura que algo malo ha pasado, se que también lo sientes.

Siento lo mismo, pero no me quiero dejar llevar por el –

T.K, creo que si es necesario ir de regreso a las islas – Sora quien abrazaba a Kari apoyo la propuesta de su amiga. La castaña le había contado lo que paso en la fiesta y su sentir, esto hizo que la pelirroja entendiera.

No temas seguir lo que sientes – Joe tomo el hombro de T.K que miraba por la ventana de la habitación. Miraba como la gente pasaba por la calle junto al palacio.

Es que tengo dos sentimientos, uno me dice que es peligroso ir –

¿Y que te dice el otro sentimiento? –

Que debemos ir, me dice que nos necesitan –

No se hable mas debemos ir – Biyomon junto a Sora y Kari dio dos saltitos a T.K.

Si, debemos ir – el rubio se decidió por lo correcto, lo que lo detenía era que no quería poner en riesgo a su prometida, pero al final era su familia y era una miembro de la Orden. Tampoco le podía quitarle el merito de que su castaña también sabia defenderse – Tenemos que avisar a Ken. Tenemos que partir ahora.

Bien –

(-)

El buque "Espada del Rey" volvió al mar. Ahora tenía nuevo tripulantes. Sora y Joe siguieron a sus amigos para brindar apoyo. Mandaron el aviso a su gente con unos jinetes de que tardarían más en volver. Ken no pudo acompañarlos, pues tenía aun al rey Nem como invitado y varios pendientes, pero aseguro que cualquier cosa le avisaran.

Los cuatro días de viaje transcurrieron en un parpadear. Un marino dio mención de que ya llegaban a las islas exteriores. Kari, T.K y los demás salieron del camarote principal para ver la isla que se dibujaba enfrente de ellos. Algo de aquel lugar no estaba bien. Los tripulantes del buque observaban atentos una gran nube de humo salir de aquella isla.


	5. Búsqueda

_**¡Actualización!. Espero gocen el capitulo, estará intenso y emotivo. Lo difícil se acerca, y no será una prueba fácil de superar.**_

**_anaiza18: _En este capitulo veras que ha sucedido en las islas, lo cual no es alentador. No te preocupes por el rey Nem, es solo que su carácter es duro ;).**

**_IVYMON: _Creo que la intriga seguirá con este capitulo que aun cuando veremos que ha sucedido con las islas, no se sabrá que paso muajaja. Lo de Takari es bueno que te gustara n.n, no soy bueno con los poemas pero hice mi intento haha. Espero que Matt y Mimi estén bien haha ;).**

**_Blanse: _Creo que este capitulo te será genial, veras como reaccionara Kari ante los sucesos que presenciara. Sobre Tai pues no se que decir de el muajaja. Gracias por los buenos deseos n.n, espero también te encuentres bien de salud y no te preocupes de que continúe con la historia mientras que ustedes estén leyéndola mis ánimos estarán al full haha.**

**_Kari-Chan99: _Créeme que estas en lo correcto al decir que no te da buena espina lo que vieron los elegidos. Sobre Nem, de tal palo tal astilla hahaha. Que como se me ocurren los nombre?, pues la verdad me siento a pensar y empiezo a leer nombres o a combinar letras y así salen haha, si me gusta se queda n.n. Kari es fuerte esperemos no quede como Jun.**

**_Takari121: _El rey Nem es un hombre de honor no te preocupes por el haha. Sobre las islas hoy sabrás algo más de lo ocurrido, pero no mucho aun hehehe. **

**_Ai Ishida: _Bienvenida a mi fic, espero que te guste. Sobre escenas Sorato si abra hehe, eso es seguro. De hecho en el fic pasado a los sucesos de este hay mas por si gustas leerlo haha. Del michi pues ehehe no se que decirte por lo que le paso a Tai xD. Gracias por las felicitaciones, espero verte en los siguientes capítulos.**

**_isabel-takari: _Esa Kari quien la viera tan coqueta haha. Es bueno que el rey Nem te agradara hehe, y sobre la pregunta hoy tendrás la respuesta¡.**

**_Guest: _Hey gracias por el review y mostrar apoyo por lo de Tai haha. Es un gusto que te gustara el capitulo, y se te hiciera tierno hehe. Este capitulo veras que paso en las islas, espero te agrade el capitulo.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 4: Búsqueda

El buque pasó por un costado de la isla. Notaron que la gran nube de humo era una combinación de varias. Dudaron en si ir haber que era lo que provocaba dicho evento. No fue necesario, una de las ciudades de aquella isla estaba en la orilla, al pasar junto a ella vieron que el puerto, casas y de mas, se estaban incendiando. La preocupación aumento en la gente del buque. Decidieron seguir su camino, tenían que ver la isla principal.

El viaje prosiguió, nada era alentador. Pedazos de lo que algunas fueron barcos se esparcían por toda la zona. T.K vio algunos cuerpos ser arrastrados por las olas hasta la orilla de la ciudad Cruz. Kari se tapo la boca al ver el lugar en ruinas y envuelto en llamas. "¿Qué es lo que había sucedido?". El puerto era inservible por lo que el buque no se pudo acercar a la orilla. Tuvieron que bajar e ir en botes. Cinco eran los que transportaban a parte de la tripulación. Entre mas se acercaban a puerto se podía ver el horror que envolvía la ciudad. Kari tenía los ojos con lágrimas. T.K tomo la mano de su prometida en un acto de soporte. Llegaron a la playa y bajaron de los botes. Lo primero que vieron fueron tres postes de madera, cada uno con un individuo atado a el. La princesa Yagami aparto su mirada de aquello. Las tres personas entre ellos una mujer, estaban con la piel desgarrada, uno no tenia ojos, otro tenia una corte en la garganta. Era desgarrador lo que presenciaban. Decidieron estar en guardia por si aun había alguien hostil por la ciudad. Inspeccionaron toda la ciudad en busca de algún sobreviviente. Las calles estaban llenas de hombre, mujeres y hasta niños muertos. Tal atrocidad, en esa magnitud, nunca se había visto ni en la guerra contra los Dark Master. Y es mucho decir que esa guerra fue la más cruenta en la historia de Server. Pasaban por una larga calle de casas de doble piso. Sora observo como en la ventana de una, en el segundo piso, estaba una señora en una pose en la cual pareciera que quería huir por aquella ventana. Joe por su parte observo arder la mayoría de las casas, y como una se derrumbaba porque sus paredes fueron alcanzadas por balas de cañón.

Al final llegaron a la plaza principal. Todos enseguida apartaron sus miradas hacia otro lado. Ese lugar era donde la carnicería fue mayor. T.K analizo la situación y percibió que aquel suceso despiadado no fue un acorralamiento, mas bien obligaron a las personas a juntarse en ese lugar para luego acribillarlos.

¿Quién puede ser tan desgraciado para hacer tales actos de maldad? – Joe vio como una niña rubia estaba tirada cerca de su madre. Una mancha de sangre se posaba bajo ellas.

¿Será la obscuridad de la que nos hablo Piedmon? – Sora se hinco y junto a ella estaba un joven de cabello rizado abrazado a su digimon.

El dijo que esa maldad llegaría en un año – comento un soldado. El joven soldado sintió nauseas al pasar por un par de cadáveres – Todavía faltan cuatro meses.

Era obvio que no diría la verdad – Sora se levanto y vio como T.K y Kari estaba alejados. La castaña lloraba sin cesar. T.K la trataba de tranquilizar. La pelirroja ordeno a los soldados que buscaran en los alrededores por algún sobreviviente – Joe, ¿Crees que esto llego hasta la capital?

No lo dudo – el joven de cabello azul miro a la pareja de prometidos a lo lejos. Kari parecía sospechar lo mismo que ellos.

Pobre Kari – Sora se agarro su vestimenta del pecho, donde esta el corazón. La pelirroja sentía el dolor que una de sus mejores amigas pasaba en aquel momento.

Debemos prepararnos para lo peor – comento Biyomon refiriéndose a cuando lleguen a la capital.

Por favor no la desamparen – Gatomon quien se acerco a ellos miro a sus amigos – Kari los necesitara mucho.

No tienes que decirlo, Gatomon – Gomamon vio que Patamon llegaba volando con ellos – somos amigos, siempre estaremos juntos.

¡Chicos! – el digimon del rubio les hablo cuando ya estaban cerca – T.K dice que es tiempo de juntar a los soldados y partir enseguida a Odaiba.

Bien –

Gomamon y Biyomon fueron por los soldados. No hubo ninguna persona con vida. Solo un soldado dio la noticia que cerca había unos establos. Aun tenía corceles en ella. Eso era bueno, pues el viaje a Odaiba seria más rápido. Fueron al lugar donde el soldado vio el establo y encontraron cinco caballos. No eran muchos para llevar a todos, así que algunos irían a pies. Por lo visto el viaje si seria largo.

(-)

Lo que en caballo podría ser medio día de viaje, se convirtió en casi dos. El sendero que marcaba el camino de la capital al puerto tenia muchas marcas de que alguien, ó mejor dicho que varios pasaron por ahí hace días. Los pastizales que se ubicaban a las afueras de la capital estaban hecho cenizas. Kari quien iba en el mismo corcel que T.K, se aferro mas a el. Nubes amenazaban con que el día seria nublado.

T.K tengo miedo – la voz de Kari perdía fuerza – no se que nos espera en la capital.

Todo estará bien – el rubio en realidad tenia otro pensamiento, pero no dejaría que su castaña sufriera. Aunque lo mejor seria que la fuera preparando para lo peor – pronto llegaremos.

Ya no se si quiero llegar – la castaña tenia su rostro cubierto con la espalda de su rubio – el terror de ver a mi familia … - la princesa no pudo terminar la oración – no quiero ni imaginarme lo que me espera.

Yo estaré contigo en todo momento, nunca me alejare de ti – el rubio sintió como su prometida asentía.

Más atrás Gatomon y Patamon miraban el sufrir de la castaña. Esto les dolía. Pero no tenían palabras para ayudar a calmar la preocupación de la joven.

(-)

El camino fue largo y cansado, pero por fin pasaban el sendero y entraron al bosque que rodeaba la capital. El rubio era el que guiaba. Pasaron por un doble camino. El rubio sabia que si toma el derecho llegaría al establo donde vivía de niño, el otro lo llevaría a la capital. Tomaron el camino a la capital. No estaban lejos. Poco tiempo después de entre los árboles, la presencia del humo no se hizo esperar. Las malas noticias empezaban a salir. Entre mas avanzaban una nube de humo de gran tamaño se mostraba ante los presentes. La ciudad por fin se dibujo en los ojos de los elegidos, digimon y soldados. Ese lugar que miraban no era la pintoresca ciudad de Odaiba, era más bien una versión mal hecha de lo que alguna vez fue la capital. La ciudad ya no ardía, solo quedaba el humo y la ceniza como marcas de lo que ocurrió. El palacio, la representación de la majestuosidad del reino Yagami, era ahora una simple edificación en ruinas, envuelta en un humo negro. Los jardines chamuscados, las flores pisoteadas, el fresno arrancado. Kari corrió enseguida al interior del palacio. T.K fue tras ella. Algunos soldados entraron a buscar alguien con vida, otros montaron guardia.

La princesa Yagami corría por los pasillos gritando por su familia. Tenia cuidado de no pisar a los cuerpos inertes que se encontraba por los pasillos. Se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres y no los hallo. Fue al estudio de su padre, pero nada. Fue a los lugares mas concurridos por su familia, pero no había rastro de ellos. Solo quedaba un lugar, el gran salón. Se dirigió ahí con mucha velocidad, casi resbala con algo liquido en el suelo, no se quiso a detener a ver que era. Llego a una gran puerta de madera fina, las asas doradas estaban manchadas con sangre. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Abrió lentamente la puerta, dejando ver el interior poco a poco. Lo que se dibujo frente a la princesa fue algo doloroso. Soldados y digimon clavados con lanzas y espadas en el pecho, se posaban por los costados del salón. Paso su mirada hasta llegar al final de la habitación. Se topo con lo peor que pudiera presenciar. Kari corrió por el largo del salón hasta llegar al trono de su padre y madre. Por fin los encontró.

¡Padres! – grito con mucho dolor la castaña. El padre de Kari estaba sentado en su lugar, pero con su propia espada atravesándole el corazón. La madre de Kari tenía las muñecas rebanadas - ¡Padres! – Kari no podía creer que estuvieran muertos. Que los hubiesen matado. La castaña lloraba desconsoladamente, dando gritos de dolor. Al lugar llego el rubio con Patamon y Gatomon. Al ver lo que pasaba corrieron por Kari. T.K la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo lo mas fuerte posible, como queriendo protegerla de su propio dolor - ¡¿Por qué, T.K?, dime ¿Por qué? – el rubio no sabia que decir, y es que no había palabra alguna que pudiera decir para quitarle su dolor. Solo quedaba estar con ella.

Estamos contigo, no te dejaremos – pronuncio Gatomon. T.K acariciaba el cabello de su prometida. Patamon solo ponía sus pequeñas patitas en las rodillas de la castaña. Al poco tiempo, y guiados por el llanto de Kari, llegaron Sora y Joe. Con paso tranquilo se les acercaron a sus amigos. Nadie dijo nada.

(-)

Llego la noche. El grupo de los elegidos se fue a refugiar al bosque, pues no quedaban ganas de estar en la ciudad, además de que temían que pudiera haber enemigos que pudieran regresar a la capital. El grupo levanto un pequeño campamento, todo con cosas que tomaron de la ciudad que sirvieran. En una pequeña casa de campaña hecha por largas cortinas, la castaña Yagami se había quedado dormida. T.K quien hasta ese momento siempre estuvo a su lado, se le quedo miraron con una mirada entre tristeza y amor. Decidió salir un momento para hablar con sus amigos de lo que ocurrió ese día. Al salir, un soldado prendía una fogata, otros dos traían un jabalí, Sora y Joe hablaban retirados del grupo.

T.K – Sora vio como se acercaba el rubio - ¿Cómo esta Kari?

Se quedo dormida, tanto llorar la ha dejado agotada –

Cuanto lamento lo que esta pasando –

Kari no merecía vivir algo así – Joe miro como de entre los árboles, Gomamon, Gatomon, Patamon y Biyomon regresaban con cantimploras llenas de agua.

Créanme cuando les digo que verla de esa forma me duele en el alma – T.K paso una mano por su rostro – su dolor es el mío.

T.K – susurro Sora, en eso de los árboles una figura se acercaba tambaleándose. T.K, Sora y Joe desenvainaron sus sables. Con forme se acerco la figura y fue iluminada por la luz de la fogata, el rubio pudo reconocerla.

¿Naomi? – el rubio guardo su espada, se fue acercando a la chica que seguía tambaleándose - ¡Naomi! – el joven reconoció a la joven quien era dama de compañía de Kari.

General Takeru – la joven pronuncio con voz queda y se desplomo. El rubio fue hasta ella, seguido de sus amigos. T.K tomo la cabeza ensangrentada de Naomi. La joven estaba sucia, con moretones, su ropa manchada de sangre al igual que su frente y se notaba muy lastimada.

Naomi, ¿Qué te ha pasado? –

Las sombras – susurro la joven – fueron las sombras.

¿Sombras? –

General Takeru, debe buscar al príncipe – el rubio arqueo sus cejas – búsquelo, los necesita.

Tai, ¿esta vivo? – la joven asintió, luego tosió dejando salir algo de sangre.

El lidero la retirada de la capital –

¿A dónde fue? – Naomi iba apuntar a un lugar pero era muy tarde, la joven dejo caer su brazo. Naomi murió.

¿Naomi? – T.K miraba como la joven tenia la mirada perdida al cielo – ¡Naomi! – T.K sintió mucha tristeza al verla así. Con su otra mano cerro los parpados de la joven.

Hay que darle sepultura- comento Joe.

Si –

(-)

Los jóvenes hicieron varios montículos de tierra. En uno de ellos se encontraba Naomi. Los otros lo hicieron en memoria de los demás fallecidos, a quienes no podrían dar sepultura por la situación de peligro que pudiera haber. Al terminar los montículos, los jóvenes y sus digimon mantuvieron silencio por respeto. Al ser más factible que el enemigo siguiera en la isla, avisaron al campamento que debería de haber doble guardia y toda la noche. Sora y Joe serian los primeros en montar la vigilancia. Pidieron a Biyomon que debes en cuando por las copas de los árboles cuidara las cercanías.

(-)

El amanecer volvió a las islas. Kari abrió poco a poco sus ojos, no recordaba nada por estar aun adormilada. Al despabilarse recordó el horror que vivió el día anterior. Quiso volver a llorar pero ya ni una lágrima salía de sus ojos. Se levanto de lo que era su cama improvisada, un conjunto de sabanas. Salio de la casa de campaña y vio como algunos soldados se alistaban para partir. La castaña vio a T.K charlando con Sora, se dirigió hacia ellos.

Kari, ¿Cómo estas pequeña? – Sora se acerco a la castaña y la abrazo acompañado con un beso en la frente. Kari se mantuvo seria – Tenemos noticias que pueden alegrarte aunque sea un poco.

¿Qué es? – los ojos de la castaña paso de Sora a un T.K quien le miraba esperanzado.

Puede que Tai este vivo – soltó el rubio, Kari compartió un leve destello de alegría y esperanza.

¿Dónde esta?, debemos ir por el –

Tranquila – Sora seguía abrazando a la castaña – enseguida irán en su búsqueda.

¿Irán? –

Si, yo y unos cuantos soldados partiremos a las Montañas – T.K ajustaba el asiento de su corcel – Sospecho que ahí lo hallaremos, en la cadena de cavernas.

Déjame acompañarlos – propuso la castaña. T.K negó con la cabeza.

Deja que ellos vayan – Sora miro a su amiga –se moverán mas rápido y saben que hacer para no ser detectado en caso de que el enemigo este rondando por ahí.

Te prometo traer a tu hermano, Kari – T.K subió al caballo, dio la orden a los otros de que partirían en su búsqueda.

No te expongas, también quiero que tu regreses – la mirada de la pareja chocaron. La castaña sabía que su rubio haría todo para encontrar a su hermano, tanto por encontrar a su amigo como para que ella ya no sufriera. Pero tampoco quería que al hacerlo arriesgara su vida – Los estaré esperando, amor.

Volveremos pronto – T.K emprendió el viaje. Patamon voló hasta la cabeza del rubio y otros tres soldados, de los cuales solo uno tenia compañero digimon, siguieron a su general. La esperanza de que Tai estuviera vivo eran grandes. El rubio tenía el presentimiento de que lo encontraría, y que estaría con bien. "Aguanta Tai, vamos por ti".


	6. Un sujeto misterioso

_**¡Actualización!. El capitulo anterior fue intenso, con escenas fuertes y momentos tristes. Trate de llevar lo mejor posible el capitulo y describir lo necesario, espero y que se por sus reviews les gusto el capitulo. Con la posibilidad de un Tai este vivo empezamos este capitulo que espero sea aun mejor que los anteriores n.n, y veremos como toman el final haha, el cual tiene una sorpresa creo yo hehe. Una cosa mas antes de pasar a lo siguiente, me gustaría que por favor me pusieran su seudónimo los que son "Guest" para identificarlos haha, por favor.**_

**_anaiza18: _Se que es fue un capitulo triste y espero haber llevado bien las escenas hehe, sobre Tai es bueno ver que pueda ser que este por algún lugar de la isla.**

**_IVYMON: _Genial¡, es bueno ver que te gusto el capitulo n.n, y si fue un momento muy triste, pero la esperanza de que Tai esta vivo es bueno haha. Veremos si T.K lo logra encontrar y que pasara después de eso hehe. **

**_Blanse: _El "pues" de que te gusto mi capitulo lo sentí algo incomodo haha, espero que no te haya defraudado con el capitulo hahaha. Sobre Tai confiemos en que todo salga bien haha, y es bueno ver que estas contenta para eso es la vida vivirla al máximo y felices haha. Si ya nos cambiaron la forma de poner reviews también me he sacado de onda, y bueno cuídate nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**_Takari121: _Pobre de Kari, nadie debería de sufrir lo que le paso. Espero haber llevado bien el capitulo hehe, y creo que el que sintieras que llorabas es algo bueno porque puedo hacer sentir a mis lectores algo hehe. Espero goces este capitulo n.n.**

**_isabel-takari: _Es bueno ver que logro hacerlos sentir aunque sea algo en mi historia hehe. Bueno ahora veremos lo que pasara con un T.K buscando a Tai y una Kari dolida, espero te guste el capitulo y el rumbo que tomara.**

**_Guest: _Es bueno ver que Tai este vivo, y ya veremos que pasa en este capitulo hehehe. Es algo horrible ver seres queridos como lo hizo Kari, y es que perderlos de cualquier forma es muy triste. Pero como dices Kari tiene a T.K y sus amigos =D. **

**_NagatoYuki-chan: _Hey me da un gusto enorme que por fin nos alcanzaras en la historia hahaha. Te doy la bienvenida en esta tercera parte haha. Espero esta tercera parte te guste como las anteriores, sobre los ánimos no hay de que =D.**

**_Aoki ReikaHikari: _Si que Kari sufrió mucho, y reitero que es bueno ver que mi historia les provoca emociones, aunque sea de asco hahaha. No soy de los que adelantan sobre la historia por lo que solo diré que tienes razón, sin Tai seria mas difícil derrotar la obscuridad hahaha.**

**Bueno espero poder tener unos, que serán buenos mmm, unos 7 reviews para actualizar hahaha. Espero que sean pronto porque lo mas seguro es que después del siguiente capitulo me tarde un poco mas de una semana para actualizar. En fin disfruten el capitulo, les mando saludos a todos.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 5: Un sujeto misterioso.

Tenían medio día en búsqueda de Tai. T.K y su grupo estaban investigando en otra cueva, no quería meterse en la cadena pues seria fácil perderse. No las conocía bien como su hermano para aventurarse en ellas. Pero como iba la búsqueda ya se estaba convirtiendo en una opción. El rubio gritaba el nombre de su amigo, con pausas entre llamada para dejar a una posible respuesta.

Señor, creo que tendremos que entrar a las cadenas –

Pues no queda de otra – el rubio se notaba dudoso, ese lugar era muy amplio y salir de hay podría tomar mucho.

Venga, T.K – Patamon elevaba el vuelo de la cabeza del rubio – hay mas que ganar que perder. Si encontramos a Tai, el nos guiara de nuevo afuera. El conoce este lugar, es su reino.

Tienes razón, Patamon – la lógica de su digimon era buena. Aunque si no encontraban al príncipe, se las verían algo difíciles – Todos entremos a las cadenas, no se separen y estén atentos.

(-)

El día era muy frío. Sentada bajo un árbol, Kari tenia entre sus manos una taza caliente de té, que le preparo Sora. Gatomon estaba sentada al lado de la castaña. Ambas miraban por donde se había ido T.K. La digimon observo como la castaña movía los dedos sin parar sobre la taza. La preocupación y ansias de su compañera la desesperaban algo, pero la comprendía ya que al día anterior se dio cuenta de que había perdido a su familia y ahora tenía la esperanza de que por lo menos su hermano estuviera vivo.

Retirado de la Yagami y su digimon, Sora y Biyomon las observaban. Ambas tomaban el alimento del medio día. Era un caldo con carne de conejo que preparo uno de los soldados. La pelirroja ya había tomado dos platos del delicioso alimento.

¿Crees que encuentren a Tai? – Biyomon dejaba de lado su tazón.

Tengamos esperanzas de que si – Sora entendía el dolor que la castaña vivía. Ella aun mas joven que la princesa, perdió a su madre. El dolor es indescriptible – T.K traerá de vuelta a Tai y con buena suerte a mas sobrevivientes.

Esperemos –

Joe y Gomamon regresaban del rio cercano. Fueron a llenar las cantimploras. El joven medico pregunto por la castaña, la respuesta fue: "sigue esperando". El joven asintió. Al igual que Sora y Kari, Joe tuvo la perdida de sus seres queridos de una manera muy cruel. Pero el joven de cabello azul tuvo que presenciarlo, es algo que nunca se olvida y te persigue en tus sueños casi todas las noches.

(-)

Ya tenían un rato inspeccionando dentro de las cuevas, pero no había presencia de alguien en el lugar. Los soldados hace varios pasos atrás perdieron la esperanza de encontrar a alguien con vida. El rubio por su parte no decaía, pues sabia que en algún lugar por ahí estaría su amigo y futuro cuñado. Los pasos hacían eco en las paredes del lugar. Gotas de agua filtradas caían al suelo provocando el típico sonido de una gotera. El rubio iba de punta, y al llegar a una parte donde deba en curva, sin esperarlo frente a el apareció un brazo con un cuchillo de guerra en su cuello.

Tranquilo somos amigos – el rubio esperaba de verdad que fueran amigos y no alguno de los enemigos que destruyeron el reino. Del otro lado de la curva salio un Tai muy demacrado, su rostro estaba lleno de suciedad y sangre. Debajo de los ojos se veían ojera, no pareciera que hubiera dormido. En su brazo izquierdo tenia una quemadura que se extendía de la muñeca hasta casi el codo - ¡Tai, amigo!

¡T.K! – el joven sonrío y abrazo al rubio. Agumon estaba junto a ellos, el y Patamon se saludaron – Amigo sabia que vendrías.

¿Qué te ha pasado? –

Es una larga historia – el joven se separo del rubio – será mejor que me sigan necesitamos ayuda

¿Hay más sobrevivientes? –

Si, pero no creas que somos muchos –

(-)

En la capital Sakka los trabajos continuaban. Ken jugaba con su pequeña, pero su mente estaba en las islas. No podía explicarse, pero tenía un presentimiento de que no todo estaba bien. Hace dos días que sus amigos se fueron y sabía que aun no habían llegado a las islas, pero la preocupación ahí estaba en su interior. "Será mejor mandar un grupo de barcos a las islas por si es necesario" pensó el joven Ken. Y es que al ver a Kari tan preocupada era una mala señal. Si algo tenía la elegida de la Luz era que podía presentir algunos acontecimientos que involucraran la obscuridad. Los pensamientos de Ken fueron interrumpidos por un soldado que le aviso que el hechicero Gennai había llegado a la ciudad. El joven enseguida fue a recibirlo.

Señor Gennai, Izzy, es un gusto volver a verlos – Ken tomo el ante brazo de Gennai y este hizo lo mismo. Luego paso hacer lo mismo con Izzy – no esperaba verlos por aquí en estos dias.

Hemos decidido adelantarnos – Gennai se acerco mas a Ken – joven Ken aquí tienen una biblioteca de antiguos textos, ¿cierto?

Claro, señor Gennai – el joven levanto una ceja, el hechicero se notaba algo curioso – ¿En que le puedo ayudar?

Me gustaría ver si me podrían dejar ve su colección mas privada, ¿se podrá? –

Claro señor Gennai, pero no veo para que le servirá ver esos textos viejos – Ken ya había tenido el placer de leer la mayoría de aquellos ejemplares pero no tenían nada interesante. Aunque talvez Gennai le interesaría los textos extraños, los que tenían escritos en un idioma desconocido, explico al hechicero lo que le podría interesar. El anciano sonrío al escuchar esto – ¿Pero para que quiere leer algo así? – pregunto al término de su explicación – no tiene nada importante.

Créame joven Ken, que puede que hallo lo que busco en esos textos que usted dice que tienen un lenguaje desconocido – Gennai vio a Wizardmon el digimon entendió – bueno nos podría llevar a la biblioteca.

Pues no esta aquí, pero los puedo mandar con un soldado –

¿No la tiene aquí? –

No, esta a unos días de aquí – Ken apunto al norte – esta en un lugar escondido, no fue atacado por los Dark Master.

Bueno, entonces partiremos ahora –

Antes señor Gennai, me gustaría hablar con ustedes –

¿Ha sucedido algo? –

Eso sospecho –

(-)

Un grupo de dos docenas de civiles y una de soldados era n los únicos sobrevivientes encontrado. T.K y sus soldados ayudaban a los más necesitados que los montaban en los corceles. T.K vio a Catherine, la rubia fue enseguida abrazar a su rubio amigo. El Almirante Dai era otro de los sobrevivientes. Aun no contaban que era lo que ocurrió, pero es que lo importante en ese momento era ayudar a los sobrevivientes. El rubio aprovecho el momento de hablar con Tai quien se sentó a descansar a lo lejos.

Tai – el joven T.K miro con ojos de compasión a su amigo castaño.

¿Los vio? –

Si –

Hubiese preferido que no lo hiciera –

Pero, ¿Cómo? – T.K no entendía bien la situación. Era todo tan confuso. Como en una semana todo el reino Yagami, por muy pequeño que fuese, cayo en una semana. ¿Y el "Bloque"?.

Llegue tarde para salvarlos – Tai se tapa los ojos con sus manos. Al parecer no había podido haberle llorado a sus padres hasta ese momento – nos tomaron de sorpresa, no fuimos rivales para ellos.

Tai, tranquilo – T.K al ver a su amigo devastado decidió mejor que no recordara en ese momento lo pasado días anteriores – será mejor que nos vayamos con los demás, y de hay tomar el "Espada del Rey".

Si, es lo mejor – el castaño se seco las lágrimas. El rubio jamás pensó que vería de esa forma al príncipe Yagami, líder de la Orden de los Elegidos y dueño del emblema del Valor. En ese momento sintió un hueco en su estomago, recordó a su hermano. ¿Y si no estaba bien?, ¿Estaría en peligro?, o ¿le habría pasado algo peor?. Rápido disipo esas ideas en su mente y pensó positivo, su hermano y Mimi estarían bien. Pronto los vería.

(-)

Gennai e Izzy escuchaban atentos lo que les relataba Ken. El anciano fumaba una pipa mientras comprendía lo que Ken sugería. Izzy se rascaba un brazo analizando la situación. Explico que la familia de Kari nunca llego al reino Motomiya, y que al irse T.K, Kari y los demás, sintió que algo andaba muy mal.

Bueno creo que será mejor cercióranos – Gennai dejo su pipa en la mesa donde mantenían la platica.

¿Qué es lo que hará, Señor Gennai? –

Usare mi clarividencia – el anciano pido silencio y cerro los ojos – necesito concentrarme – nadie hizo ruido alguno. El hechicero se notaba serio y tranquilo. De pronto frunció el ceño y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente. Momentos después dejo escapar un quejido. Al final abrió los ojos.

¿Y? – Izzy esperaba preocupado que Gennai contara lo que vio.

La obscuridad me impedía ver, pero al final logre vislumbrar a un Tai dañado – comento el anciano preocupado – a la joven Kari sufriendo, a T.K ayudando a Tai. Con ellos están Sora y Joe.

¿Hay algo mas? – Wizardmon noto que Gennai aun guardaba algo de lo que vio.

Parece que el reino de Yagami – Gennai tenia la frente sudada y frunció sus labios – ha caído en ruinas – los jóvenes presentes vieron asombrados al hechicero - Las islas sucumbieron ante la obscuridad.

No puede ser, se supone que llegarían dentro de cuatro meses mas –

Parece que se adelantaron –

Tenemos que ir en ayuda – Ken se levanto de su lugar, Gennai e Izzy lo siguieron. Los digimon no se quedaron atrás. Mandarían barcos para sacar a sus amigos de aquel lugar.

(-)

El campamento estaba de lo más tranquilo. Kari y Gatomon seguían en su lugar esperando el regreso del rubio. Algunos soldados daban rondas en las cercanías mientras los demás descansaban cerca de las tiendas y lo que una vez fue una fogata. El clima era fresco, pues las nubes cubrían el sol y las brisas eran constantes y frescas. Sora le llevo algo para cubrirse a la castaña, ella gustosa lo acepto y dio un gracias, pero su comportamiento seguía siendo seco, opaco, triste. En ese momento en el que la castaña se terminó de cubrir vieron como un grupo de varios individuos se acercaban. Para evitar algún susto Patamon llego volando al campamento para dar aviso de su éxito. Pido que fueran ayudar. Kari rápido corrió al grupo que iba a paso lento. Vio a su prometido y junto a el a su hermano. Tai estaba vivo junto con Agumon. Kari no espero más y abrazo a su hermano, el cual se quejo pues tenia lastimado sus costillas, eso no dejo que respondiera el abrazo, ambos hermanos lo necesitaban, lo que estaban viviendo era algo difícil, muy difícil. Joe enseguida fue en socorro de los mal heridos. Primero atendería a Tai, pero este prefiero que ayudara a los demás. Kari y T.K llevaron a Tai a un árbol para que se sentara. Gatomon rápido trajo algo del caldo que había quedado para Tai y Agumon. Sora ayudaba a Joe. T.K ordeno preparar más comida pues la gente que tenía hambre. La sed no era problema, pues en la caverna había un depósito del líquido. Esto les ayudo a sobrevivir. Dai y Catherine eran de los pocos en buena forma como para ayudar a los soldados de T.K atender a los menos afortunados. A lo lejos los hermanos estaban sentados bajo un árbol, era un momento de hermanos que todos respetaron.

¡Hermano! – Kari lloraba en los brazos del castaño. El joven contenía las suyas, debía ser fuerte para su hermana, lo que vio fue algo muy cruel. Incluso el no pudo dejar de llorar a escondidas días atrás – Nuestros padres, están muertos.

Me hubiese gustado que no hubieras visto aquello – Tai acariciaba el cabello de su hermana. La castaña estrujó la vestimenta desgastada de su hermano – tranquila, tranquila pequeña – Tai sentía que su interior desvanecía al tener a su hermana con tal dolor, sumándose al suyo.

No merecían esto hermano, no lo merecían –

Ellos están un lugar mejor, hermanita – Tai con su brazo que rodeaba a su hermana, sin importarle el dolor, la apretó mas a el. Era un momento en que ambos debían de apoyarse.

El resto del día se fue en ayudar a los sobrevivientes. T.K mando a los soldados de su grupo que mantuvieran la mayor guardia posible, ya que Tai dio el aviso de que hace dos días aun había visto a soldados enemigos. El rubio también dio la orden de que dos jinetes fueran al buque y avisaran que estaba bien, que en unos días más regresaban. Deberían de tener más cuidado, al ser un grupo más grande serian fáciles de ver y encontrar. La cena se preparo y la gente se dispuso a comer. Kari ayudaba a Tai pues este estaba dolido y tenía un pedazo de venda en el pecho y otro en la muñeca. Joe se lamentaba no poder ayudar a todos bien, pero necesitaban regresar al buque para tener más suministros. Ese día no fue bueno, pues por las infecciones tenia a tres muy graves y dos fallecieron, esto marco nuevos montículos de tierra juntos a los anteriores. Después de la cena la mayoría fue adormir mientras otros daban su ronda de vigilancia. Un poco alejados del grupo, Tai y los elegidos mantenían una plática, muy necesaria sobre lo ocurrido.

Todo comenzó el día de la fiesta de compromiso – empezó hablar Tai viendo a su hermana y T.K, la castaña estaba perdida en la llamas de la fogata que tenían cerca – desde la mañana estaba con neblina la zona. Dai me pido que me fuera para llegar a tiempo al evento, pero yo tenia mis dudas ya que no había regresado un barco que mandamos patrullar – el príncipe cerro sus ojos para recordar aquel terrible día – cuando decidí ya irme vimos que de entre la neblina salía un barco, pensamos al principio que era el nuestro, pero no fue así. Este buque de guerra era mas grande incluso que el "Espada del Rey" – Tai se acomodo en su lugar sobre el árbol, Agumon lo ayudo junto con Kari – gracias. Bueno, detrás de este salieron más. Una batalla se desato y como sospecharan la perdimos. Uno por uno nuestros barcos cayeron. Incluso el de nosotros lo haría, pero hice digievolucionar Agumon a Wargreymon.

Con esto logre eliminar a uno de los barcos que nos rodeaban – continuo Agumon al ver que Tai le dolía al hablar – el otro se retiro al verme, con esto nuestro barco fue el único en poder regresar a Yagami al día siguiente al evento – todos escuchaban atentos al digimon quien miraba el suelo – al día posterior al que llegamos a Odaiba, la flota enemiga arribo a las islas. Una por una sucumbieron, la ultima fue la capital.

¿Eran muchos digimon? – pregunto Gomamon.

Eran muchos si, pero no solo eran digimon – todos se quedaron pensativos hasta que Agumon volvió hablar – su ejercito se conforma tanto de digimon como de soldados humanos. Y muchos de ellos tienen compañero digimon.

¿Dices que están conformados como nuestro ejercito? – Agumon le asintió a Joe. El joven se cruzo de brazos y movió la cabeza a un lado para ver a sus amigos.

Pero estos soldados son diferentes – Tai volvió a tomar la palabra – pelean sin importarles nada, ni siquiera su vida propia.

Pobres, han de estar bajo el control de alguien – Sora miró sus manos unidas. Recordaba como los Dark Master usaban esa misma técnica. Obligar a personas y sus digimon a pelear por ellos – no concibo que arriesguen su vida por alguien cruel que los obliga.

No es su culpa, están siendo controlados – Biyomon tomo con su ala la mano de su compañera pelirroja – pero debemos rescatarlos, como lo hicimos anteriormente.

Bueno lo mejor será descansar, mañana debemos partir enseguida al buque – T.K se levanto de su lugar – debemos irnos al continente y dar la alarma.

Cada uno de los elegidos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares para descansar. Tai fue ayudado por Kari y T.K para llevarlo a donde se acostaría. Esa noche ninguno de los elegidos pudo dormir. La preocupación de un ejército con tales hombres, digimon y armamento amenazándolos no era grato. Y más al ver el grado de maldad con el que atacaban.

(-)

Apenas el sol salió por las colinas y el grupo emprendió el viaje al puerto donde los esperaría el buque "Espada del Rey". El viaje fue por otra ruta, si es que el enemigo andaba por algún lugar de la isla lo mejor seria no tomar rutas que ellos ya conocieran. El nuevo camino que tomo el grupo seria un poco mas tardado pero mas seguro. Era un viejo sendero que se uso hace mucho tiempo. La gente iba asustada y silenciosa. Los heridos eran llevados en una carreta abandonada que encontraron por aquel rumbo. Los soldados que estaban con Tai, estaban intranquilos, ansiosos de poder salir de la isla. La batalla que tuvieron contra el nuevo enemigo los dejo sin voluntad. Esto incomodaba a un rubio y sus amigos.

El viaje duro dos días, pero todo gracias a la carreta que encontraron, sin esto les hubiera tomado el doble de tiempo.

Ya casi llegamos – aviso un soldado del grupo de T.K. cuando iba a decir algo mas su voz fue opacado por el resonar de cañones. Los elegidos y soldados en buenas condiciones corrieron para ver que ocurría en el puerto. Los civiles fueron dejados bajo la custodia de los soldados de Tai. Enseguida los jóvenes y soldados llegaron a la playa, a las afueras de la ciudad-puerto de Cruz. Lo que vieron fueron como el buque "Espada del Rey" peleaba contra otro buque de velas grises con un dibujo en el centro que no pudieron ver bien. La batalla ya tenía tiempo, y se notaba por el barco enemigo que se empezaba a hundir. El mejor buque de la ahora inexistente flota Yagami salió victorioso. Los soldados junto a los elegidos gritaron de emoción. Del buque enemigo varios botes se alejaban de el.

Debemos ir por ellos – comento Tai con una mirada de odio. El rubio vio al príncipe Yagami y entendía su enojo por aquellos soldados – debemos terminar lo que ha logrado nuestro buque.

Bien – pronuncio T.K pero tomo el hombro de su amigo – pero debemos tomarlos prisioneros, servirán mas.

¿Prisioneros? – el tono de voz de Tai era de incredulidad. El rubio comprendió con eso lo que en verdad quería decir el castaño y era que esos soldados no tomaban prisioneros. Deberían ser tratados igual. – bien lo haremos a tu modo T.K, pero no lo merecen.

Habrá justicia Tai, pero a la buena manera –

Los elegidos, a excepción de Kari quien no estaba en condiciones de pelea y regreso con los demás, fueron a capturar al enemigo. Cinco botes arribaban a la playa. Cada uno con diez hombres. No había superioridad numérica en ningún bando, solo de armas. Los soldados de los elegidos tenían sus espadas y ballestas, además de su armadura. Los hombres que llegaban los miraron y solo con sus espadas se lanzaron en ataque apenas el bote toco la arena. Una pelea se desato, los soldados de T.K al ser de la "Guardia Blanca" dominaron a varios. Al ser hombres muy peligrosos y diestros en batalla, tuvieron que matar algunos y solo quedaban cinco. Al verse acorralado no solo de soldados, si no también de digimon, estos hombres con pinta de no ser soldados en toda su palabra, decidieron quitarse la vida. El rubio quiso detenerlos pero no pudo. No tuvieron ningún prisionero.

Al final nos hemos quedado sin capturar a ninguno – comento Joe al ver a sus oponentes. Estos estaba vestidos con camisas que nunca habían visto de color gris, algunos con chalecos cafés o negros. Solo uno traía pedazos de armadura en su cuerpo de un café obscuro – ¿Así estaban vestidos cuando pelaste con ellos, Tai?

Como ese ultimo – dijo apuntando al de pedazos de armadura – todos usan armaduras de café obscuro.

Son piratas de las aguas sin reflejo – escucharon una voz tras ellos. Con destreza todos los soldados y elegidos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, pero con sus armas listas para luchar – tranquilos, soy un amigo.

¿Amigo?, pero si traes una armadura como ellos –

Ah esto, bueno solo es para camuflarme – el joven dio un paso hacia adelante. Los soldados con ballestas le apuntaron, el joven se detuvo levantando sus manos – no soy enemigo, lo juro – tras el joven salió un digimon, el cual se gano ser apuntado también con unas ballestas – tranquilos es mi digimon Terriermon y yo soy Willis – el joven quien era rubio de ojos azules como T.K. con complexión similar. Al joven elegido de la Esperanza le sorprendió ver alguien con características como el y su hermano, ya que ni en el continente o en las islas lo tenían. Muchos tenían la complexión de algún reino, y eso caracterizaba a su gente, pero en ningún lado había alguien como los Ishida.

¿De donde eres? – pregunto Tai apuntándole con su espada.

Vengo de muy lejos, me he colado en un barco de los "Itrac" – comento el rubio aun con sus manos levantadas – he venido en busca de ayuda – estas palabras confundían a los presentes. Esto podría ser alguna trampa, fue lo que cruzo la mente de todos. Ese rubio parecía sincero pero, ¿deberían de tener cuidado con el?.


	7. Mas alla del Gran Mar

_**Se han completado los 7 reviews y por eso hoy hay nuevo capitulo¡. Veo que les agrada Willis, bueno espero llevar bien al personaje hahaha. La aventura de nuestros elegidos ya dará comienzo, espero emocionarlos con cada capitulo n.n. Por cierto el siguiente capitulo es muy probable que me tarde en subirlo, talvez pase un poco mas de una semana. Si quieren saber mas y como avanzo en mis fics, choquen mi Twitter ;) hahaha que esta en mi perfil.**_

**_anaiza18: _No importa si es tardado el review es igual de importante para mi al ver que me has dejado uno =D. Y si esto se va a poner bueno, ya veremos que sucede con Willis.**

**_IVYMON: _Hubieras pecado y tendrías pesadillas si no leías mi fic, hahah no te creas. Y que genial es saber que desde Uruguay leen mi historia haha, me gustaría un día de estos visitar tu país n.n. Bueno sobre Willis ya veremos que historia nos trae y si ocasionará problemas ;).**

**_Blanse: _Me da gusto que se aclare lo del "pues" y te entiendo a mi me ocurre que a veces no se bien que poner en los reviews haha. Catherine esta bien hehe, solo que en este fic no tendrá mucha participación.**

**_Takari121: _Con el avanzar de los capítulos veremos si tus sospechas son correctas n.n, y lo de Gennai e Izzy si que es interesante haha.**

**_isabel-takari: _Pues ya conoceremos la historia de Willis, por su bien espero no mienta hahaha.**

**_Kari-Chan99: _No se porque pero sospechaba que eras tu la del "Guest" haha, solo que no quise equivocarme y pues deje el "Guest. De Mimi y Matt se que quieren saber de ellos pero todo a su tiempo haha, sobre Willis espero llevar bien al personaje n.n.**

**_NagatoYuki-chan: _Todo a su tiempo, ya veremos que descubre Gennai ;). Por mientras veamos que sucede con Willis hehe. Saludos.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 6: Mas allá del "Gran Mar"

Willis fue tomado como prisionero. Su digimon y el fueron custodiados todo el viaje de regreso al reino de Motomiya. Y así siguió en el viaje a la capital, Sakka. El joven no oponía resistencia. Lo único malo era que en esos cuatro días, casi cinco no habían comido bien. Solo dos veces le habían dado alimentos y todo gracias a una joven castaña que se le hizo muy hermosa, siempre era acompañada por un digimon que nunca había visto y que le llamaban. Gatomon. Esa digimon y uno que se la pasaba en la cabeza de un rubio, que supo le llamaban Patamon, nunca había visto en su vida. Los demás si los conocía.

Al llegar a la capital paso otros cuatro días en prisión. Lo separaron de su digimon para que no pudiera escapar si lo pensase. Cada que podía y veía ha alguien decía que era un amigo que le dejaran explicarse. Pero nadie le hacia caso. Incluso una vez se gano una golpiza pues golpeaba los barrotes, pero fue por perder la calma al no haber comido ni bebido en días. El joven se estaba desesperando, pero que podía esperar después de lo que esa gente vivió en las islas, ese comportamiento lo hubieran hecho en su pueblo, corrección lo tuvieron en su pueblo. Añadiéndole que se les apareció con uniforme de los soldados enemigos, era obvio que lo tuvieran así y desconfiaran de el. El lo haría.

Un día al despertar vio que dos soldados abrían su calabozo. El lugar al tener poca iluminación al sacarlo a la intemperie no pudo mantener abierto los ojos por mucho tiempo. Se tardo en acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz del día. Lo subieron a una carreta y emprendieron el viaje a donde tal vez lo ejecutarían. "Ojala que Terriermon este bien" pensó el rubio. En su trayecto vio como la ciudad estaba siendo reconstruida, vio lugares demolidos, quemados de hace mucho tiempo y mucho escombro. Al pasar por lo que supuso fue un gran Castillo, se cuestiono si estaba en el lugar correcto. Al final sintió que la carreta se detuvo. La puerta de rejas se abrió y lo bajaron los soldados. Le quitaron los grilletes. Le dieron un empujón y la joven castaña con su Gatomon y el rubio del Patamon, le esperaban en la entrada de un edificio alto con dos torres a los lados.

Síguenos – hablo el rubio, el joven enseguida les siguió el paso manteniéndose algo retraído – será mejor que lo que dices sea cierto. Por tu bien.

Cada palabra – Willis sonrió, no sabia porque pero esos chicos le traían mucha confianza. Esperaba que fuera mutuo – estoy dispuesto ha decir todo lo que se de ese ejercito, de donde vienen, que es lo que planean – el rubio extranjero hablaba mucho y siempre tenia una sonrisa. T.K con esa forma de ser del rubio le recordaba a su mejor amigo Carlo – bueno de esto ultimo solo tengo sospechas por lo que he vivido.

Todo lo que sabes dilo en la corte – la melodiosa voz de la joven castaña sonó en el pasillo llegando a los oídos de Willis quien sonrió aun mas – Tu vida depende de que te creamos cada palabra.

No teman por eso – el rubio no podía creer que una belleza así sonara con una voz algo dura y seria, pero si no le engañaban sus oídos también tenia un toque de melancolía y a la vez de dulzura.

El que debe temer eres tu – finalizo Gatomon quien le dedico una mirada asesina al joven rubio, quien sonrió nervioso y se seco una lagrima que caía por su frente.

Un largo pasillo los condujo a una enrome cámara. Fácil podría caber unas doscientas gentes. Willis por el lugar pudo imaginar que se trataba de una sala para juzgar criminales. Frente a el en un estrado se hallaban varias personas. La mayoría las conocía, excepto por la joven del centro, un anciano, un joven de cabello rojo y otro de cabello azul. No pudo evitar sentir una mirada asesina proveniente del joven castaño. El rubio del Patamon se acercó al estrado y miro a la joven del centro.

Mi reina, aquí traemos al joven Willis –

Es el joven que atraparon que dice venir por ayuda, ¿cierto? –

Correcto –

Bien que hable –

Es tu turno – la voz de Patamon advirtió a Willis de que era su momento por fin de hablar.

Bueno, como dije anteriormente he venido en ayuda – Willis dio dos paso al frente. T-K y Kari se fueron a sentar aun lado de Tai – de donde vengo una obscuridad ha dominado todo. Vengo mas allá del mar, vengo de un continente obscuro, donde la maldad reina – Willis aun recibía miradas de desconfianza e incredulidad – no los culpo por desconfiar de mi, y como no hacerlo si venia en un barco de los piratas y traía puesto su uniforme. Pero créanme que fue la única manera de llegar a este continente.

¿Cómo supiste de este lugar? – la voz de Ken sonó en todo el largo y ancho de la cámara.

Yo trabajaba en un puerto – empezó a explicar el joven con voz firme – estaba bajo el mando de un líder de flota. Una vez lo escuche hablar con un superior de que debían de mandar mas refuerzos al continente de "Aporu" – al escuchar esto Gennai sujeto fuerte su cayado, se intereso mas en aquel joven – según entendí querían dominar este continente como lo hicieron con el mío.

¿Has dicho, "Aporu"? – Gennai miro fijo al chico, este le asintió con la cabeza – Interesante.

Al saber que había un lugar libre de la obscuridad y con un ejercito que le hacia frente pensé en venir aquí, para pedir que nos ayudaran y no solo se defendieran – un silencio domino la cámara, Willis veía como algunos del jurado hablaban entre si. Logro apenas escuchar algo sobre la invasión de las islas y de como no eran muchos barcos de guerra los que atacaron – No era ningún grupo de invasión – hablo el rubio volviendo a llamar la atención de los presentes – yo creí que si lo éramos pero resulto ser que iba en un grupo de exploración, al estar en el barco escuche que viajaríamos a otro lugar ha dar un mensaje – el rubio miro toda la cámara y se encogió de hombros. Al escuchar esto los elegidos y compañeros se quedaron intrigados por lo último que dijo su prisionero – aunque no sabía bien a que se referían. Supongo que no estoy en el continente de "Aporu", ¿cierto?.

Déjame decirte joven, ¿Willis? – el chico volvió asentir ante la pregunta de Gennai – que no estas en el continente de "Aporu" – el rubio levanto una ceja – este es el continente de Server.

¿Server? –

Así es –

¡Genial! – exclamo Willis, todos le miraron expectantes – eso quiere decir que hay mas lugares libres del mal.

Por poco no lo seria así – susurro Ken al ver al rubio – Todo lo que dices parece ser cierto.

Y lo es, lo puedo asegurar con mi vida –

¿Es todo lo que quieres decir? –

Mi Terriermon, ¿se encuentra bien? –

Lo esta – Jun miro a su prisionero y con un gesto con la mano, aparecieron dos soldados – analizaremos tu discurso, y veremos que hacer.

(-)

La tarde del día en que fue el juicio del joven Willis llego. En una habitación del palacio real, se encontraban los elegidos y el hechicero. Todos acompañados de sus digimon. Estaban pensando en las palabras que el rubio extranjero había dicho momentos antes. Parecía que era verdad cada palabra que dijo. Sus expresiones se miraban sinceras. Pero, ¿debían confiar en el?.

¿Estamos de acuerdo en que dice la verdad? – Sora vio que todos asintieron – entonces liberémoslo y que nos de información de como pelear contra nuestro enemigo. Puede ser de ayuda.

El lo que quiere es que llevemos la guerra al continente de donde viene – soltó Tai ya mas tranquilo y no con ese odio de hace días – a mi me encantaría ir a pelear hasta allá, pero es muy arriesgado.

Son muy fuertes, no creo que lográramos nada – Joe le ponía una pequeña venda a su digimon para que se recuperara de un golpe que tuvo por un accidente esa mañana.

¿Por qué esperar a que la obscuridad venga a nosotros? – Kari estaba cerca de la ventana viendo las partes lejanas de la ciudad, después volteo a ver a sus amigos – Si hay un lugar que necesita ayuda, ¿Por qué no ir en su auxilio?

Es muy peligroso, la ultima guerra que tuvimos nos dejo débiles – Tai miro a su hermana. La castaña noto como la mayoría no la miraba a los ojos, una forma de demostrar que apoyaban a su hermano. Solo un rubio le miraba directamente a sus ojos y tenia un brillo especial en los suyos.

Kari tiene razón – las miradas pasaron a T.K - ¿Por qué no llevar la lucha a ellos?

Por lo que acabamos de decir –

Si, pero ya vieron lo que ocasionaron unos simples barcos, los cuales no venían a invadirnos – el rubio se acercó a una mesa y se recargo en ella, cruzo sus brazos y miro a sus amigos – yo creo que debemos de llevarles la pelea a ellos, nuestras tierras ya han sufrido mucho – Kari se acercó a su prometido para tomar su mano. T.K tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro – a parte ya nos mandaron la invitación.

¿Invitación? – Ken miro al rubio. Luego de recordó lo que había dicho Willis en la cámara, el grupo de barcos solo fueron a estas tierras a dar un mensaje.

El mensaje fue claro, "los esperamos en nuestras tierras, vengan por nosotros elegidos" – las palabras de T.K hicieron que sus amigos se quedaran pensativos. Tai parecía que sentía algo en su interior que le quemaba, pues se toco el pecho.

Es algo muy arriesgado, T.K – Sora le miraba incomoda pues sentía que las palabras del rubio eran correctas – Debemos meditarlo bien.

Esto tiene que ser rápido, pues no sabemos cuando puedan volver atacarnos – Kari miro a su amiga. La pelirroja asintió.

Lo mejor será esperar a Matt y Mimi – hablo Ken al recordar a sus amigos que fueron por ayuda al continente que menciono Gennai y ahora también el tal Willis.

No será posible – Gennai camino con su callado al centro del lugar – El joven Matt y la joven Mimi aun les falta un par de meses par regresar.

¿Entonces? – Joe sabia lo que se debía hacer - ¿Iremos ha ese contienen obscuro?

Me temo que es lo que debemos hacer – Tai se levanto de su silla – me ha convencido T.K, hay que llevarles la guerra a ellos – el príncipe se veía decidido y con un puño cerrado vio el suelo – demostrémosle que no se deben meter con los elegidos y sus gente.

Emprenderemos un viaje sin retorno – comento Ken viendo a sus amigos, esto fue un estilo de advertencia – Además no sabemos como llegar a ese tal continente.

Tenemos a Willis –

¿Sabrá llegar? –

Dijo que estaba bajo el mando de un líder de flota – recordó Sora quien no estaba ciento por ciento segura de querer lanzarse en una guerra en tierras lejanas, desconocidas y peligrosas. Pero si estaba de acuerdo en llevar lejos la batalla del continente – el podrá ayudarnos, de seguro sabe de navegación, no por nada vendría a pedir ayuda si no sabría como regresar.

Puede que actuara impulsivo – Joe vio a su digimon que ya le molestaba la venda.

No se ve que sea así, mas bien se nota que sabe lo que esta haciendo -

Bien, lo liberaremos y le ordenaremos que nos guíe – Ken vio a todos los presentes - ¿Estamos de acuerdo en ir a una guerra suicida? – las miradas de los elegidos jamás tuvo una convicción mas intensa que aquella tarde. Aun con sus dudas sabían que su deber era eliminar al mal. Y lo mejor seria lejos de donde sufriera su gente.

(-)

Un ruido como un chirrido retumbo en los oídos de un rubio prisionero. Se encontraba dormido, dándole la espalda a la puerta de su prisión. El sonido chirrido dio paso a un sonido de pisadas. Lento abrió los ojos, se giro y observo como los guardias de su calabozo le miraban serio. Tras estos apareció Terriermon. Los amigos enseguida se dieron un efusivo abrazo.

¡Terriermon!, ¿te encuentras bien? –

Si Willis – el digimon de verde claro y algo de blanco, con orejas largas vio a su compañero contento – al parecer los has convencido, nos ayudaran.

¿Cómo? –

Dejen de hablar y síganos – hablo un soldado. Con esto los dos soldados salieron del calabozo y seguidos de ellos iban Willis y Terriermon.

Subieron por las largas escalinatas de tierra compactada y al cruzar la puerta de metal ya se encontraban en un salón menos feo que en la parte de abajo. Siguieron su andar, subieron por otras escaleras, pasaron por pasillos y entraron en una habitación. Al entrar el joven Willis vio a los jóvenes que estuvieron en su juicio. Le pidieron que se sentara y uno a uno los elegidos y generales se presentaron. Le explicaron brevemente la situación en su continente y lo que vino después, con su llegada. El forastero les escuchaba atento, al escuchar lo de las islas sintió tristeza. Le hablaron sobre los elegidos y su orden. Esto emociono al rubio y Terriermon. Le explicaron que su destino era luchar contra aquel mal y que lo ayudarían, pero el tendría que ser de fiar y guiarlos al continente.

Cualquier cosa extraña que te veamos hacer y quedaras bajo tierra – le amenazo Tai al rubio que no le importaba tales palabras, era feliz de lo que escucho y de cómo llevaría la ayuda a su gente.

Lo entiendo a la perfección – el rubio se levanto de su lugar y golpeo la mesa- no se preocupen por mi, yo soy su aliado.

Otra cosa – Tai se acerco a Willis, este dio un paso atrás al verlo amenazador - ¿Sabes llegar a tu continente?

Claro que lo se – sonrío Willis algo nervioso por la mirada de Tai, pero su voz era firme – soy de los mejores marinos en mi tierra, y aprendí bien como tomaron la ruta para llegar aquí.

Bien, entonces empezaremos todo para irnos – Ken dejo la habitación. Con el permiso de la reino Motomiya, alistaría su gente y mandaría avisar al rey de Reon. Eso era lo que faltaba.

(-)

Willis estaba observando como decenas de barcos surcaban las aguas cercanas al puerto. Toda la ciudad estaba llena de soldados y marineros. Caballos, armamento, provisiones todo era embarcado en los navíos. Esas dos semanas se le habían hecho largas al rubio. Vio como había soldados con diferentes armadura, de hecho supo que un rey de otro lugar mando sus tropas. Estaba emocionado de que la misión, mejor dicho la promesa que hizo la estuviera cumpliendo.

(-)

Ken ordenaba lo necesario para el buen embarco de los navíos. Cerca de el estaba T.K ayudándole. Estuvieron dos semanas preparando todo y esperando las tropas de Reon, quienes no tardaron pues ante la amenaza latente el rey Nem siempre tuvo parte de su gente lista para cualquier emergencia. A diferencia del rey Ari, el rey Nem no iría a la batalla. Esto se debía a que el no tenia descendencia, en caso de que cayera en batalla. Lo que hizo fue mandar a su general, Agn. El general tenia bajo su mando ha diez mil hombres. También Sora tenía unos cinco mil hombres en las playas como refuerzo para las tropas de Motomiya, por lo que un ejército numeroso estaba listo para emprender el viaje.

Docientos barcos – comento T.K viendo los navios.

La mayor flota que halla visto en mi vida – Ken vio a su Stigmon y Angemon pasar volando por el lugar – espero que sea suficiente para lograr mantener nuestras fuerzas en ese continente.

Lo lograremos – T.K tomo el hombro de Ken – recuerda que mi hermano traerá mas hombres.

Eso si lo consiguió –

Créeme, mi hermano puede ser muy persuasivo –

Si – susurro Ken. Esperaba que la confianza de T.K en su hermano no fuera en vano.

(-)

Gennai hablaba con Tai y Sora. Les explicaba que el no los acompañaría, pues esperaría el arribo de Matt, Mimi y las tropas que pudieran traer, además tenia que hacer una investigación antes. Les dio una especie de medallón de cobre, en el centro tenia un escudo con una cruz. Les explico que con ese medallón el podría saber como llegar a donde estuvieran. Y que pronto los vería allá.

Cuídense mis elegidos – Gennai se recargo en su cayado, miraba el horizonte del mar – No se que nos depara mas allá del "Gran Mar", pero confío en que saldrán victoriosos una vez mas.

Siempre nos tiene mucha fe señor Gennai – Sora tomo la mano del hechicero – nunca le agradecí, por siempre estar con nosotros.

Nunca lo deberán hacer, joven Sora –

Lo esperaremos del otro lado – Tai estrecho su mano con el anciano y la sacudieron – y dígale a Matt que no tarde, o se perderá la diversión.

Yo le digo, joven Taichi – los tres soltaron una risa, era tiempo de que Sora y Tai fueran a su barco designado, el "Espada del Rey". El hechicero los vio partir.

(-)

La flota consistía en doscientos buques de guerra. Cada uno podía llevar ciento cincuenta hombres, armamento, provisiones, y demás cosas necesarias. La mayoría eran de un tamaño ligeramente menor al "Espada del Rey", quien seria el buque insignia. Varios barcos en sus velas tenían el escudo de algún reino. Para Motomiya, el rostro de un Veemon. Los de Reon, un escudo partido por un rayo. Unos cuantos más solo velas de color beige, representando a los bárbaros. Por ultimo algunos tenían el escudo de Yagami, el cual consistía en un águila con una corona en la parte superior. El viaje inicio, en el buque insignia iban los elegidos. Por parte de Yagami iban el Almirante Dai y Catherine. De los Motomiya el líder seria Ken y Por Reon Agn. El general Rioga se quedo en el reino pues tenia el liderazgo de cuidar de la reina Jun y el reino.

Las tropas del gran ejército de Server de nuevo iban a luchar, ahora se enfrentarían a un mal mayor y poderoso. Por las aguas la flota de Server zarpaba a una tierras desconocidas, el horizonte les esperaba y una nueva lucha daría inicio en cinco meses, que es el tiempo que Willis anuncio que tardarían en llegar al continente obscuro, como el le llamaba. El tiempo comenzaba a transcurrir a partir de ese día.


	8. EL Continente Obscuro

_**¡Hey! ¿Me extrañaron? Haha. Pude actualizar antes de lo esperado n.n, así que aprovechare rápido este tiempo que tengo para hacerlo. Este capitulo me ha gustado como quedo, espero compartan mi sentir n.n.  
**_

**_anaiza18: _Uno no puede confiar tan rápido en alguien, pero Willis sabrá como ganárselos haha. Bueno la aventura en el continente comenzara a partir de aquí.**

**_IVYMON: _Las emociones comenzaran a partir de ahora, y las complicaciones no serán tan fácil como se vera al principio haha.**

**_Blanse: _Espero no te hayas acabado las uñas hehehe, ya aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Espero te guste y te deje aun mas emocionada haha. Gracias por inspiración n.n, te mando saludos.**

**_Takari121: _Bueno hoy veras que sucederá en el Mar obscuro n.n, sobre tus especulaciones ya estamos mas cerca.**

**_isabel-takari: _Ojala que la acción que se avecina te agrade n.n.**

**_Kari-Chan99: _Si ya comenzaron su travesía hacia el corazón del enemigo¡. Sobre que no los maten ha alguien no prometo mucho xD muajaja. Yo también imagino que seria una desgracia vivir en un mundo de obscuridad, y lo veras en capítulos adelante. Sobre Matt y Mimi se que los tengo con ganas de saber que pasa con ellos pero no desesperen pronto llegaran n.n.**

**_NagatoYuki-chan: _Prepárate para conocer un nuevo territorio y sus peligros haha, no coman ansias con Matt y Mimi pronto sabremos de ellos, y es que les tengo algo a ellos preparado ya veremos si sale bien haha.**

**_Alitzel: _¡Bienvenida!, me has sorprendido al decirme que te leíste mis fics en tres días, saber cosas así y que te digan que tu historia es fascinante hace que esto valga mas la pena en escribir haha. Bueno ya no te impacientes mas que aquí esta el nuevo capitulo n.n.**

**_Ishida Mel:_ Me da gusto volver a leer un review tuyo n.n, ya me había preocupado al no ver señales tuyas en ff, haha pero ya has vuelto. Espero disfrutes de este nuevo capitulo, nos vemos pronto ya sea en tu fic o en el mío n.n.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 7: El Continente Obscuro

Medio día transcurrió desde el comienzo del viaje. Los elegidos y generales de cada reino tenían una reunión en el camarote de mando del buque. Entre ellos estaba Willis, el cual comenzaría ha explicar lo que les esperaría en las lejanías. Inicio recordando que el viaje tomaría cinco meses, hasta poder ver tierra. Prosiguió con explicar brevemente como era el continente, el cual describió como sin luz, frío, triste y hasta pronunció demencial. Las nubes en aquel lugar opacaban la luz del sol, solo algunos haz de luz se colaban por pequeñas aberturas que se formaban en las nubes. La tierra en su mayoría era árida, seca. Los árboles eran ásperos, y sin ninguna hoja que mostrara su belleza. El clima casi siempre era frío y lúgubre. La rosas siempre moribundas ya no mostraban belleza, la que alguna vez tuvieron. Después de su descripción empezaría con detalles importantes del enemigo.

Antes de llegar a las playas nos encontraremos con "El Paso" – Willis en un pliego de papel dibujo un circulo grande, en el escribió continente. A centímetros del circulo dibujo uno mas chico, en el puso "Paso" – la isla es el cuartel donde una gran flota cuida el mar. Siempre están protegiendo todo el ancho posible del mar en caso de que alguien se atreva a invadir el continente, los que cuidan ese lugar son los piratas "Itrac" – el joven miro a los presentes y agrego – ellos mantienen un bloqueo, algo como lo que ustedes tenían pero mas eficiente – estas palabras molestaron a Tai, pero Willis no se percato de esto – será nuestro primer enfrentamiento. Pasando esto la playa a la que los llevare esta desierta, no habrá enemigo con quien pelear ó fortaleza que tomar.

¿No hay manera de pasar sin ser vistos? –ha Ken no le agradaba perder gente antes de llegar a tierra.

Me temo que no – Willis con su cabeza hacia abajo negó – solo los llevare por el punto mas débil – los presentes le miraron interesados – y es atreves de la isla, a diferencia de lo que pueden pensar de que es donde hay mas concentración de barcos, pues no – el rubio dibujo una línea – siempre mantienen los barcos en esta línea, creen que es mejor proteger estas partes.

Claro, si reciben una invasión el enemigo pensara que evitar la isla es mas seguro – Izzy asintió al comprender la lógica del enemigo – Pero me imagino que aun así será difícil pasar.

Si – el rubio vio a los elegidos – pero si es cierto lo que pueden hacer con sus digimon, tenemos esa ventaja.

Bien luego de que pasemos ese "Paso", ¿Qué nos espera en el continente? – T.K miro al rubio quien en todo ese tiempo en que había estado hablado no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Kari. Esto le molestaba a T.K - ¿Contra quien nos enfrentamos?.

Si te refieres al líder de todo este ejercito pues te diré que se hace llamar "Emperador" – Willis sintió como su piel se erizaba solo de mencionarlo – es un ser malvado, un hombre temible, es difícil hablar de el sin sentir pavor.

¿Nos estas diciendo que es un humano? –Sora trataba de entender lo que acababa de escuchar - ¿No es ningún digimon?

No, bueno tiene uno – esto ultimo el joven lo dijo sin muchas ganas, como si recordara algo triste – el es el amo y señor de todo lo que esta en el continente obscuro.

Es algo increíble, ¿un humano es el que ocasiona la maldad?- Tentomon hablo por todos, y era exactamente lo que les cruzaba por su cabeza.

¿Por qué se extrañan? –

Es que nuestros anteriores adversarios eran digimon – soltó Kari. La joven estaba vestida con un uniforme como el de T.K pero confeccionado para mujer. Era uno que Catherine le había prestado, y a lo cual el uniforme le sentó bien. Su bella figura no era escondida.

Y ellos obligaban a los humanos que capturaban a pelear por ellos- completo la información Joe.

Pues algo les puedo asegurar – Willis se torno sombrío – los humanos que enfrentaremos y que ya lo han hecho, no están bajo ningún control, ni sus digimon – el rubio se gano miradas inquisitivas – estos hombres y mujeres pelean por el emperador por que quieren, están concientes de lo que hacen. Son personas corrompidas por la maldad de la obscuridad.

Estas últimas palabras dieron fin a la reunión ese día. Los líderes quedaron impactados por las palabras de Willis, ahora no pelearían contra humanos bajo el control de su enemigo. Pelearían contra humanos concientes de que sirven a la obscuridad, incluso el verdadero mal era humano. Esto jamás lo imaginaron los elegidos.

(-)

El cielo se pinto de negro y las estrellas aparecieron junto a una luna llena que mostraba su magnificencia y belleza. Una castaña se encontraba sola en la cubierta superior. Se dejaba cautivar por el sonido del agua chocar con el barco, el aroma del mar, las brisas calidas. Era una noche tranquila y perfecta para meditar. La princesa observaba la luna cuando sintió que alguien se quedaba a su lado. Al creer que era su prometido giro a el con su mas bella sonrisa.

Amor – pronuncio pero al darse cuenta de quien se trataba se avergonzó – oh lo siento pensé que eras alguien mas.

Si quieres puedo ser tu "amor" – comento divertido Willis – lo digo sinceramente.

Eso no es algo propio para decirle a una princesa – Kari se separa seria de Willis, el rubio se le acerca. No dejaba de sonreír.

Solo digo que no me desagradaría ser ese alguien especial para usted, mi lady – el joven de reojo apreció que Kari no estaba cayendo en sus encantos – no quiero hacerla sentir incomoda, solo quiero entablar conversación con usted.

No quiero ser mal educada pero parece que busca otra cosa – Kari se separa de la baranda del borde. Se empezó a retirar del lugar. Willis bajo su cabeza y negaba con ella. Antes de irse Kari volteo al rubio – Será mejor que esta situación no se repita – el rubio giro a la castaña. La joven levanto su mano y en el dedo anular tenia un bello anillo de compromiso.

Ok entiendo – Willis sonrió tímido – no se volverá a repetir, y le ofrezco mis disculpas – Kari asintió y se fue. El rubio se quedo apenado por la situación. El Terriermon del rubio se acercó observando ha Willis triste – no pasa nada amigo, apenas la conocí.

(-)

Los cinco meses de viaje ya se iban a cumplir. El viaje había sido tedioso y peligroso. Los buques de guerra se preparaban pues en cualquier momento llegarían a "El Paso". El avance de la flota se detuvo por unos momentos. Los líderes charlaban sobre la táctica de lo que seria su movimiento en la ofensiva.

Tenemos de nuestro lado el factor sorpresa – comento Agn – podemos mandar una oleada de digimon.

El factor sorpresa no es muy factible – Tai mantenía el equilibrio en las dos patas traseras de su silla, lo cual era muy osado pues el movimiento del navío provocado por las olas podría hacerlo caer en cualquier momento – han de estar preparados, recuerden que somos invitados. Lo que no sabrán es por donde atacaremos.

¡Ya deja de hacer eso! – Sora regaño a Tai al verlo como casi se cae por un movimiento brusco del navío, verlo hacer eso la ponía nerviosa. En respuesta el castaño le guiño un ojo, la pelirroja solo negó con la cabeza pero una media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Pues que invitación tan mas mala – Agn camino hasta un mapa que dibujo uno de los cartógrafos abordo sobre la descripción de parte del continente que Willis le dio – como nos provocan a venir sin siquiera decirnos como llegar – ese pensamiento ya había surgido en la cabeza de algunos. Incluso la idea de una trampa al tener a Willis de "aliado" les resultaba factible – yo creo que ese mocoso es uno de ellos y nos ha traído a un lugar donde nos esperaran y emboscaran – el rubio con el Terriermon a un lado camino directo al general de Reon.

Infiltrar a alguien no es una técnica que ellos usen – Willis no quitaba la vista del general, aun sintiendo ese frío en sus ojos – ellos golpean de frente sin dudar, arremeten contra su enemigo hasta socavarlo y al final dar la estocada final sin piedad – el rubio dio dos pasos atrás sin dejar de mirar al general – si ustedes no hubiesen venido ellos hubieran ido por ustedes y créeme, no hubiese sido nada bonito su llegada.

Ya tuvimos una muestra de su poder – Tai dejo de jugar con su silla, cambio su semblante y se levanto de su lugar – mi reino ya no existe, y no creo que hubiera sido diferente si ellos atacaran hasta el continente.

Estamos a un día del enemigo – Terriermon se subió a la mesa – no es tiempo de dudar, créanos cuando les decimos que somos buenos.

Si no creyéramos que son buenos, no estaríamos aquí – Kari se acerco al digimon y lo acaricio – pero entiende que la duda sigue latente, es extraño la situación en la que llegaron.

Si, es cierto – Terriermon sintió un cosquilleo por la caricia de la castaña. En ese momento la puerta del camarote se abrió dando paso a Ken, su semblante era de preocupación.

Ikakkumon ha regresado – el joven se acerco a donde estaban los vinos – no es muy lindo el panorama – el joven general de Motomiya tomo una copa de vidrio y se sirvió poco vino. Dio un trago y se disponía a explicar la situación que Ikakkumon y su grupo de reconocimiento adquiero – la isla que Willis nos dijo que encontraríamos es cierta, pero no dijiste que la isla estaría muy bien protegida – Ken miro inquisitivo a Willis, el joven no se inmuto.

Creí que venia explicito en mi explicación –

¿Qué es lo que encontraron? – Sora que hasta es momento solo escuchaba y jugaba con su daga, vio a Ken dar un trago a su bebida.

La isla, es como un fuerte – Ken fue a la mesa tomó un pliego de papel, acerco el tintero, mojo la pluma y dibujo – la forma de la isla es peculiar, esta en forma escalonada por una cerro de tamaño suficiente para tener largo alcance – la pluma dibujaba la isla desde un corte transversal – Y gracias a su forma, el cerro tiene divisiones, en cada una tienen cañones y digimon preparados para atacar, además según Ikakkumon apenas y tiene una playa que rodea la isla y es donde arriban los buques – el joven mojo de nuevo la pluma en el tintero y paso a trazar lo que seria la silueta de una persona – una enorme escultura de piedra yace en la cima del cerro, es de un gran tamaño. Algo jamás visto por nosotros.

Es la estatua "Anrq", es el símbolo de la muerte – soltó el comentario Willis. La incomodidad de esto se noto en el rostro de algunos, Izzy en cambio solo anotaba algo en una libreta.

De enemigos, ¿Qué tal? – Izzy necesitaba esa información para poder cavilar un ataque.

Calculan que son de entre cuarenta a cincuenta buques –

Los superamos, eso es bueno –

No Izzy – Tai llamo la atención del pelirrojo – los navíos de ellos son mas fuertes y mejor preparados que nuestra flota – Izzy no podía objetar nada pues Tai ya había enfrentado aquella flota – cuando los enfrentamos en el "Bloque", se necesitó dos de nuestros navíos para hundir uno de ellos.

Eso también comento Ikakkumon – Ken miro a los presente – sus navíos son de un tamaño superior a los nuestros.

Bien – Izzy se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos.

(-)

Afuera del camarote, Joe, Gomamon y varios marinos ayudaban a los digimon acuáticos de la expedición a recuperar energías. De los cielos apareció Angemon y Angewomon, el primero traía a T.K. Al aterrizar en la cubierta principal, los marines anunciaron la llegada del general. Joe fue con su amigo y lo vio todo empapado.

Pero, ¿Qué ha pasado, T.K?, ¿Por qué estas totalmente mojado? –

Digamos que alguien se distrajo y me dejo caer al mar – el rubio miro serio a su Angemon quien se sonrojo, Angewomon se sonrojó – en fin, ¿ya empezó la reunión?.

Creo que si – Joe y Gomamon sonreían al ver la situación de los ángeles – y, ¿Cómo te fue?

Bien, lo que Willis dijo es cierto – un soldado le traía algo a T.K para secarse – hay una gran flota en lo que viene siendo la línea con eje a la isla.

Interesante –

A ustedes, ¿como les fue? –

Igual, lo de Willis es cierto, solo que la isla esta muy fortificada – con esta platica ambos jóvenes complementaron lo que habían investigado. Llegaron a la conclusión de que atacar por el centro era la mejor vía y que Willis decía toda la verdad.

(-)

La puerta del camarote se abrió y dejo pasar a T.K, Joe y sus digimon ya en fase novato. Kari al ver a su rubio lo abrazo, al verlo y sentirlo mojado pregunto el porque, T.K negó con la cabeza y prometió luego contarle. Willis vio de reojo a la pareja como se sonreía. Ya con todos en la reunión, y la información lista, era momento de tomar la decisión del ataque y pasar "El Paso".

(-)

Doscientos navíos en formación de tres hileras, se acercaban a una isla de tamaño pequeño. La descripción que dio Zudomon a Ken era exacta. Una enorme escultura de roca gris se levantaba sobre la cima del monte de la isla. La figura era de un cuerpo humano cubierto por armadura, pero el rostro era una calavera con algunos rasgos humanos pero de la parte superior del cráneo le salían dos cuernos curveados, su mano esquelética estaba puesta de forma que daba a entender que te detuvieras. Era algo tétrico, y más por su tamaño. Proveniente de la isla un sonido como de tambores resonó en todo el lugar. Un pequeño grupo de diez buques de guerra se les acercaba a la flota de Server. T.K, Kari y los demás veían a su enemigo aproximarse. El plan era sencillo, los buques atacarían en pares. Los marinos y soldados con digimon acuáticos seguirían a Zudomon por bajo el mar para flanquearlos. Los elegidos restantes usarían a sus digimon como fuerza aérea.

No hay que confiarnos – la voz de Willis sonaba entre las demás de los marinos que gritaban y corrían para tomar posiciones de batalla – aunque lo piratas "Itrac" no suelen atacar con sus digimon de agua, al ver nuestra estrategia nos responderán igual.

Lo tenemos en cuenta – la voz de Tai sonaba con un tono de rencor – Es tiempo de que paguen lo que le hicieron a mi familia y mi gente – el castaño pidió a Agumon que digievolucionara a nivel Mega – Wargreymon, ya sabes ve por los mas grandes.

Entendido, Tai – el digimon del castaño fue el primero en ir al ataque. Seguido de el fueron Magnaangemon, Angewomon, Gaduramon y Megakabuterimon. La batalla estaba apunto de comenzar.

Ambas flotas se acercaban una a la otra. Los marineros se iban a sus puestos de combate, T.K y Kari estaban en el puesto de mando observando la flota enemiga aproximarse a ellos. Los barcos eran más grandes, robustos y por lo mismo le cabía más artillería. Las velas grises se estiraban por el viento que detenían. Los jóvenes pudieron ver la insignia de los barcos que no pudieron identificar del barco con el que peleo "Espada del Rey" en las islas Yagami. La insignia básicamente era el mismo rostro de la escultura en la isla. El "Espada del Rey" iba acompañado de otro buque, de los grandes, los dos se preparaban para rodear a uno de los buques enemigos. Tai ordeno preparar los cañones, Dai dio el aviso de que todos se alistaran por alguna posible invasión. T.K vio a Kari, la mirada de la joven era perdida, al parecer ver a los enemigos que asesinaron a su pueblo y familia le tenía en shock. El rubio tomo la mano de su amada y enseguida la llevo al cuarto de navegación donde se estaría a salvo.

Quiero ayudar- susurro Kari.

Lo harás, pero hoy no puedes – T.K tomo con sus manos el rostro de su amada y le dio un tierno beso en la frente – quédate aquí, esto pronto acabara – el rubio giro a la puerta donde estaba parada Gatomon – Cuídala.

No te preocupes – con esto el rubio salio del lugar, Kari lo quiso seguir pero su digimon le detuvo el paso.

T.K al salir del cuarto de navegación, observo como el buque enemigo que tenían a lado se comenzaba a hundir. El "Espada del Rey" y el otro buque lograron deshacerse de su primer oponente, pero la tripulación de este comenzó a brincarse a los suyos. El rubio saco su espada, fue directo a un pirata y lo embistió. A su lado estaba Tai peleando feroz contra dos marinos enemigos. De pronto del otro barco que se hundía, de un gran salto, llego a la cubierta del "Espada del Rey" un Gorillamon. Este digimon tenia una diferencia a cualquier otro, su pelaje era sucio y de colores opacos, con ojos furiosos y llenos de ira. El gran digimon se encargo de cuatro marinos del buque sin ningún problema, era muy fuerte. Un soldado con un Armadillomon lo mando enfrentar al Gorillamon, pero no fue rival para el. T.K con su brazalete mando llamar a su digimon. De los cielos llego enseguida Magnaanegemon, el rubio le pidió que enfrentara al digimon. El digimon ángel fue enseguida contra su oponente, el cual le dio pelea pero no la suficiente, el digimon de T.K tumbo al Gorillamon y aprovecho para tomarlo de una pierna y elevar el vuelo. T.K vio todo la pelea mientras luchaba con otro pirata, observo como su digimon mandaba a su oponente al agua.

T.K, te necesitamos – Tai y Dai eran rodeados por ocho enemigos. El rubio corrió hacia ellos y se llevo a uno. Los otros siete se lanzaron contra el castaño y el almirante, pero dos de ellos fueron atravesados por flechas. Giraron y vieron a Catherine con una ballesta de doble flecha, la rubia venia acompañada de su digimon y marinos. Al ver que eran rodeados, los piratas se lanzaron al mar – Gracias Catherine, te debemos una.

Ya van varias – la rubia miro a su tío y sonrío – hemos eliminado toda amenazo en el barco – en eso llego T.K, quien logro deshacerse de su oponente.

Bien – las explosiones de los cañones no dejaban de sonar, al igual que la madera crujir y los gritos le hacían compañía. Dai se acerco al borde y vio como su flota despachaba a la de los enemigos. Aun con la superioridad numérica las perdidas de unos cuantos barcos de su flota fue inevitable. De pronto los barcos enemigos restantes comenzaron a retirarse a la isla, un par fue alcanzado por las fuerzas digimon acuáticas de Server – Esos bastardos se están retirando a la isla. ¡Corran cobardes!

Saben que si nos acercamos a la isla, las fuerzas de tierra nos aniquilaran cuando estemos en su rango de ataque – el análisis de T.K de la situación era mas que certera. Catherine vio a su Floramon con otro digimon ayudar a dos marinos heridos – Esto se pondrá mal.

Pues entonces hay que quitarles su isla – Tai tenía una mirada de desprecio con un brillo de decisión. El rubio vio como el brazalete de Tai brillaba, estaba llamando a su digimon.

¿Qué planeas hacer? – Sora, Joe e Izzy se acercaron al grupo y escucharon lo último.

Destruiremos su isla –

¿Cómo? – Joe no entendía a que se refería Tai, lo que si comprendió era que esto lo tomaba como una venganza – es imposible lo que sugieres.

No, Joe – Tai le miro divertido – no lo es – Wargreymon del cielo bajo de golpe en la cubierta principal, el barco se sacudió – Wargreymon demostrémosle nuestro poder, y que sepan que lo que han hecho no quedara impune.

Entendido Tai – Wargreymon comenzaba ha elevarse de nuevo.

¡Destruye su isla! –

Daré lo mejor de mi, Tai – el digimon elevo el vuelo de golpe y llego hasta muy por encima de la escultura de la isla - ¡FUERZA GEA!

¿Qué es lo que hacen, Tai? – T.K vio como el digimon de su amigo hacia su técnica, pero en esta ocasión la bola de fuego que comenzó de un tamaño normal, el cual siempre mostró el digimon, ahora esa bola de energía crecía y crecía, hasta ser inmensa. Todos lo miraban asombrados, pareciera ser otro sol – Esto es peligroso para ti y tu digimon, Tai – el mar empezó agitarse, el viento era brusco, y Tai se notaba cansado ya que el también estaba dando de su energía para la técnica. Y es que un humano esta ligado con su digimon, eso todos lo sabían. Si bien, en el caso de que uno muriera el otro no compartía su destino, pero si era cuestión de usar energía si afectaba a los dos – ¡Tai detente!

¡Se lo que hago T.K! –

Escucha a T.K, Tai – Izzy puso una mano en un sudoroso castaño. Tai le miro con una media sonrisa – no te expongas, amigo.

¿Qué sucede? –la voz de Kari sonó tras ellos. Todos giraron a la castaña que miraba la inmensa técnica del digimon de Tai - ¡Hermano!, ¿que haces?

Que paguen por lo que han hecho – Tai miro a donde su digimon se hallaba - ¡AHORA, WARGREYMON! – al pronunciar esto el digimon lanzo su ataque sobre la isla. Todo lo que siguió fue una destrucción inimaginable. La escultura fue la primera en demostrar el poder de Wargreymon, estaba siendo destruida conforme era envuelto por la bola de fuego. Todo era consumido por ella. De la isla los barcos sin importarles que la flota de Server estuviera frente a ellos comenzó a huir. Nadie hacia nada más que observar tal acontecimiento. Era impactante. Poco a poco la isla fue envuelta en la destrucción, hasta que una explosión surgió, enormes olas se propusieron y alcanzaron a los buques enemigo que huían. Las olas siguieron su camino y estaban por alcanzar a los buques de Server. Zudomon salio del mar y con su técnica "Señor de hielo" con el cual congelo las grandes olas para luego romperlas con su martillo. Esto salvo a la flota de ser también hundida, como la flota enemiga que se podía ver entre el agua en el momento que Zudomon la congelo. El mar quedo con casquetes de hielo.

Eso fue muy peligroso, Tai – Kari miro molesta a su hermano que cayo al piso en una rodilla. Wargreymon volvió a la cubierta principal y al tocar el piso volvió a ser un Koromon - ¡Hermano!.

Estoy bien, solo me siento agotado – todos sus amigos le ayudaron a ir al camarote, Tentomon y Gatomon se llevaron a un durmiente Koromon. Lo que acababan de hacer fue memorable, peligros pero memorable.

Izzy y Joe se quedaron en la cubierta principal y vieron como la isla estaba destruida, enormes pedazos de la escultura caían a lo que quedaba de la isla, otras caían al mar. Era una destrucción sin precedentes. Los jóvenes no eran los únicos que presenciaban lo que dejo el ataque de Wargreymon, los soldados y marinos miraban atónitos lo ocurrido. Pero en vez de miedo, lo que corrió por el cuerpo de cada soldado, marino y digimon fue emoción, y confianza para continuar una guerra que creían perderían. La moral aumento, pero Izzy y Joe estaban preocupados por el carácter de su amigo.

La flota continuó su travesía al continente obscuro. Según Willis medio día de viaje y estarían en las playas del continente. Los retos que enfrentarían ahí les esperaban. Un nuevo enemigo les tenia en la mira y los elegidos debían ir por el y erradicar su obscuridad.


	9. Los N qra

_**No puedo creerlo, esta historia como va creciendo con lectores, esto da un gran animo para continuar¡. Muchas gracias por darse un tiempo en leer mis historias y dejar un review, hacen que todo esto valga mucho la pena n.n. En general veo que les gusto la parte de Tai, y eso es bueno porque para mi es una de las mejores escenas que he escrito xD haha. Bueno espero este nuevo capitulo les guste¡.**_

**_anaiza18: _Si que T.K se le adelanto por mucho a Willis haha. Si Ken era el emperador de la serie, pero es que la verdad no me guíe en eso para hacer a este emperador, el cual conoceremos a su debido tiempo hehe.**

**_IVYMON: _Pues prepárate porque como dices las batallas ya darán inicio haha. Y si que Tai y Wargreymon demostraron un gran poder n.n. A mi también me dio gusto poder actualizar antes haha.**

**_Takari121: _Yeah¡, si todos quedaron asombrados por tal demostración de poder, pero ya veremos que ocasionara esta situación n.n.**

**_isabel-takari: _Si se arriesgo pero es que tenían una gran rabia dentro de el que explotó al final. Sobre lo de Willis ya veremos que sucede ;) haha. Paciencia con Matt y Mimi, ya pronto llegan n.n. Me gusta mantenerlos intrigados con ellos haha.**

**_NagatoYuki-chan: _Si que se expuso Tai, gracias por el review y espero goces este capitulo.**

**_Ishida Mel:_ Así es desataron la furia del líder Yagami, haha y esto solo es el inicio haha. Saber que mi trilogia es una de tus favoritas, me da una gran satisfacción y hace que todo esto valga la pena n.n. Enserio da gusto que esta historia que tanto me encanta escribir tenga buena recepción.**

**_Lord Pata: _Haha así es, los ángeles andaban muy distraídos y el rubio termino en el agua =D.**

**_Darkblue Ishida: _Que bien se siente saber que tenia un lector que me seguía desde EDLyE: La isla File. Si se que no he puesto mucho sobre Matt y que pues en esta historia ha perdido protagonismo, pero créanme que pronto lo veremos, además de que le tengo preparado algo. Sobre lo de Sora y Tai, tu calmado haha ya que siendo sincero cuando lo escribía no pensaba en algo que los llevara a un romance, lo que quiero hacer ver es que son grandes amigos n.n. Muchas gracias por la felicitación y el buen deseo darme ánimos para continuar.**

**_Wanda-Marie840: _Primero que nada Bienvenida a mi historia¡. Segundo Lopmon saldrá no te preocupes haha, el emperador pronto sabremos mas de el. Davis esta muerto haha, y Cody creo que ya le encontré una aparición en esta historia haha. Espero te guste el nuevo capitulo.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Un sujeto con armadura extraña, se encontraba parado en un bosque viendo como un Airdramon descendía. Como todos los digimon de ese lugar, sus colores eran sin vida, opacos. Sobre el digimon iba otro sujeto con la armadura de los "Itrac".

¿A que se debe tu visita? – comento el soldado que esperaba en tierra – Tu rostro no se ve alentador.

Hemos sido invadidos – comento con voz quebrada el sujeto en el Airdramon – hemos perdido "El Paso".

Parece que las visitas del emperador han llegado – el sujeto soltó un bufido en tono de burla – pero dime, ¿como es que tomaron la isla?

No la tomaron señor – el sujeto dejo escapar un chirrido en su voz y una gota de sudor recorrió su frente – La han destruido.

¿Destruido?, no te burles de mi – el sujeto miro molesto al pirata.

No es broma señor, literalmente la han destruido casi por completo – el pirata miraba cauteloso aquel sujeto – La isla quedo hecha ruinas, La escultura quedo hecha añicos, todo quedo devastado, y todo por un Wargreymon que hizo un ataque de un poder inimaginable.

Es por que no has visto en acción al emperador – el sujeto le dio la espalda al pirata – vete y prepara la defensa cerca de las costas. Y será mejor que les den la bienvenida como debe de ser a los invitados, ó el emperador se molestara.

¡Entendido! – el pirata ordeno a su digimon volver a elevar vuelo. Mientras el sujeto en tierra caminaba lento pero seguro, esto se lo tendría que informar al "Emperador".

Capitulo 8: Los N´qra

Willis comentaba entusiasmado lo que había hecho Wargreymon a unos soldados que no pudieron ver bien la situación, ya que en la batalla estuvieron en la parte baja del barco donde se ubican los cañones. El rubio presencio el gran poder de los elegidos, y esto le agrado mucho. La esperanza de poder salvar a su gente era real, la duda desapareció. Willis y Terriermon estaban contentos de haber llegado a Server. A lo lejos les miraba Tai con una sonrisa, lo que logro hacer nunca lo hubiese imaginado, pero lo había conseguido y ahora mando una clara muestra de con quien se habían metido. El joven castaño no se percato de que tenía compañía, seguía pensando en lo que hizo con su digimon.

Tai, ¿podemos hablar contigo? – la voz de Joe hizo que Tai viera que sus amigos y hermana estaban con el – Es sobre lo de ayer, en la isla.

¿Qué sucede, amigos? – la miradas que recibía eran serias, pensativas - ¿Hay algo malo?.

Te expusiste al hacer tal cosa – soltó Kari con molestia en su voz – pudiste haberte hecho daño y a Wargreymon.

Yo tenia todo controlado, sabia cuando detenerme –

Pues no lo pareciera – T.K se recargo en el barandal del borde y se cruzo de brazos. Tai le miro molesto al rubio – yo te respeto Tai, y no solo por ser un príncipe o por ser hermano de Kari – el rubio no miraba a Tai, en cambio el castaño no pudo evitar sentir que estaba viendo y tratando con Matt, todo su comportamiento era como el mayor de los rubios. El regaño se sentía igual a como lo haría Matt – te respecto por que eres mi amigo y te admiro, sin mencionar que eres el líder del grupo – T.K paso su visto por todos sus amigos. Tai no sabía que decir – pero ayer no solo te pusiste en peligro tú, también pusiste en peligro a la flota entera. Te perdiste en tu venganza.

Se que me excedí – Tai dio unos pasos para quedar en medio del grupo. Las palabras de T.K eran ciertas, ahora que lo veía la venganza lo cegó y por poco se lleva a todos con ella – les pido una disculpa, soy el primero que debo mantener la calma.

Hermano yo también comparto tu dolor – Kari se acerco y tomo la mano de su hermano – pero la venganza no es el camino correcto.

Tienes razón, Kari – Tai una vez mas vio la madures de su hermana, y su gentileza. Aun con lo que vivió no guardaba rencor, o si lo tenía sabia dejarlo de lado, pues con la venganza no conseguirá nada – De nuevo les pido una disculpa, esto no se volverá a repetir. Lo prometo.

Lo sabemos, Tai – Sora miro con una sonrisa al castaño. Joe le dio una palmadita en la espalda, Izzy le asintió con la cabeza.

¡Tierra a la vista! – grito un marino que estaba en la pequeña parte circular del mástil. El marino apuntaba con su dedo enfrente de ellos. Todos miraron y vieron como se acercaban a una playa. De todo lo que veían lo peculiar era como unas nubes grises muy conglomeradas se posaban por todo el largo de la playa y se extendían hasta tierra adentro. Esto se les hizo conocido a los elegidos. Otra cosa era que el mar se tornaba turbia y no era de un azul vivo, era un azul fuerte y opaco.

(-)

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar a tierra fue patrullar el área en busca de enemigos. Al ver que toda la zona y sus alrededores estaban seguros, comenzó el desembarco. Cuando Izzy bajo del navío lo primero que vio fue la textura de la arena, no era de un café claro como las de Server. El pelirrojo se agacho y tomo un puñado de arena, noto que su color era gris, y su textura pareciera como su tocara cenizas. Willis comento que se deberían de ir acostumbrando a encontrarse con cosas como esa, los paisajes no serian nada gratos, todo en aquel continente no tenia ya vida. Solo se desembarcaron la mitad de los buques de guerra, pues primero tenían que pensar cual seria su siguiente movimiento. Gracias a Willis y Terriermon la búsqueda de comida se facilito, pues ellos conocían bien esas playas. La noche se acercaba y todo ya casi estaba listo para el campamento. Willis andaba por las recién puestas casas de campaña, su Terriermon le miraba ansioso.

¿Qué te sucede, Terriermon? –

Nada, es que estoy algo emocionado pero a la vez preocupado –

¿A que te refieres? –

Por fin llegamos con ayuda, pero siento que algo no esta bien – Terrieromon vio volar dos digimon sobre ellos – me pregunto si todo esto no será alguna trampa.

Yo me pregunto lo mismo – Willis se le hizo extraño que el emperador, caracterizado por conquistar todo en lo que sus ojos posan su vista, no fuera a tomar el nuevo continente llamado Server. En vez de eso solo mando atacar algo de ellos, y solo para provocarlos y traerlos a su territorio. ¿Será porque tendría la ventaja allí? – Espero que todo salga bien, si no me sentiré mal por traer a estas personas a este horrible lugar.

Son los elegidos, confiemos en que con sus habilidades todo salga bien –

¿Willis? – el rubio miro a un soldado que se les acerco. Al escuchar su nombre asintió – le piden su presencia en la junta de los líderes.

Enseguida voy –

(-)

Caminando por un largo pasillo de rocas inmensas, el soldado de armadura extraña se acercaba a una figura sombreada. Recorrió lo que le faltaba de trayecto hasta estar frente a la sombra, la cual creció en tamaño, y junto a el estaba otra sombra pero este era de un digimon. El soldado se hinco y bajo la cabeza.

Mi emperador – pronuncio con voz firme el soldado – he venido con noticias no tan gratas.

Habla – sonó la voz del digimon que se expreso por la otra sombra.

Los elegidos ya pasaron "El Paso" – el soldado subió su cabeza para mirar las dos sombras – me informaron que demostraron un poder sin precedentes con el que destruyeron la isla y nuestras fuerzas.

No esperábamos menos – volvió hablar el digimon – Veremos de que están hechos estos elegidos, veamos si son tan hábiles para llegar hasta el final.

Por lo pronto ya mande al comité de bienvenida – el soldado vio como de la sombra del humano aparecían dos puntos azul eléctrico, los cuales suponía el soldado, eran sus ojos.

La diversión comenzara a partir de ahora – la sombra soltó una fuerte carcajada que erizo la piel del soldado, si con solo su voz tan gruesa y áspera imponía miedo, esa carcajada terminaba clavarte el terror en tus huesos.

(-)

Willis explicaba la situación que se les presentaba. La situación era que a partir de ahora seria ir a pie, y la pregunta era, ¿Qué hacer con los buques?. Willis indicó que los buques aun serian útiles. Propuso dividir el ejército en dos, la fuerza terrestre y la marina. Esto sonó loco para los presentes, pero el joven tenia un buen punto. Saco un mapa con el que estuvo trabajando esos cinco meses junto al cartógrafo. Indico que la flota debería seguir un camino diferente. Con su dedo índice marco la trayectoria que se formaban de anchos ríos y pasaba por grandes lagos. El camino era efectivo para que los buques con su tamaño pasaran por esas avenidas de agua. Revelo que el objetivo seria el mismo, llegar a una ciudad denominada "La ciudad Maldita". Tomar ese lugar seria un fuerte golpe para el ejército del "Emperador", ya que en ese lugar se concentraba la fábrica de armaduras y armamento, además de ser el lugar de entrenamiento para los soldados. Con la flota tendrían aun mayor posibilidad de ganar, ya que después de salir de las avenidas llegarían de nuevo a mar y donde todos los buques de guerra tomarían la orilla de dicha ciudad.

El mayor peligro será después de tomar esa ciudad – Willis pareciera todavía no decir bien a lo que se enfrentarían.

Solo tengo un duda – Izzy miro a Willis – por el trayecto y la ubicación de la ciudad, ¿Cuánto nos tardaremos en llegar a ese lugar?.

Por tierra serán dos meses y medio – al escuchar esto se desato las contras al plan, Tai mantuvo el orden y dejo que Willis siguiera – los barcos harán un mes y medio.

Entonces, ¿porque no todos nos vamos en los buques? – comento el general Agn molesto, pues si podían hacer menos tiempo en los buques para que tomar el camino mas largo – tu plan muchachito es estupido.

No es estupido – Willis miro retador al general de Reon – es necesario hacer esto, en realidad el viaje seria un mes a lo mucho, pero tenemos que liberar algunos pueblos antes, por eso del largo tiempo, sin mencionar que las distancias aquí son muy amplias – el general Agn no dejaba de bufar ante las palabras de Willis – créanme esto servirá, podremos tener mas brazos para pelear si lo logramos.

Es cierto, también hemos venido a liberar a la gente de aquí – Kari miro a los presentes, solo Agn le miro resignado. Los elegidos y generales mostraron su apoyo al asentir.

Es tiempo de liberar a la gente de este lugar de la opresión en que viven – T.K observaba el mapa – marcaste tres equis, me imagino que son la ciudades que pasaremos.

Si, son lugares importantes pero también pasaremos pequeñas aldeas – Terriermon se paso por el mapa y apunto a la cruz de medio – pero en este lugar encontraremos muchos simpatizantes.

¿Cómo sabes? –

Porque ahí nací – comento Willis con un dejo de añoranza en su voz – es mi gente, es una razón por la que he buscado ayuda, ellos la piden a gritos.

Entonces mañana prepararemos todo para partir – Ken miro al general Agn, este ya no dijo nada solo asintió – la flota se quedara un mes y medio en estas zonas, cuidado de no tener problemas.

No se preocupes, nosotros estaremos bien – Dai y Catherine sonrieron – solo díganos que ruta tomar y nos veremos pronto.

Bien –

Se afinaron los detalles de la incursión de los buques en el continente. Willis les explico donde podrían quedarse el mes antes de partir, seria un lugar seguro. El aviso corrió rápido entre el campamento, al salir el sol las fuerzas unidas de Server partirían en su viaje hasta donde se encontrara el emperador.

(-)

Pasaba de media noche. La luna ya era opacada por las nubes grises, esas que nunca se iban. De ves en cuando por una pequeña abertura entre las nubes se colaba la imagen de la luna o una que otra estrella. Una pareja no podía dormir. T.K y Kari sentados juntos en la arena miraban la tranquila marea. Tenían un rato platicando sobre lo que le había ocurrido a la castaña en el ataque de "El Paso", a lo que el rubio le decía palabras reconfortantes. El apoyo de su rubio y hermano era lo que la mantenía cuerda, lo que la mantenía aun en pie. T.K miraba preocupado a su castaña, le acariciaba su mano que se entrelazaba a la de el, mientras ella miraba la danza del mar. Sabia que la perdida de su familia y de su gente había sido un golpe tremendo para ella, no se imaginaba como es que estaría si su hermano también hubiera perecido en las islas. Kari dejo caer una lágrima, recorrió su mejilla y antes de llegar al labio, la perla termino en un dedo del rubio.

Me duele verte así – la castaña levanto su rostro hasta ver la mirada de su rubio, dibujo un sonrisa melancólica. La luz de su castaña no resplandecía como era habitual – Te juro que si pudiera haber evitado lo que paso, sin dudarlo mi vida iría en ello si fuera necesario.

Lo se – Kari beso la comisura de los labios del rubio – pero si dar tu vida fuera el precio, no estaría dispuesta aceptarlo.

Amor –

Lo hecho, hecho esta – Kari miro tierna a su prometido. Sintió en sus pies el agua fría del mar, la marea comenzaba a subir – superare esto, no dejare que mi luz se extinga. No sucederá mientras te tenga a mi lado – la pareja se miro, poco a poco se fueron acercando. La mirada azul choco con la castaña. Los labios rosados de la princesa se fundieron con las del rubio. Un tierno beso, pero con mucha pasión envolvió a la pareja. La intensidad comenzaba aumentar, la necesidad de estar con el otro era fuerte. Cuando el rubio tomo la espalda de la castaña para recostarla en la arena una explosión los detuvo - ¿Qué fue eso?

Sonó como una explosión – el rubio levanto su mirada y vio varias bolas de fuego salir a lo lejos del bosque. Atacaban el campamento - ¡Nos atacan!

¿Qué? –Kari se sentó bien y miro a donde T.K. Las bolas de fuego impactaron en la parte mas cerca del campamento al bosque – Debemos ir ayudar.

¡Kari, T.K! – Llego corriendo Tai con Agumon, Gatomon y Patamon – Estamos siendo atacados, debemos ir ayudar a lo soldados – el castaño miro la posición de la pareja y levanto una ceja - ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Venga Tai no hay tiempo para explicar, debemos ir ayudar- T.K levanto enseguida a Kari y pasaron a lado de Tai, quien seguía con la ceja levantada.

(-)

Las tropas unidas de Server salían corriendo de sus casas de campaña. Como podían tomaban sus armas y se alistaban para pelear. Sora ya tenía a un grupo preparado a las afueras del campamento y se posaban frente al bosque. Poco a Poco se les unían más solados que se colocaban en fila. Muchos ya tenían a sus digimon en fase Campeón. Al lado de la pelirroja estaba Joe, Ikkakumon e Izzy. Birdramon volaba deteniendo la mayoría de las bolas de fuego que salían del bosque. Kabuterimon ayudaba al digimon de Sora.

¿Cuál es la situación? – llego Tai, Kari, T.K, sus digimon y mas soldados que se sumaron a los de Sora - ¿Qué son estos ataque?

Solo se que los solados que patrullaban la zona han desaparecido – comento la pelirroja. Del bosque se escucharon demasiadas voces unidas en un canto. De la penumbra del bosque figuras empezaron a surgir. Eran soldados y digimon, avanzaban en formación a las tropas de Server. Los individuos tenían armaduras negras, cubrían su torso, piernas y brazos. La estructura de sus armaduras era peculiar, algunas tenían marcas rojas en forma de "N". Eran diferentes a los piratas que ya habían enfrentado. Las tropas enemigas se detuvieron frente a las de Server – ya se dejan ver nuestros agresores.

Bien, al parecer el emperador ya sabe de nuestra llegada – Tai movió su cuello en circulo – bueno veamos de que están hechos estos nuevo soldados.

No se confíen – la vos de Willis llamo la atención de todos – Son "N´qra", tropas del emperador y mas peligrosas que los "Itrac".

¿N´qra? – El general Agn miro al rubio inquisitivo.

Es como se les conoce – el rubio llamo a su Terriermon – no tengan compasión, pues ellos no la tendrán con ustedes.

Bien – Tai asintió, debía dejar de lado su venganza y escuchar a Willis que conocía a lo que enfrentaban – General Agn, Ken, ustedes tomen el flanco izquierdo. T.K, Kari e Izzy tomen el derecho. Nosotros tomaremos el centro.

Entendido –

Las tropas se posaban una frente a la otra. La tensión era para las de Server, pues los denominados "N´qra" se miraban crueles, con una mirada de odio y destellos de querer hacer sufrir, las banderas que traían no ayudaban, eran rojas y tenían un círculo negro con una calavera en el centro con dos espadas atravesándola, dicha calavera en su dentadura tenia colmillos largos. Todos estaban en sus posiciones, los soldados con digimon de ambos bandos los tenían en nivel Campeón. La noche era joven, las nubes grises cubrieron todo el cielo. En cualquier momento se podía desatar el conflicto. Los "N´qra" o dejaban de cantar algo en un idioma desconocido, Willis le tradujo a Tai un pedazo: "Somos seres de maldad, no dejamos a nadie en libertad", "Venimos a pelear, y nuestras vidas en batalla hemos de dar".

Escalofriante – comento Sora acariciando su ante brazo con su mano.

No son muy amigables – Willis vio a su digimon – Terriermon es tiempo de digievolucionar.

Bien, Willis – Terriermon pasó a ser un Gargomon. Este tipo de digimon no era común en Server por lo que muchos soldados lo vieron emocionados – Tengo algo que advertirles, lo digimon de nuestros adversarios son mas fuertes de lo que aparentan.

Bien, entonces pasemos al siguiente nivel – Sora vio a su Bridramon en el cielo.

Desde las alturas comenzó una nueva ronda de bolas de fuego. La batalla daba inicio. La noche seria larga, así que era mejor dar inicio a lo que seria una ardua lucha.


	10. Miserables

_**Hey he vuelto¡. Mi tardanza en el nuevo capitulo se debió a que me fui unos días de vacaciones a otra ciudad n.n, pero ya he regresado y les traigo un nuevo capitulo recién terminado y llevo el que sigue a la mitad, les puedo asegurar que el capitulo que sigue estará lleno de sorpresa y emoción, pero bueno no adelanto nada mas haha. Espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste.**_

**_Lord Pata: _Bueno suele pasar que cuando algo va pasar algo lo interrumpe haha, y si Tai fue pasado por alto por la pareja haha.**

**_anaiza18: _Las cosas entre la pareja aumentara de tono lo aseguro haha. Bueno espero que este capitulo te guste =D.**

**_IVYMON: _Si que tendrán una conversación, pero por otras razones. Es un pequeño adelante, muajaja. Lo de Matt y Mimi ese es el objetivo tenerlos intrigados sobre su paradero n.n.**

**_Takari121: _Créeme que el emperador tiene algo mas intenso para los elegidos que la bienvenida haha. Sobre si no los hubieran atacado y Tai los descubre, pues pobre de T.K hahaha, no le iría bien.**

**_isabel-takari: _Exacto ya habrá tiempo del romance, ahora están en una tierra hostil y el objetivo es eliminar al enemigo¡.**

**_NagatoYuki-chan: _No te preocupes lo importante es que dejaste un review haha. En unos cuantos capítulos mas sabremos de Matt y Mimi n.n.**

**_AguusDempsey: _Hola Agus¡, es un gusto tenerte leyendo mi historia =D, me alegra saber que te ha encantado mi fic y que cada capitulo te deja mas enganchada haha. Sobre lo de Matt y Mimi pronto volverán a la historia no te preocupes.**

**_Kari-Chan99: _Hey me da felicidad ver que has vuelto ha dejarme un review haha, y no te preocupes te entiendo, he ido ha casa de familiares sin Internet u.u. Me alegra saber que estos capítulos te han gustado, pero prepárate que los que viene estarán más intensos n.n haha.**

**_Pat-Chan32: _¡Bienvenida!, es un gusto tenerte leyendo mi fic n.n, y mas sabiendo que eres prima de una de mis lectoras favoritas haha. Me pone contento que mi fic te guste mucho y que te ocasione muchas emociones haha. Gracias por las felicitaciones, espero no defraudarte con este capitulo haha.**

**_Blanse: _Te entiendo, eso de estudiar y luego el trabajo si es pesado muchas veces haha. Ojala goces este capitulo n.n.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 9: Miserables.

Cuerpos en el suelo, césped pintado de carmesí, banderas desgarradas ondeando por la brisa, lanzas clavadas en el suelo, fueron el producto de una batalla que duro toda la noche. Las tropas de Server tuvieron la victoria, a un costo alto. Perdieron muchos soldados, caballos, y armamento. Esto no dejo que el plan siguiera su curso. Las tropas se alistaban a partir. Los heridos se quedarían con la flota, y unos cuantos de ella los suplantarían en las filas terrestres. Los elegidos montados en sus corceles comentaban sobre la batalla, de cómo los soldados y digimon enemigos eran muy fuertes. La preocupación abundo en el interior de los jóvenes, el peligro que tenían enfrente era peor de lo que imaginaron.

Disculpen – un soldado llego con los elegidos – el general Ken y el general Agn tienen listas las tropas para avanzar.

Bien, diles que comiencen avanzar – Tai controlo a su corcel, el cual comenzó a girar. El soldado hizo un gesto de respeto y se marcho – Los animales están inquietos.

Algo sienten que nosotros no – Sora acaricio a su corcel. A lo lejos Biyomon regreso volando junto con Tentomon.

Todo esta libre – comento el digimon de Izzy – No hay moros en la costa.

Bien – es tiempo de marchar.

Una gran hilera de soldados, caballería, digimon, armamento y demás cosas, marcaba el comienzo del viaje por la lucha contra la obscuridad. Al frente iban comandando las tropas, los elegidos, Ken y Agn. Junto a Tai se agrupo Willis, quien guiaría el viaje. Tai giro por un momento atrás para ver la flota. Las palabras de Dai resonaron en su cabeza, "Nos vemos en unos días, Príncipe". Estas palabras por alguna razón le sonaron reconfortantes, y es que en el buque "Espada del Rey" queda lo que restaba de su pueblo.

Estarán bien – la voz del Joe llamo la atención de Tai. Su amigo le miraba como entendiendo lo que estaba pensando el castaño – Dai es un gran Almirante, mantendrá a todos a salvo. Además Catherine esta con el.

Tienes razón, pronto los volveré a ver –

(-)

La marcha era lenta, y aun así una semana ya había pasado. Willis pidió que se detuvieran, Tai y Ken enseguida protestaron, el lugar era un campo abierto y serian un blanco fácil. El rubio nativo del continente dijo que confiaran en el, además que no había terreno cubierto a kilómetros de su ubicación. A regañadientes aceptaron y las tropas hicieron un campamento improvisado, pues no duraran mucho en esa zona. Willis aviso que estaban ya cerca de la ciudad "Abeb". La primera en su camino hacia el emperador.

Ciudad Abeb – repitió Izzy marcando algo en su librillo, siempre lo traía para anotar cosas importantes que ocurrían en sus viajes. También tenía muchas teorías y propuestas - ¿Tiene algún significado?

Si, Abeb en idioma antiguo significa "Miserables" – Willis soltó un ruido de su garganta – fue bautizada así después de que cayo en manos del emperador. Esa ciudad es una zona de esclavos.

Supongo que si liberamos a esa gente se nos unirá, ¿cierto? – el general Agn masticaba algo que parecía caucho.

Si –

Bien empecemos con la táctica de guerra –

Primero debemos mandar exploradores – Joe miro a Willis que asintió.

Aunque conozco como es el lugar, necesitamos corroborar las guardia que tiene –

Bien – Ken mando traer a cuatro jinetes. Les dio la orden de explorar la ciudad y sus alrededores – Tengan cuidad de no ser vistos, cualquier ocasión de peligro regresan de inmediato.

Entendido, señor – los solados subieron a sus corceles y emprendieron su viaje.

Mientras nos comentaras que sabes de aquel lugar – Tai miro a Willis serio, en todo este tiempo no se sentía confiado aun en aquel joven. Pero debía de admitir que hasta ese momento era de ayuda.

(-)

Dos soldados de los exploradores se arrastraban por el suelo entre la maleza. Era algo molesto y pesado por su armadura, que aun siendo ligera no ayudaba mucho. Llegaron a un punto donde pudieron ver bien el lugar que atacarían. Lo que presenciaron fue algo desalentador.

No lo puedo creer – comento uno de los dos soldados.

Esto no es nada bueno – el otro soldado pasaba su mirada por la zona. Miraba perplejo un ejército de cientos en su campamento, los soldados tenían la misma armadura que lo que enfrentaron anteriormente, lo que indico que el ejército frente a ellos eran parte de los denominados "N´qra". Tras el campamento estaba un pequeño pueblo, era deplorable todo aquel paisaje. Pudieron ver como la gente era maltratada y humillada por los soldados, la ciudad era ruinas, la gente se miraba demacrada y el cielo nublado por una nubes aun mas obscuras daban el toque melancólico. El soldado pensó que ser llamada la ciudad de los miserables era mas que correcta para aquel lugar – debemos retirarnos antes de que no descubran, hay que informar sobre esto.

Bien, retirémonos –

(-)

En el campamento de Server, los generales entablaban una discusión sobre los N´qra. Tai comentó que deberían de ser más cuidadosos, los soldados del emperador tenían un sentido de lucha implacable e insaciable de sangre. Sora noto que los digimon eran más poderosos de lo que era su nivel. Un Campeón de los enemigos podía contra dos de los de ellos. Agn trono sus dedos al cerrar su puño, todos le miraron intrigados.

Puede que sean mas fuertes, pero tenemos algo que ellos no – Agn vio a los elegidos – la balanza esta a nuestro favor.

No es así – Willis miraba angustiado al suelo. Los presentes le miraron como esperando que compartiera lo que sabia – Aun no hemos visto el verdadero peligro, el brazo de hierro del Emperador.

¿A que te refieres? – T.K entrecerró sus ojos como si con eso pudiera ver através de Willis.

Señores – al encuentro entro un soldado agitado – han llegado los exploradores.

El grupo mando traer a los exploradores. Los soldados dieron su informe de la situación que tenían por delante. Explicaron como tenían a los campesinos, y el campamento que les esperaba. Calculaban que las fuerzas enemigas no superaban los quinientos. Ken se quedo serio viendo al cielo ennegrecido. Izzy comento que eso no era normal en una batalla, le resultaba muy extraño que solo quinientos enemigos les estuvieran esperando. T.K les recordó que la fuerza que enfrentaron hace una semana eran dos mil unidades, y que resulto difícil ganar, perdiendo mas hombres a lo que enfrentaron.

Willis – Ken miro al rubio. Los demás miraron dudosos a Ken, quien no prestaba atención a los detalles de la batalla que enfrentarían - ¿Por qué las nubes son mas obscuras aquí que en la playa?

Será mejor que se acostumbren – el rubio miro a donde Ken – entre mas avancemos hacia el emperador, mas obscuro se volverá el lugar.

¡Es cierto! – Izzy llamo la atención de sus amigos y generales.

¿Qué sucede, Izzy? – Tai tenia una mano en su pecho, Sora se burlo de la cara de susto del Yagami.

Recuerden la Montaña Espiral – al principio los elegidos no comprendieron a que se refería Izzy – La nube negra que se posaba enfrente de la montaña, ¿la recuerdan? – los jóvenes asintieron. T.K y Kari en sus rostros se mostró a donde iba el pelirrojo – esa nube fortalecía a los digimon sirvientes de Piedmon.

Y nos quito nuestras habilidades – aportó Kari con tristeza.

Exacto, por eso el emperador nos provoco a venir – Izzy se acerco a su libreta y vio sus anotaciones – aquí su ejercito tendrá mas poder, y unos pocos nos harán sufrir.

Entramos en una trampa – Agn golpeo molesto la mesa donde se ubicaba el mapa hecho por Willis y el cartógrafo.

En parte no – Izzy dio varias vueltas de hoja hasta llegar a lo que quería – si queremos erradicar al mal teníamos que venir aquí.

¿Qué lees, Izzy? – Kari se acerco un poco al pelirrojo para echar un vistazo a los apuntes.

En unos antiguos textos de Gennai, recuerdo haber leído algo sobre lo que escirbio un antiguo elegido – Izzy leia detenidamente, todos esperaban ansiosos su respuesta – demonios, no estaba completo ese texto.

Se suponía que decía, ¿Qué? –

Narra sobre la primera vez que lucho en territorio enemigo – Izzy cerro sus apuntes – explica como no podía usar su brazalete, de cómo la obscuridad se hacia presente al cubrir con nubes negras los cielos – Tentomon recibió la libreta de Izzy y la guardo en el morral - , comenta que encontró la fortaleza y la manera de cómo erradicar esa obscuridad, mas sin embrago no recordaba que estaba inconclusa su narración.

Eso hubiera sido de mucha ayuda – T.K se sentó en una silla cerca de la mesa – eso nos deja mas tarea por hacer.

Por ahora pensemos en lo que nos espera – Kari se acerco a Tai – Hermano tenemos que salvar a la gente de la ciudad.

Si, lo haremos- Tai miro a su hermana, su pena aun seguía fresca después de los meses trascurridos.

El tema siguiente fue el plan de ataque, debían ser cautelosos y planear algo que no les hiciera perder hombres, o no tantos soldados. Por desgracia un saldo blanco era raro que ocurriera. La batalla daría comienzo en lo que seria el amanecer. Mejor dicho cuando de entre los espacios libres en las nubes mostraran la luz del sol, atacarían.

(-)

La flota seguía en las costas. En todo este tiempo no habían sido atacados o estado en peligro. Había llegado la hora de partir al lugar que les marco Willis para mantenerse ocultos y a salvo. Dai daba las órdenes a sus marinos. El buque espada del rey estaba a mitad de su capacidad de tripulación, por lo que ahora pareciera más amplio. Catherine observaba a su tío ver como ponían la vela en posición para partir, pero su atención la tenía un objeto en sus manos, la rubia decidió acércasele.

Almirante – la melodiosa voz de la rubia llego a oídos de Dai – Permiso para preguntar libremente.

Hable, contralmirante –

¿Qué es eso que pose en sus manos? –

Un medallón, me lo dio a guardar la Alú Sora – el almirante observaba la figura del medallón – me dijo que con esto guiaríamos a nuestras amigos a la batalla.

¿Con eso? –

No entendí bien, pero confío en la elegida Sora –

Espero que funcione – Catherine observo como en terreno adentro de la playa las nubes relampagueaban. Un sentimiento que algo malo se acercaba le invadió el pecho – necesitaremos mucho esa ayuda.

(-)

El ejército de Server se posaba frente a los quinientos N´qra. Los elegidos estaban al frente de su gente, miraban como a los enemigos que tenían compañeros digimon los pasaban a nivel Campeón. La mayoría resulto ser un digimon de gran tamaño e intimidante, Willis pronuncio sus nombres "Dokugumon". Había otros tipos de digimon, pero solo eran para respaldar con velocidad a los antes mencionados.

Estamos frente a la división "Ragno" – Willis desenvaino su espada, paso a Terriermon a su siguiente nivel y con un coraje en sus ojos camino lentamente al enemigo.

Espera Willis – T.K le tomo del brazo, el rubio giro al elegido. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas - ¿Qué sucede?

Peleemos –

Bien, pero no te dejes llevar por las emociones – T.K giro a su gente y dio la orden de atacar. Superar al enemigo por uno a veintiocho era reconfortante para los soldados. La batalla dio inicio fuera de la ciudad de los Miserables. La división de Kari, los arqueros, apuntaron sus flechas a sus enemigos que se les comenzaron acercar. La caballería donde Ken y Tai comandaban empezó a rodear a los enemigos, y la infantería de T.K y el resto de los elegidos se mantenían firmes. Una cuarta división de soldados con compañeros digimon comandados por Agn cubrió a la infantería. Era momento de pelear por la libertad del pueblo.

(-)

A lo lejos, cubierto por nubes obscuras, un Airdramon con su jinete observaban la batalla. Los N´qra era contrincantes fuertes, pero la superioridad de las tropas de los elegidos les estaba dando la victoria. Se debía destacar también la buena estrategia de combate, el sujeto vio como aparecieron dos ángeles, los cuales reconoció como Magnaangemon y Angewomon. Al presenciar tal evento el sujeto esbozo una sonrisa, con las correar dio la orden al digimon de que era momento de partir. La información que obtuvo era satisfactoria. El emperador estaría muy interesado en escucharla.

(-)

La batalla fue corta. Era claro que lo seria. Las tropas de Server pronto fueron al pueblo con banderas blancas, para que la gente no se asustara. La gente era tímida, asustadiza. Al ver las tropas andar por las calles les ocasionaban temor. En poco tiempo vieron que algunos salían de sus chozas, y se acercaban dudosos. Tai y los elegidos les sonreían. Después de un rato la población se junto en la explanada en el centro de la ciudad. Willis explico quienes eran estas personas, lo que venían hacer y que era tiempo de luchar por liberar sus tierras de la obscuridad. Mientras el rubio daba su discurso, Kari vio el estado en que la gente se encontraba. Le dolía verlos desnutridos, con cicatrices, golpeados, y algunos inválidos. Retirado del discurso T.K y Agn miraban a Willis hablar con la gente del lugar.

Agn manda a soldado buscar comida y agua – T.K le susurro al general de Reon – traten de encontrar suficiente, esta gente lo necesita.

Como ordene – Agn antes de que se retirara T.K volvió hablar.

También la suficiente para nuestra gente – Agn asintió y partió por los soldados.

Al ver esto, veo que fue mejor que mi gente pereciera a sufrir como aquí – la voz de Kari hizo que T.K sintiera que su pena creciera.

No pienses en eso ahora – el rubio con sus brazos rodeo a su castaña. La Yagami se dejo envolver en ese mundo que la protegía de todo, ese mundo donde su dolor era aliviado – Ojala pudiera eliminar tu dolor, ojala pudiera sufrir yo por ti – Kari abrazo mas a su prometido, eso que dijo no era justo, ella no quería que su rubio sufriera lo que ella.

Las palabras de Willis terminaron, la gente estaba quieta y callada desde que comenzó hablar. Sus rostros no parecieran animados por lo que escucharon, más bien se veían incrédulos. Un señor dio dos pasos al frente y apunto al rubio.

Nadie puede contra el emperador – el sujeto tenia la mirada perdida – no importa que tanto ejercito traigas, el emperador lo tomara y lo hará añicos.

Escuchen lo que les digo – Willis se veía frustrado por el comportamiento de su gente – estas personas aquí tienen algo especial, algo que le puede hacer frente al emperador.

Son puras habladurías – se escucho la voz de una mujer de entre la gente.

Déjeme mostrarles – Tai se puso delante de Willis con su Agumon. La gente no pareció importarles. El castaño hizo que su brazalete brillara, la gente no se sorprendió pero al presenciar como el Agumon brincaba a un nivel Mega el asombro llego – Este es el poder que derrotara al emperador, hemos venido a liberar al mundo de esta obscuridad. Por favor no pierdan la fe, y sigan la lucha – murmullos se hicieron presentes, nunca en la vida de hasta el mas anciano habían presenciado tal cosa. Por primera vez en el rostro de las personas se dibujo una pizca de esperanza y en algunos la sonrisa volvió a ellos. Un gesto que en años pudieron tener.

(-)

Las tropas de Server levantaron el campamento. La orden de T.K no fue tan bien como se esperaba, cerca del lugar había unas descuidadas cosechas, y un arroyo, casi no había alimento. Los aldeanos ayudaron a buscar a los soldados provisiones. Gracias a la ayuda encontraron provisiones tanto para la gente del pueblo como las tropas. Esa noche los aldeanos hacían un gran festín en nombre de los que llamaron "salvadores".

En la cena Tai comentaba con su gente que deberían empezar a reclutar a los aldeanos que quisieran pelear contra el emperador. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, esas últimas semanas habían perdido bastantes hombres. Sora pidió que eso fuera el día siguiente, y dejaran disfrutar a la gente de la libertad que por esa noche sentían suya. Esa gente que hace mucho no reía, no sentía alegría y era miserable, por fin tenía una noche de esperanza.


	11. Espectros

_**Primero que nada ¿Cómo están?, ¿Cómo están pasando las vacaciones? Lo que tienen hehe, y, ¿Cómo la pasan los que no? Hehe como yo u.u. Bueno espero anden de lo mas genial n.n, yo estoy feliz porque llegamos a este capitulo que me han encantado escribir, creo que esta lo mas fiel a lo que tenia en mente y pues es un capitulo muy emocionante, trágico, impactante, cautivador y revelador haha, bueno eso ustedes mis lectores lo juzgaran haha.**_

**_anaiza18: _Tu lo has dicho no han estado tan mal, hasta ahora muajaja. **

**_IVYMON: _Una aldea menos haha, y yo creo que con este capitulo las cosas aumentaran lo interesante hahaha, espero te guste la sorpresa que se avecina n.n. **

**_Takari121: _Es bueno tener algo de vacaciones, ¿Verdad? n.n haha. Que bueno que se te hizo interesante el capitulo, y si los aldeanos confiaron pero eso no quiere decir que todo lo harán haha ;). **

**_isabel-takari: _Exacto¡, les esperan peleas mas difíciles y emocionantes. Espero que estos capitulos que se avecinan logre llenarlos de emoción y les encanten n.n.**

**_AguusDempsey: _Los hice esperar un poco haha, espero no tardarme mas de una semana en actualizar como lo he venido haciendo pero uno nunca sabe hehehe. Sobre el emperador yo creo que lo odiaras más cada que lo conozcas mejor haha. De Willis pues conforme avance los capítulos se definirá si caerá bien o no xD. Y si me pase genial las vacaciones, fueron una de las mejores en mi vida haha.**

**_Pat-Chan32: _Hey hola¡ n.n. Bueno sobre Tai en ese momento no recordó lo sucedido con su hermana y cuñado, pero ya sabes están en guerra y hay muchos temas en que pensar y tratar. No por nada son los miserables en ese pueblo haha. Es bueno saber que me apoyan en mis fics, y leer que no los defraudo hacen que esto tenga mucho mas valor n.n, gracias por eso. Sobre Kari-Chan99 que mal que se la llevaron al bosque hehe, pero espero se divierta n.n, aunque admito que la extrañare al no ver reviews de ella u.u, en fin volverá lo se haha.**

**_Blanse: _Yo creo que este capitulo estará mas emocionante, pero la ultima palabra la tienes tu n.n, y espero con ansias saber tu opinión haha. Es un placer saber que te gusta mi manera de escribir, siempre trato de hacer la narración, diálogos, ambientación, lo mejor posible para que disfruten de leer mis historias n.n, pero bueno te dejo leer el capitulo¡.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 10: Espectros

¡Corran! – gritaba un soldado a la gente de la ciudad bajo ataque. El cielo no mostraba el momento del día que se atravesaba, la tarde. El cielo mantenía nubes ya de un color casi negro, el cual era lugar de batallas de digimon voladores, mientras en tierra una ciudad de tamaño medio estaba envuelta en fuego, gritos, sangre y acerco chocando con acero. Como podían las tropas de Server mantenían a salvo a los aldeanos de la cruenta batalla.

Varios jinetes de Motomiya cabalgaban por largas calles, liderados por Takeru. El rubio se notaba cansado, la batalla ya tenia mucho de haber comenzado. Pero más que toda la lucha, su cansancio era que por la culpa de la obscuridad que rodeaba el lugar, era más intensa que en las costas, por tal le costaba más mantener a su Magnaangemon. Los jinetes tenían la misión de rodear a los N´qra que mantenían una lucha contra las tropas de Reon, comandadas por Agn. En la parte sur de la cuidad Tai y Sora lideraban a sus tropas, su objetivo era tomar el fuerte que se levantaba sobre una colina. Willis, Kari y Joe mantenían posición a las afuera, atacarían el fuerte cuando vieran la señal. En tanto Izzy ayudaba a huir a los aldeanos que lograban salir de la ciudad. En el cielo los digimon de los elegidos, en su nivel Ultra, mantenían a raya a la de los enemigos, eran los únicos que podían hacerles frente, pues la obscuridad les daba una gran fuerza y tamaño. Claramente tenían ayuda de los digimon de las tropas de Server, pero no podían hacer gran cosa, la obscuridad les hacia mas cansado mantener la digievolucion.

Medio día de batalla – comento Willis sobre su corcel. El rubio tenía ahora una armadura de Reon y le asignaron un caballo. Vieron que tenia aptitud de batalla – Los N´qra trajeron mas tropas, al parecer los enemigos que enfrentamos antes solo fueron distracciones para reagruparse aquí.

Estamos tomando la ciudad – Joe observaba como el numero de digimon enemigos en el cielo iban decreciendo – Pronto tendrán que anunciar la retirada.

Eso espero – Kari hablo sofocada, Joe giro a ella para verla sudando y con una mirada cansada, se estaba debilitando.

Kari, ¿estas bien? –

Si no te preocupes, Joe – la castaña le sonrío muy a fuerzas.

Suponia que a ustedes les afectaría más la obscuridad – Joe ordeno a su corcel acercase al de Kari. El joven de cabello azul le tomo la frente, no tenia calentura. Willis miraba preocupado a la princesa Yagami.

Estoy bie… - La castaña no pudo terminar su oración, cayó sobre su corcel desmayada.

¡Kari! – Willis bajo de su corcel y fue por la castaña. Joe le imito para ayudarle a bajarla - Se ha desmayado.

¡Miren! – un soldado apunto al cielo. Joe, Willis, Terriermon y demás observaron como Magnaangemon y Angewomon caían al suelo, en su trayecto volvían a ser Patamon y Gatomon respectivamente.

¡T.K! – susurro Joe.

(-)

En la batalla, T.K estaba tirado en el suelo inconciente. Sus soldados mantenían un perímetro alrededor de el para protegerlo. Por fortuna ya habían tenían bajo su dominio esa zona. El general Agn pronto se acerco al rubio y le miro sudoroso.

¡Sáquenlo de aquí! – ordenó, los soldados enseguida lo tomaron y lo pusieron en su corcel – Llévenlo con las tropas de Izzy.

A la orden –

Maldición – susurro Agn al ver como se llevaban al rubio. El general de Reon le tenía un gran respeto, pues en todo ese tiempo de batalla aquel rubio le había mostrado un liderazgo y fuerza digna de su pueblo guerrero.

(-)

Las tropas de Tai y Sora ya tenían libre camino para la fortaleza. Sora con su Garudamon mando la señal para las tropas que les esperaban. Un soldado se acerco a Tai y le informo sobre lo que vieron de los digimon ángel. El castaño se quedo preocupado, pero sabia que Joe estaba con su hermana y el la cuidaría, el que le preocupo mas fue T.K ya que el estaba en batalla y ahora que su hermano no se encontraba con el, sentía que la responsabilidad del menor de los rubios caía sobre el.

Paso un pequeño momento hasta que llegaron las tropas comandadas por Joe. La batalla en el fuerte era la ultima que quedaba en toda la ciudad, tomando esa posición la ciudad seria toda suya. El inconveniente era que aquel lugar estaba repleto de digimon y N´qra protegidos por murallas. Seria tardado poder tomar el fuerte, aun con los cañones que arremeterían contra la muralla.

(-)

A las afueras Izzy mantenía a salvo a los aldeanos. Megakabuterimon y otros digimon sostenían una guardia por los cielos. El pelirrojo fue directo a unos camastros donde tenían a T.K y Kari junto con sus digimon, todos inconscientes. Al verlos se preocupó, observo el cielo y vio que era mas obscuro que cuando enfrentaron a Piedmon. Supuso que era un reto mayor para ellos que son más propensos a sufrir por la energía obscura, todo por el símbolo de sus emblemas. Vio como la pareja recuperaba poco a poco la conciencia, Izzy les pidió que lo tomaran con mucha calma. Izzy y un par de soldados ayudaron a recuperase al rubio y la castaña, al estar ya mejor el pelirrojo les explico lo sucedido. De fondo el sonido de los cañones retumbaban hasta las afueras de la ciudad. T.K se sintió avergonzado de haberse retirado de la batalla de una forma nada digna. Kari sintió pena por no verse fuerte. Izzy les animo, pero sus palabras no resultaban alentadoras.

Tengan confianza de que podrán con esta situación –

Debemos si queremos ganar – T.K se levanto de su lugar, Patamon y Gatomon ya tenían rato de haberse despertado – Iré ayudar en el asalto al fuerte.

Tu no iras a ningún lado – Izzy le coloco su mano en el pecho del rubio – Si vas allá volverás a gastar tus energías y no ayudaras.

Pero nos necesitan – Kari también se había levantado. T.K miro a su prometida y entendió que ella siempre estaría con el, era momento de ser inteligente – No podemos quedarnos aquí nada mas viendo como pelean.

Izzy tiene razón es mejor mantener fuerzas – T.K recibió una mirada de desconcierto de Kari – Confiemos en que Tai y los demás lo lograran.

Si –

Pueden ayudar con los heridos y proteger a los aldeanos –

Bien –

¡Kari! – El grito de una voz conocida asusto a los jóvenes, Willis venia con un jarrón lleno de agua el cual usaba para dar de beber a los heridos – Me da gusto que estés bien – el rubio se acerco de mas a Kari, T.K le miro extrañado y serio. Willis le sonreía a Kari, la castaña solo miraba el jarrón, luego el rubio paso su mirada a T.K y lo vio serio – También me da gusto que estés bien, Takeru.

En que podemos ayudar, Izzy – Kari rompió el silencio incomodo que se había formado. El pelirrojo por su parte respondió a la pregunta y mando a Kari ayudar con heridos y a T.K patrullar con unos jinetes las cercanías.

(-)

El fuerte cayó. Las tropas terminaron exhaustas, y en un campamento recién levantado las miles de personas comenzaron a preparar los alimentos y descansar, otros ayudaban a los heridos, y sepultaban a los caídos. Tai no perdió tiempo y busco a su hermana, al encontrarla la abrazo. Kari le decía una y otra vez a su hermano que se encontraba bien, al rato apareció el rubio, Tai lo abordo igual de preocupado.

T.K, ¿Te encuentras bien? –

Claro, no te preocupes Tai –

Eso es bueno – Tai tomo al rubio del brazo y asintió – ya me imagino que pasaría si tu hermano sabe que te paso algo, me mata.

No lo dudes – ambos amigos sonrieron, Kari miraba feliz que su hermano se llevara tan bien con su prometido.

Tai, Kari y T.K caminaban por el campamento cuando Sora se acerco muy preocupada. La pelirroja pidió una reunión de los líderes, había un tema fundamental que discutir. Al escuchar la voz de Sora rápido mandaron traer a los demás.

(-)

Por un jardín sin vida, un ser oculto entre las sombras caminaba acariciando las flores marchitas. Su andar era sereno pero cauteloso. El lugar era fúnebre con flores marchitas, césped seco, árboles sin hojas y en puro tronco seco, una fuente en el centro enlodada y cuervos rondando sobre el jardín. El que se decía llamar "Emperador" arranco una flor que aun tenia vida, en sus manos el color blanco se difuminaba hasta hacerse gris y marchitar. Del cielo un Megadramon descendió hasta estar en suelo, su jinete bajo de el.

¡Mi emperador! – el soldado se hinco.

Habla – la voz sombría y ráspela del Emperador hizo estremecer al soldado.

Los elegidos siguen avanzando, tomaron la ciudad "Ri" – el soldado para nada levantaba su rostro, no quería ver aquellos ojos azules como hielos.

No esperaba menos de los elegidos – una leve carcajada soltó el ser sombrío – es tiempo de subirles el nivel de dificultad.

¿Qué quiere decir, Emperador? –

Llámalos, diles que les den una pequeña y amigable visita –

Se refiere a los … -

Si – la voz del emperador sonó molesta al ver que su soldado repetía lo que ya entendió.

Como lo ordene mi señor – el soldado no quería ir a donde lo había mandado. Aquel lugar era el segundo peor de todo el continente, siendo superado por los aposentos del emperador.

(-)

Las noticias no eran alentadoras. La comida y agua escaseaban, y las tropas sumadas con los aldeanos no alcanzarían para alimentarlos a todos. La comida que pudieran encontrar en la ciudad se había perdido por la batalla y con respecto al agua, no habían visto un río o lago en días. Se debatía lo que deberían de hacer, además de otro punto que tenían que considerar, el clima cada vez era peor y los soldados estaban muy cansados en todos esos días de viaje. T.K y Kari propusieron que deberían quedarse un par de días en aquella ciudad a descansar, no creían que tuvieran problemas con enemigos tan rápido. Willis apoyo la noción, ya que el tenia el plan de hacer tres escuadrones para ira en busca de comida. Pensaron bien las cosas, por más extraño que fuera, el general Agn fue el primero en apoyar a T.K y Kari. Tai vio que si el mas rudo y calculador de los generales aceptaba algo así, era una opción viable, aunque ya estaba desde hace rato convencido en apoyar a su hermana y cuñado.

Bien, sirve que reclutamos mas gente de esta ciudad – Tai dio por terminada la sesión – Mañana veremos quienes y como hacer los escuadrones.

Todos comenzaron a salir de la carpa de reunión. Ken miro a Willis partir a su lugar, lo noto melancólico. Esto le llamo la atención por lo que decidió ir hablar con el.

Willis –

General Ken –

¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –

Ya lo esta haciendo – ambos jóvenes sonrieron – dígame.

Te he notado nostálgico, ¿hay algo de lo que necesites hablar? -

No, nada –

¿Seguro? – el rubio asintió, Ken no quedaba conforme – Tu dijiste que esta ciudad es donde habías nacido, ¿Por qué no buscas a tu familia?

Porque esta muerta – Willis bajo la mirada y Terriermon tomo el pantalón de su amigo – no me queda ningún familiar con vida, y mis únicos amigos ya no están, uno fue raptado y el otro asesinado.

Lo lamento mucho –

Son tiempos difíciles – Ken miro al rubio darle la espalda y antes de meterse a su carpa volvió hablar – gracias por preocuparse, general Ken.

Eso hacen los amigos – Willis volteo al peliazul y sonrío, luego entero a su carpa.

(-)

De entre las nubes algo de la luz lunar se colaba. T.K miraba el cielo en busca de estrellas, pero no tenia suerte. La mayoría del campamento estaba dormida, solo algunos soldados montaban guardia. No era el turno del rubio para montar guardia, pero estaba ahí al no poder dormir. Se hallaba solo, su Patamon estaba en la carpa dormido. Cerca de una fogata el rubio se mantenía caliente de aquella noche fresca, solo miraba a los soldados pasar y cada que pasaba uno cerca de el, le saludaba. Tenía muchas preocupaciones, pero la que era menos importante en ese momento era la que mas le molestaba. Esas miradas de Willis, la preocupación y el trato que le daba a Kari le comenzaban a molestar. El rubio sabia que eso era algo menor, confiaba en su castaña y habían cosas peores en que pensar. Esa noche T.K extraño mucho a su hermano, al que le podía confiar lo que sentía ó pensaba, talvez esa noche pudiera haber tocado algo de su música que lo relajara. Esperaba que el estuviera con bien y que ya viniera en camino con ayuda.

(-)

Llego el tercer día de descansó. Varios aldeanos se unieron al ejercito y esos días resultaron bien para ayudar a los heridos. La única mala noticia era que los grupos de búsqueda cada vez regresaban con menos alimento. Willis mencionaba que debían ir mas lejos, pues en esos días solo buscaban en los lugares cercanos al campamento y la ciudad. Era por seguridad. El rubio decía que si no se alejaban más no podrían encontrar las provisiones necesarias para continuar. El problema del agua se soluciono gracias a un aldeano que conocía una cuenca secreta en donde se abastecían los soldados N´qra del fuerte. Se llego al acuerdo de que debían ir más lejos, Willis les había enseñado a los escuadrones como no perderse en esos lugares por lo que dio un punto a favor de aceptar la idea. Un grupo iría al sur comandado por T.K y Agn, el segundo al oeste, comandados por Tai e Izzy, y el tercero liderado por Ken irían al este.

Si para el atardecer no regresamos, pónganse en guardia y váyanse – anuncio Tai, Kari les miro preocupada – Willis los guiara a un lugar seguro, en todo caso.

No se preocupen – Willis estando a lado de Kari sintió que T.K le clavaba la mirada – se que regresaran con bien, no será necesario huir.

Como sea estén atentos – Ken le dio unas pataditas al costado de su caballo y diez jinetes le siguieron.

No te preocupes hermanita, pronto volvemos – Tai hizo lo de Ken y se fue con sus jinetes.

Aquí los espero – Kari miro a T.K quien asintió y emprendió el viaje seguido de Patamon y sus jinetes.

Estarán bien – Willis le sonrío a Kari, la castaña asintió pero algo en su interior le molestaba.

(-)

Tai cabalgaba a todo galope con su gente, Agumon le seguía corriendo. El castaño vio cansado a su digimon por lo que ordeno detenerse y empezar a buscar las provisiones. Dividió en tres grupos a su gente y comenzaron a buscar.

Tai – Agumon vio al castaño - ¿También te sientes agotado verdad?

Si, Agumon – El castaño vio unas manzanas que no se veían tan mal, decidió echarla en el saco – Esta obscuridad nos comienza afectar cada vez mas.

¿Crees que Izzy encuentre la solución? –

No lo dudo ese chico es muy inteligente – Tai vio que algo mas le molestaba a su digimon - ¿Qué te molesta, Agumon?

¿Recuerdas cuando destruimos la isla? –

¿Qué hay con eso? –

Extraño ese sentimiento de poder – Agumon junto sus garras – y no esta bien querer tener tanto, y menos para hacer mal.

Yo también lo extraño, pero, ¿a que te refieres con hacer mal? –

Sabes que juntamos ese poder por el deseo de venganza – Tai vio el punto de su amigo, observo a los lados para que los soldados no estuvieran escuchando – y lo que hicimos no fue lo mejor, ó no por buenas razones.

Tienes razón, Agumon – el castaño comenzó a reflexionar lo que su digimon le acababa de hacer ver. Miro al cielo y noto que las nubes estaban bajando lentamente.

(-)

En la ciudad algunos soldados seguían buscando provisiones y cualquier cosa que les sirviera. En tanto en el campamento Kari y Sora ayudaban a Joe con los heridos. Todos los días había algo que hacer, no todo era descanso.

Gatomon, ¿podrías traer mas agua? – el digimon de Kari fue enseguida a buscar lo que le pido su compañera. En ese momento estaban ayudando a un soldado que tenia una herida en el brazo, se encontraban en la intemperie debido a que no todos tenían carpas, y las que había las dejaban a los que se encontraban peor.

Si tu herida sigue así no habrá de otra, Juls – Joe miro el rostro de preocupación que puso el soldado – Pero no te preocupes, si te cuidas sanara.

Eso espero, general –

Ten fe, todo saldrá bien – Kari le sonrío al soldado y con esto el semblante del soldado cambio a uno mejor, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Eres mejor medico que yo – Joe confeso alegre al ver lo que la castaña lograba.

Claro que no, tu eres el mejor medico que conozco – Kari miro confundida pero a la vez alegre a su amigo Joe – además yo no se nada de medicina, no se porque dijiste eso.

Es que tu tienes un gran don –

Uno que no sirve en estas tierras –

Yo no hablo de ese don – Kari le miro intrigada a Joe – Hablo de tu don de llenar de luz a la gente que la va perdiendo. Ese es otro tipo de curación.

No lo había notado –

Eres digna de tu emblema – Sora llego con algunas gasas – Por cierto, ¿ya vieron como se comportan las nubes?.

¿Las nubes? – Kari y Joe observaron a lo lejos como las masas delgadas de nubes descendían hasta el suelo, con este efecto la luz de sol se filtraba mas e iluminaba los campos donde estaban – ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo?

Enseguida manden traer a los soldados de la ciudad – un Willis agotado de correr llego con los elegidos – No habrá tiempo de ir por los demás – Kari entendió que hablaba de los exploradores.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Kari se comenzó asustar al ver el rostro del rubio.

Eso que ven se le conoce como "Mrachna Mügla" –nadie le entendió por lo que el rubio dio una traducción cercana – es la "Neblina Tenebrosa".

Eso quiere decir que … -

Nuestros amigos están en peligro –

Pero que puede hacer una neblina – comento Biyomon sin entender.

Solo ocurre por dos razones esa neblina – Willis dio dos pasos hacia donde las nubes ya tocaban suelo y se levantaban varios metros cubriendo todo aquel campo – uno es porque ocurre naturalmente una o dos veces al mes.

¿Y la otra? – Gomamon observo como Terriermon se le erizaban los pelos.

Viene los "Espectros" –

(-)

T.K y su grupo quedaron envueltos en la neblina. Solo se podía ver unos cuantos pasos alrededor. Patamon no se despegaba de su amigo, T.K solo miraba sombras de algunos de sus soldados. Les gritaba que no se separaran, pero la neblina les jugaba malas tretas.

Patamon quédate conmigo – T.K vio como sus soldados se iban desapareciendo entre la niebla – Maldición, ya no veo a nadie.

T.K esto no me esta gustando nada – el digimon volteaba a su alrededor buscando algo – siento que somos observados.

Siento lo mismo – el rubio lentamente fue sacando su espada – ponte muy atento, Patamon.

Si –

El rubio caminaba con mucha cautela. Patamon le seguía de cerca. Con voz fuerte, T.K buscaba a su gente, pero no tenia respuesta de nadie. Unos cuantos pasos mas que dieron y decidieron mejor quedarse quietos ó se llegarían ha perder. Tomando desprevenidos al rubio una sombra salió de un brinco de entre la neblina. El rubio no pudo reaccionar rápido y fue embestido por un sujeto que le dio con su espada en su hombrera de plata, la cual le protegió de perder el brazo. T.K alejo al sujeto de una patada en el abdomen, en vez de escuchar el sonido de dolor por parte del sujeto lo que emito fue una risa. Con la poca luz de sol que se difuminaba por la neblina vio que el sujeto tenía una armadura extraña de cuerpo completo, nunca había visto que soldados usaran una así, tenía un color negro pero con el reflejo de la luz se veía un morada obscuro. El rostro lo tenia cubierto por un casco, el cual tenia un cuerno que comenzaba desde la parte frontal y se levantaba en la posterior, en la parte de la espalda la armadura tenia unas placas que le hacían parecer como unas alas en reposo.

- Es bueno volver a verte, amigo – el sujeto clavo su espada en el suelo y con sus manos tomo su casco, se lo comenzó a quitar. T.K quedaba perplejo ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban, no podía ser posible.

(-)

Ken y Wormmon buscaban a su gente. Hacia rato que se había separado de su grupo, y la neblina no ayudaba en nada para buscarlos. Daban pasos lentos y cuidadosos. Ken hacia rato que tenia su espada en mano y mantenía la guardia en alto. En su caminar escucho un grito y el choque de acero, guiado por el sonido corrió hasta ver dos figuras entre la neblina. Una estaba tirada y la otra de pie, el general observo como el segundo le clavaba la espada al del suelo, mientras ponía un pie sobre el cuerpo del recién asesinado. Ken corrió hasta las figuras y amenazo al sujeto que tenia puesta una armadura extraña de cuerpo completo y un casco que le cubría el rostro. Aquel casco tenia dos cuernos que se doblaban hasta que sus puntas llegaban al cuello. La espada con la que asesino al soldado era extraña, su hoja tenía picos como si fueran espinas. El sujeto miró a Ken, el general le apuntaba con la espada.

No te perdonare por lo que acabas de hacer –

¿Así recibes al que considerabas un hermano?, ¿Al que te dio una mano cuando la necesitabas? – Ken se confundió al escuchar dichas palabras, el sujeto se fue quitando el casco para dejar ver lo increíble, el sujeto tiro al suelo su casco, dejando su rostro a plena vista. Frente al general se posaba el príncipe Davis Motomiya.

No puede ser, pero tu estas … -

Muerto, lo se – Davis soltó una carcajada – recuerdo que morí de una manera tan patética, pero eso ya no importa, ahora tengo una segunda oportunidad.

¡No! – Ken apunto al sujeto frente a el. Wormmon no creí lo que sucedía, Ken estaba completamente confundido. Frente a el con esos ojos rojos, no podía ser su mejor amigo, al que consideraba un hermano – tu no eres mi amigo Davis, el murió y no es posible que este con vida.

Oh Ken, amigo – Davis dio unos pasos hacia su el general, Ken prohibió avanzar con su espada.

Tú estas, ¡Muerto! –

En parte si – Ken puso los ojos desorbitados al escuchar esto – No estoy completamente vivo, soy como decirlo – Davis se rasco la barbilla, y luego chasqueó los dedos – soy un espectro.

¿Un Espectro? –

Como escuchaste, pero ya me aburrí de tanta charla, es tiempo de que tú mueras – Davis tomo su espada y se lanzo contra Ken.

(-)

Frente a T.K estaba su mejor amigo, Carlo. El rubio analizaba al sujeto, era idéntico a su amigo si no fuera por esos ojos que parecían cristales rojos, juraría que era Carlo. No podía ser que su mejor amigo estuviera frente a el, pues hace mas de un año de su deceso. Carlo colocaba su casco en su mano derecha, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, eran de un rosa muy tenue.

Veo que has quedado sorprendido, T.K – la voz era la misma, sus facciones eran duras y sin bondad como antes, pero no había duda de que era Carlo - ¿No piensas darle un abrazo a tu mejor amigo?

¿Cómo es posible? –

Es lo de menos, lo importante es que estoy aquí – Carlo se fue acercando a T.K pero el rubio dio dos pasos atrás – no huyas de tu amigo.

Tu no eres mi amigo, el murió hace mucho – T.K levanto su espada y se puso en guardia, Patamon también se puso alerta por cualquier movimiento raro que pudiera hacer Carlo.

Tal vez haya cambiado en mi carácter, pero te aseguro que soy tu amigo – estas ultimas palabras las pronuncio con un tono de voz macabra – bueno otra diferencia es que ahora peleamos en bandos contrarios.

¿Peleas para el Emperador? –

El me trajo de nuevo a este mundo, es lo menos que podría hacer – Carlo dio dos pasos atrás, se coloco el casco y tomó su espada calvada en la tierra – Ahora soy un espectro, pero es mejor que estar muerto – el pelinegro volteo a su amigo, la luz del sol era mas intensa entre la neblina en ese momento, gracias a esto el rubio podía ver mejor el rostro de su amigo sin que se quitara el casco. Lo siguiente que presenció lo dejo helado, una brisa paso y el rostro de Carlo se distorsiono dejando ver un rostro en forma de calavera – Te dejare con vida esta vez, pero la próxima que nos encontremos no será así.

Por tu bien, espero que nos encontremos – Carlo sonrío y se fue perdiendo con la neblina. Patamon vio a su amigo demasiado pálido y con un rostro estremecido.

(-)

Ken y Davis mantenían una lucha feroz. Wormmon por petición de Ken no se entrometía. Davis mostraba movimientos muy ágiles y le dificultaba las cosas al joven de cabello azul. Las espadas chocaban, las miradas se enganchaban. Ken se comenzaba a cansar, mientras que Davis se veía fresco. En un movimiento el Motomiya esquivo el golpe de Ken y aprovecho para darle un rodillazo en el abdomen. Ken quedo de rodillas en el suelo, Davis levantaba su espada para dar el golpe final. Wormmon saltaría en defensa de su amigo pero una nueva sombra apareció y detuvo a Davis.

Déjalo, Davis – la voz era dura y ronca – nuestras ordenes no son aniquilarlos, no por ahora.

¡Sabes bien que odio que me den ordenes! –

Ella es tu superior, y lo que ordene se cumple te guste o no – Davis soltó un ruido de odio, bajo la espada y se acerco mas a Ken – Nos veremos pronto, amigo – antes de irse le dio una patada que dejo tirado a Ken en el suelo. Las dos figuras se perdieron entre la neblina.

¡Ken! – Wormmon corrió hasta su amigo, lo vio tirado envuelto en lágrimas. Esas gotas que emanaban de sus ojos no eran por el dolor que le infligían los golpes físicos, era por el dolor emocional que tenia dentro. El digimon de Ken trato de ayudarlo, pero el general Motomiya no se dejaba, pido quedarse un momento así. La neblina se comenzaba a disipar y las nubes volvían a los cielos cubriendo de nuevo al sol.


	12. Helada Negra

_**He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo¡, lamento la tardanza pero ahora que volví a entrar a la facultad, y además de muchas otras cosas que tengo que hacer, pues se me va el tiempo y no había tenido el tiempo de poder darme un espacio para dejar el nuevo capitulo. Con respecto al anterior, veo que se si logre sorprenderlos con la aparición de Carlo y Davis, hehe. Bueno con esto marcamos el inicio de la segunda parte de esta historia. Las emociones seguirán, la situaciones serán cada vez más difíciles y las batallas incrementaran. Por cierto quiero que conozcan la canción que me inspiro en la escena y creación de los espectros, Pongan el enlace en youtube y listo watch?v=ZMrmnB2LjjM**_

**_anaiza18: _Logre mi cometido, y es un gusto ver que este fuera uno de los mejores capítulos, era su meta y al parecer se logro haha. **

**_IVYMON: _Bueno si te impacto lo de los espectros, ya veremos como te tendrán en capítulos posteriores hahaha. Por lo pronto te dejo con este capitulo n.n, disfrútalo.**

**_Takari121: _Logre que el capitulo les gustara n.n. Y si esta situación hará que todo se complique, pero eso ya lo verán próximamente. Ahora que hemos llegado a esta segunda etapa de la historia espero lograr mantener la emoción haha.**

**_isabel-takari: _Para la mala fortuna de T.K y Ken sus amigos son espectros, y con esto las cosas se complicara. Es bueno que te gustara el capitulo, y pronto sabrás mas sobre los espectros hehe. Disfruta el capitulo.**

**_AguusDempsey: _No puedo evitar sonreír al ver que he logrado que alguien le guste mi historia y que con cada capitulo se emocione mas n.n, eso hace que esto valga la pena haha. Peligrosamente el emperador es el ser mas obscuro que se enfrentaran nuestros elegidos, por ahora. Y su maldad se refleja al tener un ejército de espectros. Con respecto a Willis, bueno creo que alguien te caerá mas mal en este y posteriores capítulos n.n, pero te dejo leerlo haha. Una ultima cosa, solo por aclaración hehe, talvez fue error de dedo pero pusiste "mala" y talvez no lo sabias pero soy hombre n.n. bueno espero disfrutes del capitulo¡.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 11: Helada negra.

Kari estaba preocupada por lo que les dijo Willis. Esos espectros eran la mano de hierro del Emperador, la elite en sus tropas. La castaña no dejaba de ver el horizonte en espera de que los soldados que mandaron en busca de sus amigos regresaran con su hermano y prometido. Después de mucha espera el grupo de búsqueda regresaba, pero solo con siete individuos de mas. Eran Tai, T.K, Ken, un soldado y los digimon. Kari, Sora, Joe, Izzy, sus digimon y otros soldados corrieron en su ayuda. Ninguno, excluyendo a Ken, tenían heridas.

¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Kari les pregunto. T.K quien iba junto a su castaña le miro con ojos de sufrimiento.

No me lo vas a creer –

Cuéntame –

Todos fueron a la carpa. Joe pidió que llevaran a Ken a la carpa médica, pero este se negó, quiso ir a la reunión ya que no tenía nada grave. Así todos fueron a la carpa a iniciar el reporte de lo acontecido en la neblina. El primero en hablar fue Tai. El castaño explico que el, Agumon y el soldado que vivió se perdieron del grupo debido a la neblina, buscaron a los demás pero los hallaron muertos. Menciono que decidieron salir del lugar pero una figura de gran tamaño se los impidió, esta salio de entre la neblina y dejo verse. Tai lo describió con una armadura de cuerpo completo, un casco con dos garras que separaban sus ojos, explico que todo esto parecía una armadura de color negro pero al reléelo de la luz se tornaba de un morado brilloso. Agregó que nunca había visto una armadura igual, Izzy explico que ese estilo de armaduras de cuerpo completo se usaba en la antigüedad y que no eran como las modernas que cubrían ciertas partes del soldado, además de que usaban cascos. T.K y Ken entendía de lo que hablaba el castaño. Prosiguió contando que se quito el casco y vio al sujeto de cabellera naranja y peinado con una forma que simulaba una llama, sus ojos eran de igual color. Todo eso le llamo la atención a Tai. Revelo que el sujeto se presento como Cron, era un Espectro de alto rango.

Es imposible – soltó eufórico Willis, todos le miraron curiosos – Se encontraron a Cron y ¿no los ha matado?, no lo creo.

¿Lo conoces? –

Si, es el segundo al mando de las tropas de los espectros – Willis sintió en su interior miedo – al igual que es el segundo al mando del emperador.

¿Dices que me encontré con uno de los generales más importantes del emperador? – Tai levanto una ceja.

Si, y no es habitual en el dejar vivo ha alguien –

Dijo que solo nos quiera felicitar por nuestra valentía y que pronto nos enfrentaríamos –

Eso me temía –

Pero, ¿Qué son esos espectros? – la intriga carcomía el ser de Izzy.

Son el puño de hierro del Emperador, son personas que murieron y el las a traído de nuevo a nuestro mundo para que peleen por el –

Eso es ruin y tétrico – Sora observaba como la mayoría compartía su pensar – ese emperador es cada vez mas repugnante.

Pero es imposible traer alguien de la muerte, ¿no es así, Izzy? – Joe miro a su compañero pelirrojo que escuchaba atento lo que explicaba Willis, mantenía los brazos cruzados y miraba a su Tentomon.

Teóricamente –

Pues el emperador tiene el poder de hacerlo – Willis se sentó en su silla y vio el techo de la carpa. Kari por su parte observaba a su rubio serio y retraído.

¿Qué te paso allá, amor? –

¿Eh? – T.K no estaba poniendo atención. De hecho Ken tampoco lo hacia.

¿Te pasa algo, T.K? – Sora se acerco al rubio y le toco la frente.

Estoy bien, es solo que no me creerán a quien a traído de vuelta ese bastardo del emperador – Nadie pronuncio nada, T.K miro a su alrededor y vio a Ken igual que el – Supongo que te paso algo similar, he Ken – todo voltearon al joven y este asintió.

¿A quienes vieron? –

A Carlo – los elegidos quedaron atónitos con la respuesta que soltó fríamente Takeru.

Yo al príncipe Davis – con esto los presentes quedaron aun mas pasmados de la impresión.

¡No lo puedo creer! – Kari se levanto de su lugar y abrazo a su rubio que estaba sentado a su lado. Sabia que ese fue un golpe duro para el – Esto lo hace mas difícil, ¿cierto? – T.K asintió entre los brazos de su castaña.

Igual para ti, ¿verdad Ken? – Tai tomo el hombro del joven.

Mucho –

No quiero sonar cruel, pero necesitamos mas información – Izzy anotaba todo en su libreta y en otra pedía a Tentomon encontrar algo similar en la situación en los escritos que tenia sobre el pasado – Dime Willis, sin Cron es el segundo al mando del Emperador, ¿Quién es la mano derecha?

Uno de los seres mas desalmados que pueda existir – Tanto el rubio como su digimon se tornaron sombríos – su nombres es Zafira, la líder de los espectros y mano derecha del emperador.

Tiene un nombre peculiar – comento Agn con Tai, este asintió.

Les advierto que no deben confiarse por su apariencia – T.K y Ken ahora pusieron mas atención que en otro momento de la reunión – Es una joven no mayor que nosotros – el rubio apunto a los elegidos – es muy bella, todo en ella es cautivador, pero letal.

¿Es un espectro? –

Si, según he escuchado en vida fue una hechicera corrompida por la obscuridad – Willis tenia su mirada perdida – se convirtió en una gran bruja y causo mucho mal, pero fue asesinada por otro hechicero.

Y ahora el Emperador la trajo de nuevo al mundo – Sora mantenía sus brazos cruzados, su mirada estaba llena de desaprobación.

Si, ya que desde antes le servia a el – Willis camino y paso por un lado de Joe, quedó frente a la mesa – pero ahora como espectro le sirve mas al emperador.

Pero, ¿de que le serviría traer de vuelta a Davis? – Ken se mostraba perdido, Willis le vio con ojos preocupados. Temía que esto pudiera pasar.

Debemos de tener mucho cuidado, el emperador ya ha comenzado a jugar con nosotros – Willis se levanto, fue de nuevo ha su asiento y miro a los elegidos – debemos avanzar ya, antes de que esto se ponga peor.

Primero debemos recuperar el alimento que perdimos y luego avanzamos – Agn vio a Tai y este asintió aprobando su idea.

(-)

A los aldeanos que no pelearían, siendo mujeres, niños, ancianos y heridos, regresarían a un refugio que levantaron en la primera ciudad que liberaron. Este fue hecho para que la gente que era liberada huyera a esa zona segura, lejos de las batallas. Los grupos de recolección de provisiones aumento en número, todo por mayor protección. En esta ocasión no ocurrió nada lamentable. Todo lo que se logro acumular lo racionaron, un parte para los aldeanos y otra para las tropas. La mayoría fue para los soldados debido a que ellos avanzarían en batalla, y los aldeanos tendrían más posibilidades de mantenerse con vida en el refugio.

Los primeros en partir fueron los aldeanos. Al ver perderse de vista, las tropas levantaron todo el campamento y de nuevo emprendieron su viaje al corazón de la bestia. El camino que tenían por delante no pintaba bien, las nubes se tornaban cada vez más negras y la luz del sol era más escasa.

(-)

El cielo era más obscuro, el negro ahora tenía una intensidad mayor. El sol aparecía cada vez menos entre los pocos espacios que había entre las nubes. La marcha del ejército llevaba días sin descansos largos, los soldados se comenzaban notar cansados y el clima no ayudaba al empeorar. El frío era incomodo, el paisaje era desolado y muerto. Pasaban por una pradera seca y áspera. Ken miro a su gente con miradas perdidas, desanimadas.

Tai, nuestra gente – el castaño miro atrás de el para observar a sus tropas – después de lo ocurrido, están perdiendo el valor y la moral de seguir.

Lo noto – Tai no podía dejar que pasara esto, tenia que buscar la manera de mantener a su gente firme. Al pasar su mirada por sus soldados se topo con los ojos de su hermana, lo que vio le preocupo aun mas. Kari estaba cansada, agotada, se notaba que la obscuridad le afectaba mas que a los demás. A su lado vio a un T.K igual que su hermana, aunque debía admitir que en menor medida – Debemos descansar, nuestra gente lo merece.

Sabia decisión – Willis quien cabalgaba a un lado de Tai tenia su atención clavada al frente.

¿Qué sucede Willis? –

Miren al frente, por ese conjunto de árboles – Tai y Ken miraron a donde les dijo el rubio. A lo lejos, retirados de ellos, sobre unas colinas los árboles se movían bruscamente de un lado a otro – Eso es inicio de una "Helada negra".

¿Qué todo es negro aquí? – Tai soltó molesto.

Perdón si no te gusta el color, pero es el que representa la obscuridad – Willis no le gusto el tono que Tai uso para referirse a lo que le explicaba – No nos conviene estar entre una helada, aquí son mortales. No duraríamos ni una hora.

¿Qué sugieres? –

Refugiarnos – Willis apuntó a unos cerros cercanos – si vamos allá podremos cubrirnos de los vientos.

Tu eres el que sabes, guíanos –

Tai dio la orden de ir a donde Willis sugirió. El camino hasta dichos cerros les tomo un tiempo largo. Por fin estaban entre aquellos cerros, Willis los guío a una parte en donde la posición de los cerros los cubriría del frío inminente. Los soldados montaron un campamento rápido, pues apenas la helada pasara partirían de nuevo.

Es bueno poder tomar tiempo de descanso – comento Kari quien caminaba junto a su prometido, ambos eran seguidos por sus digimon – Llevamos días sin parar, y aun no llegamos a la ciudad que Willis necesita que tomemos.

Tenemos buen tiempo, es mejor llegar con energía a la batalla – Gatomon miraba preocupada a la pareja, hace días que no se notaban bien.

Gatomon tiene razón, además ustedes deben de ser los primeros en tomar un descanso – Patamon elevo el vuelo para estar a la altura de Takeru – la obscuridad les esta afectando mas que a otros, y eso no me agrada.

No te preocupes Patamon, T.K y yo no nos dejaremos vencer – Kari le sonrío al digimon de su prometido - ¿cierto, amor? – Kari paso la mirada a su rubio y lo noto ausente, algo no estaba bien – Lo salvaremos – la castaña tomo la mano de T.K.

Eso es lo que me preocupa – Takeru se saco cuidadosamente de la mano de Kari - ¿Cómo salvarlo? – el rubio aumento la velocidad en su caminar, dejando sola a una preocupada Kari, Gatomon y Patamon.

Fue un golpe muy duro – Gatomon tomo con su garra la mano de Kari para que sintiera apoyo.

Espero que esto no lo lastime mas -

No te preocupes, Kari – Patamon con sus orejas aun mantenía el vuelo – T.K es fuerte y sabe que tu y nosotros estamos para apoyarlo, todo estará bien – Kari esbozo una leve sonrisa, mientras que en sus ojos contenía las lagrimas.

(-)

Willis ayudaba a unos soldados a levantar una tienda para acampar. En su trabajo no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la situación entre la pareja de T.K y Kari. La castaña parecía dolida ante un desplante del rubio. El compañero de Terriermon quiso ir hablar con ella, pero supo que no era el momento, decidió mejor dejarla sola con sus digimon. Luego hablaría con ella.

(-)

Sora caminaba por el campamento. Sus pensamientos rondaban en un rubio. Se preguntaba si estaría con bien, si estaría con vida. Hace mucho que no sabia de el y esto la tenia deprimida, pues extraña la presencia de su rubio junto a ella. Sonrío al recordar esa mirada seria y calculadora que a la vez tenia destellos de amabilidad y cariño. En ese momento deseaba sentir esos brazos fuertes rodearle en un abrazo, poder percibir su calor y perderse en su aroma. La pelirroja miro al cielo, cruzo sus brazos para mantener el calor y cerro los ojos. Algo en su interior le decía que Matt estaba bien, al igual que su mejor amiga Mimi.

(-)

Tai pasó por unas carpas hasta llegar a la deseada. Vio como era iluminada por lo que supuso que aun estaban despiertos. Con su voz casi en un susurro llamo, de adentro le dieron el paso. El castaño pasó y vio a su pequeña hermana acariciando a Gatomon. El príncipe sonrío y paso hasta sentarse frente a Kari, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Gatomon vio por una pequeña abertura de la entrada como Agumon le llamaba, se disculpo y salio de la carpa. Tai al ver salir al digimon de su hermana le miro serio.

¿Sucede algo malo, hermano? –

Eso es lo que te iba a preguntar –

¿Qué? –

Te he notado agotada, exhausta, algo triste – Tai no podía disimular su gran preocupación – es esta obscuridad que te tiene así, ¿verdad?

En parte – Tai miro intrigado a Kari – bueno digo si es la obscuridad lo que me tiene agotada, pero lo triste es por otra cosa.

¿Es algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? –

Es T.K – Kari bajo su cabeza evitando que Tai pudiera ver su rostro, lo que si pudo ver fueron las gotas de lágrimas que derramaba su hermanita.

¿Qué te hizo? – Tai cerro su puño pensando lo peor, en ese momento recordó como los encontró hace tiempo en la playa, su cara se trono desfigurada por lo que le paso en mente – Oh no, solo deja que lo vea y se las vera conmigo, haré que Wargreymon haga un poder mas grande que el que use en la isla.

¡¿Qué?!, hermano no pienses cosas extrañas – Kari levanto su cabeza y Tai observo la preocupación en la mirada de su hermana – estoy preocupada por el, por lo de Carlo. Lo tiene en mal estado.

Es cierto – Tai se dio un golpe en la cabeza, el sabia que el rubio nunca le haría nada malo a su hermana. Y ahora que pensaba bien, lo de Carlo era obvio que lo tendría en mal estado - ¿Quieres que hable con el?

Me encantaría – Kari se seco unas cuantas lagrimas que rondaban por sus mejillas – al no estar su hermano aquí, tu eres lo mas cercano a uno para el.

Bien, iré a buscarlo – Tai se levanto, se acerco a su hermana y le beso la parte superior de su cabeza. Kari sonrío.

Eres el mejor hermano, ¿lo sabias? –

Si – Kari rió ante la respuesta espontánea de su hermano.

(-)

T.K se hallaba sentado sobre una gran roca, alejado del campamento. El silencio del lugar por alguna razón le reconfortaba, y lo dejaba pensar mejor. Todo en su cabeza rondaba en su mejor amigo, Carlo. La interrogante que mas rondaba por su cabeza era , ¿Cómo salvar a su amigo?. Solo imaginarse que peleaba por su cuenta del lado obscuro lo hería, no quería enfrentarse a el. Debía de haber alguna forma de sacarlo de ese maleficio. El rubio cerró sus ojos, quiso dejar de pensar en todo eso. Parecía que la tranquilidad volvía ha el cuando unos ojos rojos aparecieron en su mente. T.K abrió los ojos enseguida, volteo a todos lados y noto la presencia de Tai que se le acercaba.

Hey – Saludo Tai sentándose han lado del rubio - ¿Cómo estas?

¿Kari te mando? – el rubio tenia su atención hacia el horizonte. Tai levanto un ceja, ese comportamiento no era característico del menor de los rubios.

Esta muy preocupada por ti – una roca cayo de la parte alta del cerro, los jóvenes vieron hasta donde quedo la roca – ambos estamos preocupados por ti, y si los demás te ven así también lo estarán.

No se preocupen, estoy bien –

No lo estas, y es mejor que dejes salir todo eso que tienes adentro antes de que algo malo ocurra –

Lo dice el que destruyo una isla entera – Tai miro sorprendido a T.K, nunca creyo que el se comportaría así.

Por lo mismo te lo digo – Tai puso su mano en el hombro de T.K – habla la voz de la experiencia – T.K parecía no reaccionar ante sus palabras – Mira T.K, yo te considero como mi hermano menor, y se que extrañas a Matt, pero quiero que sepas que aquí estoy para lo que sea – estas palabras i parecieron llegar a T.K, quien miro a Tai con una nueva mirada, una mas tranquila.

Te lo agradezco, Tai –

Creo que alguien mas también merece el agradecimiento – Tai se levanto, sacudió su ropa y antes de partir agrego – y una disculpa.

(-)

Al día siguiente el clima era devastador. La "Helada negra" alcanzo el campamento. Todos usaban largas y frondosas gabardinas de pieles, que muy apenas les cubría del frío. Incluso con la protección de los cerros el frío era intenso, Agn no quiso imaginar si eso los hubiera tomado en campo abierto, debían agradecer a Willis por la ayuda. Los soldados mantenían las llamas de las fogatas vivas, esto era una tarea difícil por las repentinas ráfagas de viento y la poca madera para quemar. Terriermon, algo retirado del campamento, pasaba miraba todo aquel terreno desde la copa de un árbol cerca, sabia que ese lugar en el que estaba cómodo pronto terminaría en llamas, por lo que decidió gozar el momento. Dos soldados regresaban de su ronda de guardia, el digimon de Willis los miro caminar alegres entablando una charla, pero lo que vio tras los soldados dejo petrificado al digimon, una neblina traída por una fuerte brisa, puposo lo peor. De esta neblina varias figuras se hicieron presentes, Terriermon les gritaría a los soldados que huyeran, pero fue demasiado tarde. El digimon corrió y dio el aviso de que el enemigo los atacaba. Los primeros en llegar fueron los elegidos, Willis y unos pocos soldados.

Desenvainen sus armas – ordeno T.K al ver como las figuras salían del a neblina. Lo que vieron dejo pasmado a varios, sus contrincantes eran espectros, pero eran diferentes, a diferencia de sus amigos estos no estaban completos, algunos eran mas huesos que piel. El rubio paso su mirada por los enemigos y ninguno de ellos era Carlo, Davis o Cron – Sean cuidadosos, no sabemos como pelean.

A este tipo de espectros la única manera de matarlos es quemarlos – Willis miro a Tai y los demás – pero podemos neutralizarlos clavando nuestros sables en su corazón, bueno donde se supone que va.

Enterado – Tai no pudo sentir como su piel se erizaba al ver a los espectros, se miraban fúnebres y hambrientos de muerte. En cualquier momento los atacarían.

Es extraño, los superamos en número – susurro Willis.

No se exalten elegido – una suave y melodiosa voz llego a los oídos de los presentes. Tras los soldados espectro una silueta femenina salía de entre la neblina, era acompañada por la figura de un digimon. Willis abrió los ojos al ver quien tenia enfrente.

¡Todos bajen su mirada! – grito Willis desesperado. Sin saber bien el porque hicieron caso a la petición de Willis – Es Zafira, la líder de los Espectros.

¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron los elegidos.

¿Por qué no la podemos ver? – pregunto un soldado a lado de Willis.

Sus ojos – el rubio miro al solado que reflejaba curiosidad. Una risa dócil salio de la espectro – con ellos los puede hechizar, si la miran creerán que estas enamorado de ella y podrá manejarte a su antojo.

¿Quieres decir, que? – Kari recibió de Willis una aprobación con su cabeza.

Puede obligarte a que te mates tu mismo –

No seas tan hablador, Willis – la voz de Zafira retumbo en los oídos del rubio. El espectro conocía su nombre. Todos los presentes sintieron que daba pasos hacia ellos. Tai quiso levantar su mirada y atacar pero Willis se lo negó, le pidió que confiara en que lo que les decía era mejor. Los pasos se detuvieron – Venga se que quieren ver como soy, no sean tímidos.

¡Jamás! – Soltó Sora.

¿Cómo piensas que nos defenderemos así? – susurro T.K a Willis, pero antes de que le pudiera contestar el rubio observaron como el soldado que anteriormente pregunto, levantaba su cabeza - ¡No!, Youn – era demasiado tarde, el soldado vio a la espectro y observo. T.K pudo notar como el soldado quedaba embelesado por la presencia de la espectro.

Eres divina – comento el soldado quien se dejo caer en rodillas – Por ti haría lo que fuera.

Clava tu espada en tu corazón – al pronunciar esto Zafira, el soldado obedeció sin titubear.

¡No lo hagas! – grito Kari que como todos presenciaban tal evento. El soldado se quito su armadura que le cubría parte del pecho y sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacia se calvo su espada - ¡No!

¿Quién demonios te creer que eres para hacer eso? – T.K para sorpresa de todos levanto su rostro.

¡T.K!, ¡no! – grito Kari preocupada.

Vaya, por fin un elegido deja de ser cobarde – el rubio de la esperanza por primera vez presencio la figura de la llamada Zafira. Frente ha el se posaba una joven de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello violeta obscuro, ojos que parecían zafiros de color rosado claro, pero el centro tenia un color más obscuro. Su cabello estaba en corte de media luna, corto de la parte de atrás y largo y en punta adelante, solo de su cabello de atrás salen dos largos mechones de cabello que llegan hasta su busto. Tenía puesto una armadura parecida a la de Carlo, con ese color negro que con el reflejo de luz se tornaba morado. La armadura le cubría todo excepto abdomen donde lo deja ver su exquisita y bella figura, también parte de sus brazos estaba al descubierto. Zafira acariciaba a su digimon quien la acompañaba, Willis la reconoció como un Youkomon, el cual también era espectro – Puedo sentir que eres el elegido de la esperanza, y por ser rubio se que tu nombre es Takeru. Carlo me lo menciono.

No permitiré que uses ami amigo como tu esclavo – T.K amenazo a Zafira con su espada. La espectro sonrío. Para ese momento todos miraban ya a la bruja. Los hombres quedaba asombrados por su belleza.

Veo que eres atractivo, es una lastima que deba asesinarte – el centro de los ojos de Zafira comenzaron a tener un brillo hipnotizante. T.K le miraba fijamente pero pareciera que no le afectaba en absoluto el embrujo de la espectro. Al ver que su poder no surtía efecto la líder de los espectros esbozo una amplia sonrisa – Es asombroso, eres el primero en no caer en mi seducción.

Nunca caeré en tus trucos baratos –

Esto te hace más atractivo, te quiero para mi – Zafira comenzó a caminar hacia T.K, el joven no retrocedió.

Primero tendrás que pasar por mi – Frente a T.K y Zafira se puso Kari. La castaña miraba retadoramente a la bruja, esta última le miro molesta. Todos en especial T.K y Tai miraban asombrados a Kari – Nadie me quitara a mi prometido.

Vaya, tienes prometida – La bruja miro a T.K, el rubio quiso poner en un lugar seguro a Kari, pero la castaña seguía firme frente a su rival – ya veo por que no caíste en mis encantos – Zafira miro a la pareja y pensó "amor verdadero". Aun tenia la mirada en la castaña ala que no dejo de mirar molesta – cuídalo linda que ahora me es mas deseable tu hombre.

Si quieres pelear, pelea tendrás – Kari tomo la espada de T.K, estaba preparada para un encuentro. El rubio estaba asombrado en la forma como su prometida le hacia frente a Zafira.

Bien, tendremos nuestro encuentro pronto – Zafira dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar a su Youkomon – Nos volveremos a ver elegidos – los soldados espectros se fueron perdiendo en la neblina, pero antes de que la bruja desapareciera añadió – En especial tu Takeru, tu serás mío.

Eso quisieras – al desaparecer los espectros, varios de los soldados reaccionaron, como si de un hechizo fueran liberados. Los elegidos hombres no eran la excepción y es que al momento de que Zafira quiso embrujar a T.K su efecto impacto en menor medida a los demás.

Tras los eventos ocurridos, los elegidos y generales sabían que el peligro era mayor a partir de ahora. Los espectros serian rivales temibles y sus hombres cada vez mas perdían la moral. Se estaban envolviendo en una situación difícil, pero que era muy tarde para retroceder. Ahora solo les quedaba esperar a que pasara la "Helada negra" para poder continuar su lucha por el continente.


	13. Propuesta

_**Hey ha llegado un nuevo capitulo¡. Perdonen la tardanza pero como ya les dije la universidad me tiene muy ocupado y eso que apenas tengo poco de haber entrado, después de unas maravillosas vacaciones haha. Bueno pero ya he vuelto y me da gusto que les vaya gustando como va la historia n.n, ojala asi siga hasta el final haha.**_

**_anaiza18: _Lo que vivió T.K le ha impactado en su vida, ver a su mejor amigo de esa forma no era para menos. Sobre lo de Tai, si que ya casi le manda a Wargreymon hacer lo mismo que con la isla al rubio haha. **

**_IVYMON: _Si te gusto la personalidad de Kari en este capitulo, no te preocupes de ya no verlo pues en los siguientes habrás de esa personalidad, ya que no será la primera vez que se verán las caras la castaña y Zafira haha.**

**_Takari121: _Pues prepárate que conforme nos acerquemos al final todo se volvera mas y mas intenso haha. Y si el capitulo anterior al tener muchas emociones algo de humor no podía faltar.**

**_Kari-Chan99:_ Es bueno verte de regreso¡, me da gusto que te la pasaras genial en tu campamento n.n. Es bueno que estos capítulos te han gustado, y si pobre de T.K y Ken, les ha tocado una situación difícil, pero bueno espero disfrutes de este nuevo capitulo¡.**

**_isabel-takari: _Creo que con los siguientes capítulos te caerá pero Zafira hahaha, y veremos a un Kari aun mas fuerte que en el capitulo anterior. Ya veras como avanzara la historia, espero te agrade n.n haha.**

**_AguusDempsey: _Se hizo esperar el capitulo por como dije, la universidad me tiene ocupado haha. Es bueno saber que alguien me entiendo haha, pero lo importante es que si llegan los capítulos aunque sea un poco tardado hehe. Sobre lo de Willis creo que esta en una montaña rusa, en un capitulo podrá caer bien y al otro ya no haha pero es por eso que escribo así de el n.n, mientras que con Zafira si la odiaron apenas que la conocieron lo harán mas en el futuro. Espero que los capítulos futuros no te decepciones haha. Y bueno espero goces del capitulo y mas el final que tiene una sorpresita haha.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 12: Propuesta

La visita que tuvieron los elegidos hace unos días había hecho que en los soldados de Server tuvieran un miedo aterrador hacia los espectros. Incluso en los elegidos había temor, uno que no se mostraba. Esos sentimientos negativos eran alimentados por las nubes negras que cubrían todo el cielo, los paisajes sin vida y el clima hostil. Las tropas de Server ya tenían muchas bajas, y se comenzaba hablar de que no llegarían hasta el emperador. Tai sabía que esto era probable, ya no tenían el mismo poder que tiempo atrás, sabía que frente a ellos aun quedaban dos batallas más por luchar, y una de esas era la "Ciudad Maldita". Si era verdad lo que Willis dijo de aquel lugar, en esa batalla necesitarían a todo el ejército con el que llegaron y que ya estaba mermado. El castaño rogaba por no tener que enfrentarse a los espectros hasta tiempo después, cuando se unieran con la flota, y hasta en una de esas con ayuda traída por sus amigos, Matt y Mimi.

Tai – la voz de T.K saco de sus pensamientos al castaño.

Dime, ¿Qué sucede, T.K? –

No te he agradecido –

¿De que? –

Por la charla de la otra vez – T.K a diferencia de la ocasión anterior, en la charla en los cerros, su mirada era amable – Ya me disculpe con Kari y he hablado con ella, pero a ti no te he agradecido por no dejarme perderme en mi problema.

No te preocupes – Tai sonrío alegre. Le hacia feliz que ya hubiera hablado como su hermana y que ese rubio tuviera de nuevo su mirada – No se como, pero ayudaremos a Carlo.

Gracias –

No hay de que, para eso están los hermanos – ambos jóvenes sonrieron.

¿De que hablan? – El rubio y el castaño solo le miraron alegres a una Kari, que levanto una ceja por la confusión pero que aun así sonrío.

(-)

En las filas de Server, un pelirrojo leía sus notas. Estaba tan sumido en su lectura que no se percataba que su corcel se comenzaba a desviar de su camino, si no fuera por Tentomon, el corcel se alejaría del grupo. Tai fue por su amigo y evito que se separara de los demás. El castaño estaba intrigado por lo que su pelirrojo amigo hacia. Izzy se percato de esto y le comento que seguía investigando sobre como combatir a este nuevo mal. Era necesario saber como sus antepasados lograron evitar que la obscuridad brumara sus energías. Y con el nuevo enemigo, los espectros, la situación era más complicada que antes. Si anteriormente lidiaban contra los N´qra, ahora que se enfrenaban al brazo de hierro del emperador, sus probabilidades de resultar victoriosos eran casi nulas. Al menos que pudieran evitar ser afectados por las energías negativas del lugar.

(-)

Por un largo pasillo adornado con columnas esbeltas, caminaba Zafira acompañada por su Youkomon. La líder de los espectros observaba el jardín que tenia a su derecha. Todas las rosas eran lilas, el césped era carmesí y una fuente con una escultura en el centro era tapizado con enredaderas. Tras Zafira y su digimon, Cron caminaba a paso lento. Ambos entablaban una conversación que incluía a cierto rubio.

No entiendo su interés por el elegido de la esperanza – comentó Cron con su gruesa voz. Zafira pasó por dos de las columnas y se adentro a su jardín, se acerco al rosal y arranco la rosa lila más grande y bella, la puso cerca de su nariz y exhalo su delicado aroma, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la bruja.

Digamos que tiene algo que los demás no –

Un amor verdadero – soltó divertido Cron, Zafira le volteo a ver con su sonrisa malvada. El espectro conocía muy bien a su superior – Te encanta seducir a los hombres enamorados.

Es un pequeño pasatiempo que tengo, tu bien lo sabes – Youkomon se acerco a su compañera y puso su cabeza en el costado de la bruja, en busca de una caricia que no se hizo esperar – pero no es solo eso, este rubio es especial. No lo quiero solo para alejarlo de su amada, a el lo quiero para mi.

Eso es nuevo –

Siempre hay una primera vez –

Pero primero tendrás que pasar por aquella castaña –

Ese rubio será mío, y si tengo que matar a esa chica para obtenerlo, lo haré sin piedad – Zafira mordió tan fuerte su labio que comenzó a sangrarle. Con la rosa que tenia en su mano, la paso por su labio sangrado, tornado sus pétalos de un color diferente al que tenia – Mejor dicho espero con ansias asesinarla.

Eres cruel y vil – Cron recibió una mirada seductora de la espectro – por eso me agradas.

(-)

La flota de Server mantenía su viaje por los caudalosos ríos. El tiempo de invadir la "Ciudad Maldita" se acercaba. El almirante Dai lideraba a los demás barcos, en el Espada del Rey. Los navíos dañados ya estaban en perfecto estado, los heridos en mejor estado y la tripulación bien descansada para su largo viaje. El almirante estaba preocupado de que las tropas por tierra estuvieran con bien, pues en esos días sintió que la obscuridad tomaba mas fuerza. Catherine por su parte tranquilizaba a Dai, aunque ella también tuviera ese sentimiento de preocupación no lo demostraba, debía de estar firme para trasmitirle inseguridad a su gente, y eso lo aprendió de su tío el almirante.

(-)

Las tropas estaban descansando dentro de un tétrico bosque. Pero no había otro lugar mejor para hacerlo. El descanso tomaría un momento y pronto volverían a su marcha. A lo lejos Kari estaba sentada en el suelo, recargada a un árbol seco, en su regazo tenia a su Gatomon. Ambas miraban aquel bosque, si es que se le pudiera llamar así. Casi no había árboles. La joven poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, lo último que vio fue pasar a dos soldados con sus digimon.

Tan rápido como se quedo dormida, despertó la castaña. Su corazón se comenzó acelerar cuando noto que estaba sola, ya no había nadie. Pasó su vista a sus piernas y tampoco estaba Gatomon. Con gran velocidad se levanto y comenzó a correr por aquel fúnebre bosque. Gritaba por su hermano, Gatomon, T.K, pero nadie le regresaba el llamado. Kari se comenzó asustar, ¿Cómo era posible que la dejaran?. Eso era imposible, su hermano, su digimon y su prometido jamás la abandonarían. En ese momento su sangre se helo al pensar en que talvez los espectros les hubieran hecho algo. Pero una nueva duda le surgió.

¿Por qué no me harían nada a mí? – pensó en voz alta. En ese instante la castaña sintió una presencia tras ella.

Es porque esto es un sueño – la piel de Kari se erizo al escuchar esa voz, la que conoció hace tiempo atrás. Lentamente giro hacia atrás y lo vio parado frente a ella - ¿me extrañaste, amor?

Dav… Davis –

¿Por qué todos se asombran al verme? – el sarcasmo del castaño molesto algo a una impactada Kari – ¡cierto!, estaba muerto.

¿Cómo es que… -

¿Cómo es que estoy en tus sueños? – le interrumpió Davis. El antiguo príncipe se le fue acercando, Kari dio dos pasos hacia atrás – Bueno veras, ser un espectro te da ciertas habilidades. La mía, entrar en la mente de otros.

¿Me dices que los espectros tienen poderes? –

No todos, solo los de alto rango y solo si el emperador lo permite –

¿Cómo es posible que te unieras a un ser obscuro? –

No me vengas con lo mismo de Ken – Kari abrió sus ojos ante la arrogancia de Davis. Si bien el antiguo príncipe era testarudo, terco y mal educado, nunca fue una mala persona. La castaña supo que ese era otra versión de la persona que conoció – El me dio una nueva oportunidad de volver a este mundo, y hacer cosas que ante ni me imaginaba. ¡Tú no sabes lo que es tener este poder!.

Es triste ver que fuiste corrompido –

Ay si, soy Hikari la elegida de la Luz y me das lastima. Bhaaa – Davis lanzo un escupitajo a un lado de Kari – No seas patética, Yagami.

Veo que ya no eres aquel joven que conocí – Kari sentía mucha lastima por el destino que había tenido Davis – Pero ahora que eres una amenaza, te detendremos.

Nunca ganaran, Kari – un tono de rabia se marco en las palabras del Motomiya – Su lucha estuvo perdida en el momento en que decidieron venir.

No nos daremos por vencidos –

Es mejor que te rindas, talvez el emperador se apiade de ustedes y les deje con vida – Kari se asombro por el comentario de Davis. Pareciera que estaba preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar, o eso creyó entender en el tono de voz del antiguo príncipe.

Dime, ¿a que has venido a mi sueño, Davis? – el espectro se quedo en silencio admirando con sus ojos rojos a Kari. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y su figura empezó a desvanecerse.

Advertirles, lo difícil comienza hoy – con estas palabras el espectro desapareció. Kari se quedo mirando la nada por un momento, esas palabras le inquietaron.

La princesa Yagami se quedo parada por un buen rato pensando en lo que dijo Davis. Pronto sintió que era jalada. Todo se trono borroso, y una luz la cegó. Frente a ella estaban Gatomon, Patamon, Agumon, Takeru y Tai viéndola. Kari se tallo levemente los ojos, mientras se preguntaba porque le miraban preocupados.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Kari al recuperar bien su visibilidad.

¿Te encuentras bien? – T.K tenía una mano en el hombro de Kari. Patamon le miraba volando sobre la cabeza del prometido de la castaña.

Si, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? – Kari de pronto recordó lo que había soñado ó es que, ¿no había sido un sueño?.

Estabas temblando, y comenzaste a sudar – explico Gatomon con voz de angustia – luego tu piel se erizo y perdías calor. Por lo que fui por Tai y T.K.

Nos tenias muy preocupados – Tai se acerco mas a su hermana – por mas que te movíamos y hablábamos, no despertabas.

Estoy bien – la castaña miro a todos. Por su mente se cruzo lo último que Davis le había dicho. Dudo en si decirles algo, pues pudo que todo fuera una pesadilla ocasionada por todo lo ocurrido. Pero en su corazón sentía que todo había sido tan real, que decidió contarles. Con cada palabra todos le miraban preocupados – Y al final me dijo que vino advertirnos que hoy ocurriría algo malo.

Puede que solo fuera un sueño, Kari – comento tranquilo Patamon – Todo esto nos esta comenzando afectar.

Puede, Patamon – Kari clavo sus ojos sobre el hombro de T.K para observar el cielo obscuro – pero lo sentí tan real, creo que debemos andar con cuidado.

Daré la orden de que tripliquen la guardia – Tai se levanto y puso un mano en el hombro de T.K – te la encargo.

No tienes que decirme – T.K y Kari vieron como Tai se alejaba. Patamon y Gatomon se miraban seriamente – No te preocupes, Kari. No dejare que se te acerque.

Eso no me preocupa – Kari tomo con una mano el rostro de su rubio. La castaña había omitido el comportamiento de Davis al mostrar que aun sentía algo por ella. Creyó que era mejor dejarlo así por el momento. Aunque si dio a entender en su relato que sintió humanidad en el Motomiya – Me preocupa más que Zafira este interesado en ti.

Solo te amo a ti –

Lo se – la pareja se fue acercando lentamente. Sus labios pedían los del otro. Sus corazones comenzaron acelerarse. La necesidad de sentirse el uno al otro era incontrolable. Su beso contenía mucha pasión disimulada. Gatomon y Patamon sonreían al verlos juntos.

(-)

El día anterior acabo, y ya era la mañana del día siguiente. La preocupación de Kari por lo que pudiera ocurrir seguía en ella. No porque no pasara nada el día anterior, quería decir que estaban exentos del peligro. Tai daba la orden de avanzar. El ejército de Server estaba listo para de nuevo seguir con su camino. Kari observo como en los rostros de los soldados, se marcaba desesperación, miedo, cansancio, frustración. Debían tener mas descanso, y buscar algo con lo que animar a su gente.

La mañana se fue con una larga caminata. El avance fue bueno. T.K sugirió que pasando la zona de montes que cruzaban, descansaran para comer. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Pero cuando bajaban por un monte, frente a ellos una gran figura se poso en su vista. Tai y Willis lo reconocieron enseguida, era Cron. Tras el espectro había una especie de humo que lo envolvía.

¡Elegidos! – El espectro levanto sus brazos y les dedico una sonrisa – Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Tai.

No digo lo mismo – Tai se bajo de su corcel, los elegidos y generales le imitaron. Se acercaron al espectro aun en contra de lo que decía Willis - ¿Has venido solo?

He venido por el – Cron no le importo contestar y apunto a Takeru. Tai se molesto al ver como la mirada del espectro apreciaba como presa al rubio.

No te dejaremos llevártelo – Tai y los elegidos se pusieron entre el espectro y el rubio – Primero tendrás que pasar por nosotros.

Amigos, no es necesario que me protejan – T.K estaba agradecido de que sus amigos y prometida se preocuparan por el, pero le incomodaba lo que hacían – yo puedo cuidarme solo.

Escuchen a su amigo – Cron se burlaba.

No podemos T.K, esto lo afrontaremos junto – Kari tomo la mano de su amado. Cron miro esta escena y una nueva sonrisa, maquiavélica, apareció en sus labio.

T.K es mejor que vengas conmigo –

¿Qué te hace pensar que el ira contigo? – Sora saco su espada, se puso en posición de ataque, mientras miraba con ojos asesinos al espectro.

Zafira me ha ordenado que lo lleve – Cron dio un par de pasos hacia un lado sin dejar de ver a los elegidos – y lo que ella ordena se cumple.

Pues será mejor que busques que decirle a tu líder, que yo no iré contigo solo porque ella lo pide – Takeru miro retadoramente a su oponente. En cambio Cron le miraba divertido, parecía que notó que era lo que había visto Zafira en el.

Ya veo porque no caíste en el hechizo de Zafira – Cron paso su mirada hacia Kari, el rubio se percato de esto y coloco a su castaña atrás de el – es muy hermosa tu linda noviecita.

No te atrevas – el rubio cambio su mirada retadora a asesina.

No haré nada si vienes comigo – Cron desenvaino su espada y la dejo caer al suelo terroso – mira te propongo algo, si tu vienes conmigo yo no mato a tus amigos y ejercito, además de que tu amada estará a salvo de que la rapte, como me ordenaron.

¿Qué? – Tai y T.K hablaron al unísono.

¿Cómo crees que tú solo podrás contra un ejército? – el general Agn se bufo del espectro.

¿Acaso creen que he venido solo? – la tierra comenzó a temblar y desquebrajarse alrededor del ejercito. De la tierra centenares de espectros, tanto humanos como digimon emergían de el. Pronto el ejército se vio rodeado de un numeroso ejercito rival, y aunque no los superaban en numero, si estaban en desventaja táctica - ¿Ahora que dices, Takeru?

No cambia nada eso – Tai hablo antes de que T.K pudiera decir algo. Con su brazalete hizo que Agumon pasara a Wargreymon y ambos estaban listos para enfrentar a Cron.

Vaya, tu digimon si que es imponente, Tai – Cron no parecía estar asustado, mas bien estaba emocionado – deja te presento al mío – con un silbido desde las nubes descendió un digimon que no reconocieron hasta estuvo en el suelo. Todos quedaron asombrados. El digimon de Cron al tocar suelo, lo sumió por la gran velocidad con la que bajo. Frente a los elegidos y sus tropas estaba un Wargreymon, pero de color negro, gris y amarillo. A diferencia del de Tai este tenia un rostro malvado y con un tamaño doble al del elegido del valor – Les presento a mi Blackwargreymon.

Esto es imposible – susurro Izzy.

No me atemoriza – soltó Wargreymon robándole las palabras a Tai.

Pues deberías – Cron miro a su digimon y sin previo aviso Blackwargreymon estaba detrás del Wargreymon. Lo tomo de los brazos y lo sometió. Nada de lo que hiciera el digimon de Tai surtía efecto para zafarse de su opresor. El digimon negro comenzaba a lastimar al de Tai.

Bien tú ganas – T.K y Patamon salieron de la protección que sus amigos le tenían. Todos les miraron asombrados y preocupados. Kari trato de detenerlo, pero el rubio se lo negó – Es por el bien de todos, no podemos perder tiempo en una lucha aquí, no cuando estamos en desventaja.

No lo hagas, T.K – Tai miraba a su amigo, pero en el interior sabia que era lo mejor, mas al ver a su amigo digimon en apuros.

Los dos sabemos que es lo mejor –

Bien hecho, Takeru – El rubio ya estaba a un frente al espectro. Blackwargreymon soltó a Wargreymon quien quedo en rodillas – Es tiempo de irnos, y no se preocupen lo trataremos bien – esto ultimo se lo dijo a los elegidos. El humo que rodeaba a Cron lo rodeo junto con el rubio y desaparecieron. Blackwargreymon elevo el vuelo y se perdió en las nubes, mientras lo espectros regresaban por donde llegaron.

¡Takeru! – Kari grito al verlo desaparecer. Su corazón estaba herido al verlo partir y no solo el de ella también el de los demás. El rubio que siempre mantenía la esperanza en el grupo y el ejército, se había ido para protegerlos.

(-)

Un barco surcaba las aguas tranquilas de la tarde. Pero alguien en proa, observaba como frente a ellos, una tormenta se avecinaba. Con el viento que crecía en velocidad y fuerza, el mar pronto azotaría el barco. Por alguna razón sentía que algo malo acababa de ocurría, la inquietud por llegar le carcomía por dentro. Una dulce voz le saco de sus pensamiento, el rubio giro a su compañera castaña, quien venia acompañada de Gabumon y Palmon.

Estas preocupado – Mimi quien se notaba con un semblante diferente al que siempre mostraba, miro a Matt. El rubio asintió. El también se notaba diferente, pero no solo por el semblante, era por una cicatriz en su mejilla.

Tengo un mal presentimiento –

Tranquilo, pronto llegaremos con nuestros amigos, y veras a tu hermano con bien – Mimi tomo la mano del rubio. El le sonrío, sin la compañía y el apoyo de aquella castaña hace mucho que ya hubiese perdido la esperanza y en ocasiones las fuerzas de seguir. Mimi seguía viendo pensativo al rubio, apretó mas su mano y le miro fijamente – No te preocupes, se que están con bien.

Cierto, pronto llegaremos –


	14. Sombrío

_**No lo puedo creer, hemos llegado al capitulo 13 pero de la tercer entrega n.n, esto es gracias a todos ustedes mis lectores. Les confieso que cuando inicie con EDLyE: La isla file no creí que lograra llegar hasta aquí hahaha, pero se ha logrado. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. **_

_**Les quiero informar que a partir del siguiente capitulo actualizare los sábados, luchare por no fallarle en ni uno, y llegar al final de esta entrega. También aprovecho para dar un comercial e invitarlos a leer si gustan mis otras historias: "Hackers" y la otra que es de "Harry Potter: Resurrección", se que la ultima es de otro apartado pero aun así les invito n.n haha. Pero bueno me dejo de entretenerlos y avancemos para que lean el nuevo capitulo¡.**_

**_anaiza18: _Ya veras la reacción de Kari y otras sorpresas. Una la leyeron en el capitulo con la aparición de Matt y Mimi.**

**_IVYMON: _Ya ha tenido su pequeña aparición Matt y Mimi, pronto los volveremos a ver integrados en la historia n.n, espero este capitulo te agrade¡.**

**_Takari121: _Takeru se tuvo que sacrificar e irse con Cron, pero veremos que hay más. Sobre tu odio hacia Zafira y Davis, talvez eso incremente hehe, mas en la primera. Sobre Matt y Mimi ya veremos que historia nos contaran n.n ahaha.**

**_Kari-Chan99:_ Ya el sufrir por el paradero de Matt y Mimi termino haha, y solo pasaron 12 capítulos para verlos xD. Sobre T.K el sabia que no ganarían y es que el ejercito espectro no es uno cualquiera, aun con el numero inferior las tenían de ganar, aparte que están en sus terrenos. No te puedo prometer mucho de que Zafira no haga mucho ahaha, y gracias por tus buenos deseos n.n, sobre la inspiración es un halago que te inspire y no dejes que se vaya, escribe lo que se te ocurra en un cuaderno y ya después lo pasas a la computadora¡.**

**_isabel-takari: _Hahaha a mi me encantan todos los reviews que me dejan pero el tuyo me fascino con lo que le dedicaste a Zafira hahaha. Pues no dudes de que irán por el rubio, aunque no sea talvez como lo imagines, y ya pronto los hermanos se unirán de nuevo n.n haha.**

**_AguusDempsey: _Siento que el odio por Zafira incrementara hahaha, y si ya va en camino Matt. Pronto se unirá con su hermano y amigos. Me alegra saber que no te decepcionó, y que cada capitulo te gusta mas n.n, eso me anima y demasiado¡. Gracias por los buenos deseas en mi camino universitario haha, y bueno te dejo leer el nuevo capitulo¡.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 13: Sombrío

A diferencia de lo que creía T.K, Cron no tenía algún poder de transportación instantánea. El era como cualquiera, viajaba en un corcel, en su caso uno en putrefacción, hacia donde debía de ir. Debía de admitir que ese corcel era muy veloz, fácil triplicaba la velocidad de uno vivo. Cada quien iba en el suyo y llevaban dos días de viaje. Según Cron irían al palacio llamado, "Sombrío". Hogar de Zafira y los espectros. El rubio podía imaginarse como seria aquel lugar, obscuro, sin vida, atemorizante. No sabia el porque del interés de Zafira por el, pero no le importaba mientras sus amigos lograran avanzar, y por el momento estar a salvo.

Por ahora pararemos aquí – Cron detuvo su corcel, se bajo de el y fue directo a un árbol – no intentes huir, te tendremos vigilados – el espectro de cabello naranja le indico con sus ojos al rubio que mirara arriba. T.K poso su mirada al cielo nublado y vio a Blackwargreymon.

No te preocupes, yo no suelo huir – Cron miro admirado al rubio, esa llama en sus ojos le recordó a cierta persona. Sonrío y se comenzó alejar de T.K - ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?

Descanso –

¿Los espectros también duermen? –

No para mi, es para ti – dicho esto el sujeto enorme con armadura morada se perdió entre los árboles.

(-)

Kari mantenía una fuerte discusión con sus amigos y generales. Nadie le apoyaba en ir por T.K, ni siquiera su hermano, quien no le había mirado desde que empezaron a discutir si ir por su amigo. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que su objetivo era ir contra el emperador, e ir por el rubio seria perdida de soldados y armamento, además de tiempo valioso. Esto los debilitaría al llegar contra su objetivo, tomando en cuenta que no perecerían en ir por su amigo.

¡Me decepcionan! – soltó molesta la castaña, y aunque incluía a todos, su mirada se clavaba en el rostro de su cabizbajo hermano – No lo puedo creer de ustedes, dejar a uno de sus amigos a su suerte.

Kari entiende que… - Tai no pudo terminar, Kari le interrumpió alzando la voz.

¡¿Que puede estar muerto en este instante?!, ¿que lo torturaran?, o peor aun ponerlo en nuestra contra – esto último hizo que todos le miraran nerviosos, la castaña no podía mas con su rabia por el asunto, miro a todos una vez mas con enojo y se dio media vuelta.

Kari, ¿A dónde vas? – Tai observo a su hermana y Gatomon alejarse del lugar. El mayor de los Yagami estaba preocupada que su hermanita hiciera algo loco.

Lejos de ustedes – nadie respondió a esto. Solo la vieron alejarse. Al estar fuera del alcance de la vista de los elegidos, Gatomon detuvo a su amiga - ¿Qué sucede, Gatomon?

No pensaras en hacer algo arriesgado, ¿verdad? –

Sabes que lo haré – Kari miro a su Gatomon mirarla seria - ¿Me detendrás?

No, solo quería ver si pensábamos lo mismo – ambas se sonrieron. Las dos irían por sus seres amados.

(-)

Tu, despierta – Cron se acerco a T.K, quien estaba acostado sobre el suelo terroso, le dio una patada en las costillas tan fuerte que el rubio se dolió. Por el dolor se tuvo que levantar, Patamon hizo lo mismo. Ambos miraban con rencor al espectro – Es tiempo de partir, hoy mismo llegaremos con Zafira.

Cuanta emoción – soltó Patamon. Cron lo miro divertido y sin poder reaccionar el digimon de T.K, tomo en su mano. Lo estrangulaba.

¡Déjalo! – Grito Takeru con todo su rencor. Al estar desarmado estaba listo a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo – Si no lo haces, lo lamentaras.

Calmado – Cron soltó a Patamon quien antes de azotar con el suelo, Takeru lo atrapo – Solo enséñale modales a tu digimon, ellos solo son esclavos. Nunca deben de retar a sus amos.

¡Ellos no son esclavos! – Takeru sentía que cada que trataba con Cron, su rencor hacia el crecía – Son nuestros amigos, nuestros camaradas.

Son simples utensilios que usamos a nuestro placer – Cron se subió a su corcel – Por culpa de gente como tu, este mundo esta peor – Takeru observo atónito al espectro, ¿a caso el creía estar del lado correcto? – Venga, súbete a tu animal. Es tiempo de avanzar.

(-)

Tai necesitaba hablar con su hermana. Quería explicarle que lo sucedido era lo mejor, incluso T.K lo sabía y con su mirada se lo dijo. También quería asegurarse de que no estuviera planeando algo atrevido. Su búsqueda no tenia resultado, no la encontraba por ningún lugar. Pregunto por ella a varios de sus soldados. Nadie la había visto. El castaño supuso lo peor. Enseguida fue por sus amigos, les informo que su hermana estaba desaparecida. Se dio la orden de buscarla.

¿Crees que fue por T.K? – Sora miro angustiada a Tai. El castaño subió a su corcel, miro a su pelirroja amiga y asintió.

Cuando se trata de alguien a quien ama, mi hermana puede ser muy temeraria –

¡Tai! – Willis se acerco corriendo, el rubio se notaba preocupado – Yo te acompaño.

Pensé que me detendrías –

En esta ocasión no – Willis miro directo a los ojos de Tai – Es peligroso a donde pueda ir Kari, mas si no conoce estas tierras. Y puedo ayudar, Terriermon vio que dirección tomaron.

Bien, toma un corcel – Tai paso su atención a Sora – Si no regresamos para el amanecer, sigan la marcha. Ya sabes que hacer – Sora asintió, su rostro marcaba tristeza e inquietud. Tai le sonrío para reconfortarla.

Entendido –

Tai, Willis e Izzy formaron un grupo con treinta soldados para ir en búsqueda de la menor de los Yagami. Era vital encontrarla antes de que algo malo pudiera sucederle.

(-)

T.K cruzaba por un camino rocoso, era un paso a través de la montaña. La calzada era muy angosta, a los costados las paredes de la montaña se elevaban por varios metros. Era demasiado lúgubre aquel terreno. Al final el paso por la montaña termino, lo que vio al final del camino al rubio le erizo la piel. Era una ciudad. Una ciudad espectro. No era muy grande el lugar, pero aun para su aspecto, asombroso. Estructuras se elevaban desde el suelo hasta altura inalcanzables, para una construcción. Los árboles gigantes no parecían secos, todo lo contrario, eran frondosos, con hojas rojas y otras pintadas de lila. Sobre el cielo varios Megadramon sobrevolaban la ciudad. El césped era carmesí, el rubio conocía ese color de otro lugar. En vez de pajarillos, el lugar era rodeado por unos animales, que según Cron les llamaban buitres. También vio ratas, gatos, y cualquier otro animal extraño, sospecho que por el lugar tenían aspecto desgastado. El aire era escaso, T.K se comenzó a marear, y por lo que vio su Patamon igual. El rubio advirtió que en el centro de la ciudad se posaba una meseta, sobre esta un castillo enorme se levantaba. Sospechó que ese era el denominado "Sombrío". Cron los dirigió hasta allá. En todo su camino Takeru y Patamon observaron con tristeza, y no con asco, a los espectros y digimon que habitaban esas tierras. Al llegar al castillo, unas inmensas puertas de metal se abrieron lentamente por dos Gorillamon.

Cron los condujo por varios pasillos, salones y escaleras. T.K no sabia que hacia en ese lugar. Pronto sus preguntas serian resueltas. Cron nunca le contesto. En su recorrido, T.K temía toparse con su mejor amigo, pero eso nunca paso, por el momento. Llegaron frente a una puerta de madera seca. Cron dio dos toques y se retiro, dejando solos al rubio y su digimon. De pronto las puertas se abrieron un poco solo para dejar pasar a las visitas. T.K entro seguido de Patamon, lo que vieron les confundió. Era una recamara, frente a ellos había una enorme cama con sedosas sabanas y cortinas trasparentes. Todo de color morado. El lugar era decorado por pinturas y esculturas. Un espejo de cuerpo completo se posaba a la izquierda de la habitación cerca de un armario.

No teman, pasen a mi habitación – la melodiosa voz de Zafira retumbo en los oídos del rubio. T.K giro a su derecha y la vio. No tenía puesto su armadura, más bien traía un vestido negro ajustado y en ciertas partes transparente. El color del vestido le resaltaba su piel blanca. Al lado de Zafira, Youkomon estaba sentada – Me encanta que vinieras, Takeru.

¿A que me has traído?, ¿Qué quieres de mi? –

¿Qué, que quiero de ti? – Zafiro dibujo una sonrisa con sus deliciosos labios, la forma de ser tan directa del rubio le fascino – Te quiero a ti.

¿Me quieres a mí? –

Te quiero como mi juguete personal, como mi amante – estas palabras hicieron que Takeru sintiera sorpresa, pero eso no le quito lo serio.

Es una broma, ¿cierto? –

No, es totalmente cierto – Youkomon se acerco a Patamon y le invito a seguirla. El digimon de T.K no le hizo caso – No se preocupen son mis invitados, no les haremos nada. Pónganse cómodos, y entren en confianza, que de aquí no se irán por un buen rato.

Es una tontería, jamás me quedare – T.K se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a ir, pero la voz de Zafira lo detuvo.

Vete y tu noviecita morirá – esto ultimo congelo al rubio – bien, así me gusta – le ordeno que se volteara, el rubio hizo lo que le pidió. Zafira utilizo el hechizo de su mirada, y de nuevo el rubio la resistió, la espectro sonrío maliciosa – Me encantas Takeru, ese amor que tienes por tu amada Kari, me provoca.

Estas loca –

Pronto no pensaras eso – Zafira se acostó en la cama. Youkomon lo hizo a los pies de esta, en el suelo – Tu me amaras como lo haces ahora con tu prometida.

Nunca –

(-)

Kari cabalgaba a todo galope por las tierras obscuras. Gatomon le seguía el paso al corcel. Ambas se detuvieron al ver que el sendero se dividía en dos. Gatomon noto en la mirada de Kari una flama especial. Tomo un camino sin dudarlo. Gatomon no quiso seguirla.

Vamos Gatomon, no hay tiempo que perder –

Kari, sabes que te seguiré para salvar a nuestros seres amados – Kari sintió, pero no sabia que era lo que en realidad quería decir Gatomon – pero es peligros ir por caminos que no conocemos, nos podemos perder y todo será peor.

Confía en mi, Gatomon – Kari le sonrío confiada - Se donde esta.

Una corazonada no servirá –

No es corazonada – Kari levanto su brazalete, de el una luz en forma de flecha color rosa apuntaba al camino que la castaña estaba apunto de tomar – Nuestras almas están unidas – Gatomon sonrío ante esto, Kari siempre le sorprendía – al igual que nuestros brazaletes.

Esa es mi Kari – en eso Gatomon sintió un olor familiar – Nos están siguiendo Kari.

¿Quién? –

Tai, Izzy y Willis – Gatomon percibía los olores a distancia – vienen con mas gente.

Temía que hiciera eso mi hermano –

Si nos alcanza no detendrá –

Pues seremos más rápidas – Kari le guiño un ojo y emprendieron de nuevo el camino.

(-)

Tai, Izzy, Willis y los demás soldados, iban a todo trote tras la hermana del Yagami. Gracias al terreno lodos, las marcas del caballo de Kari, mas el olfato de Agumon, ayudaban a seguirle el paso. Tai y Willis iban emparejados en su camino. El castaño vio al rubio y una duda le surgió.

Willis –

Dígame General Tai –

¿Como es que Terriermon vio que Kari se iba y no aviso? –

Nunca imagino que estaba yendo tras T.K – Willis miro a su Terriermon en frente a el, en el corcel – Imagino que solo quería estar sola, aunque debió de sospechar cuando la vio irse en caballo – El rubio miraba reprochando a su digimon quien estaba sonrojado de la pena.

Bueno, ya es lo de menos, sabemos por donde va –

Tai, puedo percibir que Kari y Gatomon han apretado el paso – anuncio Agumon quien con su garra tocaba el suelo – se han dado cuenta que vamos tras ellas.

Entonces debemos de ser mas rápidos –

¿Qué sugieres, Tai? – Izzy miro intrigado al castaño que le miraba con ojos de complicidad.

Creo que nos involucra, Izzy – Tentomon era observado de la misma manera por Agumon, como lo hacia Tai a Izzy.

(-)

Takeru paseaba por el jardín central del castillo. Zafira le había dado completa libertad de andar por donde el quisiera ir, mientras fuera por los terrenos del castillo, además de que a la hora de a cena lo quería ver en el comedor. Patamon pasaba por un hermoso rosal. Las flores eran lilas. El digimon se dejaba cautivar por el aroma que desprendían, era simplemente cautivador. Era extraño estar en propiedad enemiga, era como si fuera algo normal. El rubio de momentos sentía escalofríos recorrer su espalda, y casi siempre era cuando pasaba algún espectro. Se pregunto si alguna vez ese lugar habría tenido vida. Talvez las flores podrían mostrar signos de tal cosa, los árboles e incluso los animales, pero el rubio sabía que solo era una fachada, nada de todo aquello contenía vida, no sin una luz que la iluminara.

Siempre con tu rostro pensativo – T.K escucho la voz de Carlo, lo busco con la mirada y lo hallo en una gruesa rama de un árbol a unos pasos de el. Patamon vio a su amigo, quería estar al pendiente de que volver a ver a Carlo no decayera. El pelinegro tenía una manzana en su mano, el rojo era muy vivo. Le dio una mordida, a lo que el rubio pudo notar que el interior estaba podrido a diferencia de lo que mostraba en el exterior – Debo de admitir que no sabe tan mal – dicho esto tiro la manzana al suelo, Patamon se asombro de ver lo que T.K ya había notado.

¿Qué haces aquí? –

Es mi hogar – Carlo mostraba su típico sarcasmo y alegría, pero para el rubio ese ya no era su amigo, solo era el puro cascaron – La pregunta es, ¿Tu que haces aquí?

Pregúntaselo a tu líder –

¿Zafira? – Carlo frunció el ceño. Tan pronto como cavilo lo dicho comenzó a soltar carcajadas – Eres todo un conquistador de mujeres, amigo – el espectro de un salto bajo del árbol, camino a su antiguo amigo rubio y quedo a escasa distancia de el – recuerdo que tenias a Catherine comiendo de tu mano, e incluso a la princesa. Dime, ¿Con cual te quedaste? – T.K no le contesto, solo se limito a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido – Las dos son atractivas, espero fueras sabio y te quedaras con ambas– Carlo le guiño el ojo y se puso a un lado del rubio, lo tomó del hombro con su mano y se acerco mas al rubio – aunque Kari es toda una obra de arte, esta apetecible – esto se lo dijo en el oído. Takeru sintió hervirle la sangre al escuchar a su "amigo" - ¿Será que tenga una oportunidad con ella, ahora que estas con Zafira?

¡Carlo! – Takeru giro a su amigo antes de que este se fuera. El espectro viro a su rubio amigo y espero lo que le diría – Prometo liberarte de tu maldición.

No lo creo – El pelinegro dio la espalda al Ishida y levanto una mano mientras caminaba y se adentraba al castillo – No hay maldición de que liberarme.

¿Qué fue eso, T.K? – Patamon quedo intrigado de que su amigo en vez de enfurecerse con Carlo, le prometió salvarlo.

Se que esta sufriendo, Patamon. Aunque no lo diga, yo lo conozco, esto que le esta pasando es una maldición que el no se merece –

(-)

Wargreymon y Megakabuterimon volaban a gran velocidad en busca de Kari. El digimon de Izzy al estar en etapa Ultra, adquirió la habilidad de ver a lo lejos. En un momento vio a un caballo andar a todo galope. Ambos digimon aceleraron para alcanzar su objetivo, el cual en poco tiempo lo tenían bajo ellos. Wargreymon se detuvo frente al corcel y lo que vio le sorprendió.

Es muy lista – el digimon de Tai tranquilizo al caballo, se acerco a la montura y quito una capucha café levantada por ramas – Nos ha desviado.

No le gustara esto a Tai –

Tu ve a darles el aviso, yo las seguiré buscando –

Bien, ten cuidado Wargreymon –

Igual –

(-)

Angewomon llevaba a Kari en sus brazos. La ángel percibió como sus amigos habían caído en la trampa. Era tiempo de ser mas ágiles y veloces que de seguro Wargreymon iría tras ellas. Kari marcaba el camino que le indicaba su brazalete. La castaña tenia una sensación en su abdomen de nerviosismo, no sabia en que condiciones podrían tener a su prometido. Pero pronto iría por el, como tantas veces el la salvo, esta vez era su turno.

(-)

La hora de la cena llego. T.K y Patamon eran guiados por un espectro esquelético hasta una puerta abierta que dejaba salir una luz. El interior era un amplio comedor con una larga mesa en el centro. Todo estaba decorado como si de un festín se tratase. Comida había por doquier. En la mesa del otro extremo de la mesa, Zafira ya esperaba a su invitado. Youkomon sentada a su lado les miraba retadoramente. Takeru tomo su lugar y Patamon se quedo en el piso siendo observado por la digimon espectro.

Espero que sea de tu agrado – Zafira tenia ese porte seductor que a cualquiera conquistaría. El plato de T.K fue llenado de comida por unas sirvientas espectro. Sus rostros eran macabros – Venga prueba tus alimentos – el rubio titubeo en si era seguro ese exquisito banquete que tenia enfrente, la espectro dio una media sonrisa al percatarse – Calmado, no tiene nada malo.

No lo comas – susurro Patamon nervioso de que fuera una trampa para su amigo.

Créanme, si los quisiera muerto ya lo estarían – las palabras de la espectro sonaban ciertas. T.K sintió que no había problema en comer tal banquete, y hace tiempo que no degustaba algo así.

Bien – el rubio tomo una pierna de pavo y se lo llevo a la boca. Zafira miraba emocionada cada bocanada que daba el rubio.

Así me gusta, disfruta de la cena – Zafira tomó su copa con un liquido rojizo y le dio un sorbo. Algo del líquido quedo en sus labios, era espeso, Patamon se percato que eso era sangre. Los nervios del digimon lo dominaron, quiso girar a T.K para advertirle pero Youkomon lo detuvo al ponerse sobre el. El rubio estaba tan absorto en su degustación que no se percato de lo ocurrido con su digimon.

(-)

Kari y un ahora Gatomon terminaban de pasar el camino por la montaña. Lo primero que vieron les dejo impactadas, la ciudad espectro era asombrosa, tenebrosa pero asombrosa. La castaña sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. No era tiempo de tener miedo, su prometido estaba en alguno lugar de aquel lúgubre lugar, sacrificándose por sus amigos y el mundo entero.

(-)

Un gran vitoreo hecha por miles de personas, sonaba por todo el lugar. T.K se vio parado rodeado por gente desconocida, se vio a si mismo y noto que traía una extraña ropa como las demás personas a su alrededor, quienes ponían su atención en el centro del lugar, a unos metros bajo ellos. El rubio desconcertado paso su vista por todo aquel lugar donde se percato que estaba en un gigantesco anfiteatro. Por la posición de las gradas supuso que la estructura del aquella construcción era circular. En el centro observo una arena, de tamaño amplio y donde un sujeto se ubicaba en el centro, no lo pudo distinguir bien, solo noto que el sujeto levantaba los brazos en forma de victoria, en su mano derecha tenia una espada peculiar. La gente le vitoreaba, aplausos, gritos y risas sonaban mientras alababan aquel sujeto. T.K trato de ver mejor aquel sujeto en el centro de la arena, pero conforme se acercaba para verlo mejor todo se volvía borroso, y antes de que todo se volviera negro escucho en eco una voz que le decía: "Se fuerte".


	15. Ciudad Maldita

_**Es sábado, y como prometí aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, me iba adelantar al subirlo ayer porque hoy no tendría tiempo para actualizar hehe, pero me di mi tiempo y aquí estoy. En fin, les aviso que estamos por llegar a la recta final así que prepárense que la intensidad en la historia tomara niveles muy altos haha, advertidos están n.n, bueno pasemos alo que sigue haha.**_

**_anaiza18: _Así es, nunca confíes en espectros con nombre de Zafira haha. Sobre tu pregunta hoy que lo leas lo descubrirás haha.**

**_IVYMON: _Todas tus dudas se disiparan en este capitulo, pero prepárate que habrá emoción que llevara a una mas grande ;) haha.**

**_Takari121: _Yeah¡ siempre viendo los puntos importantes que pongo en mis fics, tu muy bien n.n, pronto descubrirás quien fue al que soñó T.K. Bueno espero que este capitulo tengas mas momentos que te agraden mas haha.**

**_Kari-Chan99:_ Muchas gracias por la felicitaciones n.n, y si los 100 reviews llegaron mas pronto, haber cuantos se logran juntar en este final haha. Por cierto tu diste el primer paso al ser la 101 para llegar mas lejos ;) haha. Y con respecto a la manzana, una disculpa haha nunca pensé que alguien leyera mi fic justo cuando comía la misma fruta que use para el momento xD. Y bueno sobre como sucederá la llegada de Kari a la ciudad espectro lo leerás en este capitulo n.n haha.**

**_isabel-takari: _Si tenían razón en las perdidas que tendrían, además que Tai entendió que T.K tenia algo planeado. En cuestión de Zafira bueno quien sabe que pueda hacer con el rubio inconciente haha.**

**_AguusDempsey: _Veo que ya quieres ver como es el rescate del rubio hehe, pues te tengo buenas noticias, este capitulo es para ti. Y prepárate que habrás inicios para revelaciones ;) haha.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 14: Ciudad Maldita

Habían pasado cuatro largos días. En su camino el ejercito de Server había liberado un par de pueblos, pero a diferencia de los primero lugares que habían liberado, los pueblerinos de estos lugares se resistieron a unírseles, todo por temor a ser reprendidos por el Emperador. Sora dejo aquellos pueblos con su lastima, esa gente ya estaba muy dominada por el terror y temor hacia un ser ruin.

El ejército estaba a un par de días de la ciudad la ciudad "Maldita". El primer gran objetivo del ejército de Server. Willis dejo instrucciones de que hacer en el momento de que llegaran al lugar. Lo primero dejo un trayecto marcado en el mapa para que un grupo de jinetes fueran al punto de reunión con la flota. Pues en un día el almirante Dai llegaría al lugar marcado. Sora preparo su grupo y ella seria la que guiaría el grupo hacia la costa.

Joe en cambio analizaba la situación en la que se hallaban. Sus hombres se habían reducido a la mitad en todo su camino hasta ese punto. Puso en una balanza sus hombres caídos contra lo que habían derrotado, dándose cuenta que siempre fueron mayores en número y aun así tuvieron grandes pérdidas. Muchos digimon se habían quedado sin compañeros humanos y viceversa. Muchos amigos perdidos en ese tiempo. Cicatrices que por las noches no te dejaba olvidar lo que ocurrió en el día. La moral estaba baja, desgastada. El peliazul sabía que tenía todavía los hombres de la flota, pero no serian suficientes. Mando a Gomamon juntar un grupo de digimon pequeños y voladores, que fueran a reconocer el campo que les esperaba en la mítica ciudad Maldita.

(-)

Wargreymon había dado con el paradero de Kari. Fue por sus amigos y aun en nivel Mega junto con Megakabuterimon fueron tras la Yagami y Gatomon. Pasaban por pastizales quemados, el campo era inmenso y al final, muy a lo lejos. Como una pequeña mancha, una montaña se levantaba.

(-)

T.K abrió lentamente sus ojos. No sabía que había ocurrido bien en esos días, lo único que recordó fue aquel extraño, ¿Sueño?. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero con lo del sujeto en la arena supuso que había sido un sueño ya que no pudo haber sido real, esto lo tenía intrigado. Todo era confuso. Sus recuerdos eran vagos. Volteo a su derecha y vio que estaba en la gran cama de la habitación en que Zafira los había recibido el primer día que llegaron. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se tallo el rostro. Al levantar su mirada se vio en el espejo de cuerpo completo, estaba medio desnudo, solo traía su ropa interior. Esto le preocupo al Ishida. Se levanto y escucho que alguien entraba por la puerta a lado del espejo. Era Zafira quien estaba totalmente desnuda, y toda húmeda. Por lo que vio el rubio supo que había tomado un baño. Pero al captar la situación de ambos, se preocupo.

Veo que has descansado muy bien –

¿Qué esta ocurriendo? –

Que te acabas de despertar, lindo – Zafira fue al gran armario tomo su ropa y se comenzó a cambiar – Has dormido tres días seguidos, si que estaba cansado por tu larga lucha.

¿Tres días? – el rubio abrió completamente sus ojos. Había perdido mucho tiempo – Patamon, ¿Dónde esta mi digimon? – el rubio al recordar a su amigo se asusto al no verlo cerca.

Esta con Youkomon – Zafira volteo al rubio y sonrío maliciosamente – Le ha caído bien a mi digimon, se están haciendo buenos amigos – La espectro s fue acercando lentamente al rubio, este trato de huir pero no pudo. La seducción de Zafira no tenia limite, se sentó en las piernas del rubio, le sopló en el oído – Tengo asuntos que atender, si quieres ver a ti pequeño amiguito esta en los jardines.

¿Qué me has hecho? – El rubio se sentía diferente. Pareciera que Zafira tenia el control sobre el.

Nada – dicho esto la espectro desapareció de la habitación. Lo último que vio el rubio irse fueron esos ojos lila. Al irse, el rubio logro recuperar control de su cuerpo. Esto no estaba dentro de lo planeado.

Haciendo caso de la información dada. Takeru fue a los jardines. Efectivamente hay se encontró con Patamon, quien reposaba sobre un árbol. Al verlo el digimon feliz voló rápido hasta s amigo y lo abrazo. T.K sintió alivio al ver en buen estado a su digimon, pero era algo extraño al estar en terreno hostil, sumando la manera en que se refirió Zafira a su digimon.

Me tenias muy preocupado, T.K –

Lo siento, amigo – el rubio se separo de su amigo y lo vio sin perder detalle de el – no se que me paso, pero dime, a ti que te sucedió en estos dias.

Estuve con Youkomon – al pronunciar el nombre del digimon, Patamon puso cara de asustado. T.K se preocupo – tranquilo, estoy bien. No paso nada grave gracias a quien menos creerías – T.K levando una ceja intrigado. Patamon hizo un poco de emoción la revelación de cuidador – Carlo al verme ser maltratado, se acerco a Youkomon y le dijo que a partir de ahora el seria mi opresor.

¿Carlo? –

Si, el mismo – Patamon sonrío – el cuido de mi todos estos días, sin el yo estaría moribundo. Sano mis heridas.

No lo puedo creer –

T.K, al parecer el esta de nuestro lado – el digimon se acerco mas a su amigo para evitar que alguien pudiera oírlos – el me ha ayudado en nuestro plan.

Explícate –

Me descubrió investigando en el castillo – Patamon susurraba lo mas quedito que podía – pero en vez de delatarme, me llevo a una biblioteca. Me dio unos antiguos textos y me los tradujo. Creo que te serán interesantes.

Patamon – T.K sentía que todo eso pudo haber sido una treta - ¿Por qué confiaste en Carlo?

Sentí su corazón – el rubio levanto sus cejas asombrado – el calor de la bondad sigue en el. Nuestro amigo sigue aquí.

Es algo increíble – dijo pausadamente el rubio.

Venga, debemos ir a donde tengo oculto los textos –

(-)

Sora y su grupo iban a trote. Pasaban por una zona de grandes pastizales. El camino fue tedioso, el terreno por el que pasaron no era óptimo. En varios puntos tuvieron que desviarse un poco del camino. Los pastizales era uno de esos, arriesgado, pero necesario cruzarlo. Al salir de dicho lugar, la pelirroja sonrío al presenciar toda la flota de Server en el mar. El Espada del Rey se observaba glorioso en las aguas negras que surcaban en ese momento. La líder de los antiguos bárbaros sintió en su corazón alegría de verlos, saber que el resto de su gente, que habían dejado atrás, se encontraba a salvo le alegraba. No parecía que Huberman tenido problemas. Todo lo contrario, varios de los barcos dañados se notaban en mejor condición. Por un pequeño instante la Alú y el grupo que la acompañaba sintieron su moral aumentar.

(-)

T.K se encontraba en un cuarto pequeño. El lugar se utilizaba como armería. Según Patamon ese lugar era poco usado, ya que solo mantenía escasas armas y antiguas. Era un lugar perfecto para ocultar los textos. El rubio leía y leía, pero no entendía nada, absolutamente nada. Todo estaba escrito en textos antiguos, o eso supuso T.K. Dejos de intentar entender algo, nunca lo conseguiría, mejor decidió guardarlo y llevárselo a Izzy cuando saliera de aquel tenebroso lugar, el pelirrojo de seguro podría entender los escritos.

La hora de la cena estaba por llegar. Takeru salio de su escondite y decidió ir al festín. Patamon lo acompaño, a partir de ese momento no lo dejaría solo. El rubio Ishida, decidió también buscar el momento apropiado para hablar con Carlo, la actitud de su amigo lo tenia confundido, "engaño" rondaba por la cabeza de T.K, pero también estaba la de "confianza". Al final llegaron al enorme salón donde se llevaría la cena, a diferencia de la primera vez que estuvieron ahí, el lugar estaba lleno de invitados. T.K no entendía que era todo eso. En el lugar, a lo lejos, vio a Carlo sentado sin prestar atención a nada. Esa fiesta seria el momento perfecto para hablar con Carlo, y si se podía irse de aquel lugar. Ya tenía lo que quería.

Ven entra a la fiesta – Zafira apareció detrás del rubio y lo tomo por el brazo. Ambos se adentraron al banquete. Al pasar por el largo de la sala, las miradas de los invitados los envolvían. Takeru observo que no todos eran espectros, y la mayoría eran de alto rango del ejército del emperador. Los podía distinguir por las insignias puestas en el pecho derecho, de sus ropas finas, habían Iltrac, N´qra, Espectros y unos cuantos tenían una insignia que nunca había visto. ¿a caso había aun más sorpresas en el ejercito del emperador? - ¿Por qué tan callado?, pensé que una fiesta te animaría.

Yo no estoy aquí por diversión – la voz seria del rubio no molesto a la espectro, a cambio la hizo sonreír - ¿Qué es todo este festín?

Es un evento que he hecho por la victoria -

¿Victoria? –

Si, la que tendremos contra tus amigos – el rubio sintió una enorme presión en su pecho. ¿Qué era a lo que se refería Zafira? – Bien te explicare – la espectro quien lucia un bellísimo vestido negro ajustado, que hacia lucir su figura, lo guío hasta unas sillas – Veras, tus amigos están por arribar a "La ciudad Maldita", como le suelen llamar – el rubio abrió sus ojos sorprendido de la noticia - ¿Creías que no sabríamos que planeaban? – Zafira rió delicadamente al ver el rostro del rubio – claro que lo sabíamos, y les tenemos una gran sorpresa a tu gente, incluso a la flota que viaja por los canales de Igrnorth.

¿Cómo lo saben? –

Por favor, no puedo creer que pensaran que nos tomarían por sorpresa cuando nosotros los mandamos traer – Zafira acariciaba a su Youkomon que puso su cabeza en su regazo – Cuando ataquen en estos días, tus amigos morirán – estas palabras preocuparon al rubio, una desesperación de salir de aquel salón e ir con sus amigos advertirles se apodero de T.K, la espectro se levanto y dejo solo al rubio, pensando en la emboscada que les esperaban a su amigos, a su amada.

(-)

Sora, Joe, Agn, Ken, Dai y Catherine mantenían una charla sobre el posible ataque que darían a la ciudad. Con la información que trajeron los digimon que mando Joe a verificar la ciudad, creaban el plan de ataque. Según los digimon, la ciudad estaba muy bien fortificada, lo mas difícil de tomar seria un castillo en el centro de la ciudad, elevada por un monte. Agregaron que atacar su puerto seria más fácil pues no habían visto mas que unos cuantos barcos de guerra. Sora miraba seria a los digimon, parecía analizar cada detalle que les contaban. Lo mas peligroso que les contaron, fue que vieron un numeroso ejercito llegar a la ciudad la tarde en que regresaron.

¿Qué tan grande dicen que es la ciudad? – Sora miro al digimon que en ese momento hablaba, era un Gekomon.

La ciudad capital de Reon queda chica – el general Agn abrió levemente sus ojos de la impresión. Si algo tenía Reon, además de fieros soldados, era su ciudad capital, que podía presumirse como la más grande en todo Server – Y a cada cierta distancia hay grandes torres, donde siempre tienen vigilada la ciudad, pero si he de dar mi opinión es la ciudad es todo un fuerte donde puro soldado habita.

Eso ya lo había comentado Willis – Ken acariciaba a su Wormmon mientras cavilaba como poder penetrar las fuerzas de la ciudad.

Me temo que no será fácil esta batalla – dijo el Bearmon a lado de Gekomon – Estaremos en desventaja táctica como numérica.

Si algo he aprendido es que los números no gana batallas – Catherine se hizo presente en la platica. Los presentes le miraron, notaron en ella una decisión y determinación Nexus ojos que hace tiempo habían perdido – Éramos superados contra los Dark Master, y aun así peleamos. Nunca perdimos las esperanzas en que saldríamos victoriosos – "esperanza" fue lo que retumbo en el interior de los elegidos y generales – Y quien nos enseño eso ahora esta sacrificándose por nosotros, por que sigamos con la lucha.

Catherine tiene razón – Sora se levanto de su asiento – No por nada Takeru no ha dado tiempo de seguir, si el estuviera aquí nos daría el animo de luchar.

Entonces no perdamos mas tiempo – Agn clavo su Kukri en un pedazo en el árbol que tenia a un lado – Es tiempo de la batalla.

(-)

Takeru aprovecho la oportunidad que tuvo para salir de la fiesta. Debía aprovechar el momento de distracción que había en el castillo. La mayoría estaba en ese gran salón. Debía buscar la forma de salir, y tenia que ser rápido antes de que Zafira viera su repentina desaparición. Patamon sugirió que lo hiciera digievolucionar, pero el rubio tuvo que confesar que no tenía las energías para hacer tal acción. La obscuridad que rodeaba la ciudad, y aun más el castillo lo tenía abrumado. Lo primero que tenia que hacer era ir al dormitorio de la espectro y tomar sus pertenencias.

Como pudo se puso su armadura, tomo su espada, y daga. El brazalete era lo único que en todo aquel tiempo siempre llevo consigo. El rubio estaba ajustando su hombrera cuando escucho que alguien abría la puerta. "¿Tan rápido noto mi ausencia?" se cuestiono Takeru. Al no tener opción solo se quedo para esperando que se abriera por completo la puerta. Era tiempo de mentir. La puerta solo se abrió un poco y por la abertura apareció la persona que mas quería ver el rubio. Unos ojos castaños se llenaron de brillo cuando lo vieron en aquella habitación, el corazón empezó a latir de alegría, los habían encontrado. Kari entro a la habitación corriendo, seguida de ella aparecio Gatomon. T.K fue hacia su amada castaña, ambos al encontrarse en el camino se abrazaron con mucho amor. La castaña envolvió a su amado como no queriendo dejar ir jamás. El rubio la apretaba contra si,. Reafirmando que jamás se volverían a separar. Un tierno beso no se hizo esperar en la pareja. Ya necesitaban sentir entre ellos el calor de sus labios, el contacto de piel con piel, sentir el latir del corazón del otro. Por su parte Patamon y Gatomon estaba felices en un fuerte abrazo, Gatomon al separarse le dio un golpecito a su amigo, le advirtió que jamás se volviera a ir de su lado, Patamon prometió que eso nunca volvería a suceder.

Te prohíbo que me abandones de nuevo – susurro Kari al separar sus labios de los de T.K.

Nunca – T.K sonrío. Luego cambio su semblante a un preocupado. "¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?" se cuestiono al darse cuenta en el lugar que se hallaban - ¿Porque has venido?

No pensaba abandonarte a tu suerte – Kari miro asustada a su rubio.

Y, ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? –

Con esto – Kari demostró su brazalete y toco el pecho, a la altura de su corazón – Estamos unidos mas de una formas – estas palabra y gesto hicieron que la pareja sonriera.

Un nuevo sonido proveniente de afuera de la habitación. T.K rápido escondió a Kari y Gatomon atrás del gran armario. La puerta se comenzó abrir de par en par, pero de nuevo la suposición de T.K de quien seria, fue errónea. Tras la puerta entro Carlo, quien con sus ojos rojos le miraba fijamente, causando que en el rubio le recorriera por la espalda un escalofrío. Al entrar en la habitación, Carlo cerró la puerta con seguro. Giro a Takeru y dio unos pasos hacia el.

Si quieren huir tendrá que ser ahora – T.K vio asombrado a su mejor amigo. ¿Era real que el aun fuera bueno?. Esa pregunta pronto la descubriría el rubio – La unica manera de salir por del castillo, son por las antiguas cloacas, ¿Espero no te moleste, Kari?

Pero, ¿Cómo … - Takeru trato de entender lo que sucedía.

No hay tiempo de preguntar – Carlo interrumpió a su rubio amigo. Kari salio de su escondite, su mirada era de incertidumbre al ver a Carlo – Ten, esto les servirá – Carlo le lanzo el libro que tenia oculto T.K en la antigua armería – Síganme, no hay mucho tiempo.

Carlo –

Ahora no, T.K – Carlo abrió la puerta y se fijo si nadie venia – Pronto tendrás respuestas, pero no será hoy.

Entendido – Carlo salio de la habitación. Kari se acerco con T.K, su mirada decía que si debían confiar en el. T.K no entendía el porque, pero sentía que podían confiar en el – Venga, hay que seguirlo.

Carlo guiaba a la pareja y sus digimon por los largos y amplios pasillos del castillo. En varias ocasiones tuvieron que detenerse y ocultarse de patrulleros espectro, que rondaban por el castillo. La ventaja era que la mayoría estaba en el gran salón, disfrutando de la "victoria" sobre las fuerzas de Server. Una que aun no se daba, pero lo seria pronto si T.K no regresaba a tiempo para advertirles. El camino para llegar a las cloacas era largo, pero ya estaban cerca. Carlo paro frente a una podrida puerta de madera y la abrió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Para la mala fortuna, la puerta fue muy chismosa. Por el lado bueno nadie la escucho. Al tener la puerta abierta, una obscuridad sepulcral los cegó, solo pudieron ver un par de escaleras que indicaban que justo ahí se ubicaban unas escaleras.

Esta es su ruta de escape – Carlo tomo una antorcha encendida cercana y se la dio a T.K – es tiempo de que salgan de este lugar.

Acompáñanos, amigo – T.K miro al pelinegro con suplica. El espectro tenia la mirada fría, pero algo en ella dejaba ver su humanidad – No sera posible, debo quedarme y darles mas tiempo.

Amigo no pienso abandonarte, menos que ahora se que aun era el mismo –

No lo soy, T.K – Carlo tomo de los hombros a su amigo – estoy maldito, soy un peligro para ustedes. Si ellos me descubren, me quitaran lo poco que me queda de mi ser - Takeru y Hikari, le miraron con tristeza. Patamon y Gatomon hicieron lo mismo, pues esas palabras contenían mucha soledad.

No lo harán, amigo – T.K seguía firme en que los acompañara – Nunca lo lograran n ti, tu eres muy fuerte y especial. Si no te lo lograron quitar antes, ¿Por qué ahora seria diferente?.

No es tan simple – Carlo empujo a T.K hacia el primer escalón – Ya váyanse, no pierdan mas el tiempo.

Amigo – Carlo miro fijo a los ojos de T.K, lo que le transmitió hizo que entendiera la posición de su amigo – Bien, pero cuídate.

No te preocupes – Carlo observo a su amigo ir hacia las escaleras, Patamon y Gatomon le siguieron no sin antes agradecerle a Carlo. La ultima despedirse fue Kari, quien le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla al pelinegro.

Gracias, amigo –

Cuídense – Carlo vio como la castaña era esperada por Takeru, quien le tomo la mano y ambos bajaron las escaleras.

(-)

Las tropas de Server marchaban hacia la ciudad Maldita. Miles y miles de tropas avanzaban por aquel terreno rasposo. Ya tenían enfrente a la ciudad, y el sonido de campanazos retumbaba por todo el lugar, provenientes de las torres de la ciudad. Sora, Ken y Agn lideraban el ataque por tierra. La infantería, caballería y arqueros, tanto como digimon, se detuvieron a las afueras de la ciudad por orden de Sora. La pelirroja observaba como de las calles de la ciudad, un numeroso ejército de N´qra se formaba en posición, muchos de ellos acompañados de sus digimon. Solo unos cuantos metros de distancia separaban a los ejércitos. Un silencio prosiguió de las campanadas. Solo el sonido de ráfagas de viento resonaba en los oídos de los soldados. Ninguno de los dos bandos iniciaba las hostilidades. Sora, Ken, Agn se notaban tranquilos, como si esperasen algo. Y eso no tardaría en pasar.

Al paso de un pequeño tiempo, el retumbar de cañones provenientes del mar, fue la señal de que la batalla comenzaría. Los N´qra por la distracción, de saber que era lo que ocurría, no se percataron que las tropas de Server se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya los tenían encima. La lucha por el dominio de la ciudad Maldita daba comienzo.

(-)

T.K, Kari, Patamon y Gatomon andaban con cautela por donde pisaban en aquel pasadizo que cruzaban. El camino era recto, con algunos dobleces, pero nada que los pudiera hacer perderse. El camino era muy obscuro, solo la antorcha de Takeru les iluminaba su trayecto. Tenían ya bastante tiempo recorriendo aquel acueducto, pareciera interminable, Kari llego a pensar que nunca saldrían de aquel lúgubre y obscuro lugar. Cuando creían que estaban en una trampa, y que Carlo los había engañado, vieron al fondo del trayecto una luz. Apretaron el paso hasta llegar al final del camino, donde vieron otra puerta de madera podrida. T.K la trato de abrir pero estaba trabada. Le intento varias veces, hasta que con un ataque de Gatomon y Patamon la derribaron. El rubio salio primero para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca, al percatarse de que estaban en un callejos abandonado, y que no había nadie, dio la señal de salir. Caminaron por el callejón en busca de una salida, Kari miro por entre unos edificios y vio que estaban muy retirados del castillo de Zafira. Le indico a T.K lo que observaba, el rubio supuso que estaban cerca de los límites de la ciudad. Pero lo que sucedió luego los alarmo, campanazos provenientes del castillo "Sombrío", sonaron por en toda la ciudad.

Creo que ya saben que no estas en el castillo, T.K – comento Gatomon con tono de sarcasmo.

Venga debemos irnos ya – El rubio tomo de la mano a la castaña, pero esta lo detuvo.

Mira – apunto de nuevo al castillo. De el salían decenas de digimon volando, busca de ellos. Mejor dicho, de Takeru.

Venga – T.K jalo de Kari y corrieron lo mas rápido que sus piernas les daban. Los campanazos no cesaban, y de pronto, como por magia la voz de Zafira se escucho en toda la ciudad: "El elegido de la esperanza ha huido, ir por el". Kari al escuchar esa melodiosa voz sintió ganas de tenerla enfrente y enseñarle lo que se merecía, pero no era el tiempo, ni el lugar para hacerlo. La pareja siguió corriendo, ser cautelosos cuando toda una ciudad esta tras de ti no es nada fácil. En un momento tuvieron que pasar de callejón a callejón por una avenida, T.K asomo un poco su cabeza y vio a una docena de espectros, mal formados, caminar en su dirección. El rubio ordeno que todos se escondieran, a lo cual fueron a refugiarse detrás de unos barriles que tenían cerca. El elegido de la esperanza se asomaba un poco para ver como pasaban los soldados de Zafira. Al ver que todos pasaron, se levanto de su lugar y fue a la esquina para asegurarse de que estuvieran lejos los espectros. Vio como ya estaban lo suficiente retirados, pero espero a que ya no se vieran para poder salir.

T.K, ¿ya se han ido? – Kari le miraba expectante, el rubio seguía observando al otro lado de la pared con que se cubría - ¿Ya podemos sali… ¡Ah! - Kari termino la oración con un grito de pánico. T.K giro a su prometida y vio como unas especia de gruesas manos sujetaban con fuerza la pierna de Kari – ¡T.K, ayúdame!

¡Kari! – El rubio vio como de la tierra emergía un enorme y espectro Minotarumon. Gatomon y Patamon trataban de hacer que soltara a la castaña, pero sus ataques no eran nada para aquel tétrico digimon. El digimon sujetaba con fuerza a Kari, esta no podía dejar de grita por el dolor que le producía su pierna, siendo triturada. El rubio corrió desenvainando su espada y clavándosela en la pierna al digimon. Este emitió un grueso grito de dolor, acto seguido soltó a Kari. Patamon y Gatomon amortiguaron su caída. T.K se puso frente de su castaña y digimon, aun con la espada en posición de ataque. El digimon furioso vio a T.K, este lanzo un ataque que apenas y pudo esquivar el rubio. Los movimientos del Minotarumon eran torpes, y una ventaja para el rubio. La pelea entre el digimon y T.K era un espectáculo, pues aun con el enorme tamaño que tenia el digimon, T.K lograba darle una gran pelea. Patamon le dio apoyo, mientras Gatomon cuidaba a Kari que veía con miedo la pelea.

Los puede matar – hablo con voz fuerte Gatomon – debemos huir.

Así no, el nos seguirá y Kari esta lastimada – T.K por la distracción de la digimon de Kari fue golpeado por el Minotarumon, el golpe fue tal que lo lanzo hasta la pared. Patamon enojado siguió con su ataque contra el digimon espectro. T.K se incorporo con dolor en su espalda, no era tiempo de quejarse, tomo su espada y fue directo contra su oponente. El Minotarumon al verlo acercarse le lanzo otro golpe, T.K esta vez lo esquivo y le clavo su daga con destreza en su brazo. Al ver como el espectro digimon era cegado por el dolor, aprovecho para acercarse al abdomen y clavarle la espada. El enorme cuerpo del digimon cayó de golpe al suelo. T.K estaba envuelto en sudor, Patamon se acerco para ver que estuviera bien. Kari y Gatomon quisieron ir con el rubio pero el tobillo de la castaña estaba lastimado – ¡Kari!

Estoy bien –

Tu tobillo, esta fracturado –

No te preocupes, estaré bien – Kari miro como T.K le examinaba la zona afectada – Tenemos que salir cuanto antes.

No podrás dar ni un paso con el tobillo así – el rubio miro desesperado a todos lados buscando algo – debemos entablillarte la pierna.

No te preocupes – cuando la castaña trato de aparentar que todo estaba bien, para proseguir con su camino, un gigante Snimon llego del volando hasta ellos. El digimon gruñía feroz. Esto no era bueno, si ese digimon los había encontrado, los demás espectros ya deberían estar en camino. T.K se quedó sin más opción que hacer digievolucionar a su Patamon y tratar de lograr aguantar lo suficiente para huir. Pero cuando lo iba a intentar un enrome bola de energía roja impacto contra el Snimon, ocasionando que este huyera por tal ataque. Esa técnica solo un digimon lo podía hacer - ¡Wargreymon! – hablaron al unísono la pareja y sus digimon al ver al digimon de Tai frente a ellos. Tras el digimon apareció Megakabuterimon.

Es tiempo de irnos – Megakabuterimon tomo a los jóvenes y digimon. Mientra Wargreymon habría paso derrotando a cualquier digimon que se le apareciera. El digimon Mega y Ultra volaban por sobre la ciudad, iban directo a la montaña. Eran seguidos por cinco digimon espectro, que no les lanzaban ataque, pero apenas estuvieron en alcance, Tai ordeno a sus soldados lanzaran flechas y a sus digimon que atacaran. Esto logro derribar a un par de digimon espectro, Wargreymon pudo con los otros tres. Megakabuterimon dejo a T.K y Kari cerca de Tai e Izzy.

¡Hermana! – Kari fue abrazada por su hermano que se notaba agotado. Era extraño verlo así, pero pronto supo a que se debía. Hacia mucho esfuerzo por mantener a Wargreymon. Izzy se notaba igual.

Tai, Kari tiene el tobillo lastimado – informo T.K al acercársele, Tai lo miro y asintió.

Medico – un soldado rápido se acerco y examino a Kari – Rápido atiéndela, es vital que la podamos saca de aquí

¡Si, señor! –

T.K estas bien – Izzy miro al rubio agitado. El rubio asintió, por su mente paso que pelear contra un digimon espectro eran mucho mas complicado que con uno normal – Tienes lastimada la espalda – el pelirrojo observo con el rubio estaba medio encorvado, hacia un gran esfuerzo por estar de pie.

No se preocupen, Es vital que vayamos con los demás –

¿De que hablas? – Tai miro al rubio intrigado por el tono de su voz.

Nuestras tropas van a una trampa en la ciudad Maldita –

No quiero interrumpir pero es tiempo de irnos – Willis apunto al horizonte donde dos docenas de digimon con soldados espectros, se acercaban a ellos. Eso fue suficiente para marcar la retirada de aquella ciudad.

(-)

Dos días pasaron desde el asalto a la ciudad maldita. Sora mantenía un grupo de avanzada en el norte de la ciudad, cerca del mar. Era el mejor lugar para tener a su gente en esa batalla sobre una ciudad enorme. Gracias al apoyo de la flota, comandada por el almirante Dai apoyada por Joe, habían echado a lo lejos las fuerzas del emperador. Aunque eran superados en número, las fuerzas de Server supieron mantener una buena estrategia. Ahora mantenían una especie de guerrillas dentro de la ciudad, cada bando tenía dominado un sector, pero por desgracia la mayoría aun seguía bajo el control de los N´qra. Sora suponía que era tiempo de mandar todo lo que tuvieron hacia el centro de la ciudad, y tomar de una vez el castillo, sabia que si lo conseguían era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera la ciudad.


	16. Refugiados

_**Creo que me he tardado en publicar hahaha, pero no se preocupen que he vuelto y aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo. Y si me tarde fue por culpa de la universidad, pero bueno lo importante es que ¡hay capitulo nuevo! Haha. Sobre el capitulo es uno largo, pero emocionante. Bueno eso fue para mi cuando lo escribí, aunque a veces siento que si hago un capitulo largo los aburro, espero que no haha, pero se que ustedes me dejaran saber que tal les pareció el capitulo en un review. **_

**_anaiza18: _Ya veremos que depara el futuro para los elegidos y su nuevo amigo Carlo hehe.**

**_IVYMON: _Si que la historia se pondrá interesante y mas con lo que sucederá en este capitulo, ya veremos que sorpresas habrá n.n. Pero solo te digo, no todo será tan fácil haha.**

**_Takari121: _Ya veras si Carlo es bueno o malo, pero eso lo sabrás pronto, mientras goza del capitulo que creo te gustara n.n haha.**

**_Kari-Chan99:_ No te preocupes, yo también tarde en actualizar haha. Sobre lo de T.K es bueno que ya saliera de ese terrible lugar haha, pero creo que ira a un peor xD. Y si el final de la historia se acerca, pero como dices es inevitable. Lo que si luchare por hacer es hacer un final épico y emotivo haha. Y si habrá algo de sangre y muertes muahaha.**

**_isabel-takari: _Bueno la trama en cuestión de Carlo la conoceremos luego, pero te digo que tengo la idea de que sea intensa haha.**

**_AguusDempsey: _Bueno en este capitulo te adelanto que descansaras de ver a presencias de Zafira en el capitulo haha. Sobre Carlo si es bueno que aun guarde sentimientos, pero ya veremos que pasar con el en un futuro.**

**_Karencitaechizen: _Vaya es genial saber que tengo lectores que aunque no me dejen review me leen n.n. Gracias por seguirme desde la primer temporada haha, y espero que esta te siga entreteniendo n.n, y de nuevo gracias.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 15: Refugiados

Cuatro largos días más pasaron, y la ciudad Maldita no tenía dueño aun, pero por alguna razón el ejército del emperador estaba muy calmado, tanto que comenzó a preocupar a la pelirroja. Algo tramaban y eso la inquietaba. Sora se estaba reuniendo con Ken y Agn, para discutir sobre la toma del castillo. Por su parte Joe, Dai y Catherine luchaba contra los Iltrac por los muelles del sur de la ciudad. Ken la tranquilizaba, diciendo que estaban listos para cualquier ataque. Pero todo esto no era lo único que inquietaba a los elegidos, el paradero de Tai, Izzy, Kari y T.K les mantenía en ascuas. Los generales planeaban como avanzar en la posesión de la ciudad. Todo aquella "Ciudad Maldita" era como un campo militar enorme, había la zona de prácticas, cuarteles, armería, extraños edificios que tenían chimeneas altas de las que emanaba humo, campos de cultivo, y todo se ubicaba alrededor de un enorme castillo.

Señora – grito desesperado un soldado, parecía impactado, anonadado – Es mejor que venga a ver esto.

Enseguida siguieron al soldado. Subieron por largas escalera en caracol hasta llegar a la parte más alta de una torre que tenían bajo su dominio. Sora, Agn y Ken no creían lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Miles de espectros marchaban por los campos marchitos, rumbo a la ciudad, Su fuerza concisita en infantería, y aérea. Digimon voladores con jinetes sobrevolaban los campos. Todos eran comandados por Cron.

Prepárense para la batalla – la voz de Sora resonó por las cercanías de la torre.

Esta no era una grata sorpresa. Su temor de que la lucha que tenían hasta el momento era solo una distracción se hizo realidad. Sora monto a su Garudamon,ella dirigiría a todos los digimon voladores que tenían a contrarrestar el ataque que tendrían primeramente por las fuerzas aéreas de Cron. Ken mando a su Stigmon a luchar junto con Sora. En tanto Ken y Agn preparaban sus fuerzas, el enemigo que se acercaba no les tendría piedad.

(-)

En el mar otra historia se contaba. Dai parecía tener todo bajo control. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los muelles del sur cayeran. Los cañones retumbaban en las paredes de los edificios cercanos al mar. Los digimon acuáticos mantenían a raya lo del ejército enemigo. Catherine miraba a su Floramon ayudar a lo marinos, era una lastima que ella se perdiera la acción al no ser una digimon acuática. En tanto Joe sobre su Zudomon mantenía una línea defensiva sobre los barcos, no permitiría que ninguno cayese.

El viento esta a favor de nuestros buques – Joe sonreía, pero ver venir a un Hawkmon en su dirección provoco que tuviera un escalofrío

.

Elegido Joe – La digimon llego ante el y sin dejar vuelo se puso frente a el – La elegida Sora ha solicitado su presencia en los muelles del norte.

¿Qué ha sucedido? –

Estamos siendo atacados por el enemigo – Hawkmon parecía aterrada – son miles, miles de espectros – la noticia impacto al peliazul, el brazo de hierro del Emperador por fin entraba en acción.

Joe ordeno mantener la línea defensiva mientras el y Zudomon iban al "Espada del Rey". El buque insignia estaba a unos metros de ellos, no les tomo más que un instante llegar hasta el navío. Zudmon puso a Joe en la cubierta. El joven elegido de la sinceridad corrió a donde se hallaba el almirante Dai. Subió por las escaleras hasta el puesto de mando, el almirante y la rubia le miraron intrigados.

Señor Joe, ¿Qué sucede? – Catherine miro al peliazul jadeando. Joe recupero aire, lo necesitaba para dar la noticia. Al recuperarse, ergio su espalda.

Sora ha solicitado el apoyo de la flota –

¿Qué ha pasado? –

La preocupación de Dai y Catherine no tenia tiempo para ser calmada, Joe solo dio una rápida explicación y el almirante ordeno enseguida que los buques regresaran a los puertos del norte. Los navíos aun protegidos por la línea de defensa, hecha por los digimon acuáticos, se comenzaron a mover en dirección por donde llegaron. Joe regreso con su Zudomon para seguir comandando la defensa.

La mayoría de las naves ya estaban partiendo, cuando un par de digimon de la defensa se sumergió sin razón al agua. Zudomon y Joe miraron otro par a lo lejos hacer lo mismo. No habia razon para que se comportaran así, debían proteger los buques. Joe de pronto escucho cerca de el una expliosion. Al girar vio un navío ser hundió.

¿Cómo demonios? –

Joe, nos están pasando por debajo – Zudomon sumergió su cabeza y vio una gran cantidad de digimon. Unos atacaban la línea de defensa, otros pasaban para ir directo a los buques.

Joe ordeno a los digimon sumergirse y pelear contra los digimon, no podían permitir perder más buques. La batalla se comenzó a librar bajo agua, Zudomon iba a llevar a Joe a un barco, pero un sonido los detuvo. Eran tambores. Joe miro como doblando por un gran cerro buques de guerra Iltrac se acercaban peligrosamente. Primero observo tres buques pequeños salir tras el cerro, seguido de otros ocho tamaño medio. Su temor crecía mientras el numero aumentaba, pero lo que vio al final lo dejo sin habla, cuatro inmensos buques surcaban las aguas tras ellos. Su majestuosidad era asombrosa.

Joe, ¿Qué hacemos? –

El elegido de la sinceridad miraba cada vez mas cerca los buques. Lo único que pudo pensar era huir, pero, lo buques aun estaba partiendo. Debían darles más tiempo.

Sumérgete, da la orden de seguir luchando contra los digimon, en tanto nosotros les daremos tiempo a los buques – Joe miro con una decisión firme a sus enemigos venir.

Zudmon asintió. Entendía el plan de su compañero, de su mejor amigo. Y ante la difícil situación que tenían enfrente, era la hora de estar mas unidos que nunca.

(-)

Catherine observo los buques Iltrac aproximarse a ellos. Si los alcanzaban estaban perdidos, pero, vio que entre las dos flotas un joven y su digimon se interponía. Joe y Zudomon iban en dirección a luchar contra los buques. Al ver esto la rubia sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

¡Almirante! – ante el grito de la rubia Dai giro. Vio a su contraalmirante y luego a donde apuntaba. Vio como Joe y Zudmon lograba hundir uno de los barcos pequeños, mientras otros de tamaño mediano se les acercaban – debemos darles apoyo.

Dai se quedo callado, Catherine volvió a repetir lo que dijo. El almirante asintió ante lo que veía a lo lejos. Entendió el porque hacia todo eso Joe, y no podía dejar que la oportunidad que les daba de retirarse ayudar a Sora, y buscar un mejor plan de ataque se desperdiciara. Dai miro a Catherine y le tomo del hombro, la rubia comprendió que no irán en su ayuda.

Tengamos fe en el –

Estas palabras dejaron pasmada a Catherine. Sabía que era joven y le faltaba por aprender, pero, nunca había visto que su tío, el gran almirante de toda la flota Yagami dejara alguien atrás.

(-)

Por las calles de la ciudad una lucha se libraba. Pero más que lucha parecía masacre. Los espectros correteaban a las tropas de Server. Su gran numero y fuerza los hacia rivales invisibles. Un grupo de soldados de Reon corrían por las obscuras calles de la ciudad, solo la luz de la luna les iluminaba su camino. Aunque pareciera que nadie les perseguía, ellos sabían que por ahí andaban los espectros tras ellos. Y así era, por los tejados de las viviendas de tres pisos de altura, los espectros cazaban a sus presas.

Los soldados tenían la orden de retirarse a los muelles. Sora, Ken y Agn tenían la esperanza de que con la flota las oportunidades de resistir fueran mayores. Pero primero tenían que darles tiempo. Sora, Ken y Agn formaron un grupo con los mejores hombres, estos lucharían para tratar de detener a los espectros. Se encontraban en una gran plaza rodeada de edificaciones derrumbadas, una fuente hecha trizas y un amplio escenario para luchar. Los soldados miraban con cierto temor las tres obscuras calles que daban entrada a la plaza. Sora se percato que los tres lideres estaban en ese lugar, no debían permitirse quedarse sin algún líder.

General Agn –

Dígame –

Es mejor que vaya a reunirse con nuestras tropas – Agn miro confundido a la pelirroja. No entendía a que iba eso – No debemos dejar a las tropas sin alguien que los dirija.

Agn negó con la cabeza. Lo que le pedía la elegida del amor era totalmente absurdo. Si alguien debía retirarse de esa muerte casi segura, debería ser la joven.

En todo caso, la que se debería retirar es usted –

Agn tiene razón, Sora – Ken se adelanto antes de que Sora replicara – tu vida es mas importante que la nuestra ahora.

No lo permitiré – Sora miro molesta a los generales – con mi ayuda tenemos mas oportunidades, mi Garudamon dará mas ayuda.

Por eso, mas ayuda a nuestra gente en los muelles – Agno miro a Garudamon sobre el tejado de un edificio cercano – Vaya, nosotros nos encargaremos.

Sora no sabia que decir, o hacer. Lo que decían Agn y Ken era cierto, ella ayudaría más estado con los soldados en el muelle. Pero tampoco los podía abandona a ellos y los soldados tras de ella.

Dejare a Garudamon para que les ayude –

No – Agn tomo del hombro a Sora – esta cansada, tiene mucho tiempo manteniendo a Garudamon, y la obscuridad aquí es fuerte.

Guarde fuerzas para después – Ken apoyo a Agn.

Sora sentía que las lagrimas se comenzaban acumular en sus ojos, pero, no podía permitir que e vieran llorar. Asintió ante lo que ele dijeron, pasó su Garudamon a Biyomon y se comenzó a retirar del lugar.

Confío en ustedes – Sora miro a su gente y amigos – los veré pronto

Dicho esto la pelirroja cabalgo hacia los muelles. En su andar Biyomon vio como a su compañera s ele escapaba lagrimas, y entendía el porque. Lo ultimo que dijo, sabia que no pasaría, no los volvería ha ver.

Ken y Agn se quedaron firmes en su puesto. Los soldados inspirados por sus líderes también estaban firmes en filas de veinte cada una. Un ruido grotesco proveniente de la obscuridad de las calles retumbo en los oídos de los soldados.

No teman, hermanos de espada – Agn mantenía clamado a su corcel – Hoy les demostraremos a esos demonios con quien se han metido.

Un grito unísono de los soldados se escucho. Este opacó el ruido de los espectros que comenzaron a emerger de la densa obscuridad. Agn y Ken dieron la orden de atacar.

(-)

El sol ya tiempo de haber salido por el horizonte, o eso creían pues la densa masa de nubes negras opacaba la luz del sol, y solo poca se filtraba. El ejército de Server estaba en los muelles poniendo barreras de defensa, se atrincheraban como podían. La flota Server cubría el mar lo más que pudieran. Joe les había dado una gran brecha de tiempo para poder llegar junto a Sora, pero la intriga en Dai, Catherine y la misma pelirroja del paradero de Joe era algo que les mantenía inquietos. Pero al no ver en la noche y la mañana la flota de los Iltrac, supieron que Joe les había dado gran pelea, y por eso no estaba aun en condiciones de pelear. Algo más que les inquietaba era sobre Ken y Agn, ellos junto con sus hombres habían logrado detener a los espectros por un buen tiempo. Pero, igual que con Joe, no sabían de ellos.

Esto esta mal – susurro Sora quien junto a su Biyomon, la frustración se le marcaba en su rostro – No creo que pasemos de este día.

Sora, ¿Por qué piensas así? –

Biyomon miraba desconcertada a su amiga, en todos sus años de conocerla nunca la había visto tan negativa. Y es que no entendía que la pelirroja se sentía sola, Tai, Kari, T.K, Izzy estaban en quien sabe donde, incluso no sabia si estaban vivos. Sumado a las desapariciones de Joe, Ken y Agn, no podía estar mas preocupada. Pero lo peor era sobre Matt y Mimi, ellos hace un año que no sabían nada de ellos. El corazón de la pelirroja perdía su esencia.

Solo veo la realidad –

Un grito de un soldado llamo la atención de las amigas, proveniente su voz de una torre el soldado apuntaba al sur. Sora y Biyomon Al estar sobre un edificio pudieron ver lo que su soldado miraba. Era increíble, la flota Iltrac que le menciono Dai por fin hacia presencia. Eran demasiados buques, superaban a los de Server en número. Sora cerró sus ojos, Joe ya no estaban con ellos. Biyomon tomo de la mano a Sora y presencio lo que su digimon le quería decir. La flota Server se formaba para enfrentar al enemigo. Enseguida la elegida del amor ordeno dar apoyo aéreo a los buques, por lo que decenas de digimon voladores pasaron a su nivel Campeón y fueron a dar el soporte a Dai.

(-)

La persecución era aguerrida. Wargreymon, Megakabuterimon y Gargomon peleaban contra varios digimon espectro. Ahora se encontraban derribando al único par que les seguía, mientras Tai, Kari, T.K, Willis y los soldados cabalgaban huyendo de la pelea.

T.K, ¿Estas bien? – Tai giro atrás para ver en el corcel en el que iban el rubio y hermana.

T.K sujetaba a Kari, que seguía con su pierna lastimada. Aun cuando el dolor de su espalda le era insoportable, el tenia que seguir a delante por su prometida y amigos. Era vital que siguieran a pesar de todo.

No te preocupes, no tengo nada –

Kari miro extrañada a su prometido. El rostro de su rubio no podía disimular que su espalda lo estaba matando. La castaña se medio giro y abrazo a T.K, el rubio extrañado sonrío, creyendo que lo hacia por cariño. Pronto noto como detrás de el, emergía una luz. Al captar lo que ocurría abrió sus ojos y se preocupo.

No lo hagas, Kari – el rubio trato de detener a su castaña pero era tarde, el dolor desaparecio y Kari quedo inconciente.

Tai volvio a mirarlos al escuchar el tono de preocupación de T.K. Cuando vio a la pareja noto como su hermana estaba recargada sobre el pecho del rubio, mientras este le sujetaba con un brazo.

¿Qué ha sucedido? –

Me ha curado –

El príncipe Yagami dejo escapar un suspiro, peor no dijo más. Solo con su mirada le dejo claro a T.K que la cuidara, y con la misma manera el rubio le dejo a entender que daría su vida por ella. Pero la mirada de T.K cambio y la palabra "cuidado" surgió de sus labios. Tai paso su vista al frente y vio como a unos pasos de ellos del suelo emergían espectros, eran bastantes. Al ir mas adelantado, el corcel del castaño fue derribado. Con gran destreza Tai desenvaino su espada y estuvo frente a quince espectros, del suelo aun emergían más. T.K vio como los espectros atacarían a su amigo apresuro el paso, al igual que Izzy, Willis y los soldados, pero, sorpresivamente los espectros fueron derribados con flechas que dieron exactamente en sus rostros. Tai miro a su alrededor, de entre una maleza seca, emergieron varios entes cubiertos por las mismas hojas grises de la maleza. El castaño enseguida fue rodeado por sus amigos y soldados, todos estaban en guardia, esos individuos podrían ser peligrosos.

(-)

Desde el muelle Sora trataba de darle todo la ayuda posible a Dai y la flota. Hubiese querido que Biyomon pasara a su nivel Ultra pero por el momento estaba muy cansada para lograr la digievolucion. Por alguna extraña razón la flota Iltrac no atacaba con toda su fuerza. Pareciera que estaba jugando con ellos. Esto molesto a la pelirroja, sabia perfectamente que por la posición en la que se encontraban, solo era que el ejercito del emperador quisiera para arrasarlos. Un ejemplo es que los espectros no habían tenia aparición en todo la mañana, y ahora suponiendo que era de tarde, todo era pelea en el mar.

Y como si le leyeran la mente a Sora, un gran gruñir provino del castillo de la ciudad. En la muralla un gigantesco Gigadramon con su jinete se postraba. Se pudo ver como de las amplios portones del castillo salían los N´qra. Por otro lado los espectros comenzaban hacer si presencia. Biyomon confirmo que Cron movilizaba sus tropas ha su ubicación. Era tiempo de ver como todo caía, era el momento de presenciar el fin de una lucha que nunca tuvo la posibilidad de que Server se levantara victorioso.

Sora acomodo a sus soldados. Miles. Pero pocos a comparación de cuando llegaron, a comparación del enemigo. Formo a los arqueros atraes de la infantería. La caballería y soldados con digimon a los costados, era momento de dar la última pelea. Al ponerse frente a su gente, la pelirroja no encontraba palabras para decirles, algo que les diera la esperanza de que salieran con vida de ese día.

Se que no hay palabras para describir lo que estamos viviendo – comenzó a decir sin importar la cruda verdad que saliera de sus labios – Hoy no prometo palabras de aliento, no me permitiré mentirles a mis hermanos de guerra – Sora se movía de un extremo al otro en las filas que se formaban frente a ella – Les seré sincera, hoy pereceremos en esta ciudad – algunos soldados bajaban la mirada, lo que decía su líder era mas que la verdad – pero si hay una cosa que les prometo, hoy, en su misma ciudad las fuerzas del emperador obscuro habrán querido jamás haberse enfrentado a tan valerosos y aguerridos soldados de Server – la ultima palabra la pronuncio con tanta intensidad que la transmitió a sus soldados que gritaron con fuerza. Eso les liberaba de su miedo. Al estar en los muelles, había mucho terreno abierto hasta la primera calles de la ciudad. De ellas empezaron a emerger los soldados N´qra y espectros. Todos liderados por Cron, que choco su mirada asesina con la mirada de valentía de Sora – ¡Por la libertad!

El grito pronunciado por Sora fue imitado por sus soldados, y en un ataque de adrenalina las líneas se abalanzaron contra las del enemigo.

(-)

En el mar para nada era mejor que en tierra. Con la llegada de una cortina algo densa de neblina la batalla se tornaba tediosa. Dai ya había perdido a un cuarto de sus buques. Era cuestión de tiempo para que no hubiera mas flota del continente Server. Aunque estuvieran dando una gran pelea, y por más táctica de batalla que tuvieran, el numero y tamaño de los buques enemigos eran puntos a favor del enemigo.

-El buque "Fastilon" ha caído – grito Catherine entre los sonoros cañones que resonaban por todos lados.

Dai miro al noroeste y vio al buque ser derribado por otro de un tamaño muy superior. Después paso su vista a los buques alejados de la batalla. Le encabronaba que el enemigo tratara la batalla como un juego, si quisieran ganarían la batalla fácilmente lanzando toda su flota, pero solo mandaron el mismo numero que tenia Server. Entre explosiones Dai escucho que el buque "Dang" estaba siendo acribillado. Si este seria su fin debía de ser la más grande batalla que tuviera en su vida. Camino por el puesto de mando y tomo el timón, puso el rumbo hacia los buques alejados, iría por ellos.

Almirante, ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer? – Catherine miraba atónita a su tío, esa mirada solo la había presenciado una vez, cuando era tan solo una pequeña niña. Esa mirada pesada y fría solo significaba que era un momento decisivo para el almirante.

Los buques cercanos al "Espada del Rey" le siguieron. Cinco buques contra toda una flota, cualquier marino que escuchara de eso diría que es una locura.

Preparen los cañones – Dai miro a su gente moverse enseguida – alisten espadas y lancen a los digimon acuáticos al mar.

Todas las órdenes se cumplían conforme el Almirante las decía. Los marinos con digimon los mandaban a pelear bajo el mar, donde una pelea diferente se libraba. Cada que un marino dejaba ir a su digimon se despedía antes, pues era poco probable que se volvieran a ver. Esta guerra estaba saliendo muy cara.

Los buques ya estaban siendo rodeados por los enemigos que al verlos venir lanzaron su ofensiva. Apenas estuvieron en rango y los cañones no se hicieron esperar. Las naves crujían, el agua salpicaba, los gritos no cesaban. El "Espada del Rey tenia un adversario a la puerta, y como Dai lo imagino, fueron invadidos por los marinos Iltrac. Por lo que la lucha también se libraría en la cubierta del buque. El agua estaba tan agitada por la accion que todos los buques tanto de Server como de los Iltrac se mecían peligrosamente. Dai y Catherine luchaban contra los piratas. Floramon mantenía alejado a los mas que pudiera, mientras los marinos de Server trataba de ahuyentar a los piratas.

De los cinco navíos, solo quedaban tres. Dai supo que era su fin al ver a lo lejos venir otros dos buques hacia ellos. Sabía que cuando llegaran con ellos, seria el final.

Catherine –

Almirante –

Es un honor haber luchado a tu lado, sobrina –

Catherine sintió una emoción al escuchar a su tío hablar así. Una lágrima se quiso escapar de su ojo derecho, pero lo detuvo. Al devolver el cumplido y decirle que el honor había sido para ella, mas Iltrac abordaron el buque. Dai vio a sus marinos pelear ferozmente. Paso su mirada a los buques que ya casi los tenían a lado y lo que vio le impacto. Varios digimon voladores bombardearon con sus ataques a los buques Iltrac, al ver quien lideraba el ataque se sorprendió. Ese digimon lo reconoció. Tan pronto como vio a los digimon unas trompetas, demasiada, sonaron en todo el ancho del lugar y más allá. Dai, Catherine y Floramon miraron a donde provenía y lo que ante sus ojos se dibujo les arranco una sonrisa. Una enorme flota de buques de tamaño similar a los Iltrac, en grandeza y armamento, salían a lo lejos de la neblina, y se acercaban a toda braza a dar apoyo a la flota de Server. Dai estaba seguro que era la ayuda que tanto estuvieron esperando, pues al ver a Metalgarurumon liderar el ataque anterior, no había duda de que Matt iba en aquellos barcos.

Sus sospechas fueron ciertas, los Iltrac al ver a sus nuevos enemigos se lanzaron a contraatacar. Y los buques de extraña estructura les repelían su ataque. Del buque insignia apareció Lillymon a dar apoyo a los digimon voladores que lanzaron. La batalla tenia un rayo de luz y esperanza. La batalla que se desato con la llegada de los refuerzos fue a gran escala. Metalgarurumon fue con Dai y ordeno que lo que restaba de la flota de Server se retirara del lugar. El almirante del "Espada del Rey" obedeció enseguida, y con su puñado de navíos se retiro del combate. Catherine observo la flota que llego en su ayuda, fácil superaban los doscientos barcos, pero, lo impresionante eran sus tamaños, los mas pequeñez, como con los Iltrac, eran del tamaño del buque en el que iba.

Catherine, mira – Floramon observaba como uno de los buques de guerra además de lanzar con sus cañones balas, algunos lanzaban llamas que quemaban el foro del casco de madera del navíos enemigo.

Catherine quedo admirada de la presencia de sus nuevos aliados. Ver como lograban mandar atrás a los imparables Iltrac era algo digno de ver. Mas cuando hace unos momentos estaban siendo erradicados.

(-)

En tierra no quedaba mas esperanza, Sora estaba envuelta en una carnicería. Estaba apunto de darse por vencida cuando el sonido de trompetas le despabilaron de tan deplorable pensamiento. La pelirroja observo hacia el mar y vio como unos digimon hundían un par de barcos Iltrac. Pronto vio como iban en dirección a ellos, el primer digimon que observo fue quien le levanto el ánimo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, y una energía vigorosa se apodero de ella. La pelirroja giro a su Biyomon, esta entendiendo lo que su amiga sentía asintió. Biyomon digievoluciono a Garudamon.

Con la ayuda de Metalgarurumon y los digimon que comandaba empezaron a nivelar la pelea contra los espectros. Cron miro atónito como los buques de guerra que se comenzaban a dibujar en el mar iban destrozando su fuerza marítima.

Esto era inaceptable. Varios buques de guerra se abrieron paso hasta los muelles y apenas estaban por llegar a tierra del navío grandes puertas se dejaban caer hasta tocar tierra, estos servían como puentes para desembarcar tropas. Centenares de fieros soldados bajaban corriendo de los barcos ha enfrentarse a los N´qra y espectros. Sora se percato que estos ya sabían a quien debían ayudar, no puedo evitar sonreír al pensar que su Matt lo había conseguido. Otra cosa de la que se percato fue que los soldados de los navíos sabían como luchar contra los Espectros, si bien las fuerzas de Server supieron gracias a Willis que solo decapitándolos era la única forma de matarlos, esos soldados ya venían con esos conocimientos.

Todos hacia los buques – Sora noto a su gente cansada, y al ver que los nuevo amigos ahora mantenian la lucha, debia alejar a su mal heridos y cansados hombres.

En su camino a las naves Sora se acerco a uno de los soldados. Pregunto por Matt, a lo que el soldado con una sonrisa asintió y apunto al barco insignia que mantenía la lucha en el mar. Ahí era donde su amado y mejor amiga se encontraban. En eso vio sobrevolar a Metalgarurumon junto con Garudamon, la segunda lo guiaba a ella.

¡Sora! – Metalgarurumon se veía contento de verla con vida.

Metalgaruramon – Sora corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo.

Matt estará feliz de saber que te encuentras con bien – el digimon no pudo evitar sonreír, el también estaba contento de ver a dos de sus amigas con vida – Iré a informarle.

¿El esta con bien? –

Eso se lo preguntaras tu cuando lo veas – Metalgarurumon volvió a dar vuelo y fue en dirección del buque.

(-)

En las afueras de la ciudad, aun mas retirado, un grupo arribaba a los terrenos de la ciudad Maldita. Lo que vieron nunca lo esperaron. Tai sobre su Wargreymon elevo el vuelo y observo como una gran lucha se libraba en la "Ciudad Maldita", pero, aun mas sorpréndete eran los extraños buques que hundían al de los Iltrac. El castaño sonrío y supuso a que se debía esto. "Matt, Mimi" pensó alegremente Tai. Wargreymon bajo de nuevo a suelo junto a sus amigos, soldados y ahora acompañados por un pequeño ejército, liderados por un joven de edad mucho menor incluso que T.K y Kari.

¿Qué ha sucedido, Tai? – Willis miro el semblante alegre del castaño.

Tai explico lo que vio. T.K, Kari, Izzy y Willis sonrieron. Solo el líder del nuevo ejercito se quedo serio, esperaba a que le explicaran que era exactamente lo ocurrido.

Lyderis Hida, lo que sucede es que un amigo ha llegado con refuerzos – Tai dio una ligera, rápida y entendible explicación al llamado Cody Hida, "Lyderis" del ejercito Pelrian. Según Willis significaba refugiados.

El Lyderis sonrío ante tal grata sonrisa. Kari quien ya se encontraba en mejor estado, gracias al curandero del ejercito, advirtió sobre un ejercito nuevo de N´qra y espectro que iba arribando a la ciudad. Tai sonrío de una manera audaz.

Bien, es tiempo de ayudar en esta batalla –

(-)

Cron no creía que sus fuerzas estuvieran siendo diezmadas y superadas. Pero aun así contaba con la gente del Oeste que llegaría pronto. En tanto la lucha ya se desplazo hasta casi el centro de la ciudad, casi llegando al castillo. El líder espectro tenia un gran poder, pero ante una extraña energía que no conocían de donde provenga, le estaba debilitando. A lo lejos vio como un Metalgarurumon, supuso que era de algún elegido, estaba eliminando con relativa facilidad a sus digimon espectros, eso lo saco de quicio.

Bien con que quieren jugar rudo – de la masa negra de nubes descendió su Blackwargreymon, este se paro a lado de su dueño – Elimina a ese Metalgarurumon.

Sin chistar, ni cuestionar, el digimon obscuro se lanzo sobre Metalgarurumon. La tener una velocidad impresionante, el digimon de Matt no se percato de su llegada por lo que recibió un gran golpe que lo mando hasta una de las largas chimeneas que salían de una edificación. La estructura ante impacto del golpe se derrumbo, ocasionando una gran nube de polvo y escombro. Blackwargreymon espero a que se disipara el polvo para ver donde quedo su victima, pero, de improviso Metalgarurumon salio de la cortina de polvo y contraataco, ahora fue Blackwargreymon quien salio volando lejos. Dos nivel Mega se comenzaron a enfrentar.

(-)

Cron luchaba contra cinco oponentes a la vez, pero rápido los elimino. El espectro siguió su paso y fue directo a donde sus generales mantenían un puesto. Al ver a su líder, los generales N´qra comenzaron a sudar.

¿Qué ocurre?, ¿y mis tropas del oeste? –

Nadie tuvo la valentía de contestar. Cron odiaba que le hicieran esto. Con su mirada la paso a sus generales, los cuales dos eran N´qra, y tres espectros. Un N´qra, con apariencia de una edad de veintiocho años hablo.

Los hemos perdido –

¿Qué hemos, que? –

El general trago saliva, tener frente al espectro Cron era demasiado intimidante, mas con su gran altura y musculatura. El general explico de la llegada de los elegidos faltantes y un nuevo ejercito. Cron tomo del cuello al N´qra, lo levanto sin ningún problema con su brazo y le desnuco, tirando su cuerpo aun lado al verlo muerto.

Quiero que toquen retirada –

Nadie objeto la orden del espectro, y es que todos sabían que Cron nunca perdía, nunca se retiraba. Pero esta vez se veía obligado, y humillado.

(-)

Metalgarurumon estaba derribado en el suelo, Blackwargreymon tenia un pie sobre el. Estaba alistando sus garras para dar el golpe final cuando unas garras similares, pero, de color plateado se interponían entre el y su presa. El digimon de Cron observo a Wargreymon mirarlo enojado.

No le harás nada a tu amigo –

No te preocupes tu también morirás –

Las palabras intercambiadas entre los digimon quedo en el aire, se separaron y se pusieron en guardia, era el momento de ver quien de los dos merecía su nombre.

Tus sentimientos te hacen débil, Wargreymon –

Te equivocas, es mi mayor fortaleza –

Wargreymon movió su pierda de apoyo trasera, por su posición de ataque, y se dispuso a dar el primero movimiento, pero el sonido de una trompeta, la cual sonaba macabra hizo que Blackwargreymon elevara vuelo.

Nos han interrumpido, pero nos volveremos a ver – dicho esto el digimon de Cron voló a gran velocidad lejos de Wargreymon. Apenas lo vio perderse entre las nubes, Wargreymon fue por su amigo Metalgarurumon, que por fortuna ya se estaba incorporando.

(-)

El enemigo fue derrotado en su propio terreno. Las diezmadas fuerzas de Server ahora descansaban, las nuevas tropas que trajeron Matt y Mimi arribaban a puerto. Le ejercito que se encontró Tai ayudaba a los de los navíos. La ciudad Maldita por fin había caído, no había sido fácil, muchas vidas se perdieron, la victoria fue muy cara.

Sora estaba en puerto esperando a que arribara al muelle el buque insignia. Junto a la pelirroja llegaron Tai, Kari, T.K, Izzy y Willis, todos alegres de volverse a ver. Los abrazos no se hicieron esperar. No tuvieron mucha oportunidad de ponerse al corriente, pero para eso ya abria tiempo. Y así llego el momento, el buque insignia de la nueva flota arribo al muelle. Una escalera salio de la cubierta hasta tocar el muelle, de ella varios soldados y digimon cemanzaron a bajar. Después de una espera y saludar a sus nuevo aliados, Sora los vio, bajando poco a poco venian Matt y Mimi. Al estar frente a sus amigos, solo el silencio se apodero de ellos. Sora no aguanto mas y envolvió en un abrazo a su amado. Todos sonrieron. Mimi corrió por Tai y los saludos y abrazos alegres ya no se hicieron esperar.

Me has hecho mucho falta – Sora dejaba escapar sus lagrimas, Matt la abrazo mas fuerte mientas una sonrisa dulce se dibujo en sus labios.

He vuelto como lo prometí –

Has tardado – Sora le dio un golpecito en el pecho a su pareja.

Matt la separo de el y sin que la pelirroja lo esperase la beso tiernamente. Ese beso decía mas que mil palabras que se pudieran decir, y si fuera por ellos jamás terminarían el beso, pero el ronquido de Tai los volvió a la realidad. Matt y Sora sonrojados sonrieron, el rubio fue a saludar a sus amigos. El ultimo en saludar, y porque así lo quiso, fue su hermano. T.K y Matt se dieron un abrazo tan fuerte que se escucho como se tronaron la espalda, algo que los relajo.

Bien hecho enano mantuviste todo en orden –

Por poco y no es así –

Matt levanto una ceja pero para eso ya habría tiempo de hablar. Era el momento de atender otros asuntos, como montar una campamento para que las tropas descanzaran. Pero cuando Los elegidos se iban a retirar, Matt y Mimi los detuvieron. Los elegidos miraron a donde les decían el rubio y la castaña que vieran. Desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras dos figuras se postraban. Uno era un señor de unos cuarenta años, o por esa edad oscilaba, tenía ojos azules, cabello rubio, era fornido y traía puesta una vestimenta extraña pero elegante, en su hombro un majestuoso búho se postraba. El otro era alguien más que conocido, era Gennai. Ambos les miraban desde arriba con una sonrisa.


	17. Nuestro Edén

_**Hey hoy es sábado y es capitulo nuevo, uno que doy para compensar la tardanza del anterior y talvez del próximo haha. Quise actualizar ayer pero al ser mi cumpleaños no pudo, ya saben preparar todo para el festejo se llevo mi tiempo además de la universidad n.n, pero, ya aquí estas mas pronto de lo esperado el capitulo.**_

**_anaiza18: _¡Aleluya! Matt y Mimi regresaron hahaha, ese que los hice sufrir, pero, por fin han regresado n.n hehe.**

**_IVYMON: _Saber que deje a mi lectora feliz y emocionada, hace que el capitulo que escribí valiera mucho la pena n.n, es algo muy gratificante. Y si volvieron Matt y Mimi, ya veremos que vivieron en las lejanas tierras. Con respecto a tu duda del sujeto hoy la sabrás n.n, y de Joe bueno había dado indicios de que no todo seria feliz en esta historia. Bueno, disfruta del capitulo¡.**

**_Takari121: _¡Si Regresaron! Hahaha por fin ya no sufrirán por el paradero de ese par haha. Y asi es Cody se ha integrado a la historia, siendo sincero a el no lo tenia muy contemplado para la historia, pero, al final vi una oportunidad de meterlo y lo he hecho. Sobre el sujeto güero hoy sabrás quien es n.n hahaha.**

**_Kari-Chan99:_ Es algo tan genial que te encantara el capitulo anterior n.n, pero, aun mas genial que consideradas mi historia te emocionara mas que The Hunger Games, me has halagado demasiado y por eso te doy las mil gracias, luchare por no defraudarte n.n haha. Pero bueno pasando a la historia, pues si alguien le tenía que pasar, esta vez fue Joe. Mientras que el rubio que llego es obvio su identidad verdad? haha, aun así hoy lo confirmas. De nuevo gracias y más por considerarme tu héroe, es un gran honor hehe. Pero bueno mejor te dejo leer el capitulo, disfrútalo¡.**

**_isabel-takari: _Se nota que extrañaban a Matt y Mimi haha, pero ya no sufras mas que han regresado y la historia se intensificara n.n haha. Hoy conocerás los nuevos personajes que se unen a la historia y ayudaran a los elegidos.**

**_AguusDempsey: _Es un enorme, gigantesco placer ver que te ha gustado el capitulo n.n, y si sabia que te encantaría no ver a Zafira haha, pero, lamentablemente la volveremos a ver muaajaja. Bueno te dejo leer el capitulo nuevo para tus dude se vayan aclarando.**

**_Ai Ishida: _Hey es bueno volverte a ver, y créeme que entiendo eso de estar ocupado, me esta pasando a mi también. Pero, lo importante es que has vuelto n.n, y espero que te estén gustando los capítulos. **

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 16: Nuestro Edén

El hombre rubio y Gennai bajaron por las escaleras, el porte del primero era de alguien imponente. Bajaron hasta llegar hasta tocar muelle y caminaron para posarse frente a los elegidos y se les quedaron mirando. Gennai sonrío al ver a los elegidos, pero noto la ausencia de uno, por el momento de ahorro la pregunto en caso de una respuesta negativa.

Mis elegidos, es bueno volver a verlos –

Los jóvenes sonrieron al ver aquel anciano apoyado en su cayado. T.K era el único que tenia la mirada fija en aquel imponente señor, el cual no le dejaba de ver con una sonrisa en los labios.

Veo que tuvieron problemas – Gennai paso su mirada por los rostros de Tai, Sora, Izzy, T.K y Kari quienes mostraban mala pinta – Pero bueno Matt y Mimi cumplieron.

Tai se acerco a su mejor amigo y lo rodeo con su brazo. Era cierto, Matt y Mimi no les fallaron en la misión que tuvieron, y por la pinta que traían no les había sido para nada fácil.

Bien, no hay que ser descortés – Gennai se irguió un poco y con su mano hizo un gesto para presentar a la persona a su lado – Les presento al Supremo Ishida, señor de las tierras del Este.

El sujeto de cabellera rubia asintió. Los elegidos le dieron la bienvenida y las gracias por haber aceptado ayudar en la causa. Ante el apellido del Supremo, solo T.K, Kari y Sora se percataron que era el mismo que los rubios hermanos.

Es un honor venir en ayuda de los famosos elegidos – el Supremo se medio inclino en forma de respeto. Su búho le imito pero este levanto una de sus alas – Les aseguro que la armada del imperio Cruz estará a su servicio en todo momento.

El honor es de nosotros – Tai se acerco al Supremo y le extendió la mano.

Mientras Tai y el Ishida unían sus manos para afirmar una alianza verbal, Takeru se les acerco. Tenia que saber la verdad. Matt quien rodeaba con su brazo a Sora miraba divertido a su inquisitivo hermano.

Disculpe, ¿ha dicho Ishida? –

Es mi apellido –

El Supremo y el rubio se miraron fijamente. T.K sentía que ese rostro ya lo conocía, le era tan familiar. Entrecerró los ojos y enfoco mejor, si ponía atención y le quitaba un par de años podría jurar que estaba viendo a su hermano, incluso se estaba viendo a si mismo. Abrió los ojos tan pronto una alocada idea cruzo por su mente.

Si es lo que sospechas, enano –

Matt se acerco al Supremo y su hermano menor. Toco el hombro de cada uno con su brazo y soltó una carcajada. T.K no entendía que era lo que sucedía.

El supremo Ishida es nuestro padre –

Ante tal noticia todos quedaron pasmados de la impresión. Las palabras que Matt había soltado afectaron a T.K mas que ha nadie. El menor de los rubio no creía lo que sus oídos habían captado, ¿ese señor frente a el, era su padre?. Si cerebro trataba de cavilar la nueva información, pero T.K seguía quieto mirando a su padre que le sonreía.

Se que esto es extraño para ti – El supremo tomo del hombro al mas joven de sus hijos – Pero soy tu padre, y estoy mas que feliz de volverte a ver mi pequeño Takeru.

T.K al sentir la mano de su padre en el hombro sintió una gran emoción. Una extraña sensación se apodero de su corazón, las lagrimas se hacían presente en los ojos del rubio. Paso su mirada a su hermano quien le asentía, Matt se había encontrado con su padre en el continente Aporu, y ahora lo había traído hacia el, para ayudarlos en la guerra. Miles de preguntas comenzaron a rondarle en su cabeza, pero la voz del Ishida padre le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

No esperaba que me abrazaras apenas supieras que soy, creo que eso llevara tiempo – al terminar su oración, sin importarle ser visto por todos, Takeru se abalanzó hacia su padre y para rodearlo con sus brazos.

Sabia que nos volveríamos a ver –

El supremo Ishida correspondió el abrazo de su hijo el menor. Era una gran alegría ver que Takeru no había dudado para nada que el era su padre. Kari no podía dejar de sentir ternura al ver a su prometido recontarse con su padre, era un momento que nunca imagino vivir. En tanto lo demás elegidos miraba jubilosos la escena, en sus corazones rondaba la felicidad de ver como los rubios por fin habían encontrado a su familia, una que creyeron haber perdido para siempre.

(-)

Después de que la mayoría de los barcos desembarcaron se monto un campamento que se extendía por un largo terreno. En unos momentos habría una reunión de los líderes para conocer a los nuevos aliados y ponerse al tanto de lo que ocurría. En ese instante los elegidos estaban en un momento intimo, era uno solo para ellos. La charla comenzó con la noticia a Matt de que su pequeño hermano se casaría con Kari, esto fue motivo de burla, amenazas de Tai y risas. Matt estaba realmente emocionado por la noticia de su hermano, al que no dejo de abrazar. Luego pasaron a la noticia del padre de los Ishida, Matt dio una breve explicación de cómo fue que se conocieron. Como tuvo sus dudas y la manera en que todo se aclaro gracias al hechicero Radnir, dijo que en su momento lo conocerían. Describió los hermosos paisajes e imperios que vio en las tierras del continente Apuro, explico que era algo que nunca imaginarían, era un lugar mágico, misterioso y fascinante. En la charla salio la pregunta por Joe, Matt se le hacia extraño que ya hubiera pasado mucho y no había señales de el. Sora negó con la cabeza y explico que tanto su amigo como Ken y Agn estaban desaparecidos. Les explico que ya hace rato cuando tuvo oportunidad mando exploradores en su búsqueda. Todos se quedaron en silencio, pues como lo explicaba Sora no daba muchas esperanzas a sus camaradas.

El señor Joe – susurro para si Mimi. Su corazón sentía golpes de dolor al pensar que ya no lo volvería a ver.

Tai le tomo de la mano. Pero ninguna sonrisa apareció en sus labios. La castaña sintió el apoyo del castaño, pero también comprendió que el príncipe Yagami necesitaba de ella. Todos se necesitaban en esos tiempos, en esos momentos tan difíciles en los que nadie tenía seguro un mañana.

Esperaremos a que vuelvan los exploradores – Mimi sujeto fuerte la mano de Tai – si no traen noticias de nuestros amigos, nosotros mismos los buscaremos.

Nadie negó con la cabeza, solo se dedicaron miradas de aceptación. El silencio reino por un largísimo momento, el silencio era para pedir por sus camaradas, pedir que estuvieran con bien y volverlos a ver. Pero las noticias malas aun no terminaban, las revelaciones y nuevas dudas siguieron en el tema de conversación.

(-)

La hora de la reunión llego, por la escasees de luz filtrándose por las nubes negras marcaban la llegada inminente de la noche. Dentro de una gran carpa los lideres se postraban alrededor de una mesa de madera seca, al parecer la tomaron de algún construcción de la ciudad. Por la información de Matt sabían que la flota que había arriba en su ayuda estaba compuesta por dos imperios del continente Aporu. Uno era el ya conocido imperio Cruz, con sus tropas comandadas por el mismísimo Supremo Hiroaki Ishida. Tal titulo era similar a un rey. Al lado del Supremo se encontraba el segundo al mando el Comandante Marzio Montelli, un hombre de treinta años, alto, fornido, de ojos amarillos, cabello negro y facciones duras. El segundo líder era el emperador Climent del imperio Rosa, que en ese momento usaba el titulo de comandante. Con su tamaño medio, cabello largo y castaño con toques de canas, y mirada color gris le daban un cierto aire de serenidad. El comandante Climent tenia de segundo al mando a una hermosa mujer. Su nombre era Agathe, tenía una figura exquisita pero atlética, una cabellera larga negra con unas mechas doradas, su tamaño era ligeramente mayor que la del comandante, sus ojos miel y sus labios carnosos le daban un mayor encanto. En el otro extremo se encontraba Gennai sentado junto a otro anciano de cabellera corta y gris, al igual que su barba. El anciano era antes mencionado por Matt, Radnir, quien se presento como el líder de los Maestres del clan del norte. Los Maestres son los altos mandos en una comunidad de hechiceros. Radnir era mas alto que Gennai, y sus ojos verdes combinaban con su tunica.

El último en presentarse en la reunión fue el líder Cody Hida. El se presento como el cabecilla de la resistencia del continente obscuro. Las armaduras de esta resistencia era café, pero, clara para no confundirse con los Iltrac. El joven tenia el cabello castaño corto, parecia de hongo, su altura era mas baja que el comandante Climent, sus ojos inexpresivos eran café obscuro.

Así que han tenido años escondidos en las Sierras del oeste –

Tai repasaba la presentación de Cody. El líder de los "Refugiados" solo dio un ligero asentamiento con su cabeza.

¿Cómo han logrado mantenerse escondidos tanto tiempo? –

La Sierra donde nos ubicamos es un terreno que ni los mismos espectros son capaces de descifrar – Cody tenia todas las miradas en el – es un gigantesco laberinto, el cual yo solo se descifrar.

Por eso el emperador los ha dejado en paz todo este tiempo – Willis miro a Cody, en cierto momento pareciera que se conocían, pero, no lo demostraban – Sin embargo la guerra de guerrillas que tuvieron todo este tiempo diezmo sus fuerzas.

Efectivamente –

Los elegidos como los nuevos aliados analizaban la situación del joven llamado Cody. Pero solo el Supremo Ishida fue el que hablo después de un momento de silencio.

¿Cómo han sabido de la llegada del ejercito de los elegidos? –

Cody miro por un momento al Supremo Ishida. La voz del señor que tenia enfrente era suave, pero, su tono transmitía respeto. No podía creer que aun hubiera alguien que lograra enfrentar al ejército del emperador.

Un día nuestros exploradores vieron movilizarse a Cron – el líder de los refugiados miro a T.K – Verlo marchar con su ejercito en dirección a la nada, nos llamo la atención.

Hay fue cuando vieron nuestro ejercito – T.K recordó cuando fueron emboscados y el tuvo que irse con el espectro, por orden de Zafira.

Efectivamente –

Bueno ya que todos conocemos nuestras historias – la gruesa voz del Comandante Climent se hizo sonar – Es tiempo de tratar a lo que hemos venido.

Todos asintieron, el comandante estaba en lo correcto, era momento de planear lo que seria su siguiente movimiento, y por lo que comento Willis al inicio de la reunión, era dar el golpe en el corazón de la obscuridad. Marcharían a la capital, la ciudad Bermak.

Señor Gennai – La voz de Izzy interrumpió la discusión que entablaban Matt, Tai, Ishida y Climent.

Dígame, joven Izzy –

Si hemos de planear nuestro siguiente ataque – el pelirrojo sintió que la mayoría le miraba – deberíamos basarnos en lo que usted se quedo a buscar en el continente Server.

Gennai cerró sus ojos y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Izzy supuso lo que significaba dicho ademán. No había encontrado nada.

Me temo que en la biblioteca de Motomiya no halle más que fue un nombre – Gennai abrió sus ojos y miro a Radnir – el de un libro llamada "La marca".

En ese momento T.K abrió los ojos recordando algo muy importante que tenia consiguió. Fue a un morral que le proporciono Tai, y saco el libro. Los presentes le miraron consternados ante su extraño comportamiento.

¿De casualidad no será este, señor Gennai?-

El rubio le paso el libro al hechicero, quien con su similar, miraron detenidamente. Radnir con su voz ronca susurro algo que pocos pudieron entender, sus palabras fueron: "El lenguaje de los Hanut". Nadie entendía nada, solo miraban a los hechiceros ojear el libro. Radnir fue el que por fin explico lo que sucedía.

Este es el libro, muchacho –

¿Dónde lo has conseguido? –

Gennai miro como el joven de la esperanza se tornaba melancólico. Pareciera recordar algo que le acongojaba en su corazón.

Me la ha dado un buen amigo –

Kari se acerco a su prometido y le tomo de la mano. Ella mejor que nadie entendía lo que su amado se refería.

Pues gracias a tu amigo, podremos descubrir como erradicar esta obscuridad – Radnir miro con esos ojos grises e inquisitivos al rubio. Se podía entender que estaba impresionado de lo que había conseguido el rubio.

De nos un momento para traducir el texto – Gennai se levanto – y cuando les llamemos podremos ver si implementamos un mejor plan de ataque.

Ante tal situación nadie chisto, ni contrario a los hechiceros. Solo quedaba esperar a que aquel libro contuviera la información que necesitaban. Mientras los elegidos tenían otra tarea que hacer, buscar a sus amigos desaparecidos.

(-)

Matt, Sora e Izzy buscaban por mar y tierra a su amigo Joe. Tai, Cada quien iba en su digimon en nivel Campeón. Por lo que Matt era el que cubría el terreno por tierra, solo las cercanías del puerto. Tenían ya un largo rato en la búsqueda, lo único que encontraron fue escombros, tierra y agua roja, cadáveres por doquier, tanto de humanos como digimon, y descuartizados para los espectros. Habían quedado que en cierto tiempo si no encontraban nada volverían al campamento, y tendrían que resignarse a pensar lo peor.

El tiempo se cumplió y los elegidos se reunieron en el campamento. Tai, Mimi, T.K y Kari cubrieron toda la ciudad, ellos buscarían a Ken y Agn. Al reunieres con sus otros tres amigos, las caras negativas se hicieron presentes. Las palabras no fueron necesarias.

No hemos encontrado ni sus cadáveres – Tai tenia su atención puesta en el cielo obscuro – No hay rastros de ellos por ninguna lado.

Entonces no pensemos lo peor – Kari hablo con voz firme.

Los demás elegidos miraron a la castaña. La mayoría supuso lo que pasaba por la mente de la castaña, y era lo único que les reconfortaba.

Pensemos que están con vida, en algún lugar –

Kari afirmo lo que pensaban que diría. Y en cierto punto la joven tenía razón, al no encontrar sus cuerpos cabía la posibilidad de que pudieran estar vivos, o que otra explicación habria para no encontrar a sus amigos.

Jóvenes elegidos – La voz de Willis les llamo la atención – Los hechiceros han encontrado algo, han solicitado la reunión.

(-)

En un lugar muy retirado de la ciudad Maldita, un ejército combinado de N´qra y espectros acampaban en un terreno rocoso. Cron el líder de tal ejército caminaba a paso pesado por el terreno, una piedra se puso en su camino y quedo hecha añicos. Estaba furioso, lleno de rabia, el jamás había perdido una batalla, nunca había marcado la retirada. Entonces recordó que por esa misma razón el ahora era un espectro. Por su mente se comenzó a plasma un recuerdo, una neblina plateada cubría todo, banderas ondeando por el viento y clavadas sus astas en el suelo, el crujir de las pisadas en la tierra envuelta en ceniza, y el aroma a muerte envolvía lo que alguna vez fue el campo de batalla. Por no marcar la retirada el junto a sus hombre se hallaban en el suelo, todos muertos menos el, quien estaba moribundo, pero aun respiraba y sentía. Paso su vista a un lado suyo y ahí la vio, una silueta bien definida se postraba frente a el, su identidad envuelta en la neblina. La figura se le fue acercando, el temor de que era su hora de partir invadía el cuerpo sangriento de Cron. Conforme mas se acercaba la figura la neblina le dejaba ver quien era la persona que se le acercaba, hasta que la pudo distinguir.

Exijo una explicación – la voz de Zafira saco de sus pensamientos a Cron - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Cron aun conmocionado por su recuerdo miro a Zafira, quien estaba parada frente a el con los brazos cruzados. Esperaba la explicación.

Los malditos imperios de Cruz y Rosa – la voz del espectro apenas fue entendible – aparecieron en la batalla, trajeron un gran ejercito.

¿Me dices que se atrevieron a venir? –

Cron asintió, Zafira le miro extrañada. La espectro analizo el extraño comportamiento de Cron pero le ignoro, por su parte el espectro volvió a su actitud ruda.

Algo ha de tener que ver con la ausencia de los elegidos faltantes –

Zafira se tomo la barbilla. Eso no lo tenia previsto, incluso el emperador se lo hubiera esperado. Tener la invasión de los elegidos y sus tropas era algo que esperaban, incluso provocaron. En cambio, después de tantos años, que los imperios de Aporu se animaran a invadir el continente obscuro era algo que nunca había sucedido en el pasado.

Me temo que también tiene que ver el – la ultima palabra la marco mas el espectro – sentí su presencia, de hecho me bloqueo anulando mi poder.

Zafira giro deprisa a Cron, sus ojos marcaban algo que sorprendió al espectro, algo que jamás había visto en ella. Era un brillo. Parecía como añoranza. Y algo de emoción.

¿Zafira? –

Tengo que infórmale esto al emperador –

Zafira ignoro a Cron y se dispuso a irse. Youkomon se le acerco y juntas se dirigieron a un Gigadramon, lo montaron y elevaron el vuelo. Tomaron el rumbo hacia donde se ubicaba el emperador.

(-)

Ya estaban todos los líderes reunidos. Gennai y Radnir miraban un momento el libro y después dejaron dicho objeto en la mesa. Las miradas fueron al libro. El Maestre dio un paso hacia atrás y comenzó hablar.

Se preguntaran que es lo que hemos descubierto –

La mayoría asintió. Gennai tomo asiento y dejo toda la explicación a Radnir. Les informó que aun no tenían definido como erradicar la obscuridad del ambiente, pero que habían hallado algo mejor y mas poderoso. Algo que pondría hacerle frente al emperador. La intriga, y curiosidad carcomían a los elegidos, querían saber ya que es lo que encontraron en el libro los hechiceros.

- Bien, según este pagina – Radnir volteo el libro, coloco su dedo sobre las letras rojas plasmadas en el papel negro. Una figura extraña al lado del texto dibujaba una luz resplandeciente que rodeaban dos figuras blancas, era dibujo burdo pero se entendía. La luz provenía de un sol que cubría de luz a dos ángeles puestos de espaldas y sujetando la mano del otro.

Takeru y Kari miraron detenidamente la imagen. Les resultaba tan similar. Tan familiar. No tuvieron que hacer mucha memoria para recordar de donde se les hacia parecido esa figura. Recordaron aquel bellísimo lugar.

Básicamente de lo que habla el texto es de un _Edén_ – Radnir puso su atención a los elegidos de la luz y la esperanza – habla sobre un lugar fuera del nuestro, un lugar celestial en el que solo los elegidos pueden entrar en el.

Habla sobre nosotros – Tai supuso que se refería a los elegidos de los emblemas.

Radnir negó con la cabeza. Con su dedo índice apunto a los ángeles y miro a los elegidos que no tardaron en entender.

Hablo algo mas allá de eso, me refiero a un privilegio que solo los de alama buena y justa merecen – Radnir dio vuelta a la pagina, ahí se encontraban dos emblemas – Esperanza y Luz, los emblemas divinos.

Los jóvenes dueños de dichos emblemas miraron a Radnir y luego a Gennai, quien les asintió sonriente. Radnir les explico el destino de la luz y la esperanza. Expreso que la luz y la esperanza son emblemas creados por el mismo dios Yggdrasil. El ser supremo del universo.

Los emblemas que tiene ustedes – se dirigió a T.K y Kari – están unidos, y en mas de una forma.

Los jóvenes al escuchar lo último les ocasiono un cierto interés. Gennai apareció en la plática, se levanto y prosiguió con lo que dijo Radnir. Les revelo que en la historia conocida, los elegidos de la Luz y Esperanza siempre estuvieron destinados a estar unidos, en todos los aspectos, y el lazo más fuerte con el que se unen es el amor. La pareja se miro tierna mente y unieron sus manos, desde siempre su destino fue estar juntos, tanto en amor como en su misión en el mundo. Erradicar la obscuridad.

Ustedes son los mayores guardianes del bien – Gennai paso su cayado de la mano izquierda a la derecha, sin perder atención en la pareja – en ustedes cae la mayor responsabilidad en esta guerra.

Es de vital importancia que en todo momento estén unidos – Radnir puso una mirada seria y fija – Si uno de los dos cae, todo estará perdido. Porque sin luz no hay esperanza.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – T.K miro a Radnir con su expresión seria y opaca.

Radnir camino por el largo de la mesa y quedo frente a los jóvenes, solo separado por el ancho del tablero. Sus siguientes palabras fueron: "_Sin luz no existe la esperanza, la esperanza que refuerza la luz". _Nadie pronuncio palabra alguna, solo digerían lo que acaban de escuchar.

Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer? – Kari aun sujetada de la mano de su amado y rodeado de sus hermanos, y sus digimon, miro a Radnir.

Gennai se levanto, y fue el quien contesto. Sus palabras fueron claras, debían ir a su Edén. En el deberían buscar algo, que solo ellos reconocerían, para obtener un mayor poder con el que podrán enfrentar a la obscuridad que tienen enfrente.

¿Cómo llegaremos a nuestro _Edén_? –

T.K entendía su misión, pero, como llegarían a un lugar que ni siquiera conocían. Por la cabeza de la castaña pasaban las mismas dudas que el rubio. Radnir y Gennai les dieron la instrucción de que solo podrían llegar si unían sus corazones en uno.

Pero para eso tendrán que estar en un lugar mas tranquilo – Gennai tomo el libro de la mesa y se lo puso en su costado derecho.

¿Qué sugiere? – Kari miro intrigada a los hechiceros. Ellos ya tenían su idea de que hacer.

(-)

Lejos del campamento, en un terreno abierto, solo cubierto con un césped grisáceo se encontraban los hechiceros, el Supremo Ishida, Matt, Tai y los jóvenes implicados. Por petición de Gennai y Radnir, los demás esperarían en el campamento.

Para mayor protección, Radnir y Gennai junto con Wizardmon usaron sus poderes para producir un campo de energía que mantendría al enemigo lejos, y así no ser interrumpido o emboscados. Gennai pidió que los jóvenes se tomaran de las manos, a lo cual hicieron enseguida. Les pido que cerraron los ojos y se olvidaran de todo a su alrededor, que solo sintieran la presencia del otro. Unir sus corazones.

Kari miro a su prometido directamente a los ojos, el hizo lo mismo con ella. Ambos sentían el calor de la mano del otro, sentían como se fundían en uno. Antes de cerrar los ojos, ambos se pronunciaron un "_Te amo_". Apenas cerraron sus ojos, empezaron a olvidarse de todo, menos de la persona a la que sujetaban. Sintieron que solo unos segundos habían pasado, cuando un hormigueo recorrió sus cuerpos. Nada existía ya para ellos, creyeron estar en un lugar apartado del mundo. Un jalon en el abdomen les ocasiono que un calor acogedor les recorriera por las venas. De pronto una luz muy brillante ilumino la obscuridad que se producía por tener los ojos cerrados.

_**No suelo dejar comentarios al final, pero al ya leer este capitulo quiero que voten y opinen de lo siguiente.**_

_**Después de este fic, les gustaría:**_

_**A) Una historia de Matt y Mimi sobre sus aventuras en las "Arenas Eternas" y el "Continente Aporu".**_

_**B) Una historia sobre la historia del padre de Matt y T.K, sus aventuras y lo que el vivió en el continente Aporu y mas exacto en su Imperio.**_

_**C) Mejor enfócate en Hackers.**_

_**D) Has otra historia, con un tema nuevo.**_

_**E) Sugerencias.**_

_**Voten que esto me ayudara a tomar una decisión sobre el futuro de mis fics haha, se los agradecería mucho. El resultado lo sabrán en el final de esta historia. **_


	18. El Emperador

_**Llego el sábado, y con el un nuevo capitulo y con el entramos a la recta final. Estamos en los últimos capítulos mis lectores u.u, ¿que rápido no lo creen?, pero todo un inicio tiene un final y este es el caso para la trilogia. No se me desanimen que con la encuesta del capitulo pasado ya he tomado una decisión, bueno la he tomado en un 90% haha, así que tendrán mas de mis historias por un largo rato mas n.n, ¿Alguien feliz? Ahaha. En fin, mi decisión fue gracias a un comentario que me llego directamente, y es que usaron algo clavo para ayudarme a tomar la decisión. Aunque para tener la decisión al 100%, les traigo una nueva opción que talvez les haga cambiar su elección ya tomada. La nueva candidatura es: "Una historia basada en la guerra obscura", si aquella que vivieron los antiguos elegidos, pero bueno ustedes tendrán la ultima palabra haha.**_

**_anaiza18: _Pues yo creo que el Edén será algo que ustedes mismos ya conocen. Y gracias por darme tu elección en la encuesta n.n, se tomara mucho en cuenta.**

**_IVYMON: _Esta reñida la votación haha. Y espero que te guste el capitulo, donde veras el famoso Edén de la pareja.**

**_isabel-takari: _Gracias por la felicitación¡. Si el personaje del padre de los rubios lo tenia previsto desde que escribí la primera parte de la trilogía haha, y nunca creí llegar a esta instancia en ponerlo haha. Espero te agrade lo que viene a continuación con la pareja titular. Pero te advierto que al estar en últimos capítulos todo se tornara difícil. Por ultimo gracias por tu votacion¡.**

**_AguusDempsey: _Muchas gracias por felicitarme n.n haha. No importa que fuera tarde, lo importante es la intención haha. Bueno sobre la historia, si que es bueno ver los orígenes de los rubios, y de alguien mas haha. No te preocupes que en este capitulo veras el Edén de la pareja n.n, y creo que será algo muy bien conocido por ustedes. Y como dije, esta historia no seria tan tierna como las anteriores u.u, pero, igual espero les encante¡. Para terminar gracias por tu votación, me has dado en que pensar haha.**

**_Zembre98: _Gracias por la votación¡. Y me da mucho gusto que te encantara el capitulo haha. **

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 17: El Emperador

Una suave brisa recorrió el rostro de la pareja, el aroma delicado a flores invadió su olfato, el ruido suave del caer del agua llego a sus oídos, el cantar de las aves tintineo en el aire. El ambiente se sentía agradable. Definitivamente la pareja ya no estaba en el continente obscuro. Poco a poco la pareja abrió los ojos y se toparon con los del otro. A su lados estaban Gatomon y Patamon, quienes también tenían sus ojos cerrados y patas juntas. Al poco tiempo ellos también abrieron los ojos.

Lo que tenían frente a ellos era algo hermoso, y muy familiar. La pareja conocía perfectamente aquel lugar, era su lugar, y ahora estudiando la situación entendieron que ese hermoso lugar era su _Edén_.

(-)

Matt caminaba a lado de su padre. La serenidad del campamento era un tanto inquietante, pero, ante lo sucedido era grato tener un día sin embates. Ambos supusieron que el siguiente movimiento del emperador seria pronto, por lo que ese descanso no duraría, pues tenían que estar al tanto de cualquier situación de peligro. Los dos rubio eran vistos por los soldados de Server, quienes ante la llegada de una nueva armada, mejor equipada, adiestrada mejor en combate, y con armamento superior, estaban asombrados de ver al líder que los guiaba. El supremo Ishida, su nombre junto con el del comandante Climent se esparció por las tropas como un gran chisme.

En su andar Matt miro a Sora ir hacia ellos. Al tenerla enfrente, y al no poder presentarlos correctamente momentos atrás, Matt hizo lo propio para que se conocieran su pelirroja y padre.

Es un gusto poder conocerla, mi lady – Hiroaki tomo la mano de Sora y le dio un beso – es bueno poder ver en persona a la damisela que tiene a mi hijo tan enamorado.

Las palabras del Supremo pusieron a Sora del mismo color que su cabello. Matt solo miro para otro lado y un ligero rubor se mostró en sus mejillas.

El gusto es mío – Sora doblo sus rodillas levemente en forma de saludo. El búho en el hombro de Hiroaki voló hasta el de Sora y empezó a ulular de forma animada. Hiroaki sonrío y explico que "Archionta", nombre del búho, estaba también feliz de conocerla. Sora acaricio al animal y sintió la suavidad del plumaje del ave.

Es muy tierna –

No te confíes, Archionta es muy peligrosa –

El búho pareció entender la plática y empezó a ulular mas fuerte y grave, mientras movía sus patas una después de la otra. Sora noto que el ave tenía unas fuertes garras, no se imagino ser alguien a quien atacara.

Te creo amiguito – Sora le volvió acariciar – Nunca imagine que pudiéramos domar a ciertos animales que parecen ser muy salvajes.

Es mas que eso – El Supremo Ishida quiso aclarar la situación – son nuestros amigos, a los que damos un entrenamiento.

Sora asintió. El padre de Matt explico que en su continente, los humanos sin digimon podían adoptar, si quisieran, a un cierto animal como su compañero. De hay que varios, mejor dicho la mayoría, tenia canes, otros tantos osos, y unos cuantos halcones. Pero explico que aunque el animal al que entrenaban fuera servicial con sus instructores, nunca tendrían dueño si no formaban un lazo especial con el individuo que quisiera ser su compañero. Sin ese lazo, nunca habría lealtad. Esto le fascino a Sora, era increíble que esos lazos no solo existieran entre humanos y digimon, si no que también con cualquier otro tipo de ser viviente.

Pues le felicito por tener a tan buen compañero –

Sora se percato que el rostro de Hiroaki se torno melancólico. Matt le miro con ojos que le indicaron que acababa de tocar un tema sensible.

Lamento si he dicho algo malo – la pelirroja quiso disculparse.

No te preocupes, no has hecho nada malo de que disculparte –

El supremo Ishida después de una veloz despedida paso a retirarse. Matt lo quiso acompañar pero su padre se lo negó, le pidió que se quedara con su bella novia. Se despidió de ambos, Archionta voló hasta su hombro y se retiro.

¿He dicho algo mal? –

El búho era de mi madre –

Matt giro a su novia y le tomo de la mano. Sora suponía lo que seguía en la conversación, y antes de que pudiera decir algo su rubio lo tomo entre sus brazos para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo.

(-)

El Gigadramon arribo a la ciudad Bermak. Dicho lugar se ubicada y extendía por toda una llanura, era rodeada por un lago de lava, y ríos se abrían paso por tierra para terminar en un foso gigante y profundo en el centro de la llanura, pero, del centro del foso se elevaba hasta por encima de la ciudad una gruesa y sólida masa rocosa en forma tubular, en su punta un palacio se posaba. Zafira aterrizo sobre una de las grandes torres de la ciudad, paso su mirada hasta donde el emperador le estaría esperando. Bajo del Gigadramon, y fue recibida por un soldado N´qra.

Mi señora, el emperador le espera –

Zafiro no lo demostró, pero, el nervio le invadió al escuchar al soldado decir que el emperador le esperaba. ¿A caso ya sabia de lo ocurrido en la ciudad maldita?.

Iré tan pronto … -

La espectro no pudo terminar de hablar pues la presencia del digimon del emperador, aquella sombra gigante, apareció tras ella. El soldado negó con la cabeza.

La solicita ahora –

La voz del digimon sonaba triste y suave, pero no le quitaba lo macabra. Zafira giro al digimon y se inclino, su Youkomon le imito.

Como lo solicite el emperador –

No tuvo otra opción más que subirse al Gigadramon de nuevo y emprender el vuelo al palacio. Si el emperador no sabía la situación en su ciudad-bastión, al momento en que se lo dijera estaba segura que le iría mal.

Zafira y Youkomon caminaban por un largo pasillo custodiado por soldados "Maglam". Esos seres obscuros, únicos capaces de compararse con un espectro. Zafira no les temía para nada, era superior, pero lo que originaba que en su rostro hubiera una expresión de temor era por el mismo emperador. Al estar frente a la puerta, con altura de tres hombres altos y de dos Gorillamon de ancho, Zafira miro que a los dos Maglam que la custodiaban. Iban abrirle la puerta.

Te ha estado esperando desde hace un buen rato - la voz barítono-bajo de uno de los soldados molesto a la espectro. Lo dejo pasar solo por la situación en la que se hallaba.

Es mejor que no lo hagas esperar más – La espectro giro al reconocer la voz. Tras ella estaba Davis quien le dedicaba una sonreía artera. Entonces el era el que había ido con el chisme al emperador.

Tu maldita sabandija, por eso has estado desaparecido todo este tiempo –

No se ha que te refieres – Davis encogió sus hombros y partió por donde había llegado. La espectro clavo su mirada en la nuca de aquel traidor. Ya luego se vengaría.

Zafira y Youkomon entraron al aposento del emperador. Una enorme sala circular con baldosas de piedra fina de lava, columnas negras adornadas con oro de las planicies del sur, paredes revestidas de lajas de una altura de cuarenta metros hasta el techo, donde una cúpula de vidrio se posaba en el centro, y de la cual una haz de luz lunar se filtraba para matizar todo de un tono moribundo, eran detalles que hacia mas notable el lugar de mando del emperador. Zafira camino en forma recta hasta llegar al trono del emperador, ubicado en el centro de la sala y por encima unos diez metros de esta. Unas escaleras llevaban al famoso trono del mal. El emperador en todo momento miro a Zafira en su recorrido, al tenerla al pie de las escaleras esta se hinco y bajo la cabeza.

Mi emperador –

¿Qué ha sucedido? –

Se notaba que el emperador quería ir directo al asunto. Zafira no tenia el valor de levantar el rostro, solo de reojo podía observar a su Youkomon.

Habla Zafira –

Esa voz tan tranquila la ponía a un mas de nervios. Se suponía que ya sabía lo ocurrido, entonces, ¿porque quería que hablara?, ¿Acaso quería oírlo de su boca?. La espectro levanto lentamente su cara para ver aquellos ojos azules, que podrían congelar hasta al hombre mas valiente del mundo.

Perdimos la ciudad – la espectro hablo en voz queda, muy apenas audible.

El emperador se quedo estático en su trono. No era algo que Zafira pudiera tomar como normal, de hecho, esperaba que tuviera un arrebato de ira, y que cayera sobre ella.

De alguna forma los elegidos trajeron al Imperio de la Cruz y Rosa para ayudarlos –

Por algo faltaban dos elegidos –

Eso mismo supuse, mi señor –

El emperador se levanto y bajo escalón por escalón hasta estar frente a Zafira. La espectro le miraba atónita, ese semblante calmado nunca lo imagino ver en aquel ser de maldad y obscuridad. El emperador se inclino un poco y con su mano tomo la barbilla de Zafira, la espectro se levanto despacio. Quedo frente al rostro del emperador, este le sonrío.

Sabes cuanto me fascinas, ¿cierto? –

Zafira no sabia que responder. Aun así nadie mejor que ella sabia la respuesta, no por nada era el juguete preferido del emperador. Tantas noches. Como no saber la respuesta.

No pensé que me defraudarías, Zafira –

Mi señor, yo no quis… - un dedo la detuvo de continuar hablando. El emperador se acerco a sus labios y la beso de la manera más vulgar que alguien pudiera hacerlo. No había amor. No había cariño. Solo pasión carnal. Zafira era un espectro, pero, no por eso perdió sentimientos, solo que el odio era el que predominaba en ella. Los demás seguían ahí, guardados y olvidados. Y solo con el emperador recuperaba algunos, como el asco, y repulsión. Tras el beso, el emperador tenía una sonrisa pícara, se separo de Zafira y sin que ella lo esperara recibió un fuerte y pesado golpe en la mejilla – Es momento de ir personalmente a recibir a mis visitas.

(-)

Tai y Mimi se encontraban sentados en uno de los muelles, ambos tomados de la mano mientras contemplaban el paisaje de lo que anteriormente fue zona de guerra para la flota. La castaña platicaba sobre su viaje con Matt en las Arenas Eternas. El castaño ya había platicado de su triste situación en las Isla, y lo que pasaron desde que llegaron al continente obscuro. Mimi al verlo tan triste a Tai al momento de platicar sobre la perdida de su gente, lo abrazo tan tiernamente que el elegido del valor y líder del grupo rompió en llanto. Algo que desde hace mucho necesitaba. Pero ahora la que estaba en una situación delicada era la castaña, quien revelaba que ella nunca fue de Server.

¿Me estas diciendo que tu eres de Aporu? –

Mas exacto del Imperio Cruz –

Mimi se sentía algo extraña al platicar la historia. No era que no estuviera feliz por haber encontrado sus orígenes, por haber hallado a sus verdaderos padres. Dos acaudalados del imperio, muy generosos y respetados. Pero lo que la tenia incomoda era pensar en su familia adoptiva y el final que tuvieron, sentía que faltaba al respeto a su memoria y amor al sentirse feliz de encontrar a su padres biológicos.

No te sientas así, ellos te amaron desinteresadamente – Tai apretó las manos de Mimi – ellos desde el cielo están felices de verte vivir, y poder haber encontrado a tus padres.

Es solo que no quiero olvidarlos –

Y jamás lo harás – Tai la abrazo y ambos se quedaron un buen rato así. Sentir la presencio del otro les hacia tan bien que si pudieran tener un deseo seria congelar aquel momento.

(-)

Era tan increíble estar de nuevo en aquel lugar. Nunca imaginaron que pudiera haber sobrevivido al ataque a las islas. Siempre creyeron que estaría ya todo destruido, pero ahí estaba su lugar secreto. Tan majestuoso, tranquilo, y divino.

Ya veo porque dijeron que teníamos que venir a nuestro Edén – Kari no dejaba de soltar a su amado – Nunca imagine que este seria el lugar.

Takeru y Hikari seguidos de Patamon y Gatomon caminaron hasta llegar a la orilla del lago donde el agua descansaba después de caer por la cascada. Esa donde las esculturas de los ángeles se postraba.

Ahora cobra sentido todo, ¿no? – T.K miro a su castaña que le asintió. Esa sonrisa sumada aquel hermoso lugar, era lo que necesitaba para olvidar todo lo horrible vivido los últimos años.

Sabían que no había tiempo que perder, así que tenían que buscar algo especial en aquel lugar que los ayudaría en la guerra. Los hechiceros les dijeron que solo ellos sabrían que es. Pasaron buen tiempo buscando por el lugar algo que les llamara la atención. Primero fue la escultura pero lo único que tenían llamativo eran sus brazaletes, pero, por el gran tamaño lo descartaron. Patamon y Gatomon al ser mas rápido fueron por todo el lugar en busca de cualquier cosa. En un momento Kari recordó en donde estaban, o mejor dicho donde se encontraba su Edén. Corrió seguida de Takeru que se preocupo por la manera de reaccionar de Kari. Le llamaba pero no recibía respuesta, solo corrían. Y así lo hicieron hasta llegar a un gruesa capa de neblina blanca, muy blanca. Takeru al ver la composición de la neblina, se dio cuenta que no era eso, era unas nubes. Estas les impedía pasar más allá. Takeru pasó su vista hacia arriba y vio como las nubes se extenúan varios metros, hasta llegar al cielo azul y brillante.

Creí que estaríamos en las islas –

Kari no evito ponerse triste, con una mano tomo una suave nube y se quedo mirándola. Takeru la rodeo en con sus brazos y le beso la mejilla.

Supongo que nuestro Edén nunca estuvo en la isla –

La pareja se quedo un buen rato abrazados. Todo hasta que PAtamon y Gatomon les encontraron. Ambos se notaban muy preocupados, y es que al ya no verlos en las cercanias del rio supusieron que algo malo habria pasado. Pero en ese lugar no podria pasar algo asi.

Nos tenían muy asustados – Gatomon regaño a la pareja.

¿Por qué se han alejado? –Patamon voló hasta poder ver los rostros de la pareja. Gatomon camino hasta quedar frente a sus compañeros. Pronto supusieron que algo había pasado, y T.K con su mirada dijo que todo estaba bien.

Regresaron al lago. La pareja se quedo sentada pensando, y no necesariamente sobre lo que tenían que buscar. Era un momento de pensar en lo que fuese. Los digimon estaban a su lado, descansando, y lo merecían. El silencio reino, y ráfagas frescas de viento mantenía un clima excelente en el lugar. Takeru tenia un brazo apoyado en su pierna levantada. Miraba el lago fijamente, esperaba que en el campamento todo estuviera bien hasta que regresaran. El agua del lago era tan cristalina que podia ver los pecsillos nadar en ella y las rocas que descanzaban en el fondo. Vio pasar a un pez naranja por donde tenia su vista y al retirarse dejo unas pequeñas hondas, en las que sin esperarse una figura aparecio, para después desaparecer. No la pudo reconocer. Esto le inquieto, pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo lo escucho.

Los ángeles, la respuesta esta en los ángeles – la misma voz de su sueños que le pido que fuera fuerte le llamaba.

Takeru se levanto de golpe y miro las esculturas. Kari y los digimon le miraron intrigados. "_¿Qué le sucedía a T.K?"_, pensaron.

¿Lo escucharon? –

¿Qué cosa? – Kari se levanto y miro a donde tenia puesta la vista su rubio.

La voz, la que dijo que la respuesta esta en los ángeles – todos le miraron con cara de incertidumbre. Nadie lo había escuchado. Gatomon soltó el comentario que necesitaban dormir, pero, de nuevo la voz volvió.

Busca las gemas celestiales, eso los ayudara – la voz era tan audible y clara que no podía creer que nadie la escuchase.

Ahí esta de nuevo – T.K miro a todos lados en busca de alguien - ¿No lo oyen?

No, nada –

Es mejor que descanses – Patamon voló hasta el rubio y le miró a los ojos – lo necesitas, nosotros seguiremos buscando.

Takeru se comenzaba a exasperar. Si nadie lo escuchaba entornes el haría lo que le pedían, para nada estaba loco ó necesitaba dormir. El estaba bien. El rubio camino hasta el lago y de un clavado se hecho al agua, nado hasta llegar al base rocosa de las esculturas. Salio del agua, y a diferencia de lo que muchos pudieran pensar solo su cabellera y rostro salieron mojados. El rubio no puso atención a eso, simplemente levanto su vista y comenzó a buscar. No tuvo que buscar mucho. Un brillo provocado por la luz de un sol que no localizaban en el cielo, ilumino alo en la palma extendida de los ángeles que recibían el agua que caía.

Patamon –

Voy T.K –

El pequeño digimon voló hasta su amigo y quedo en la misma roca que su amigo. El rubio le apunto a lo que brillaba, eran dos objetos, una en cada palma de un ángel. Le pidió que volara hasta allá, y con sumo cuidado trajera los objetos. Patamon obedeció enseguida, Kari y Gatomon le gritaron que tuviera cuidado. El digimon del rubio voló y con cautela se metió en el agua que caía en la palma del ángel con figura femenina. El brillo era provocado por un diamante rosa. Lo tomo y se lo llevo a T.K, quien apenas lo tuvo en sus manos se quedo fascinado por la belleza del diamante. Tenia un tamaño relativamente pequeño, y parecía que encajaba en algún lugar. En un principio no se percato, pero, después de verlo por unos instantes mas noto que algo tenia grabado en su interior. Fijo la vista y lo vio. El emblema de la Luz, se posaba en el centro del diamante. No mucho después Patamon regreso con otro diamante amarillo. Takeru lo observo bien y, ahí estaba, el emblema de la Esperanza. T.K pidió que llevara los diamantes a Kari, era mejor que si los llevaba el que tenia que nadar de regreso.

Son hermosos – comento Kari al ver que su prometido salía del agua y caminaba hacia ellos.

Sin duda – Takeru se acerco a Kari y le pido el amarillo – ¿notaste los grabados?

Para ser sincera la castaña no lo había notado. Con el diamante en su mano lo acerco un poco a su vista y la fijo. Ahí vio su emblema.

Luz – pronuncio Kari.

Esperanza – la castaña miro a su rubio y vio como mostraba su diamante.

(-)

El campamento estaba en pleno movimiento. Mantenían todo listo para cuando los elegidos de la Luz y Esperanza regresaran, las carpas fue lo único que dejaron, esas ya no las necesitarían. Su siguiente objetivo era el final del camino.

Entre las calles que se formaban por las carpas acomodadas en línea, Willis y Cody caminaban juntos, ambos seguidos por sus digimon. Terriermon y Armadillomon. Tenían rato de andar sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Es bueno verte – el primero en hablar fue Willis.

Lo mismo digo –

Esas palabras significaban mas que lo que eran. El rubio creía que aquel joven de corte de cabello corto parejo y castaño, podría haber perecido tiempo atrás. Lo mismo paso por la mente de Cody.

Nunca creíste que cumpliría mi promesa, ¿cierto? –

Para serte siendo sincero, me has sorprendido –

Bueno creo que me subestimaste – Willis miro una sonrisa en los labios de Cody – lo que prometo cumplo, y aquí esta la prueba. Toda una gran armada ha venido en nuestra ayuda – Willis sabia que mas que venir en su ayuda, vinieron por tener el enemigo en común. Y siendo sinceros, cada quien peleaba por su bienestar, excepto esos elegidos, se notaba que peleaban por todos.

No tengo palabras para replicar –

Eso es otro merito par a mi –

Los amigos siguieron andando cuando un estruendoso ruido provoco que se taparan los oídos. Willis alcanzo ver como del cielo descendía un digimon. No lo distinguí enseguida, pero cuando estuvo más a su alcance no pudo evitar sentir tristeza.

(-)

Un digimon extraño al tocar tierra en los límites del campamento, quedo rodeado de soldados y digimon. Todos se pusieron en guardia. El digimon no se inmuto. Su rostro no mostraba miedo, preocupación, de hecho, no expresaba nada. Un soldado s ele acerco y le ordeno que no hiciera nada. Cuando estuvo en alcance el digimon hostil lanzo un ataque que mato enseguida al soldado. El digimon compañero del soldado se le lanzo, pero, recibió el mismo destino. Los solados y digmon quedaron atónitos por el poder del enemigo, pero, eso no evito que le atacaran. El digimon hostil se movía muy rápido y ágil, estaba acabando con sus oponentes si problemas, y así seguiría si no fuera por que alguien le dio tremendo golpe que lo derribo, y al estar en el suelo le pusieron el pie en su pecho. Este era Metalgarurumon, que era acompañado por Garudamon y Wargreymon.

¡No lo lastimen! – Willis salio gritando entre unos soldados. Todos le miraron extraño. ¿Por qué no quería que le hicieran nada?

¿Por qué no, Willis? – Matt con el ceño fruncido se dirigió al rubio que hace pocos días conoció.

El es mi amigo, Antylamon –

Los elegidos se quedaron confundidos, se suponía que Willis ya tenía un compañero digimon. ¿Acaso era posible tener dos?. Algo aquí ya no les gusto a los elegidos, y a los demás.

Es nuestro amigo, créanos – Terriermon apoyo a Willis.

Pero tu ya tienes a Terriermon – Tai apunto al pequeño digimon de blanco con verde.

Se los ruego, no lo maten –

Los elegidos se quedaron dudosos, pero el rostro de Willis mostraba sinceridad. Matt ordeno que se alejara de Antylamon, pero que no le perdiera de vista. El digimon se levanto, miro a Willis y sonrío malvadamente. Solo pronuncio "el esta aquí", y antes de que pudieran preguntar huna voz sonó.

Cuan patético se escucho eso – la voz provino tras la multitud que rodeaba al digimon hostil.

Un individuo alto, vestido con una armadura negra, traía el rostro cubierto con un casco extraño adornado con grandes y puntiagudos cuernos a los lados del yelmo, bajo estos había unos más pequeños, también iba cubierto con un grueso abrigo, y montaba un corcel de guerra. Estaba localizado a unos metros del campamento, por los árboles del bosque. Un escalofrío recorrió por la espalda de todos los presentes al ver los ojos azules de aquel individuo de figura imponente.

Es… es el … ¡Emperador! – Grito con pánico Willis.

Al escuchar esto lo elegidos, soldados y digimon abrieron sus ojos impresionados. Por fin conocían por quien habían ido, el causante de tanto sufrimiento, tanta agonía y mal. El enemigo mayor estaba frente a ellos tan tranquilo y sereno. Después de meses, lo tenían enfrente, ahí en su corcel con pose de victoria estaba el Emperador.


	19. Batalla por el mundo

_**¿No se les hace que los sábados están llegando muy rápido?, a mi si y me encanta que pase haha. ¿Por qué?, porque les traigo un nuevo capitulo¡. Quiero informarles que ya tome una decisión sobre que historia será mi próximo ha escribir, y el cual será mi prioridad, pero, eso lo sabrán pronto. Bueno, pasemos a lo que sigue n.n haha.**_

**_anaiza18: _Bueno tu pregunta se resolverá con este capitulo, al igual que lo demás ahaha.**

**_IVYMON: _Me alegra saber que eres feliz porque habrá mas historias mías hehe. Y se que esta historia se acaba, pero, haré le mejor para traerles un gran final¡.**

**_isabel-takari: _Si que da tristeza que esta trilogía termine, y me da mucha pues me encanto escribirla. Y gracias a ustedes por sus comentarios que me inspiraban a seguir, he llegado hasta aquí, y hasta ya planeo otros nuevos fics n.n haha. En fin espero te guste el capitulo y prepárate que los capítulos vienen con muchas emociones.**

**_AguusDempsey: _Oh si que si, los otros dos capítulos tienen cosas que llevarían a estas instancias, de hecho, cuando escribí sobre el lugar favorito de T.K y Kari imagine un capitulo futuro donde ese lugar fuera de suma importancia, ¿lo hice bien? Heheh. Sobre Zafira, si que la odias hahaha, y creo que en próximos capítulos lo harás mas muajaja. Y si que lastima que llegamos a la recta final de la historia, que digo de la historia de la trilogía hehe, pero, no te preocupes que aun habrá algo mas de mi para leer hehe, bueno si Uds. quieren n.n haha.**

**_Vivi: _Muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n, me da un gran gusto saber que tengo lectores silencioso, y, gracias de nuevo por salir del anonimato para dejarme un review. Espero no defraudarte con estos últimos capítulos. ¿Qué cuantos quedan?, ¿segura que quieres saber?, bien te diere, con este solo quedan 3 y el epilogo n.n haha, espero los disfrutes.**

**_Takari121: _No te preocupes por no poderme dejar reviews n.n, yo entiendo por lo que pasas, de hecho, no se como le hago pero cada sábado les puedo traer un nuevo capitulo. Ha de ayudar que tenia varios de colchón hehe, en fin gracias por dejar un review. Espero estos últimos capitulo los disfrutes y sean de tu agrado n.n, a y gracias por votar, pronto conocerán mi decisión, que ya esta tomada.**

**_Kari-Chan99: _Hey me da gusto volver a leer un review tuyo n.n, y no te preocupes yo se que tienes cosas que hacer antes que leer hehe. En fin espero que estoy capítulos que quedan sean de los mejores, y, gracias por el review.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 18: Batalla por el mundo

T.K, Kari, Gatomon y Patamon estaban en el suelo pensando que hacer con los diamantes. La intriga mayor era la de cómo los usarían. Y otra, donde los colocarían. La pareja estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que tenían compañía. Analizaba cada quien su diamante, vieron sus brazaletes, pero no tenían ningún lugar donde encajaran. Gatomon fue la que sintió tras ellos un presencia, o mejor dicho, dos. El digimon de Kari giro en posición de ataque y miro a dos sujetos que le sonreían.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? –

Kari, T.K y Patamon pasaron su vista a donde Gatomon miraba. A un lado de ellos estaba dos personas con una vestimenta extraña, una que jamás habían visto. Talvez eran de las tierras del padre del rubio. Pero las incógnitas eran otras. ¿Quiénes eran?, ¿Qué hacían en su edén?. T.K seguido de Kari. Ambos miraban a otra pareja, tomados de la mano. Eran jóvenes adulto, uno un hombre de cabellera castaño medio revuelta, con ojos color chocolate claro muy brillante. Era musculoso, alto, de tez blanca y facciones serias y rudas. La mujer tenia una larga y lisa cabellera rubio cenizo, solo con verla se notaba que era sedosa, sus ojos parecían dos grande ojos tenían un color verde tenue, su altura le permitía llegar a un poco arriba de los hombros a su compañero, su figura hermosa, y sus facciones a diferencia de su compañero era dócil y amables.

No se alarmen, somos sus amigos – la voz melodiosa y suave de la mujer cautivo los oídos de los jóvenes elegidos y sus digimon – Hemos venido ayudarlos en su tarea.

La pareja se les fue acercando. En su trayecto, Takeru nunca le quito la vista al sujeto. ¿Por qué se le hacia tan familiar?, ¿Dónde lo había visto?.

Es bueno verte con bien, Takeru – la voz varonil y firme del hombre impuso su respeto.

T.K frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué sabia su nombre?. El hombre tomo del hombro al rubio mientras le sonreía. El elegido de la esperanza miro fijo al sujeto, no sabia el porque pero esas personas le transmitían confianza y tranquilidad, de pronto en su mente apareció el recuerdo de un sueño, uno que tuvo en los aposentos de Zafira. El sujeto que era alabado por la gente en el anfiteatro, el que estaba en medio de una arena, el que le había dicho que fuera fuerte. Lo tenia ahora frente a el, sonriéndole.

Si, soy el – hablo el sujeto en respuesta a los pensamientos de Takeru como si le hubiera leído la mente – Soy Maximus el anterior elegido de la esperanza.

Yo soy Amelia la anterior elegida de la luz – Kari sintió la suave mano de la Amelia sobre la de ella, sentía un calor regocijante en ella, en su corazón sabia que aquellas personas eran buenas – Se que tiene muchas preguntas, pero ahora no hay tiempo que perder.

Maximus extendió la mano para que Takeru le prestara el diamante. El rubio dudo, pero sintió que podía confiar en ellos. Entrego el diamante, Kari también dio el suyo. Al pasarlo a Maximus y Amelia los diamantes reaccionaron con ellos. Los antiguos elegidos tomaron los brazos de Takeru y Kari que tenían los brazaletes. Con un dedo tocaron los emblemas dibujados por las gemas, estas se acomodaron de una forma que dejaban un espacio romboide, exacto para que cupiera el diamante. Amelia y Maximus soltaron los brazos de los elegidos, y les devolvieron los diamantes.

Incrústelos en el espacio – pidió amablemente Amelia.

¿Qué son estos diamantes? – Kari tomo el diamante que su predecesora le devolvía.

Son diamantes celestes – contesto Maximus – Estos complementan a las gemas para intensificar su energía.

Eso quiere decir que … - Takeru no pudo terminar pues Amelia completo lo que el diría.

Podrán hacer la digievolución máxima –

Kari y Takeru sonrieron de una forma especial. Amelia y Maximus sonrieron al verlos felices, luego fueron con Gatomon y Patamon respectivamente. Estos los empezaron acariciar, los digimon al sentirse con seguridad de que ellos eran buenos, se dejaron querer.

¿Eran sus digimon? – Kari miro a sus predecesores contentos de ver a los digimon que tuvo la intriga de si también Gatomon y Patamon los habían heredado.

No, es solo que son tan parecidos a los nuestros – Maximus entendió a que iba la pregunta de la castaña.

Bien no hay tiempo que perder –Amelia se incorporo al estar hincada, y miro a los elegidos – sus amigos les necesitaran, coloquen los diamantes en sus brazaletes.

Ante estas palabras la pareja enseguida hizo lo que les pidieron. Era cierto que no había tiempo para plática, que a pesar de estar en tan bello y relajante lugar, lo cierto es que estaba en un momento crítico, y sus amigos les estaban esperando. Takeru y Kari pusieron en su lugar los diamantes brillaron y por su cuerpo surgió una energía tan fuerte y especial que les renovó sus ser. Sentían un gran poder correrle por las venas de sus cuerpos. Era asombroso.

Esto es genial – no puedo evitar soltar tal comentario el rubio, quien mantenía sus puños cerrados al sentir tal fuerza andar por su cuerpo. Kari compartía las palabras que su prometido había pronunciado.

Se siente bien, he – Maximus soltó una carcajada al recordar la primera vez que tuvo aquella sensación – Bien es tiempo de que vuelvan.

Takeru y Kari miraron intrigados a Maximus y Amelia. Aun tenían dudas que necesitaban resolver, aun no se podían retirar y menos sabiendo que alguien tenia las respuestas.

Un momento – T.K se acerco a los antiguos elegidos – como usaremos el poder de los diamantes.

Como hacen con las gemas –

Pero en aquel continente la obscuridad nos quita nuestras energías –

Sean fuertes – aquellas palabras ya las había escuchado Takeru de Maximus, pero eso no les resolvía nada. Maximus toco su pecho, a la altura de su corazón. La pareja asintió – Recuerden que la luz siempre será mas fuertes si la esperanza lo es.

Mientras mas fuerte sea el enemigo, más fuertes deben de ser ustedes – Amelia tomo la mano de Maximus y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero - Y nunca olviden que sin luz no hay esperanza, y sin esperanza no hay luz.

Después de estas palabras la pareja comenzó a desvanecerse. Takeru y Kari les llamaron varias veces mientras se desvanecían ante sus ojos, pero, solo recibieron sonrisas. Y en segundo quedaron de nuevo solos, junto a sus digimon, y con muchas dudas.

(-)

El emperador bajo de su corcel. Su tamaño era soberbio, su porte temible. Willis tenía los ojos abstraídos en aquella figura del mal. Antylamon dio un gran salto y quedo a lado del Emperador. Nadie se inmutaba ni hacia algún movimiento, solo se quedaban ahí parados viendo a su enemigo.

Solo Tai y Matt dieron un paso adelante para enfrentar al imponente Emperador.

Por fin te dejas de esconder en tu castillo – comento de forma bufona Tai.

El emperador simplemente soltó una risa. Camino hasta quedar unos pasos de los jóvenes del Valor y la Amistad. Tuvo que ver hacia abajo para poder verlos.

Veo porque eres el elegido del valor – El emperador apunto al emblema en el brazalete del Yagami – pero, es una cualidad inútil – Tai al escuchar esto sintió una molestia en su interior – Y tu, el de la amistad, un emblema aun mas patético – Matt reacciono en su interior igual que su amigo – pero para que hablar de algo tan estupido como los emblemas.

Tai dio un paso mas al emperador y lo encaro, aunque tuvo que levantar su rostro para ver el de su oponente. El emperador no dudo en aprovechar el momento y tomo con una mano del cuello a Tai, y con suma facilidad lo levanto.

Mira niño idiota, ¿a quien crees que estas tratando? – El emperador acerco a Tai a su rostro, Matt y Wargreymon se lanzaron en su ayuda pero Antylamon los detuvo enseguida – Deja te recuerdo gracias a quien no tienes ya nada. Tus tierras son mías ahora – dicho esto el emperador lanzo a un lado a Tai, el joven tosió frenéticamente, mientras tocaba su garganta. Sin percatarse de lo que paso a continuación, el emperador fue bombardeado por el ataque de Lillymon. Mimi estaba furiosa por ver como trataron al castaño. El humo cubrió todo a unos metros alrededor del emperador, desapareciéndolo. Todos miraron prevenidos de lo que ocurrió. ¿Acaso Mimi y Lillymon habían logrado algo impensable?. Sus dudas fueron respondidas al momento que el polvo se disperso violentamente, el emperador con su espada larga y curva desenvainada y en manteniéndola en posición recta, estaba intacto.

Mimi y los demás elegidos, como soldados alrededor quedaron atónitos. Lo único que había logrado la castaña y su digimon había sido arrancarle el casco al emperador. Este era de piel ceniza, sus ojos azules seguían igual de fríos, estaba calvo, pero, desde su nuca hasta la mitad del cráneo superior, tenia la piel chamuscada, de una forma que parecían unas garras rasgándole la cabeza.

Insolente – pronuncio con una voz mas terrorífica el emperador, luego soltó una carcajada – veo que los estoy subestimando elegidos.

Antylamon se iba a lanzar en un ataque contra Mimi, pero el emperador le detuvo. Relajo su cuerpo, se irguió, movió su cabeza de lado a lado, tronando el cuello en el proceso, y bajo su espada, la cual la punta de su hoja quedo sobre el terreno.

Interesante – el emperador se había percatado de algo que no noto en su llegada – Faltan dos elegidos.

Tai quien era auxiliado por Mimi, y Matt sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. El emperador se escucho, ¿desanimado?. El sujeto de maldad fue por su casco, lo tomo tranquilamente, y lo coloco en su lugar.

Sin ellos nunca tendrían oportunidad – esto parecían buenas noticias para el emperador, quien se tomo su brazo izquierdo, quito el pedazo de tela negra que tenia rodeándole todo el antebrazo, y poco a poco fue dejando al descubierto algo que jamás vinieron venir. En ese instante Hiroaki, Climent, Gennai y Radnir llegaron a donde se estaba desatando le riña, y llegaron justo a tiempo para ver lo increíble. La tela cayo al suelo terroso, el antebrazo del emperador quedo al descubierto, y en el un brazalete negro con un símbolo en gemas de color gris claro, la forma era un circulo con una especie de garra envolviéndolo.

¡Es imposible! –Radnir estaba totalmente asombrado, y un temor lo envolvió - ¡Se supone que ese solo era un mito!

El emperador sonrío de una forma que rasgo en los oídos de los que lo escuchaban. Levanto su rostro hasta el cielo, sus ojos los tenia cerrado. Giro a los elegidos y los miro fijamente.

¿Ahora lo entienden? –

¡¿Cómo lo has conseguido?! – por primera vez los elegidos miraron a Gennai de una forma de desesperación e inquieto – Se supone que ese brazalete, ese emblema es un mito.

Un mito, he – el emperador levanto su brazo y mostró mejor su brazalete, igual al de los elegidos. El emperador tenía el noveno emblema – El mito se hizo realidad, hechicero.

Gennai tenía sus ojos bien puestos en el brazalete. Un terror se figuraba en el anciano rostro del hechicero, y de su compañero. Tai, Matt y los demás elegidos entendieron que estaban en un gran aprieto.

Seré misericordioso – la voz de aquel hombre, si es que se pudiera catalogar así, de obscuridad se escucho en todo el campamento – Si se rinden y se sublevan ante mi les perdonare la vida.

Sora dio unos pasos al emperador. Los presentes se quedaron extrañados de ver a la pelirroja andar en forma derrotada. Su cabeza miraba el suelo. Los brazos le colgaban. ¿Su espíritu se quebraría?. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos del emperador, que le miraba feliz, esperando su rendición, la pelirroja levanto los brazos y apretó los puños.

Jamás, oye bien repugnante ser, jamás me rendiré ante alguien como tu – Sora tenia un fuego especial en su mirada, uno de reto, de decisión – Antes muerta – Tai, Mimi y Matt se juntaron a su amiga, pronto también lo hicieron Izzy, Hiroaki, Climent y los hechiceros. Los soldados al ver la valentía de sus líderes se llenaron de valor. Todos dieron un paso al emperador.

Una mala decisión –

¿No te estarás equivocando? – la voz de Izzy se escucho segura de lo que decía – Por mas poderoso que seas no podrás contra todos nosotros.

Oh mi despreciable elegido, ¿acaso me crees tan estupido como para venir solo? – en ese momento la tierra tembló, el cielo rugió, el aire se agito. Los elegidos conocían aquel movimiento de tierra, pero lo de las nubes era algo nuevo.

De la tierra salían los temibles espectros. Del cielo aparecían varios Gigadramons, Megadramons y Aidramons, todos con jinetes. Estos eran una nueva fuerza del ejercito del emperador que se hacia presente en la guerra.

¡Nos atacan! – gritaron varios soldados del ejercito de Server y Aporu.

Hiroaki y Climent se encargarían del ejército enemigo para que los elegidos y hechiceros se encargaran del Emperador. La batalla decisiva por el mundo daba comienzo. Los elegidos y sus digimon se lanzaron contra el emperador. Gennai al ver la situación complicada para las tropas le pidió a Radnir que fuera en su ayuda, este dudo un momento, pero, Gennai tenia razón por lo que enseguida fue en auxilio de un grupo de soldados siendo cazados por las garras de un Megadramon. Gennai se dispuso ayudar a los elegidos pero un Gigadramon con su jinete le interrumpieron el paso. El hechicero digievoluciono a su Wizardmon. Tendría que librar su propia batalla y esperar a que los elegidos pudieran con la situación.

Por su parte Antylamon luchaba contra los digimon de los elegidos. Era increíble su podré. Podía luchar contra dos nivel Mega y tres Ultra al mismo tiempo. Mientras los elegidos luchaban contra el emperador quien mostraba una gran fuerza en sus embestidas con su espada. En un ataque lanzo volando varios metros a Izzy y Sora. Mimi con un arco lo atacaba a distancia, pero el hombre de armadura negra esquivaba las flechas. Ahora luchaba contra Matt y Tai, los únicos que le estaba dando batalla, o eso parecía hasta que dejo de jugar el emperador.

La batalla en la ciudad Maldita regreso. Las tropas de ambos lados ya se dispersaban por el ancho y largo del terreno. La cantidad de humanos, digimon y espectros que había en la batalla no se había visto en años.

Uno a uno los digimon de los elegidos caían. Ya varios estaban en nivel novato. Así siguió hasta que solo quedo Wargreymon. Con respecto a los elegidos se encontraban cansados, adoloridos y heridos. El emperador tenía ya en el suelo a Tai. Matt que anteriormente había recibido un golpe fuerte en el abdomen, se hallaba tirado en el suelo. Quería ir en ayuda de su mejor amigo. Wargreymon quiso ir en su rescate pero Antylamon le bloque el camino.

¿Tú ultima petición? – Tai miro los ojos azules del emperador, nunca imagino que esa seria la ultima cosa que vería antes de morir. El emperador levanto su espada y se dispuso clavarla en el Yagami, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo otra espada se interpuso. Era Izzy quien logro interponerse – Vaya, con que aun tienen fuerzas para pelear.

Solo muertos dejaremos de luchar – Izzy estaba completamente lleno de sangre, tanto en su rostro como en sus brazos. Su armadura estaba rayada, y escarchada de lodo. Tentomon tirado muy lejos de la acción, veía temeroso a su compañero.

Eso se puede solucionar – El emperador arremetió contra el elegido del conocimiento. El pelirrojo logro defenderse del ataque. La lucha era desigual, el mal herido Izzy hacia lo que podía para bloquear los ataque, pero, en cualquier momento fallaría. Por su parte, el emperador disfrutaba de la situación, se distinguía que solo jugaba con el elegido. Pero por al estar tan confiado se descuido, esto lo aprovecho Izzy quien solo logro rasgar el brazo del emperador, ya que este apenas y esquivo el ataque. Al ver su sangre, el emperador se enfureció y lanzo una ráfaga de golpes, en una de esas lanzo la espada del pelirrojo lejos, dejándolo indefenso. Furioso el emperador ataco, pero, una luz ilumino todo el lugar. Las nubes negras se empezaron a dispersar, un aura diferente se sintió en el ambiente. El emperador noto frente a el, donde la luz era mas fuerte varias figuras se hicieron presentes.

El emperador se sentía sosegado, debilitado. La luz fue disminuyendo y pudo notar a los dos elegidos que hacían falta. Takeru, Kari caminaban hacia el con Patamon y Gatomon a cada lado de sus compañero. Sus miradas estaban llenas de fuerza y energía.

Los elegidos de la Luz y Esperanza – susurro el emperador, pero, aun así lo escucharon los elegidos.

Vaya, por fin te conocemos – Takeru analizo de pies a cabeza al emperador. En su camino vio como este traía un brazalete.

Has causado muchos problemas – Kari al igual que su prometido analizo el hombre de armadura negra – Y no te lo perdonaremos.

El emperador sonrío, levanto su brazo en dirección de la pareja y lo extendió. Del brazalete un rayo negro ataco a los elegidos, pero la luz los protegió. El choque de energías ocasiono una explosión, que el emperador aprovecho. Cuando Takeru y Kari se percataron de la huida del su oponente, ya este estaba sobre un Gigadramon acompañado de Antylamon.

Esto no acaba aquí, elegidos – el emperador uso su técnica para ser escuchado por varios metros a su alrededor – Cuando nos volvamos a ver será su final.

Al igual que su líder, las tropas enemigas se fueron retirando como podían. Los soldados de Aporu en su mayoría, gritaba como ahuyentando a un animal salvaje. Takeru y Kari tenían que ocuparse de sus hermanos y amigos, antes de ir por el emperador. Y como este había dicho se volverían a ver.

Takeru fue con su hermano en su ayuda, Kari fue con el suyo. Varios soldados fueron auxiliar a los elegidos. Cuando Tai era ayudado a levantarse por Kari y Agumon, este pregunto por Izzy. No se veía por ningún lado. Un fuerte grito de dolor proveniente a unos cuantos pasos de los Yagami, llamo la atención de todos. El grito era de Tentmon. El digimon estaba sobre un bulto, o eso parecía a la distancia. Los elegidos corrieron como pudieron hasta el digimon. Lo que presenciaron les dolió en todo su ser. Ahí en el suelo, tendido, estaba Izzy sobre un charco de sangre. Tentomon se recargaba en el suelo a un lado de su compañero, quien tenia la mirada perdida en el cielo azul, iluminado por los rayos de sol.

Izzy, amigo – Matt y los demás se hincaron a su alrededor. Miraban con preocupación la gran rajada que recorría de lado a lado en forma horizontal el abdomen del pelirrojo.

Creo que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte – Izzy sentía su vida desvanecerse.

No pienses en eso, amigo – Tai tomo la mano del pelirrojo, Matt le tomo del otro. Y dependiendo del lado, cada elegido puso su mano sobre la de su amigo – La ayuda ya viene.

Amigos, fue un honor haber luchado a su lado – las lagrimas empezaron a brotarle al elegido del conocimiento. Una fuerte tos provoco que el pelirrojo expulsará sangre. Tentomon no lo soportaba más, no podía seguir viendo así a su amigo – Junto con Tentomon, fueron los únicos amigos de verdad que tuve en esta vida.

No digas nada, solo te estas lastimando mas – Mimi estaba bañada en lagrimas – Guarda energías.

Espero volver a tener el privilegio de ser su amigo en nuestra otra vida – dicho esto y en un suspiro la vida de Izzy llego a su final. Los amigos del joven fallecido, le lloraban en silencio. Tentomon soltaba gritos ahogados, era un dolor inmenso que los envolvió. Y asi como la vida de Izzy se desvaneció, las nubes negras volvieron a tomar su lugar en el cielo.

(-)

A varios kilómetros de la ciudad Maldita, Zafira se encontraba en una caverna. Era un lugar lúgubre. La caverna era inmensa, y en el centro había un pozo circular de varios metros, de ella salía una luz y humo verde oliva oscuro. La espectro conjuraba con sus brazos levantados de lado a lado. Miro hacia el fondo del pozo, estaba lleno de un líquido del color anterior mencionado. Al terminar sus conjuros, el terreno comenzó a moverse bruscamente. Zafira dio unos pasos hacia atrás. El humo incremento y se elevo varios metros hasta el techo de la caverna. El temblor termino y del pozo varias manos aparecieron aforrándose al suelo. Usando sus fuerzas, y sujetándose bien al suelo, las figuras se fueron haciendo presentes frente a Zafira. La espectro puso una mirada maliciosa.

El emperador les ha dado otra oportunidad – la figuras terminaban de salir del pozo y se incorporaban – No le vuelvan a fallar – Las figuras asintieron. Zafira dibujo una media sonría en sus labios. La batalla final estaba cerca. La verdadera batalla que decidiría el rumbo del mundo pronto daría comienzo.


	20. Ángeles Celestiales

_**¡Penultimo Capitulo!, así lo es mis queridos lectores estamos ante el inminente final que ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero no se me desanimen les traigo dos buenas noticias, ¿quieren saberlas?, pues lo sabrán en el capitulo final. ¿Qué porque soy cruel?, claro que no lo soy haha, pues una tercer sorpresa les daré, no me esperare hasta el próximo sábado para subir el capitulo, pues ya lo tengo, lo haré apenas este capitulo tenga unos cinco reviews n.n haha. Por cierto alcanzamos mucho antes los reviews de la historia anterior, y romperemos ese record pronto hahaha. Sobre este capitulo, quiero decirles que es uno de los que mas me ha gustado escribir, siento que me ha quedado bien y muestra justo lo que imagine, pero, ustedes me harán saber que tal quedo capitulo en sus reviews haha. Bueno, pasemos a lo siguiente.**_

**_anaiza18: _Triste se que fue la muerte de Izzy, pero como en toda guerra nada es bonito. Bueno sobre T.K y Kari, veras el gran poder que tendrán con estos capítulos hehe. **

**_IVYMON: _Triste y desgraciadamente así son las guerras, pero Izzy fue valiente y eso siempre será recordado.**

**_isabel-takari: _Impactante lo ocurrido en el capitulo anterior, ¿verdad?. Espero que no les desagrade esta recta final de mi historia hehe. Y si Izzy desde hace mucho se gano el titulo de héroe n.n. Bueno creo que con este capitulo crecerán las emociones para el final. Me alegra que te gustara lo de los elegidos pasados de la Luz y Esperanza haha. Te dejo que leas y disfrutes el capitulo nuevo.**

**_AguusDempsey: _Se que fue triste lo de Izzy, pero, dio todo por sus amigos y pueblo. Es un héroe. Espero te hayas pasado genial tus vacaciones hehe, y atenta que ya se viene el capitulo final con muchas emociones.**

**_Minakushi-chan: _Me da gusto conocer a un nuevo lector que ya ha leído las dos historias anteriores ha este, y mas aun que los leyeras en un fin de semana eso me da gusto porque me dice que te agrado mi historia. Sobre todas tus dudas, la mayoría serán respondidas ya en estos escasos tres capítulos n.n haha. Veo que entendiste lo que quise hacer ver sobre Zafira y el emperador, quise hacer sentir lastima por la espectro hehe. Y no te preocupes por preguntar tanto, me gusta que lo hagan, eso muestra que les gusta mi historia y dejo intriga. **

**_Takari121: _Me un gran gusto que te encantara el capitulo, sobre tus preguntas serán respondidas en breve.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 19: Ángeles Celestiales.

Los elegidos con sus digimon, líderes y hechiceros se reunieron alrededor de un montículo de tierra. Habían enterrado a Izzy. Llevaban una ceremonia de funeral, donde cada quien le dedico tiernas palabras a su amigo caído. Tentomon fue el que tuvo el discurso más largo y emotivo. Por cortesía y apoyo, Hiroaki, Climent y Cody estaban presentes en el funeral del segundo caído de los su parte Gennai sentía que un mal en su corazón se lo apretujaba, ya que por su mente paso una charla que hace tiempo tuvieron.

_Señor Gennai, usted nos platico sobre los "Royal Knight" cuando nos conoció, ¿recuerda? – el anciano asintió, el joven prosiguió – bueno nos platico que eran valerosos y que combatieron en la batalla final contra los verdaderos Dark Master._

_¿Qué hay con ello? –_

_Nunca nos dijo que no todos pelearon en esa batalla – Gennai bajo su cabeza, "Con que ya encontró ese pergamino" pensó el hechicero – Varios de los "Royal Knight" fallecieron antes de este evento._

_Así viene escrito en los textos – _

_¿Por qué no nos comento esto? –_

_Porque no quería que pensaran que compartirían el mismo destino que sus antecesores – el anciano con sus manos jugaba con una de las rocas – y no era un momento para decirles algo que podría bajar el animo._

_Eso si lo entiendo – Izzy vio los pergaminos en la mesa – el texto no menciona quienes son los que cayeron. ¿Usted sabrá?_

_No – Gennai dejo la roca en la mesa junto a la otra – no hay un texto que especifique eso._

La culpabilidad recorría al hechicero. Su responsabilidad como ayudante y protector de los elegidos lo estaba llevando mal, eso era su pensamiento. Pero otra parte de la razón le quería consolar diciendo que en toda guerra siempre abra muerte, el hacia lo que podía porque los elegidos lograran su misión. Aun así esto no le tranquilizaba.

El funeral termino. Según la tradición en Reon hay tres días de resignación para aceptar la partida del difunto, pero, ese momento no podrían cumplir tal cosa. Los elegidos pensaron en también hacer una rápida ceremonia a Joe, Ken y Agn, pero al final no lo hicieron. Dos razones los detuvieron. La esperanza y el tiempo. La primera era que talvez pudieran estar por algún lugar con vida, la segunda que no era justo hacer una ceremonia rápida, era una falta de respeto. Uno por uno se despidió del pelirrojo, el único que siguió hay hasta el amanecer fue Tentomon.

(-)

El emperador esta envuelto en una rabia inmensa. Los elegidos de la Luz y la Esperanza le habían exhibido al hacerlo huir del campo de batalla. Pero tampoco era un inútil como para haberse quedado. Esa luz esa energía que los rodeo cuando aparecieron la había debilitado, se sintió de nuevo, mortal. Se dejo caer en su trono, ese sentimiento de mortalidad le asqueaba, el jamás volvería hacer un ser tan insignificante, no ahora que había recibido tan maravillosos poderes.

Al su recinto entro Zafira y Cron, ambos con sus digimon. Caminaron hasta el pie de las escaleras que llevaban a su trono, y se hincaron. Youkomon y Blackwargreymon hicieron lo mismo. Ambos espectros saludaron y bajaron la cabeza.

Hemos venido a informarle que su petición se ha cumplido –la voz de Zafira se notaba mas de ella, no como la vez pasada que estuvo allí.

Ahora se están preparando para recuperar sus fuerzas – Cron levanto la mano – estarán al completos en una semana.

El emperador soltó un gruñido. Los espectros se quedaron intrigados. Algo le molestaba a su líder y no eran buenas noticias para ellos.

Ya no tenemos una semana – el emperador se quito el casco, sus ojos azules estaban, ¿debilitado? – los elegidos y sus fuerzas estarán aquí para el tercer día a partir de hoy.

Zafira volvió a bajar la cabeza. No pudo dejar escapar una media sonrisa. Ella tenía sus propios planes, unos que ayudarían a salir victoriosos en la guerra y con la que le ayudaría a ser perdonada por el emperador.

Prepararemos todo para la batalla – Cron se levanto y se inclino en forma de respeto.

El emperador ignoro la retirada de los espectros. Miro a su Antylamon y supo que era momento de sacar todo el poder de la obscuridad.

(-)

Una charla muy animada entre elegidos, líderes y hechiceros tenía buen rato de haber comenzado. El tema era el ataque a Bermak. Solo en algo todos estaban de acuerdo, y era en atacar. Pero debían ser listos, planear bien el golpe, pues esta vez no seria cualquier lugar en el que lucharían, irían hasta el mismo corazón del infierno a luchar. Willis explico que el nunca había estado en Bermak por lo que no podría ayudarles en información que ayudara atacar. Cody lo único que pudo advertir fue que era una llanura rodeada de lava, y el castillo del emperador se ubicaba en el centro. De hay en mas no había nada.

No hay que desanimarnos – Climent sonrío feliz, se notaba confiado.

¿Por qué tan tranquilo, Climent? – Hiroaki dedico una mirada de intriga a su similar.

Climent solo se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba a dos personas en especial. Hiroaki negó con la cabeza, aquel hombre siempre tan despreocupado y descortés.

El comandante lo que quiere decir es que tenemos dos ventajas – la general Agathe concluyo lo que Climent no quiso.

¿Hablan de Takeru y Hikari? – el comandante Montelli capto a quien se refería Agathe. En cierto punto concordaba con ese pensamiento, y es que todos fueron testigos de cómo lograron imponerse los elegidos al emperador, pero, también debían de ser inteligentes.

No nos tomen aun mucho en cuenta – Takeru al percatarse de que el y Kari eran el centro de la discusión, intervino – el poder que vieron en nuestra llegada no fue nuestra – los presentes miraron con incertidumbre al rubio. ¿a que se refería? – O por lo menos no por aun.

¿Explícate enano? –

Takeru rodeo sus ojos, su hermano nunca cambiaria, siempre que pudiera le molestaba con esa expresión. Pero no era momento de perder tiempo con tonterías, por lo que decidió explicarse, aunque, Kari se adelanto.

El gran poder de luz y energía que vieron y sintieron no lo provocamos nosotros – Kari acariciaba a su Gatomon que estaba en su regazo – fue ayuda de nuestros predecesores, los antiguos elegidos de la Luz y la Esperanza.

Todos excepto Gennai y Radnir se asombraron. Los hechiceros tampoco imaginaron recibir tal ayuda, pero, no por eso no se asombraron ya que estaban acostumbrados a ver cosas increíbles en su vida.

¿Qué han hallado en su viaje? – El tema había llegado por fin. Gennai miro que la pareja levantaba sus brazaletes, que, a simple vista no parecía tener cambio alguno. Pero los hechiceros lo notaron enseguida. El diamante en el centro, aunque su tamaño era de cuatro centímetros, el color similar a las gemas la ocultaba a la vista.

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar. ¿Cómo eran sus predecesores?, ¿Para que sirven los diamantes?, ¿Cómo era su Edén?, etc... La pareja se respondió a las más importantes. Como la primera mencionada y la segunda, que tuvo una mayor explicación. Gennai y Radnir asentían ante la explicación, y vieron que todo tenía lógica, hasta la parte donde los antiguos elegidos no contestaron a todas las dudas de los jóvenes.

Entonces tendremos dos mas con nivel Mega – Tai sonrío a su hermana.

Pero nunca nos igualaran, amigo – Matt bromeo, y Tai le siguió el juego.

Claro, nadie se compara al poder de mi Wargreymon –

O Metalgarurumon –

Las bromas no pudieron seguir, las risas se apagaron. Era momento de planear el ataque, y tendría que estar para esa noche, pues apenas se viera la primera luz colada por las nubes, partirían.

Después de la reunión, Willis corrió con los elegidos, necesitaba tratar algo más con ellos. Les llamo y estos detuvieron su andar, el joven y su Terriermon les miraron con suplica.

¿Quieres hablar sobre el digimon del emperador? – pregunto Tai inquisitivo.

Si, se que lo que pediré es algo complicado, pero, aun así lo haré – Willis se hinco y junto sus manos – Por favor, les ruego que no maten a Antylamon, el es mi amiga y hermano de Terriermon. El es un buen digimon, pero, el emperador lo esta controlando – Willis bajo la cabeza, Terriermon estaba a su lado mirando a los elegidos suplicante – vio fuerza en el, y lo eligió como su sirviente. El no es malo, les pido que lo liberen.

Por favor, rescaten a mi hermano – la vocecilla de Terriermon tenia un tono de suplica, que, hizo que a los elegidos se les congojara el corazón.

Todos le miraron dudosos, era una petición difícil de cumplir. Takeru y Kari se acercaron al rubio y le tomaron cada quien de un brazo para levantarlo. Ambos sonreían. Willis con sus ojos lloroso le miraba asombrado.

Lo prometemos – pronuncio Takeru.

Conocemos tu sentir, y haremos todo lo posible por salvar a tu amigo – Kari tomo la mejilla del rubio. Este sonrío y abrazo ha ambos.

Muchas gracias –

Dánosla hasta que cumplamos – Takeru le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Willis. Terriermon se notaba alegre.

Los demás elegidos conmovidos por la escena reían, pero, en su interior sabían que la promesa talvez no se cumpliría. Una ardua y complicada lucha contra el emperador, saldría muy costosa.

(-)

Zafira caminaba por las calles de la capital Bermak. Vigilaba que las tropas se estuvieran alistando para la batalla, que próximamente se libraría. La espectro llevaba su andar seductor, varios soldados N´qra le miraba al pasar. Era toda una belleza. Una que ocultaba una maldad escalofriante. Ella sentía las miradas sobre ella, y le encantaba, era su deleite, pero, hubo una que se le clavo en sus ojos. Davis estaba frente a ella, rodeado por varios Maglam. El Motomiya al verla se separo del grupo y se acerco a la espectro.

Vaya, no te ha ido nada mal con el emperador – Davis se burlo - ¿Acaso diste algo especial a cambio del perdón?.

Zafiro solo se limito a oír las palabras del espectro, y siguió de largo. No caería en su juego infantil. Y funciono el ignorarlo. Davis se molesto y tomo del brazo a Zafria. Esta giro con una mirada asesina.

Si quieres mantener tu brazo pegado a tu cuerpo quita tu asquerosa mano –

A mi nadie me ignora –

Zafira disfrutó ver enojar al Motomiya. Se saco del agarre del castaño y siguió con su andar. Davis la quiso volver a detener, pero una fuerza extraña lo empujo hacia atrás. Perdió el equilibrio y cayo de sentón. Pronto la venganza de Zafira caería sobre el Motomiya. Y no solo el sufriría, muchos mas lo harían y eso lo podría jurar la espectro.

(-)

Takeru y Kari caminaba de la mano, eran seguidos por sus hermanos y sus respectivos digimon. La charla tornaba sobre el Edén de la pareja. Los hermanos escuchaban admirados como el lugar al que fueron sus hermanos era el mismo al que siempre iban a jugar de niños, y el que nunca conocieron. Los hermanos mayores no perdían el tiempo para molestar a los menores. Takeru era feliz de poder estar de nuevo con su hermano, amigos y ahora también su padre. Era tan increíble la gente que le rodeaba que incluso en momentos en que la muerte esta a la vuelta de la equina, ellos son felices, alegres.

Entonces, ¿no les dijeron como usar los diamantes? – Tai se rascaba la cabeza, esos últimos días había tenido una comezón tremenda. Todo debería ser por la falta de higiene ocasionada por el viaje.

Solo dijeron que esta en nuestro interior – Kari sujeto fuerte la mano de su prometido – Llegado el momento deberemos sacar toda nuestras fuerzas.

Tai y Matt dejaron sus rostros burlones, ver intranquilos a sus hermanitos por sentir que una gran carga cae sobre sus hombros, los tenían nerviosos. Los amigos se miraron y supieron que tenían que hacerles saber a sus hermanos menores que la carga era de todos, pues eran un equipo. Si uno falla todos fallan, si uno gana todos ganan. Y así lo hicieron, cada quien tomo a su hermano, en el caso de Tai y Kari hubo un fuerte abrazo, sus digimon se les unieron. Con Matt y Takeru, el primero tomo el hombro de su hermano, eso era suficiente para darse un gran apoyo, Gabumon y Patamon dieron un comentario de animo. Eso ayudo mucho a los menores, era justo lo que necesitaba, pues en unos cuantos días, su destino, el destino de la Luz y la Esperanza llegaría a su clímax.

(-)

Antes de que todos fueran a descansar, Gennai tuvo una charla con los elegidos. Era sobre un tema sobre espectros, al saber que uno de ellos era antiguo amigo de Takeru, y el antiguo príncipe Motomiya, necesito charla con ellos. Les hizo entender que la muerte es parte del ciclo. La naturaleza tiene un equilibrio, y, volver de la muerte es romperlo. Les explico que eso es imposible, y que los espectros nunca serian las personas que fueron en vida, pues le faltaba algo que la naturaleza para mantener equilibrio les negaba, un alma. Por lo tanto, Carlo y Davis ya no eran ellos, y que si llegado el momento tenían que luchar contra ellos, fueran sabios, y los liberaran de su maldicen. Takeru y Kari asintieron.

- Señor Gennai, y si le digo que Carlo mostró sentimientos bueno y propios de el –

Gennai sonrío. Su respuesta fue "_Equilibrio_", esto no explico mucho. El hechicero explico que talvez Carlo fuera un espectro al que se le permitió trae algo de el, para poder ayudar a los elegidos a traer el equilibrio que la obscuridad amenazaba con romper. Takeru y Kari sonrieron, la esperanza de que Carlo siguiera por ahí con sus sentimientos, les animo, pues el seria de gran ayuda.

(-)

La mañana llego. Las tropas en marcha se pusieron. Las nuevas banderas de los aliados hondearon ante el viento que soplaba constante. En el frente de la hilera los elegidos, líderes y hechiceros dirigían a sus soldados. El camino que tenían enfrente se tornaba hostil, tenebroso, desalentador. Tras ellos quedaban los buques, con unos cuantos soldados para custodiarlos y cuidar de los heridos de guerra. La marcha se cubrió por tambores y flautines, la canción de la guerra sonó. El canto con fervor sonó.

_Hoy toca marchar,_

_Mañana tocara morir,_

_Sangrar, llorar y perecer._

_Hoy marchamos, firmes_

_Al sol naciente el acero chocara,_

_Ante el sol poniente,_

_En el campo de Osman nuestro cuerpo luchara_

_Bajo la luz de la luna,_

_En el Hades nuestro espíritu yacerá._

_El acero corroído quedara,_

_Las espadas a mitad se tenderán_

_La blanca flor reinara_

_En un lago de lágrimas de cristal._

Los soldados de Server escuchaban atentos la canción que los de Aporu cantaban. Su letra para nada era consoladora, pero, pareciera que aquellos soldados les infundían valor. Al final de la canción los soldados pronunciaban con sus gargantas un "boom, boro, boom" al compás del tambor. Los de Server se les unieron, ponto el choque de brazos con armaduras se hizo presente. Las tropas tomaban valor ante la inminente batalla. Solo dos día mas de marcha les esperaba para llegar a su destino, y con el la lucha que definiría el rumbo de los continentes.

(-)

Cron cabalgaba lento en su corcel espectro. Pasaba por las largas líneas que formaban las tropas, colocada en forma que hicieran cuadrados de cincuenta. El espectro miro la negrura de las nubes, esas que parecían un mar sobre la tierra. Sobre el surcaban varios Gigadramon, Airdramon y Megadramon, cada quien con su jinete. Fácil eran unos cincuenta. De entre ellos Blackwargreymon hizo su aparición. Busco a su amo y fue hacia el.

Señor – el Blackwargreymon aterrizo bruscamente de rodillas al suelo – Ya vienen en camino, ha media noche arribaran en las colinas.

El espectro sonrío, había llegado por fin el día que tanto anhelaba. El día de la masacre. Cron dio un giro con su caballa, saco su espada larga con el filo de la hoja que tenia salientes. Dentada. Levanto en alto la espada y ordeno a sus tropas avanzar. Youkomon llego a gran velocidad junto a Cron.

Ha donde van –

Informa a Zafira que en la madrugada de mañana el infierno dará inicio –

Con esto el espectro golpeo con sus piernas los costados de su corcel, y emprendió el viaje. Youkomon no perdió tiempo, dio media vuelta, y fue en busca de su ama.

(-)

"Alto" la voz de adolescente sonó tras los elegidos. Cody y Willis miraban a dichos jóvenes, su mirada decía que era momento llevar cuidado. Willis informo que ya estaban en terreno del enemigo. Claro que se refirió a que estaban por llegar a Bermak. Cody sugirió que las tropas se prepararan, que todos tuvieran ya posición de batalla. Era lógico que el enemigo los querrían tomar por sorpresa antes de poder tocar el suelo de la ciudad. Tai y Matt dieron la orden a sus soldados que se alistaran, Hioraki y Climent respectivamente a los suyos.

Hijos, nos vemos en un rato – Hiroaki era un hombre fuerte, admirable, pero, en ese momento en sus facciones se noto el dolor y preocupación de separarse de sus hijos. Después del tan poco tiempo que tenia de volver a verlos – terminando esto, volveremos a casa.

En los rubios una sensación agradable recorrió su interior al escuchar aquellas palabras. "Volver a casa". Los tres unieron sus brazos, la promesa estaba hecha.

Así las tropas se fueron ordenando. En el centro las fuerzas Server marcharían en formación en columnas, dirigidos. A la izquierda irían las tropas de Cruz, a la derecha las de Rosa. Las tropas de Cody se alejaron de las demás, se fueron al este, a una zona rocosa. Donde las tropas se adentrarían entre rocas de tamaños superiores a los ocho metros. A la orden de los elegidos todos emprendieron la marcha a la morada del emperador. Pasando las colinas, según Willis, verían la capital Bermak.

La zona de colinas era larga. Las tropas andaban con buen paso, si seguían así, para el anochecer llegarían a su destino. Pero el destino se les adelanto. El cielo trono en gruñidos de digimon, las tropas miraron al cielo, donde las tropas del emperador las embestirían. Gigadramon, Megadramon y Airdramon se arrasaban con soldados. "Dispersaos" grito Climent. Era una orden fuera del esquema de batalla, pero, tenían que hacerlo si no querían perecer. Los elegidos, excluyendo a Takeru y Hikari, trataron de digievolucionar a sus digimon, pero les fue inútil. La obscuridad era tan intensa que bloqueaba el poder de los elegidos. Una mala noticia. Sin la ayuda de los elegidos, los digimon voladores no serian detenidos. Aun cuando los digimon de los soldados, superaban a sus enemigos, su nivel Campeón les dejaba en desventaja. Takeru y Kari miraban con dolor como sus camaradas de batalla luchaban por detener la embestida brutal que tenían enfrente. Pero por una extraña razón los digimon voladores del ejercito del emperador se retiraron y alejaron."!Enfrente!" grito un soldado. Tai pasó a donde su soldado apuntaba y vieron tropas de espectro y N´qra en formación cuadrada acomodarse frente a ellos, el líder era bien conocido, Cron. "Formación", "Todos en formación" ordeno en gritos Tai. Las trompetas sonaron para dar aviso. Las tropas se acomodaron, el esquema volvía. Roto hasta cierto punto, pero, volvía.

Tai – Matt hablo a su mejor amigo – Sin nuestras habilidades con los brazaletes, estaremos en aprietos.

El castaño sabía que tenia razón su rubio amigo. Paso a donde estaban Takeru y Kari, ambos se miraban y decían algo. "Confía". Matt entendió la palabra de su amigo al ver a la pareja. Sora cabalgo hasta Matt y Tai, quedando en medio. La pelirroja estaba lista.

Bien, es momento de luchar –

Sin más preámbulo la orden de atacar se dio por los dos bandos. Los dos ejércitos chocaron, el rechinido del acero chocar, gritos de dolor, sangre salpicar, el trotar de los caballos, era el ambiente de la batalla. Takeru y Kari luchaban cerca, el primero arremetía contra otros soldados a caballo, la segunda con su arco y el carcaj lleno de flechas lanzaba su ataque. El campo era un revoltijo. La situación era impar en la batalla, se balanceaba a favor de Cron. El espectro tenia tanta rabia por su anterior derrota que arremetía contra los soldados enemigos con furor. Tenia una racha, nadie le lograba hacer nada, pero, sin que lo esperase, una flecha atraso la parte descubierta del cuello. No hubo sangre, solo una especie de pus púrpura obscura. Cron sentía la rabia aumenta, giro a donde provino el ataque y vio a la elegida de la pureza que le apuntaba con una nueva flecha. Cron sonrío, se arranco la flecha del cuello y salio corriendo hacia la elegida. Mimi al verlo venir disparo una nueva flecha, esta dio con gran certeza en el espacio libre de armadura ente el brazo y el pecho. Cron aumento la velocidad, esas dos se las pagaría aquella mocosa. Mimi con gran maestría, nunca antes vista, saco otra flecha del carcaj, coloco la flecha, apunto y lanzo. "Arrg" sonó el grito de ira del espectro, pero para nada se detuvo. Ya estaba apunto de usar su espada contra la castaña cuando otra le detuvo su recorrido, que daría de lleno en su blanco.

¿Que ni con las mujeres tienes honor? – Tai sostenía el ataque de Cron lo más que podía. La fuerza del espectro era mucha, el castaño tenia que usar sus dos brazos – Supongo que no – Tai empujo, provocando que su rival diera un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Cron disfrutaría descuartizar aquellos que le estaba ocasionando mucha rabia. Tai se antepuso a Mimi para protegerla. La castaña ya tenia una nueva flecha lista, Tai su espada la empuñaba con sus dos manos.

Como disfrutare destrozándolos –

(-)

En otra zona del combate, Sora y sus soldados alrededor, mantenían a los N´qra a raya, pero, no tardarían en hacerlos retroceder, pues los espectros aledaños que luchaban contra otros solados, los estaban exterminando. La pelea mantenía la adrenalina a tope, soldados con heridas graves seguían luchando como si no tuvieran nada. Solo perder un miembro ó la muerte les detendría. Sora se percato que los espectros terminaron con sus presas, un sudor frió recorrió su espalda, ellos eran los siguientes. Y ahí los tenían rodeándoles. Sus rostros cadavéricos, unos mostrando dientes, otros tantos con piel en putrefacción y desgarrada, les dedicaban miradas ciegas, pues donde deberían ir los ojos solo se hallaban dos huecos.

Sean valientes – susurro Sora a su puñado de soldados.

Señora – la voz de un soldado sonó tras la pelirroja – Ha sido un honor haber servido para usted.

Estas palabras le encogieron el corazón a la elegida del amor. Los soldados a su lado estaba listos para morir, para dar su vida y fallecer junto a su líder.

El honor ha sido todo mío –

Un hubo tiempo de estrechar manos ó dedicar mas lindas palabras de despedida. Los espectros se abalanzaron sobre ellos, como pudieron trataron de repelerlos. Eran demasiados, ya dos pares de soldados eran devorados. Sora trato de ayudar a los mas que pudo, pero no lo logro. De todos sus soldados que tenia alrededor, solo quedaron un par para veinte espectros. Lograron decapitar a unos cuantos. Sora estaba lista para dejar el mundo, solo una cosa se lamentaba. No se habia despedido de su amado rubio. Cuando los espectros dieron un gran salto hacia ellos, de la nada varias lanzas y flechas se incrustaron en los moribundos cuerpos de los espectros. La pelirroja y los soldados quedaron asombrados. Giraron donde provino el ataque y los vieron. Hiroaki junto con el comandante, y segundo al mando, Montelli, quienes eran seguidos por varios de sus soldados.

Esa estuvo cerca – El supremo Ishida con su gran porte bajo del caballo – Es mejor que se alejen de esta zona, es la mas animada.

Tras los soldados de Hiroaki salio Matt, este abrazo a su amada. El comandante Montelli expreso que no era momento de cariños. Era cierto, varios espectros y N´qra se acercaban.

Venga, debemos ir a dar apoyo a las fuerzas de Climent – Matt tomo a Sora para que subiera al corcel. El esquema del plan no fue como esperaban, ahora al ver que el enemigo se concentraba en el oeste, todas las tropas debían acudir allí.

Debemos ayudar a tu padre –

Matt sonrío, acaricio la mano de su pelirroja y miro a su padre, este asintió. Sora no entendió pero debía confiar en su pareja y el padre de este.

El sabe como arreglársela – expreso Matt.

Sora subió al caballo, seguida del rubio. Matt tomo las riendas del corcel y giro para alejarse. La pelirroja al escuchar que tras ellos una nueva batalla se libraba, volteo. Lo que presencio la dejo sorprendida. Hioraki era un as en el combate, sus movimientos, su manera de manejar la espada, y llevar la lucha, era de un gran experto. El comandante Montelli y los soldados no se quedaban atrás, todos era buenos, era dignos rivales de las fuerzas del emperador. Pero eso si, nadie se veía tan magistral como el padre de Matt. Antes de girar al frente vio aparecer ha Archionta, quien vestía con una pequeña armadura, un casco y unas sus garras filosas metálicas en sus patas. Ayudo a Hiroaki a deshacerse de un par de espectros que arremeterían a la espalda del Supremo. Matt tenía razón, ellos sabían como arreglársela.

(-)

En el centro del combate, el hechicero Gennai luchaba de una manera sorprendente, una que no se podría creer por su edad. Wizardmon estaba en su nivel ultra, ahora era llamado Mistymon. Gennai luchaba hombro con hombro junto a Radnir, ambos eran diestros con el sable, sin mencionar que usaba a la par sus cayados. Los espectros les temían, pues cuando rodearon a un grupo de soldados, y estaban a punto de devorarlos, los hechiceros con su gran magia emitieron unas luces tan fuertes que les quemaron hasta hacerlos cenizas. Gracias a estos dos, los espectros luchaban contra soldados a varios metros de circunferencia, lejos de ellos.

- Gennai – Radnir llamo a su similar, mientras eliminaba a un par de N´qra – debemos separarnos.

Gennai asintió. Era obvio que tenían que cubrir mas espacio en el campo de batalla, pues, los soldados mas alejados eran presas de los espectros. Radnir se convirtió en viento y como un suspiro desapareció. En ese instante Gennai y Wizardmon vieron como eran atacados por nuevas tropas del emperador.

Mistymon, cubre esta zona – Gennai miro que por donde eran atacados necesitarían apoyo – yo me encargare de los nuevos invitados.

Ten cuidado –

Con esto, como un rayo, Gennai se transporto hasta el otro extremo de la batalla para dar un gran apoyo a los soldados de Climent, que, se las veían mal contra las nuevas tropas enemigas que les embestían de una manera brutal.

La batalla estaba en un punto crítico. Gennai demostró porque el era un gran Maestre hechicero, pues, rápido fue temido por los enemigos, pero, lo que paso nunca se lo imagino. Cuando con su cayado conjuro una ráfaga de viento, tan fuerte como para arrancar un árbol grande de raíz, este fue eliminado por otra ráfaga de viento. El hechicero se quedo intrigado, pero, pronto sintió una esencia conocida, pero cambiada. De entre los soldados espectro, una figura femenina fue apareciendo, era bella con su piel tan blanca como la nieve, el hechicero quedo impactado de verla, venia a paso lento y seductor, y no dejaba de ver a Gennai.

¿Almirian? – pronuncio Gennai confundido, asombrado y anonadado.

Zafira – contesto la espectro – Almirian murió hace años, maestro.

Gennai tenia los ojos tan abiertos que pareciera que en cualquier momento botarían de sus cavidades. Zafira sonreía malvadamente, le satisfacía ver así al anciano, pero, tan pronto como llego la sorpresa, desapareció. Gennai cambio su mirada de cariño a uno de enojo.

Con que aun te tiene a su servicio –

No podía dejar a tan buen material fuera de sus tropas – Zafira pasó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Ninguno de los soldados, de ambos bandos, que rodeaban al hechicero y la espectro, se atrevía a interrumpir tal evento, algunos hasta habían detenido la lucha para ver que ocurría. Pues Zafira ordeno a los espectro a no atacar, lo que origino que los soldados aliados tuvieran intriga de lo que ocurría – Veo que has envejecido aun mas, espero lo años no te pesen.

Nunca creí que tus deseos de poder te llevaran a estos limites – Gennai ignoro las ultimas palabras de Zafira – Convertirte en espectro, es lo mas bajo que pudieras haber caído.

Zafira soltó un resoplido. Los sermones de Gennai nunca le habían agradado, ni cuando era su alumna, siempre le pareció tan aburrido. Aunque debía de admitir que le tenia un gran cariño, pero, eso ya era pasado. La espectro camino para acercarse al hechicero, al ver que le miraba a los ojos, quiso usar su técnica hipnótica.

¡Alto! – Gennai no caería en un hechizo tan barato, y, con un golpe de su cayado al suelo, Zafira no pudo moverse.

Me alegra ver que aun puedes hacer trucos, viejo –

Zafira con unas palabras extrañas, en un idioma único, provoco que la tierra a su alrededor se comenzara a desquebrajar, y que terrones de tierra flotaran.

Veamos si la alumna ha superado a su maestro –

Gennai se cubría sus ojos, pues Zafira comenzó a conjurar un torbellino de tierra y polvo. El hechicero se sorprendió del poder mágico de Zafira. No podía que siguiera con su conjuro, o destruiría todo a su alrededor. Un contra conjuro evoco el hechicero, el torbellino de Zafira fue disminuyendo, los terrones ahora acompañadas con rocas, en el aire bajaron mas al suelo. Los soldados tuvieron que dispersarse pues antes de que Gennai calmara las cosas, las rocas salían disparadas por doquier.

¡Patético! – Zafiro extendió su mano y con palabras nuevas un rayo salio de sus dedos. Gennai no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y los rayos le dieron de lleno. Su cuerpo fue sometido ante tal ataque, cayo en una rodilla y su respiración era agitado, los rayos aun lo rodeaban. Zafira gozaba como nunca, ver tendido en el suelo a su maestro le satisfacía, por nada dejaría de seguir torturándolo – La alumna ha superado al maestro.

Una risa macabra rompió el sonido de dolor de Gennai. El hechicero estaba triste por su antigua alumna, por lo bajo que había caído en su búsqueda del poder máximo. Tuvo que hacer a un lado aquellos sentimientos, enterró la imagen de aquella linda jovencita rubia aprendiz de hechicero, esa que en realidad murió hace años en cuanto se convirtió en bruja. Con una fuerza que no supo de donde provino, el hechicero se levanto. Zafira le miraba estupefacta. Con un movimiento de sus brazos, Gennai rompió el hechizo.

Pudiste haber sido la mejor hechicera de nuestra época – la voz de Gennai comenzó baja y con un toque de angustia, pero, termino siendo fuerte y decidida.

Zafira sintió una punzada en su corazón. No duro mucho, pues el odio en ella la dominaba. Gennai abrió la palma de su mano, y el cayado tendido en el suelo fue hasta el. La espectro conjuro nuevos hechizos, pero ninguno tuvo efecto en el Maestre, quien los bloqueo con destreza.

La obscuridad nunca te dará nada bueno, y, eso lo aprenderás a mala, Zafira – Del cayado una luz roja salio en relámpago que fue hasta Zafira. La lanzo varios metros lejos, dejándola en el suelo muy adolorida.

La espectro batallo para levantarse, estaba furiosa. Sintió algo calido recorrerle por su frente, un líquido púrpura como pus se deslizaba despacio por la frente de la espectro. Odiaba aquello, su "sangre", la odiaba, era tan asquerosa. Esto provoco que el odio en Zafira aumentara, lanzo nuevos hechizos y conjuros al Maestre, pero, de nuevo fallo. Gennai conjuro una especia de neblina alrededor de Zafira, estas le provocaba magulladuras y quemaduras serias en la piel. Era frustrante. Desesperada, mando a todos sus espectros atacar a Gennai. En su ataque varios espectros fueron detenidos por soldados del imperio Rosa. Los que se les escaparon corrieron directo hasta el hechicero, quien ni se inmuto al verlos venir, solo con un movimiento rápido extendió su brazo libre, y con al abrir su mano varias rocas salieron disparadas hacia su agresores, las cuales fueron tomando una forma filosa. Los espectros quedaron rebanados.

Lamento lo que te hago Zafira – Gennai desapareció la neblina con un movimiento de su cayado, la espectro quedo tendida en el suelo. – Créeme que me duele verte así.

¡Calla idiota! – Zafira lloraba, no por el dolor que le infligía las heridas. Lloraba porque se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, no logro conseguir lo que quería, lo que siempre busco.

Es tiempo de que descanses y ahora para siempre –

¡Jamás! – Zafira grito desesperada. Provoco una explosión que hizo retroceder a Gennai, y una capa densa de polvo la rodeo.

Gennai con un movimiento del cayado disperso la capa de polvo. Zafira ya no estaba, huyo. El hechicero se dispuso a ir por ella cuando una gran luz ilumino todo el campo de batalla, y mucho mas. Al ver de qué se trataba sonrío alegre, y una esperanza le rodeo.

(-)

Takeru y Kari luchaban fieramente, ellos dirigían a la mayoría de las fuerzas de Server. Pero los estaban diezmando. Los malditos espectros eran seres terroríficos, sus habilidades sobrehumanas mantenían la lucha a favor de ellos. La pareja ordeno retirarse al punto mas alto de la colina a su derecha, era donde las tropas de Climent mantenían su posición. El centro había caído.

Kari en su cabalgata de retirada observo como a lo lejos, por las colinas bajas, Tai y Mimi luchaban contra Cron. Por lo que se miraba, no tendría buen final aquella riña. Con un movimiento en la rienda, Kari cambio de dirección. Gatomon que iba a un lado de su amiga, la vio ir a otro rumbo. No dudo en ir con ella. Por su parte Takeru no se percato de tal suceso ya que tenía un problema contra un N´qra. La castaña fue a gran velocidad en ayuda de su hermano y amiga, pero, lo que vio le detuvo por un segundo el corazón. Cron lanzaba lejos a Mimi con una mano, mientras que con la otra clavaba su espada a lado de un Tai tirado en el suelo. Agumon y Palmon yacían uno sobre el otro en el suelo, habían recibido tremenda paliza. El joven muy apenas esquivo el ataque mortal, pero, el filo de la hoja rasgo su piel, dejando una gran herida. Un grito de dolor sepulcral salio de la garganta del Yagami.

No te resistas más, es tiempo de tu morir – Cron volvió a levantar su espado, Tai con tal herida no volvería a poder esquivar el golpe. Pero lo que vio le sorprendió. Una flecha se calvo en el cuello del espectro. Tan pronto vio la insignia en la flecha supo quien era la que llegaba a salvarlo, y no era bueno que estuviera ahí – Maldita elegida de la Luz – Cron se arranco la flecha. Tai con mucho dolor en su costado derecho se movió un poco para ver como Kari cabalgaba en dirección a Cron, la joven ya lanzaba otra flecha, una que el espectro bloqueo con su espada. El espectro olvido al elegido del Valor y se lanzo contra Kari. La joven quiso embestirlo con su caballo de guerra, pero, fue contraproducente. El espectro con su gran fuerza, tumbo a Kari y su caballo al suelo, solo con un tackleo de su hombro. Gatomon salto contra el espectro, pero este la tomo de la cabeza y la comenzó apretar.

Kari estaba atontada por la caída. No se percato del sufrimiento de su digimon. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para despabilarse. De golpe a su lado Gatomon cayó dolida a su lado. Kari abrió los ojos de asombro, giro por donde provino su digimon, ahí parado frente a ella, con su gran estatura, Cron le miraba con odio.

Creo que disfrutare más matándote a ti – Kari sabia que no podía hacer mas, solo bajo su rostro y espero a que Cron actuara. Pero nada sucedió. No con ella. Una luz fuerte pasó através de sus parpados. Se escucho un gran golpe y un grito.

Kari ante lo ocurrido abrió sus ojos. Cron ya no estaba. El galope de un caballo se escucho tras la castaña, por lo que volteo. Takeru bajo rápido de su caballo. Patamon voló junto a Gatomon.

¡Amor! – se alegraba de ver a su prometido cerca - ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

No hay nada que no pueda hacer por ti – Takeru se hinco a lado de Kari - ¿Te encuentra bien?

Kari asintió. La pregunta que siguió fue, ¿Cómo había desaparecido a Cron?. El rubio solo explico que uso el poder de su brazalete, y que no lo había desaparecido, mas bien, lo lanzo lejos con un rayo dorado que salio del diamante. El mencionado rayo de luz no fue para nada pequeño, tuvo gran tamaño y poder como para encargarse de un espectro del nivel de Cron, que en donde quedaría el espectro era un misterio, de que quedo lejos y herido era un hecho. La pareja corrió por sus digimon. Gatomon se encontraba bien, solo algo adolorida. Después corrieron por Tai, Mimi y los digimon. Mimi solo tuvo un golpe en la espalda que no le provoco mas que eso, dolor. Mimi se hinco a un lado de Kari, quien con ojos lagrimosos miraba la herida de su hermano. El costado derecho solo fue rozado por la espada del espectro, y tenia un horrible aspecto. Kari toco levemente la herida de su hermano, este se quejo.

¡Es peligroso estar aquí, váyanse! – Tai nunca se preocuparía mas por el que por sus seres queridos.

No te dejaremos aquí, hermano –

Mimi y Takeru apoyaron la noción. Agumon era traído por Gatomon, Patamon y Palmon. El digimon también estaba herido, ya que al caer sobre una roca su espalda quedo muy lastimada y ensangrentada.

Tratare de curarlo –

Takeru sabia que seria algo difícil para su prometida lograr lo que quería hacer. La quiso detener, pero, sabía que eso seria inútil.

Es peligroso para ti – Mimi aun queriendo con todo su corazón que Tai se recuperara, tampoco quería exponer a su amiga – mejor saquémoslo de aquí.

No habrá tiempo –

Demonios – Takeru se levanto. Mimi y Kari miraron a donde el rubio ponía su atención. Varios digimon espectro corrían hambrientos hacia ellos – Te daremos tiempo.

Kari miro a Takeru caminar a enfrentar a sus rivales, Patamon le siguió. Mimi también se levanto, Palmon la siguió. Kari entiendo lo que harían su prometido y Mimi. Esos momentos eran los peores, donde tienes que elegir entre tus seres queridos. Y no por la decisión que tomes, es que quieras mas a unos que otros. A veces la situación de obliga a irte por uno. Este caso, Tai.

Takeru, Mimi y sus digimon se pararon retirados de Kari y Tai. Takeru saco su espada, Mimi tomo una flecha de su carcaj, lo coloco en el arco. Estaban listos para el ataque. Vieron como más de treinta digimon espectros cada vez se acercaban más. Ya los tenían a unos pocos metros, Takeru de su cinturón saco su daga y la lanzo al primer digimon que estuvo en alcance. Mimi disparo su flecha a otro que igual estuvo en rango de ataque. Patamon y Palmon se alistaba, darían todo por sus seres queridos. Cuando la mayoría de los digimon espectro estaban a un par de metros, fueron devorados por la tierra que se abrió. De esta salio Ankylomon, luchaba contra los espectros, pero, no venia solo, era acompañado por Gargomon y dos digimon más. Esto equilibro un poco la batalla, Takeru y Mimi ayudaron. Patamon y Palmon igual. Pronto Gatomon se les unió.

Kari miraba preocupada la lucha de sus amigos. Al ver a Ankylomon y demás, sintió algo de alivio, pero, no era para sentirse segura. Tai se quejo, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. La castaña no tenía tiempo que perder. Acerco Agumon y puso de espalda. Puso cada una de sus manos sobre la herida de su hermano y Agumon. Con todo la energía que pudo comenzó a usar su don. Sus manos brillaron, destellantes chispas de luz brotaron. Kari tenia poco tiempo de comenzar y ya estaba tan agotada como si hubiera estando curando desde hace un día. La castaña no se rendiría, no cuando su hermano y digimon estaban heridos. No cuando su prometido y amiga, junto a sus digimon, luchaban para darle tiempo de salvarlos. La herida de Tai comenzó a cerrar y cicatrizar. Agumon comenzó abrir los ojos. No pudieron haber pasado mas de cinco minutos cuando Kari se quedo débil. Dejo de curar y casi se va de boca, si no fuera porque puso sus manos antes. Agumon al verse recuperado en su mayoría se levanto ayudar a Kari. Tai fue el que falto en curarse, pero, con lo que había logrado la castaña, se pudo sentar y tomar de los hombros a su hermana.

¿Por qué te arriesgaste? – no era regaño, era preocupación por parte del mayor de los Yagami.

Necesitabas ayuda – Kari miro a su hermano con una se sus bellas sonrisas. Tai solo negó.

Una fuerte explosión sonó a unos metros de ellos. La tierra levantada no dejaba ver que había ocurrido. Kari sintió un vuelco en su corazón. Varios sombras se comenzaron a figurar entre el terrenal. Pensamientos negativos rondaron en la mente de los Yagami. Pero rápido los disiparon, y más aun cuando vieron que las figuras eran sus amigos.

¡T.K! – grito Kari quien corrió abrazarlo.

El rubio la acepto con gusto. Mimi alegre fue con Tai. Pero la felicidad termino rápido. La batalla esta lejos de terminar. Mas allá de las colinas de las colinas del oeste la lucha seguía con los ejércitos peleando. El grupo camino hasta subir la colina más alta de la zona. Lo que vieron les asusto. Los ejércitos ya unidos de Cruz, Rosa, Server, sostenían una lucha desalentadora. Pasaron su vista a su derecha y vieron como un ejército mayor magnitud se acercaba. Takeru sintió la presencia de Zafira. En tanto el cielo volvía a ser campo de batalla, los Gigadramon, Megadramon regresaron, y ahora luchaban con digimon voladores nivel Campeón. No eran rivales.

Si esto sigue así perderemos – Tai apretó su puño.

Takeru vio al castaño, tenia razón. Había llegado el momento. Kari con solo notar la expresión de su amado supo lo que pensaba. Patamon y Gatomon por igual entendieron lo que tenían que hacer.

Juntos hasta el final – Kari sonrío a su amado.

Juntos por la eternidad – Takeru sujeto la mano de su amada.

Tai y Mimi prestaban atención a la pareja. No dijeron nada. Conocían bien el destino de la pareja. Takeru y Kari sintieron sus corazones latir en uno solo, su piel la sintieron fundirse en una, su esencia se mezclo para forma una nueva. Una energía comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la pareja y sus digimon. Era tan gratificante como ninguna otra, tan poderosa, vital y gloriosa que en cualquier momento sentían que estallarían. Gatomon tomo de la pata a Patamon, al igual que sus compañeros se tenían de las manos, ellos estarían juntos por siempre. Los brazaletes comenzaron a brillar en un tono rosa y amarillo. Tan intensas eran las luces que emanaban, que la batalla se detuvo por instantes. Sin que nadie lo esperara, las luces se elevaron en uno al cielo, el color cambio a uno blanco tan puro que deslumbraba. Las nubes comenzaron a disiparse, el saliente sol en lo alto se comenzaba a dejar ver en el manto azul. Los espectros sufrían por la luz natural del gran sol. Gatomon y Patamon se elevaron hasta una gran altura. Nunca se dejaron de sujetar. Alcanzaron la luz blanca y se sumergieron en ella.

Gatomon ha Ophanimon–

Patamon ha Seraphimon –

Dos ángeles imponentes salieron de la luz que comenzó a desvanecerse. Eran los niveles Mega de Patamon y Gatomon. Un poder sin igual recorría el cuerpo de ambos ángeles. El rumbo de la batalla daría un giro. A lo lejos Gennai miro a dichos digimon, solo pudo pronunciar: "Ángeles celestiales".


	21. Juicio

_**¡Ultimo Capitulo!, si que llegaron rápido los reviews haha. Se que este es un momento triste (para mi, espero también para ustedes), pero a la vez feliz, pues es la culminación de mi trilogía, iniciada con una historia sencilla que gracias a su apoyo fue creciendo y madurando, muchas gracias mis lectoras, lectores, por haberme dejado llegar hasta aquí. Antes de pasar al siguiente punto quiero que sepan que yo escribo para mí lo que me gusta y agrada, y me da mucha alegría que mis gustos y locas ideas hayan sido de su agrado y espero lo sigan siendo. Es por eso que aquí va mi primera sorpresa, y esto va de agradecimiento para ustedes, mi siguiente historia seguirá basándose en este mundo que he formado, y, aunque estuve apunto de elegir la historia de Hiroaki, tome la elección de escribir la historia que llamare EDLyE Crónicas: Arenas. Para que la esperen pronto, más información en mi perfil n.n hahaha. La segunda sorpresa es que estoy planeando una mini-historia la cual no se si la haga de terror ó cómica-terror, si la logro hacer saldrá a la luz la semana ultima de Octubre, ya saben porque hehehe. En fin, ya fueron muchas palabras y mejor les dejo leer el capitulo final, solo una cosa mas, el epilogo lo actualizare el Martes n.n, bien ahora si les dejo leer.**_

**_anaiza18: _Si la actitud de Cron es muy irritable, pero, hay una historia tras esto. Ya hubo una pista anteriormente ;).**

**_IVYMON: _Enserio agradezco mucho tu comentario, no se si llegue ha ser una obra maestra, pero hice lo mejor para traerles un gran capitulo. Espero este que es l ultimo supere al anterior haha. Y bueno hoy conocerás el destino de todos nuestros protagonistas, incluyendo Zafira hehehe. Espero que te guste el capitulo final y esperes con ansias el Epilogo haha.**

**_AguusDempsey: _Se que fue triste lo de Izzy, pero, dio todo por sus amigos y pueblo. Es un héroe. Espero te hayas pasado genial tus vacaciones hehe, y atenta que ya se viene el capitulo final con muchas emociones.**

**_Minakushi-chan: _Prepárate para este capitulo final, que si algo te puedo adelantar es que habrá una gran batalla n.n hahaha. Y si Zafira era alumna de Gennai, la mayoría de lo que ella aprendió sobre la magia es gracias a su maestro, pero, nunca supero a este hehehe. Espero disfrutes el capitulo¡ n.n haha.**

**_Kari-Chan99: _Se extrañaba leer un review tuyo n.n, pero se entiende el porque de tu ausencia. Me da gusto que el capitulo anterior te encantara. Se que hubieron momentos tristes, pero, como en toda guerra las cosas no son bonitas. Preparate que estamos en el capitulo final y habrá sorpresas. Hablando de sorpresas espero que las anteriormente mencionadas te gustaras n.n ahaha. Mejor te dejo leer, disfruta el capitulo final¡.**

**_Miyuki Shimizu: _Gracias por el review n.n, me da mucho gusto que te agradara mi fic y bueno pues aquí esta el capitulo final. Espero te agrade, y nos leemos luego¡.**

_**Nos leemos hasta la próxima historia, se cuidan y de nuevo gracias por su apoyo. Pronto el Epilogo, no lo olviden.**_

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 20: Juicio

Los ángeles se posaban en lo alto, varios metros por encima del terreno convertido en zona de combate. Kari y Takeru estaban admirados de sus digimon, sus aspectos eran celestiales. Seraphimon era un ángel con cinco pares de alas con plumas doradas, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura decorada de tonos metálicos, azul y dorado, en la que lleva inscritos el símbolo de la esperanza y algunos más, en su cabeza llevaba un casco azul metálico, como el resto de su armadura, decorado con una cruz dorada en el frontal y dos altas alas en los lados, vestía además un faldón dorado con varios símbolos arcanos en él. Ophanimon era una ángel con cinco pares de alas a su espalda, estaba ataviada con una armadura de tonos azul metálico y dorado, su armadura se componía de un peto de apariencia pesada, con una abigarrada coraza y voluminosas hombreras en forma de rueda, y de una pieza inferior articulada con aspecto de falda, lleva guantes y brazales también metálicos, botas azules y puntiagudas, un largo faldón blanco debajo de la armadura, a excepción de la zona del vientre.

Con el cielo libre de obscuridad, una nueva energía positiva abrigó el ambiente, Talvez fuera imaginación de los elegidos bajos los ángeles, pero, escuchaban sonidos de campanas retumbar en sus oídos. Esto ocasiono que los elegidos y sus aliados recuperaran energía.

¿Qué es esto? – Tai miraba sus brazos con los puños cerrados – Se siente genial.

Algo calido recorre mi cuerpo – Mimi se miraba las piernas y manos.

Takeru y Kari se miraron, ellos sentían lo mismo. Miraron a sus digimon al momento que la batalla volvía a presentarse, era momento de ayudar a sus amigos.

Seraphimon –

Ophanimon –

Llamaron la pareja a sus respectivos digimon. Estos entendieron que era momento de actuar. Dos pares de Gigadramon y un trío de Megadramon se abalanzaron contra los ángeles. Pero no pudieron ni tocarlos. Su velocidad era tan rápida que esquivaron sin que se percataran a sus rivales, los jinetes buscaban por todos lados a los ángeles, pero, no los veían por ni un lado, solo supieron de su ubicación cuando estos arremetieron contra ellos. El nivel Mega de los digimon de luz y esperanza eran asombrosos.

Nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás, Agumon – el digimon del valor asintió, por fin podría volver ha convertirse en Wargreymon.

Mimi, nosotros también ayudaremos –

Claro que si, Palmon – la digimon de la pureza con alegría paso a ser Lillymon.

Wargreymon y Lillymon elevaron vuelo y fueron a dar apoyo a los digimon voladores de su bando para derrotar al enemigo. Tai, Mimi, Takeru y Kari vieron como también aparecieron Metalgarurumon y Garudamon. La lucha se podría equilibrar con la ayuda de los elegidos.

(-)

Zafira eliminaba a dos soldados de Rosa cuando vio en el cielo aparecer a los ángeles. Ver tanta luz le cegaba y quemaba los parpados. Era algo tan despreciable para ella, sentir aquella aura de paz y bondad le provocaba nauseas. Trataba de abrir los ojos, pero, le era imposible. Tras ella escucho el sonido de dos metales chocar. Giro y con los ojos entreabiertos miro que un soldado de Cruz trato de matarla, pero, para su fortuna Cron detuvo el impacto. El espectro con su fuerza empujo al soldado y en el desequilibrio de este, clavo su espada sin piedad en el.

Vaya que te ves mal – Zafira con lo poco que podía ver observo las laceraciones que tenia por el cuerpo Cron.

No es tiempo para tus burlas, además tu no cuentas mejores –

Lo se – Zafira miro sobre su hombro, su mirada estaba llena de rencor.

Cron llamo a su Blackwargreymon y Zafira a su Youkomon. Con sus digimon ya a su lado, los montaron para dar retirada. Pero solo ellos se fueron, las tropas se quedaron aun luchando. La batalla iba para largo.

(-)

Tai, Mimi, Takeru y Kari, desde donde se hallaban pudieron ver como los líderes espectros huían. Tai grito eufórico "Huyan bastardos". Estaba tan efusivo que no se percato que Matt en su Metalgarurumon y Sora en Graudamon llegaban ha ellos después de un tiempo en que los espectros habían desaparecido del campo de batalla.

Amigos –

Matt hizo que Tai se sobresaltara. El rubio y la pelirroja estaban felices de que sus amigos, y hermano, estuvieran con bien.

Matt, ¿Qué ha sucedido? –

Supongo que ya lo sabrán – Matt bajo de su digimon – Zafira y Cron han huido de la batalla.

Eso todos lo habían presenciado. Takeru supo que su hermano tenia un plan, por lo que se adelanto ha preguntar, Matt respondió que debían seguir a los espectros, he ir de una buena vez por el emperador.

Ese cobarde, no pelea sus propias guerras – Soltó Mimi con una forma tan despectiva que dejo a todos, excepto Matt, estupefactos.

Matt prosiguió. Tendrían que ir a luchar contra el emperador si querían ganar. Tai no quiso dejar a las tropas sin ayuda. Sora le informo que Hiroaki, Climent y Gennai lo aprobaron, incluso fue idea de ellos, ir tras el pez grande. Añadió que ellos se ofrecieron a mantener la luchar contra las tropas del emperador. Que confiaran en ellos. Tai miro sobre el hombro de Sora y vio como Gennai tenia a Wizardmon en nivel Ultra. Ellos no serian vencidos fácilmente. Tai, Mimi, Takeru y Hikari, estos últimos mas importantes, llamaron a sus digimon. Por ventaja, todos volaban. Cada quien emprendió la persecución llevado por su digimon. No dejarían que los espectros escapasen, y de una vez irían tras el emperador.

El viaje era recorrido con gran velocidad, y, lo hubiese sido aun más si todos fueran nivel Mega. Después de un rato mas recorriendo los campos iluminados por el sol de nuevo, los elegidos con sus digimon se detuvieron súbitamente. Llegaron a un punto donde la obscuridad aun dominaba, las nubes estaban en el cielo, limitando la zona recién liberada y la aun controlada por el mal. Pero esta vez, las nubes eran mas amenazadoras, la negrura de estas eran mas intensas que las de una noche sin luna y estrellas. La maldad se podía respirar por lo vientos que soplaban del sur al norte. Los elegidos dudaron en si avanzar, todos excepto dos. Takeru y Kari ordenaron a sus ángeles avanzar, los demás les miraron, no fue necesario decir nada para entender que deberían de confiar en la pareja de luz y esperanza. Los cuatro restantes elegidos avanzaron, como uno solo hasta pasar la línea que dividía el bien del mal.

Para la sorpresa de los elegidos del valor, amistad, amor y pureza, no perdieron fuerzas al entrarse a territorio enemigo. Sus energías estaban al cien, su aura intacta, la moral alta y las fuerza no abandono su cuerpo. Matt observo que estaban siendo protegidos de las energías negativas del lugar por el brazalete de Takeru. Guardián de esperanza. Mientras que sus energías eran fortalecidas por el brazalete de Kari. La luz que mueve el mundo. El mayor de los rubios dibujo una media sonrisa al ver a su hermano y a la prometida de este, pero, no los vio como eran ahora, dos jóvenes, los vio como aquellos niños que se escapaban a jugar por el bosque, en las cercanías de Odaiba. Esos recuerdos eran un tesoro para Matt, a pesar de lo duro que la tuvieron en ese entonces el y su hermano.

Estamos por llegar – grito Tai al ver que enfrente ya se comenzaba a dibujar, sobra las tierras grises, un castillo. El terreno en todo el recorrido, y más a donde llegaban, era tan gris y escamoso como el carbón después de ser consumido por el fuego. Los árboles torcidos y carbonizados, se posaban en intervalos de dos a tres por algunos metros de diferencia. Del cielo caía lo que parecía nieve negra, pero, esta quemaba y ardía al contacto. Conforme se fueron acercando vieron el porque de todo esto, estaban en una zona volcánica. La llanura en la que estaba la ciudad de Bermak, tenía cimientos sobre la boca de un volcán. La lava fluía como delgadas calzadas hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde un gran foso era el destino de la lava que caía en decenas de cascadas, en el centro elevado por una extraña masa rocosa sólida en forma tubular se posaba los aposentos del emperador.

¡Llegamos! – Anuncio Gaduramon. Los elegidos observaban la ciudad capital de Bermak, parecía un pueblo fantasma, no había ni una alama que recorriera aquellas anchas calles y plazas.

Sobrevolaron la ciudad hasta llegar a su objetivo. Bajaron el vuelo y descansaron en el césped carbonizado que cubría el terreno circular, a las afueras del castillo. Un imponente poder de la obscuridad rodeaba todo aquel lóbrego lugar. Takeru y Kari sintieron una punzada fuerte en su estomago, el brillo emitido por los brazaletes disminuyo, los elegidos pudieron sentir en ellos que se comenzaban a debilitar.

Es sofocante – pronuncio con voz débil Kari – el poder obscuro es muy poderoso en este punto.

No podemos retroceder – Takeru aun estando igual que su prometida, entendía que era ahora o nunca la lucha que liberaría al mundo del mal – No flaquearemos, no ahora que estamos tan cerca de acabar con esto.

Kari miro al rubio y asintió con una media sonrisa. Los ángeles de luz y esperanza se pusieron en pose de combate, tan pronto como lo hicieron, los demás les imitaron. Los jóvenes elegidos intrigados miraron a un lado de ellos, donde ponían su atención los digimon, lo que sus ojos miraron los dejo estupefactos, era algo totalmente inesperado he imposible, o eso pudieron haber pensado tiempo atrás.

¡Elegidos, bienvenidos! – Zafira abría sus brazos en forma de saludo. Aun lado de ella estaba Cron, y ambos eran acompañados por sus digimon. Pero lo que tenía impactado a los jóvenes, eran los seres atrás de los espectros. Acomodados de izquierda a derechas estaban Devimon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon y al final Piedmon. El ultimo les miraba divertido a los elegidos – Veo que están felices de ver a sus antiguos amigos.

Es bueno volver a verlos – Piedmon soltó su típica macabra carcajada. La que erizaba la piel por escucharla.

Tai dio un paso adelante. Encaro a sus enemigos. Miro de un lado a otro y vio a sus antiguos enemigos, ahora como espectros. No mostró miedo.

Trucos sucios del emperador – pronuncio el elegido del valor – y ni así ganara. Les derrotamos una vez, lo volveremos hacer.

Los elegidos sonrieron, y apoyaron a Tai. Matt giro a su hermano y con la mirada le indico algo. Takeru entendió, pero, negó con la cabeza. Con sus labios el rubio mayor dibujo la palabra, "Tienes que". Takeru dudo, pero, era necesario hacerlo.

Dejemos de hablar y comencemos de una vez esto – Matt se paro a lado de Tai. Metalgaruramon y Wargreymon se acoplaron a cada lado de sus compañeros.

Si eso desean – Cron corrió con su espada hacia Tai. Con esto los dos bandos se abalanzaron uno contra otro.

Todos menos Takeru y Hikari. El rubio dirigió a la castaña tomándola de la mano, la llevo en dirección al castillo. Seraphimon y Ophanimon les siguieron. Youkomon iba a ir tras ellos pero Zafira la detuvo.

Déjalos – Zafira les seguía con la mirada. La cual tenía una especie de brillo malvado.

(-)

La pareja recorrió los largos campos de pastos. Les faltaba un pequeño trayecto para llegar a las grandes puertas que daban entrada al castillo.

T.K, no deberíamos ayudar a nuestros amigo – la voz de Seraphimon sonó gruesa y serena, e ángel estaba preocupado porque sus amigos estaban en desventaja.

Si, creo que no debimos dejarlos atrás – Ophnimon opinaba igual que su pareja, la voz de la ángel era delicado y dulce.

Kari volteo a los ángeles, ya que Takeru miraba al frente. De sus labios salieron dos palabras "Es necesario". Los ángeles asintieron. Los cuatro tenían un terrible remordimiento por dejar a los demás atrás, luchando contra temibles enemigos. Pero un destino tenía que cumplir. Siguieron corriendo y cuando iban a llegar a las puertas, en los árboles lóbregos y tristes al lado de las escaleras que dirigían a la puerta, dos individuos les esperaban. La pareja se detuvo en seco, vieron a los individuos, eran Davis y Carlo. Takeru observo a su mejor amigo, y noto que lo poco que quedaba de el ya no estaba.

Te descubrieron, amigo – Takeru soltó ligeramente la mano de Kari, pero la joven no la dejo ir, la sujeto aun mas fuerte. Kari observo como Carlo tenia una apariencia sepulcral, la piel estaba en casi su totalidad desgarrada y gris, sus ojos eran completamente negros, alrededor de ellos unas venas se le marcaban por la piel, sus dientes eran punteados – Te han deformado – Takeru dejo escapar una lagrima.

Por eso me dejaste, Kari – la voz burlona de Davis ocasiono que Kari le mirara con rencor – ¡Oh!, toque a tu santo prometido.

Kari no soltó la mano de Takeru, solo dio un paso adelante y encaro a los espectros. En especial a Davis, quien ya no era el torpe muchacho de buen corazón que conoció.

Se que aun tienes algo de ti en tu interior – Kari hablo casi gritando – sácalo, Davis, ayúdanos a terminar con este mal.

El espectro Davis, se quedo callado, las palabras de Kari le llegaron, o eso creyó la castaña, pero al ver como sus labios formaban una sonrisa, para después soltar una carcajada, supo que seria imposible sacar la humanidad del castaño.

Es inútil, Kari – Takeru soltó con delicadeza a su prometida y desenvaino su espada. Kari vio preocupada a su prometido, lo que planeaba hacer era algo que sabia perfectamente le dolía. Ella tomo su arco, saco una flecha de su carcaj, y apunto a Davis – Yo me encargo de, Carlo.

Se fuerte – las palabras que Kari pronuncio hizo que el rubio tomara valor – recuerda, ya no es tu mejor amigo, el pereció hace mas de un año.

Takeru asintió, luego paso su vista a Carlo que le miraba con rabia, y como un animal salvaje ante una pelea, mostraba sus dientes. Takeru pidió a los ángeles que cuidaran a Kari, y lo dejasen ha el luchar solo. Carlo se abalanzo contra el rubio, este lo espero y al estar a escasos centímetros sus espadas chocaron. Kari lanzo su flecha hacia Davis, el cual este le esquivo, y corrió hacia la castaña.

(-)

Los elegidos mantenían una gran lucha contra los espectros, y antiguos enemigos. Matt junto con Tai contra Cron, Mimi y Sora sostenía su pelea contra Zafira. En tanto Puppetmon, Devimon y Youkomon luchaban contra Lillymon y Gaduramon, en otra pelea se hallaban envueltos Piedmon y Machinedramon contra Wargreymon y Metalgaruramon. Era una lucha que muy apenas podían mantener los elegidos. Blackwargreymon miraba de lejos la lucha, pero, al ver a Wargreymon sintió un deseo de lucha, ver quien era el mejor. Se lanzo sobre ellos y clavo sus garras en Machinedramon.

Soy de tu equipo imbecil –

No tengo equipo – Blackwargreymon paso sus garras por todo el largo de Machinedramon eliminándolo – Tu pelearas conmigo – apunto a Wargreymon – y tu no te metas – miro a Piedmon, este solo se carcajeo y con un poder lanzo lejos a Metalgarurumon.

Yo me voy lejos con mi pareja de baile – con una reverencia Piedmon se alejo.

Los digimon se quedaron viendo fijamente. La batalla estaba a su alrededor, pero, se alejaron de todo eso. Estaban envueltos en su rivalidad.

Entonces –

Entonces –

Blackwargreymon movió sus garras de lado a lado, Wargreymon hizo lo mismo. Una dura batalla, dio inicio al tiempo que una explosión a lo lejos retumbo por todo el lugar.

¡Veremos quien es mejor Wargreymon! –

(-)

Takeru y Carlo llevaban un ritmo de lucha agresivo y veloz. El espectro lanzaba sus ataques con furia y constantes, uno tras otro, Takeru apenas y lograba detenerlos. Por emoción, el rubio trato de buscar la humanidad de su mejor amigo, pero, no conseguía nada. Se convenció que le haría un mayor favor eliminándolo. En un trastabille de Carlo, Takeru aprovecho, y ahora el fue el quien tomo la iniciativa del ataque.

Por otra parte se encontraba Kari. Tuvo que sacar su espada, las flechas no le ayudaban ante la velocidad de Davis. El cual se escondía entre la maleza y matorrales del lugar. Seraphimon y Ophanimon mantenían rodeada a Kari, para protegerla. Esperaban pacientes a que Davis hiciera su ataque, el cual era de cobardes, salía de su escondite, y con agilidad lanzaba su ataque para luego esconderse, solo una vez logro rozar a Kari, quien se descuido, pero, ahora no lo haría.

Kari deja que me encargue de esto – Ophanimon apareció una gran lanza – Puedo acabar con el fácilmente.

Te lo agradezco, Ophanimon – Kari le sonrío a su compañera – pero nosotros no seremos cobardes, le ganaremos bien.

En eso Davis salio de su escondite, al ver que Kari estaba distraída. Pero olvido a Seraphimon, quien con su ataque denominado "Ascensión Sagrada", la cual consintió en una lluvia de rayos que dieron de lleno en el espectro, dejándolo paralizado. Kari y Ophanimon miraron lo ocurrido, tenían a su merced al enemigo.

En tanto, Takeru seguía su luchar contra Carlo. No seria fácil derrotar a su mejor amigo, y no por su gran fuerza, iba más allá, el sentimiento de la amistad.

Amigo – Takeru encaraba a Carlo, mientras un choque de sus espadas los acerco – Te liberare de tu maleficio, pues se que estas sufriendo.

Carlo solo mostraba sus dientes mientras gruñía. Sus ojos negros le miraban fijamente, no tenia raciocinio el espectro Carlo. Takeru negó con la cabeza y empujo para alejar al espectro.

Iras aun lugar mejor, ¡lo prometo! – lo ultimo salio de un grito desde su corazón. El brazalete de Takeru brillo intensamente. Carlo entrecerró sus ojos, pues tanta luz le molestaba. Takeru aprovecho esta situación y corrió ante su amigo. Le clavo su espada en el abdomen, el espectro abrió los ojos repentinamente, el brillo del brazalete se fue expandiendo por el acero de la espada hasta llegar al espectro e introducirse en el. Takeru mantenía firme su estocada, y miraba expectante lo que ocurría. Carlo mantenía su vista en la de Takeru, sus ojos negros se fueron aclarando, su piel tomando color, y sanando sus heridas, sus dientes tomaron su forma normal. Takeru no dejaba de soltar una que otra lagrima, estaba viendo a su mejor amigo como le recordaba.

Carlo se lleno de lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Miro a su mejor amigo frente a el, quien le miraba igual con ojos cristalinos. El pelinegro sonrío.

Gracias, amigo – Takeru quito la espada del cuerpo de Carlo, lo tomo con su brazos y lo recostó – Por fin podré descansar en paz.

Lo mereces, amigo – fue lo único que pudo articular Takeru en su momento – nos volveremos a ver.

Así será, pero, no pronto – Carlo ofreció su mano a Takeru, este enseguida lo acepto – Como eres llorón, T.K – esto ocasiono que el rubio sonriera, pero, tan pronto como el comentario se dijo, Carlo cerro sus ojos y suspiro. Había muerto.

Descansa, amigo –

Kari a lo lejos miraba lo que pasaba. A sus pies, Davis hacia lo mismo. Este soltó una carcajada, se burlaba de lo que sucedía. Kari le miro seria. Ese Davis era aun más irritante.

No me digas que harás la misma escenita que tu prometido marica –

Esas palabras enfurecieron a Kari. Tomo su espada y la coloco en el cuello de Davis, le miraba molesta, pero, no con odio. Después pensó que ser como era, no fue su culpa, entonces la mirada fue de lastima.

Descansa, Davis – dicho esto Kari elimino a Davis con un rápido movimiento de su espada. Odiaba tener que hacer eso, pero, desgraciadamente era la única manera de salvarlo. Pues, era contra la naturaleza volver de la muerte. Y como les había dicho Gennai, los espectros jamás serian las personas que fueron en vida, y nunca lo serian.

Takeru dejo en el suelo a Carlo. Por desafortunadamente no tenía tiempo para darle de nuevo sepultura, pero, sabía que ya la tenía. Kari corrió con su prometido y este con ella. Ambos se preguntaron si todo estaba bien, pero, en ese momento el suelo y todo sobre el retumbo. Primero fue una vez, luego dos, tres, y así hasta que la entrada del castillo se derrumbo.

Bienvenidos elegidos de la luz y la esperanza – la voz del emperador sonó tras la cortina de humo que provoco la explosión que derrumbo la amplia entrada del castillo – Bienvenidos a su perdición.

La pareja vio que tras el emperador, un enorme y gigantesco digimon se posaba. Era la digievolución Mega de Antylamon, Kerpymon.

(-)

En una rodilla, sobre el suelo, Wargreymon respiraba agitado, mientras Blackwargreymon se erguía frente a el con mirada triunfante. La batalla que sostenían ambos digimon, y los demás, era intensa. A varios metros de los digimon mega, Cron luchaba contra Tai y Matt, los cuales no le hacían gran daño. El espectro de cabello naranja reía a carcajadas, no podía creer que esos fueran los elegidos, los que mantendrían el equilibrio en el mundo. Eran tan débiles. Matt sujetaba del hombro a Tai, el cual estaba lastimado de su herida en el costado, los amigos miraron a Cron ir hacia ellos lentamente. De pronto, tras el espectro, el castillo fue envuelto en una explosión que derrumbo parte de la estructura. Cron giro, de los escombros salía un gigantesco digimon, era el del emperador.

Han enojado al emperador – bufo Cron girando de nuevo a los elegidos. – Están perdidos, el los destrozara.

Pues solo el podría –

El comentario de Matt molesto al espectro. Tomo fuerte su espada y se dispuso acabar con los primeros elegidos, pero, una flecha envuelta en fuego le atravesó un brazo. En la parte descubierta. Cron miro inquietante la flecha, después viro su rostro a un costado para ver quien se había osado a lastimarlo. Era Mimi. Junto a la castaña estaba Sora con su espada, estaban preparadas para luchar. El espectro entro en confusión, se suponía que ellas luchaban contra Zafira. ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Acaso las elegidas la derrotaron?. Busco la respuesta a sus preguntas con su mirada, la que pasaba por todo el ancho del terreno, no encontró nada. Una nueva flecha le dio en su pecho y por sorpréndete que fuera, le atravesó la armadura.

Malditas perras – Cron se arranco la flecha, se dispuso a ir tras las elegidas, pero cometió un error. Dio la espalda a los elegidos. Una espada envuelta en llama azul le atravesó por detrás su abdomen, solo vio la punta de la espada flameante que le atravesaba. - ¿Qué demonios?

Nunca le des la espalda a tus oponentes – Matt clavaba mas la espada.

Corn dio un grito de furia. Esa flama azul le ardía. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?. Tomo la espada que le salía por el frente para no dejar ir al elegido de la amistad, con su codo daría un golpe en el rostro de su adversario, pero, una daga lanzada le atravesó el brazo. Sora con su gran destraba, acertó justo donde apunto. Cron estaba lleno de furia y dolor. Observo la hoja metálica de la daga y esta brillaba en rosa, de nuevo un dolor le recorrió su cuerpo. Y no acabo ahí, pues, una nueva espada le atravesó, ahora por el pecho, esta tenia una flama naranja. Tai le embistió. Cron no soportaba ya su peso, callo de rodilla en cuando los elegidos quitaron sus espadas de el. Un nuevo grito emitió el espectro, y esta vez no era de dolor, más bien era porque conocía perfectamente el sentimiento que le rodeaba. Muerte. El espectro estaba muriendo, un veneno recorría por su interior, un veneno solo para el. Los elegidos le miraban serios, y con solidez. Paso su mirada hacia Mimi, la que le apuntaba con su flecha envuelta en llamas verdes.

Hasta aquí llego su maldad – Mimi lanzo su flecha la que impacto exactamente en el centro de la pupila del ojo derecho de Cron. El espectro al ser atravesado, sintió el veneno intensificarse en el, fue cuestión de segundos para que cayera muerto a los pies de Tai y Matt.

Uno menos – Tai paso su vista a sus amigos digimon luchando contra los espectros.

Wargreymon seguía peleando contra su similar. El digimon de Tai mantenía sus manos entrelazadas contra las de se enemigo, era una lucha de empuje. Blackwargreymon tenía la ventaja, su fuerza era superior, pero, de pronto sintió que desvanecía, y su similar le comenzaba a empujar. El digimon negro volteo abajo y vio tendido a su dueño. Wargreymon aprovecho, soltó una de sus manos y con sus garras atravesó al digimon como el pero en otro color. El digimon de Cron abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, giro a Wargreymon. Le miraba con furor.

Has perdido – Wargreymon paso sus garras por todo el largo de Blackwargreymon. El digimon negro quedo en dos, y cayo al suelo, donde impacto en seco, muerto.

(-)

Seraphimon y Ophanimon mantenían una lucha sin igual contra Kerpymon. El tamaño del digimon del emperador era de un tamaña sin precedentes para cualquier ser en el mundo. Los ángeles lanzaban sus ataque, pero ninguno hacia el efecto que deberían tener. La obscuridad les estaba afectando. Seraphimon uso su técnica "Rompedor Divine", la esfera de luz que lanzo con su puño fue directo a Kerpymon, pero, el digimon uso "Lanza relámpagos" para contraatacar. Ophanimon vio la oportunidad de atacar y lanzo su "Jabalina del Edén". Kerpymon vio el rayo ir hacia el y con su gran velocidad se saco del impacto, esto le molesto, miro con odio a los ángeles y abrió su boca y de el salio un rayo de energía púrpura. Los ángeles trabaron de contrarrestar el ataque, pero fueron superados y el impacto del ataque seria inminente, por a ultimo momento, Seraphimon y Ophanimon lograron esquivar tal agresivo ataque.

En tanto, el emperador luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra Takeru. Kari a lo lejos trataba con su arco y flecha en impactar al ser malvado, pero, temía darle a su prometido. El rubio recibió un golpe en el rostro, después en el abdomen, dejándolo doblado. El emperador no era humano, tenía una fuerza y velocidad superior a cualquier enemigo con el que hubieran luchado. Kari miraba preocupada a su prometido, no podía mantener la distancia como el se lo había solicitado. Saco su espada y corrió a enfrentar al emperador. Este sin voltear a verla, cuando estuvo cerca giro y con un golpe de su brazo lanzo lejos a la castaña.

¡A ella no se le toca! – Takeru volvió a tomar fuerza, con agilidad lanzo un rodillazo al abdomen del emperador. Este se doblo de dolor, asombrado miro como Takeru se lanzó con su espada, y le cortaría la cabeza, pero, el emperador con su brazo tomo a tiempo la hoja de la espada y detuvo el golpe que le mataría. La hoja no atravesaba la mano del emperador.

Muy hábil – sonrío el emperador, luego empujo la espada. Takeru dio dos paso atrás. – Entiende no hay humano que pueda destruirme, soy un ser superior. Soy la obscuridad misma.

Takeru observaba a Kari, no le importaba lo que el emperador dijese. Al ver que su prometida se incorporaba sintió un alivio. Volvió a ver al emperador.

Amor, la pero debilidad humana – el emperador se percato de la preocupación del rubio – por muy elegido que seas, por mucho que tengas tu brazalete mágico, nunca dejaras de ser un simple mortal.

Seré el simple mortal que te matara – Takeru saco ágilmente su daga y la lanzo al emperador, pero, este la esquivo.

El emperador sonrío, pero, noto que Takeru también lo hacia. Esto le intrigo. Tras el Kari le apuntaba con una flecha, lanzándola justo cuando el emperador se incorporaba al esquivar la daga. La flecha rompió el viento en su camino, y en escasos centímetros de dar en su objetivo, el emperador inclino su cabeza y con su mano apuesta a donde venia la flecha, la tomo sin problema. Lo que siguió hizo que el emperador hizo, ocasiono que a Takeru se le congelara la sangre. Giro rápido y lanzo de la flecha de nuevo a Kari.

Esto es tuyo, elegida –

La flecha volvió por donde vino. Por la velocidad que llevaba, la castaña jamás la esquivaría. El viento fue roto por el grito de Takeru, "¡Kari!". El brazalete de Takeru soltó un haz de luz, que viajo mas rápido que un relámpago en dirección a la flecha, pero, no dio en el objetivo, siguió de largo e impacto en Kari, envolviéndola en dorado. La flecha nunca la toco, pues, además de la protección de la esperanza, una lanza se interpuso en el camino de la flecha. Ophanimon desde el cielo la lanzo. Seraphimon mantenía ocupado a Kerpymon.

Solo postergan lo inevitable – El emperador giro a Takeru, levanto su brazo, mostrando la cara superior del brazalete. El emblema de la obscuridad brillo. Kerpymon comenzó a emanar un aura de energía negativa, se hacia mas poderoso.

Kerpymon soltó un gran gruñido y se lanzo contra Seraphimon, tomándolo con su gran mano. Lo apretaba tan fuerte que lo quebraría en cualquier momento. Ophanimon se lanzo en su ayuda, pero, también cayo en las garras del digimon gigante. Ambos digimon estaban siendo torturados.

Seraphimon, Ophanimon – gritaron Takeru y Kari respectivamente. Les dolía verlos sufrir.

El emperador soltó una carcajada inmensa. Era lo mas divertido que hasta el momento tenia el placer de presenciar. Takeru miro con odio al emperador, esa mirada, la misma que hace tiempo no tenia. Regreso. Una explosión nuevo opaco los gritos de los ángeles, los elegidos miraron preocupados la procedencia de tal explosión, pues, era donde sus amigos y hermanos luchaban.

Están cayendo uno a uno – el tono burlesco el emperador aumento el enojo de Takeru.

"No caigas en su juego". Escucho en su cabeza Takeru, y reconoció enseguida la voz. Era Maximus. "Se fuerte". Pronuncio la voz. "Este odio me quiere controla" respondió Takeru, pero, solo escucho en respuesta "Eres el guardián". Takeru enseguida volteo a ver a Kari, estaba a lo lejos mirándole. "No puedo caer", pensó el rubio, entendió el porque debía ser fuerte. El es el elegido de la esperanza, guardián de la luz. La clave de esto era Kari.

La castaña miraba a su prometido. Le preocupaba ver esa mirada en el, debía ayudarlo. "No temas" la voz de Amelia sonó dentro de su cabeza. "El es fuerte, solo guíalo". Kari no dejaba de observar a su prometido. "¿Cómo lo hago?", dudo Kari en poder hacer lo que le decían. "Eres Luz" fue lo ultimo que escucho de Amelia. Kari lo pensó un poco y lo comprendió. "Soy la luz que mueve al mundo", la castaña se lleno de ese pensamiento. Soy la luz que guía al mundo a un lugar mejor, si caigo lo harán los demás.

La pareja por separado entendió lo que en el Edén sus antecesores le dijeron, "Deben luchar junto". Tenían que sacar lo máximo de ellos. Miraron a sus digimon en el cielo sufrir, no podían dejar que eso siguiera. De pronto varios ataques dieron en las manos de Kerpymon, logrando soltar a los ángeles. Eran los digimon de sus amigos y hermanos. Takeru y Kari miraron como Tai, Matt, Mimi y Sora a lo lejos acudían en su ayuda. ¡Lo habían conseguido!. Esto lleno de una mayor energía a los elegidos de la luz y esperanza.

Es nuestro turno de atacar – Takeru corrió al emperador con su espada en alto, la hoja de este brillo en dorado.

El emperador lo espero y estando cerca chocaron sus espadas. Esta vez la fuerza en ambos era similar. Mantenían su ataque tratando de derribar al otro, pero, una flecha atravesó el costado del emperador. La punta de la flecha brillaba en rosa. El emperador miro atrás de el, y se percato de que la elegida de la luz le volvía apuntar con una nueva flecha.

¡Kerpymon! –

El digimon del emperador, quien era atacado por los digimon de los elegidos, se deshizo de ellos y acudió al llamado de su dueño. Fue directo a Kari. Takeru se percato de esto, empujo al emperador y con una extraordinaria velocidad, dada por el poder de su brazalete, llego a tiempo para interponerse entre la garra de Kerpymon y su amada. El emperador, Kari, y los recién llegados elegidos, miraron atónitos la escena. Takeru con su espada en horizontal, y sosteniéndola los extremos con las dos manos, resisita el empuje de la garra del digimon gigante. Era impresionante la fuerza que mostraba el rubio, pues se necesitaría una gran cantidad de esta para detener a un digimon de tal nivel y tamaño. Kari tropezó por la onda del choque, en su caída el suelo se torció el tobillo. Trato de levantarse pero este se lo negaba, no podía dejar solo a su ser amado.

El emperador dio un paso enfrente, luego se percato de como los elegidos iban a el y con su poder del brazalete inmovilizo a los jóvenes, Paso su atención al elegido de la esperanza. Era sorprendente lo que hacia el elegido de la esperanza, dio un par de pasos adelante y piso algo. La daga que Takeru le lanzo anteriormente. Una maquiavélica sonrisa se dibujo en los labios blancos del emperador. La tomo y la lleno de energía obscura. No dudo en lanzarla.

Seraphimon y Ophanimon se incorporaron después del ataque de Kerpymon. Al percatarse de lo que ocurría, ambos salieron disparados en ayuda de Takeru. Pero lo que observaron les congelo, una daga se incrustaba en el costado de Takeru. Con un grito de dolor, el rubio flaqueo un poco, pero se mantuvo firme. Kari preocupada y por la adrenalina se levanto y se dirigió a su prometido. Le quitó la daga, pero, esta ya había dejado su veneno. En el rubio se comenzaban a marcarle las venas en un color negro. Seraphimon y Ophanimon apresuraron el vuelo, y arremetieron contra Kerpymon. Seraphimon uso su técnica "Siete cielos", y Ophanimon uso "Cristales de Sefirot", con esto lograron lanzar lejos ha Kerpymon. Takeru al sentirse libre del empuje se dejo caer en una rodilla.

¡Takeru! – Kari lo rodeo con sus brazos.

El emperador ya estaba a escasos metros de ellos. Takeru se percato de esto, y se preocupo por su prometida.

Aléjate, yo me encargo del emperador – Takeru apenas podía hablar. Las venas se le marcaban cada vez más por el cuerpo y subían hacia su cabeza.

Siempre juntos, recuerda – Kari tomo del rostro a su amado y le beso.

El emperador miro la escena, le pareció tan patética que quiso terminar con eso de una vez. Levanto su espada en lo alto, estaba dispuesto a decapitar de un golpe a la pareja. Pero cuando arremetería, la pareja comenzó a brillar en un blanco intenso, y celestial. El emperador dejo caer la espada, y cubrió sus ojos con su brazo, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y quiso correr de la luz, pero no pudo.

Kerpymon se levanto del suelo de un salto. Quiso ir en ayuda de su amo, pero, Seraphimon y Ophanimon se interpusieron en su camino. Ambos ángeles tenían un aura luminosa a su alrededor. Los cielos negros se comenzaron a disipar. Los rayos de sol poniente se colaban por las aberturas.

Kerpymon, te liberaremos de tus cadenas – Seraphimon detuvo con un haz de luz el ataque que Kerpymon lanzo.

Tu no mereces sufrir mas – Ophanimon con otro haz de luz inmovilizo al digimon.

Seraphimon y Ophanimon se tomaron de las manos. Junto convocaron un poder especial que solo unidos podían crear. "Sanación Divina". Un has de luz multicolor salio de la unión de los ángeles, se disparo en dirección a Kerpymon y lo baño por completo. El digimon no grito de dolor, ni mucho menos sintió tal cosa, pues, esa técnica hacia todo lo contrario. Kerpymon se sentía mejor, liberado, una paz divina le relajo su ser. Fue decreciendo en tamaño, hasta tener el mismo a los ángeles. Cuando la luz dejo de rodearlo, apareció un pequeño y tierno Kokomon. Este descendió con delicadeza hasta el suelo, y allí se quedo dormido.

Mientras los sucesos anteriores ocurrían, el emperador trataba de moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía. Temeroso, el emperador uso toda su energía, el brazalete irradiación su energía obscura. Cuando creyó que se liberaría del poder de la luz, Kari emergió de esta. Blandía su espada firme. El emperador observo que los cielos se limpiaban de las nubes de obscuridad. El sentimiento de terror recorrió el cuerpo del emperador, su rostro lo demostraba.

Es tiempo, emperador – Kari le miraba con pena. Le daba pena aquel ser de obscuridad y maldad, pero, también le daba molestia por todas las cosas crueles que por su culpa ocurrieron. La muerte de miles, y entre ellos, varios de sus amigos.

Es mi territorio, no deberían de ganar aquí – El emperador observo con pavor como Kari levantaba su espada – Por eso los atraje hasta acá. Aquí yo debería de ganar, donde soy todo poderoso.

Es tiempo de su juicio, emperador – Kari ignoro las palabras del ser malvado que tenia enfrente. Levanto su espada, la cual centelleo.

¡No! – el grito efusivo del emperador se apago cuando Kari le clavo la espada en su corazón. Levanto su rostro al cielo limpio de su maldad, y vio el azul intenso que hace tiempo no presenciaba. Todo se nublo ante el, antes de irse dejo escapar una lagrima. Sus pecados aparecían ante sus ojos, cada uno era tan vivido que creía estar en esos momentos en cuanto los veía. Pagaría por cada uno de ellos, de eso se pudo dar cuenta.

Las luces intensas desaparecieron. Solo los rayos de sol iluminaban todo. Kari dio una media vuelta y lo vio tendido sobre el suelo. Takeru se desangraba, su mirada estaba perdida como la que tuvo el emperador momentos antes. Kari corrió hacia su amado rubio, se hinco a su lado y tomo su cabeza. Seraphimon y Ophanimon llegaron enseguida ante ellos. A lo lejos se escuchaban las voces de sus amigos. El hechizo que los tuvo inmóviles todo ese tiempo se desvaneció con la vida del emperador. Corrían felices hacia la pareja sin saber lo que sucedía, solo tenían la noticia de que habían ganado. Kari lloraba a lágrima tendida, Takeru estaba muriendo por el veneno que recorría por su cuerpo. Las venas estaban aun más manifestadas.

Vencimos – la voz de Takeru apenas era audible.

Aguanta amor, te sanare – Kari comenzó a brillar tratando de sanar a su amado, pero, no pasaba nada, el veneno seguía en el rubio. La castaña se empezó a desesperar, por mas que usara su don no conseguía nada.

Los demás elegidos llegaron a la pareja. Matt al ver tendido a su hermano se preocupo, no tardo en hincarse junto a el y tomarle de la mano. Kari explico lo que ocurrió, y que no podía sanarlo. Takeru solo sonreía. Sora y Mimi comenzaron a llorar, Tai apretaba sus puños, Matt golpeaba con su puño el duro del suelo, y Kari no dejaba de llorar y gemir de dolor. Todos decían palabras que el rubio no alcanzaba a entender, todo sonaba hueco.

No lloren amigos – hablo Takeru con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Todos le pusieron atención – ¡Hemos vencido! – vio como su hermano y Kari articulaban algo, pero, no entendió – Es tiempo de ir a casa.

El rubio vio que todo se comenzaba a iluminar. Sus ojos no parpadeaban ante tal intensa luz, que le cegaba su vista. Una paz inmensa envolvía su corazón. Todo quedo tan iluminado que ya no vio nada, ni ha nadie, no escuchaba nada, solo sintió una suave brisa que lo fue arrullando y con un coro de ángeles que sonó suave y pausado a la distancia, se quedo dormido.


	22. Epilogo

Epilogo

Un año después.

Kari se miraba en el espejo. Estaba tan bella, impecable. Gatomon le acomodaba en el cabello un velo que le cubrió su rostro. La castaña le agradeció a su digimon la atención, solo se encontraban ellas en la habitación. El sonido de un "_toc, toc" _en la puerta hizo que Kari y Gatomon voltearan a ver de quien se trataba. En el umbral de la puerta se posaba Tai, este miraba con ternura a su pequeña hermana. Traía un traje negro, muy elegante. La Yagami le dio el pase a su hermano, este se le acerco y la abrazo con toda la ternura que podía.

Que rápido pasa el tiempo –

Kari ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su hermano. Era cierto, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, nunca imagino que se esa fecha llegara. Una muy emotiva. Kari miro a su hermano bañada en lágrimas. Tai le seco una que se le escapaba por la mejilla. La castaña sonrío, tener el apoyo de su hermano en ese día era algo que necesitaba mucho.

Es tiempo de ir –

La castaña asintió. Tai puso su brazo para que Kari pasara el suyo por el, Gatomon les siguió de atrás. Agumon en todo ese momento estuvo esperando afuera de la habitación. Los cuatro caminaron por un largo pasillo decorado con macetas llenas de flores blancas, las paredes tenían acabados de madera barnizada, y el suelo consistía en una duela. Pasaron por una gran ventana, la nieve caía en copos, el césped estaba pintado de blanco, y al fondo un hermoso roble se teñía de invierno. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, había un sol hermoso. Siguieron su recorrido hasta que llegaron a una puerta de madera rojiza. Los hermanos se detuvieron ante ella.

¿Lista? –

Desde siempre – Kari volteo a ver a su hermano, tenia en sus labios dibujada la mas hermosa sonrisa que jamás pudiera habérsele visto a la castaña.

Tai tomo la mano de su hermana que tenia recargada en su brazo. El castaño sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero, debía ser fuerte. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par para dejar ver un hermoso centro ceremonial, que se encontraba dentro de una catedral. Una melodiosa música comenzó a sonar cuando Kari y su hermano aparecieron tras la puerta. El centro principal era largo, en su trayecto habían columnas, ventanales, y muchas butacas alargadas para que varias personas se pudieran sentar. Sobre las altas columnas se posaban arcos que servían como sustento del techo, y a la par daban una linda decoración. El lugar estaba lleno de invitados. En su caminar por el pasillo principal, hecho por las mismas butacas, Kari sintió que todos le miraban sonrientes, y así era. Todo estaba decorado con pedestales que sostenían floreros que contenían rosas blancas, rojas y otros tipos de flores para acompañarlas, también habían banderines dorados colgaban de las columnas con el símbolo de la luz y esperanza grabadas en su centro.

En su recorrido la castaña observo a Leomon, Centarumon, Meramon y Andromon. También vio algunos generales que lucharon con ellos en la guerra en Server. Su trayecto estaba por terminar. Kari llego a las butacas de enfrente, de las primeras filas, paso su vista ha la derecha, allí se encontró con Hiroaki con Arhionta en su hombro, Montelli, Climent, Agathe, Dai y Catherine, todos le sonreían con júbilo. Luego miro a la butaca de la izquierda y distinguió ha Joley con su niña, Willis acompañado por Terriermon y Lopmon, Gennai y Wizardmon, Radnir, Nem y Jun, ellos también le prestaban atención, y cada quien mostraba su alegría a su manera. Al pasar su vista al frente observo el altar, en el cual había una larga mesa con manteles largos de color blancos con bordes en rosa y amarillo, tras este se encontraba el sacerdote. A los lados estaban los padrinos, del lado que ella ocuparía estaban Sora y Mimi, con sus digimon y Gatomon. Al otro lado se encontraba Matt con Gabumon, y Tentomon en representación de Izzy. En las columnas de los lados había imágenes de los amigos caídos, pues, de alguna forma ellos también estaban presentes en la ceremonia. Pero lo que se robo la atención de la joven fue la persona que estaba parado frente a ella mirándola con esos ojos que tanto le encantaban y esa sonrisa que le derretía. Estaba tan atractivo con su traje negro, especial para el evento. El joven le esperaba en el altar anhelante, y por fin la tenia enfrente.

Se supone que diga que la cuides, pero, creo que eso esta mas que demostrado – Tai se dirigió al joven que tenia la mirada alegre. Luego le paso a su hermana, el joven le tomo de la mano con delicadeza. – Aun así, si algo le llega ha pasar o la haces sufrir te las veras conmigo, Takeru.

No te preocupes Tai, yo daría mi vida si es preciso, y nunca la haría sufrir, jamás me lo perdonaría – Takeru vio que Tai le sonrío y se acomodo junto con su Agumon a lado de Matt y Gabumon. Mientras Patamon estaba justo a lado de su compañero. – Estas divina, amor.

Tu estas hermoso – devolvió el cumplido la castaña con esa sonrisa que no podía dejar de esbozar. Kari estaba tan feliz de tener a su amado junto a ella, de no haberlo perdido aquella vez. La pareja se giro hacia el sacerdote quien oficiaría la unión de la pareja.

Aquella blanca mañana de invierno, Takeru y Hikari se unirían en santo matrimonio. A partir de aquella mañana de los nuevos días de paz, comenzarían una nueva aventura.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
